Amor Secreto
by WriterLXL
Summary: FABERRY
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

Levanté la cabeza y dejé que el sol calentara mi rostro. Me encantaban esas frías mañanas de invierno con aquel cielo despejado de un azul intenso y un sol radiante. Me detuve al lado del semáforo y subí el volumen de la música mientras esperaba luz verde  
para cruzar la avenida, sonaba una de mis canciones favoritas de Anastasia. Lo cierto era que no existía cantante en el mundo que me gustara más que ella. Siempre que podía, especialmente cuando salía a la calle, llevaba mi iPod para escuchar a todo  
volumen sus canciones. Sentía tal pasión, que incluso cuando cogía la moto camuflaba bajo el casco los auriculares a escondidas de mi madre. Eso fue hasta el día que me pilló, entonces me castigó sin cogerla un mes y amenazó con quemarla. No con venderla  
o regalarla, como hubiera dicho otra madre, sino con quemarla delante de mí. De buena gana me consta que lo hubiera hecho.

No le gustaban las motos y mucho menos que yo montara en ellas. Aún no sé cómo conseguí que me comprara una después de lo que ocurrió aquella tarde en la que me encontré con ella en la puerta de casa. Yo conducía la moto y mi amiga Santana, propietaria  
del ciclomotor, iba de paquete. Frené tan bruscamente al darme cuenta de que aquella mujer que nos miraba era mi madre, que estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio.

Recuerdo que al principio no me dijo nada, se limitó a saludar a Santana y después se giró desapareciendo tras la verja, no sin antes lanzarme una mirada de desaprobación que capté sobre la marcha. Me despedí de mi amiga y seguí sus pasos, sabiendo lo  
que me esperaba en cuanto entrara en casa.

— **¿Desde cuándo sabes llevar una moto?**

— **Desde hace unos meses. Le pedí a San que me enseñara y de vez en cuando me deja que la lleve, pero no es su culpa, soy yo la que me pongo muy pesada.**

— **Por supuesto que la culpa es tuya** — asentí y me acordé de la frase que solía repetirme: no trates de justificar tu mal comportamiento basándote en el mal comportamiento de los demás. Cada uno es responsable de sus propios actos **—. Para conducir la moto solo de vez en cuando… ¡qué mala suerte has tenido, hija mía!** —  
me sonrió irónica. ¡Desde luego!, pensé para mí **—. En un ciclomotor no pueden ir dos personas.**

— **Lo sé.**

— **Pues no lo parece** — me replicó dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Yo también me fui a la mía. Sabía que estaba enfadada conmigo, era pánico lo que le daban las motos. Y por encima de todo eso, sabía que lo único que realmente temía era que a mí me ocurriera algo. Yo era todo lo que tenía.

Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche cuando yo contaba con seis meses de vida. Me tuvo con veinte años, y lo hizo porque me quiso desde el primer momento que supo que estaba embarazada. Siempre me lo decía, a veces consideraba que en demasiadas  
ocasiones, lo que originaba que de vez en cuando me pasara por la cabeza la idea de que tal vez en algún momento valoró la posibilidad de abortar. No me importaba en exceso aquel pensamiento, aunque lógicamente prefería creer la versión que siempre  
me había dado. Al fin y al cabo, pensara lo que pensara, si es que alguna vez lo hizo, su decisión definitiva fue tenerme y ella, mi madre, era lo único que yo también tenía.

Nunca me habló mal de mi padre, lo cierto es que apenas hablaba de él. Según ella, no pudo ser. Yo sé que no quiso saber nada de mí y lo que eso conllevaba, tampoco quiso saber nada más de mi madre. Nunca me importó no tener padre y jamás sentí carencia  
afectiva de ningún tipo por su ausencia.

Creo que más bien fue todo lo contrario, tenía una madre que valía por un millón de padres, y como hija única que había sido ella y como hija única que era yo, a menudo me sobreprotegía y cuidaba más de lo que yo hubiese deseado.

Salí de mi cuarto en su búsqueda y la oí en la cocina.

— **¿Estás enfadada conmigo?** — pregunté para mi propia sorpresa, cuando realmente lo que quería decirle era que me perdonara y que no lo volvería a hacer si a ella no le gustaba.

— **Sí.**

— **¿Me das un beso?**

Pensé que me iba a decir que no. Sin embargo, se acercó a mí, se puso de puntillas para alcanzar mi cara y me dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla.

— **¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?** — pregunté riéndome.

— **Sí.**

Solté una carcajada.

— **Yo no le veo la gracia.**

— **Anda mami, perdóname** — le dije abrazándome a su cintura **—. No volveré a subirme a una moto si eso es lo que quieres.**

— **Lo que me gustaría es que fueras tú la que no quisieras hacerlo** — ¿qué podía decir?, me volvían loca las motos **—. ¿No podrías esperar a tener dieciocho y conducir un coche como todo el mundo?** — preguntó.

— **¡Hombre, por poder…!**

— **¿Tanto te gustan las motos?** — yo asentí vigorosamente—. **Lo pensaré, pero mientras lo pienso no quiero que mires a una ni de lejos. ¿Queda claro?**

Así lo hice. No volví a ir con Santana en la moto y varios meses más tarde, cuando cumplí los dieciséis, me regaló la Yamaha.

Miré impaciente el semáforo, que continuaba dando paso a los coches, asegurándome de que no hubieran colocado uno de esos botones que hacen apretar al peatón para conseguir la maldita luz verde del viandante. En moto tardaría menos, pensé. Pero había  
prometido a mi madre que no la cogería durante los cinco días que estuviera fuera con su novio, hoy era el primero. De hecho, había salido pronto de casa con la excusa de comprar el periódico para no tener que saludar a Russel, que así se llamaba.

Estaban juntos desde hacía algo más de un año. No era santo de mi devoción, lo admito. Ningún hombre lo era. A mí me gustaban las chicas y no podía comprender por qué a mi madre no le gustaban también. Hubiera dado todo por tener una madre lesbiana o  
al menos bisexual y así, de vez en cuando, tendría la alegría de verla en compañía de una mujer.

Era sábado, 26 de diciembre más concretamente, y mi madre se iba esa misma mañana a pasar unos días con Russel. Yo me había negado durante casi mes y medio a ir con ellos a esquiar a no sé cuál conocida estación. Convencí a mi madre para que me dejara  
sola en casa y disfrutara por su cuenta, que ya iba siendo hora. Solo me faltaba tener que ver a Russel las veinticuatro horas del día. Ella aceptó al fin y quedamos en que volvería el día 31 para pasar juntas la Noche Vieja.

Por fin el semáforo me dio paso. Bajé de un salto la acera y avancé con determinación, pensando que quizá después de comprar el periódico me tomaría un café. De pronto, un intenso olor a goma quemada impregnó el aire.

Miré de reojo a mi izquierda descubriendo que algo oscuro y potente se abalanzaba sobre mí. Antes de tener tiempo para reaccionar, sentí un impacto contra mi cuerpo con tanta fuerza que me levantó por el aire, estrellándome más tarde contra el frío y  
duro asfalto. Quedé boca abajo y escuché gritar a la gente. Aprovechando la postura, traté de incorporarme, pero no tuve éxito.

Enseguida un calor líquido corrió por mi rostro y observé la gravilla teñirse de rojo oscuro. Un hombre me pidió que no me moviera al tiempo que me abrigaba. Pasados unos minutos el sonido de una sirena ensordeció la calle. Me dieron la vuelta tumbándome  
sobre una camilla y me colocaron un collarín. Allí mismo me cortaron la hemorragia. Les dije que me dolía mucho la pierna y la mano izquierda. Empujaron la camilla hacia dentro de la ambulancia y vi por última vez el intenso azul del cielo. Mi vista  
se nubló, los oídos me pitaban intermitentemente, empezaba a marearme y creí que iba a vomitar. Agradecí el frío en mi cara, supe que acababan de abrir las puertas de la ambulancia. Seguía sin ver ni oír bien cuando me sacaron y la camilla comenzó  
a rodar por el suelo. Entonces noté el calor del tacto de una mano sobre mi frente.

— **¿Puedes oírme?** — preguntó la voz de mujer más bonita que jamás se hubiera dirigido a mí.

— **Sí, pero no veo bien. No veo nada.**

— **No te preocupes, te pondrás bien.**

 **¿Cómo te llamas?**

— **Quinn Fabray, ¿y tú?**

Me pareció que sonreía.

— **Rachel, me llamo Rachel Berry** — respondió acariciándome la frente.

Esto fue lo último que pude oír y sentir antes de perder el conocimiento. Miento, también sentí que acababa de enamorarme.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Abrí los ojos y encontré a mi madre con el rostro desencajado, hinchado de haber estado llorando, conservando lágrimas que segundos más tarde derramaría sobre mí al ver que había despertado. No dejaba de darme besos mientras repetía que no pasaba nada, que me iba a poner bien. En realidad no ocurrió nada grave, aunque sí molesto. Tenía rota la muñeca izquierda y el pulgar derecho, igualmente tenía el pie izquierdo fracturado y contusiones por todo el cuerpo, incluida la cara, y una ceja partida. Mi estado era un cuadro. Como iba a permanecer setenta y dos horas en observación, me colocaron una vía con suero y calmantes, aunque la que sinceramente necesitaba calmantes era mi madre.

— **Mamá, por favor, cálmate y deja de llorar —** murmuré.

Enseguida vi a Russel. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba allí también. Claro que era prácticamente imposible ver algo con el rostro de mi madre sobre el mío. Él se acercó a mí con aspecto templado y posando su mano sobre mi frente dijo:

— **¿Cómo te encuentras?**

En ese instante, el recuerdo del tacto de aquella mano y aquella preciosa vez vinieron a mi cabeza.

— **¡Como si me hubiera atropellado un coche!**

Escuché reírse a una mujer que me resultó familiar.

— **Veo que el sentido del humor lo mantienes intacto** — dijo una voz **—. Ahora estás un poco magullada, pero pronto estarás bien** — sonrió.

No tardé en reconocer su voz.

— **Rachel…** — susurré cuando se detuvo a mi lado.

Su ceño se frunció ligeramente y miró con sorpresa.

— **Y tú eres… Quinn, ¿verdad?**

Asentí embobada contemplando su rostro anguloso y su pelo castaño oscuro, que caía sobre una impoluta bata blanca. La placa de identificación asomó entre su cabello liso y traté de fijar la vista para leerla, su propio pelo me lo impidió. Sus dedos se deslizaron suaves y firmes sobre mi cuello. Alcé de nuevo la vista hacia sus ojos, cuando sentí las tibias yemas presionando mi piel. Durante un momento, su mirada color chocolate se mantuvo en la mía, pero después bajó la vista hacia el reloj. Mientras me tomaba el pulso, aproveché para estudiarla más detenidamente; la cara, el cuello y la parte de piel dorada que asomaba bajo su camisa perfectamente desabrochada hasta un pudoroso tercer botón, que tan solo dejaba intuir el comienzo de su pecho. El reloj de cerámica blanca y acero brillaba ajustado a la muñeca y sus dedos lucían unas uñas cortas, perfectamente cuidadas. Me pregunté qué edad tendría. Era más joven que mi madre, seguro. Aunque la hubiera situado en los veinte y muchos, la seguridad que transmitía en sus movimientos me decía que posiblemente ya hubiera cumplido los treinta.

— **El pulso está perfecto. Ahora vamos a ver la tensión, ¿de acuerdo?**

— **De acuerdo** — dije a la vez que percibía la presión que el tensiómetro comenzaba a ejercer sobre mí. No podía dejar de mirarla, por lo que continué admirando sus rasgos, ahora que se hallaba más cerca.

Supe que era consciente de mi insistente mirada. Aun así, no levantó la vista hasta el final, cuando me dedicó una breve mirada al retirarme el aparato.

— **También perfecta** — dijo dirigiéndose a mi madre.

Después, la conversación se mantuvo entre ellas, totalmente ajena a mí, como si yo no estuviera presente. La recorrí con la mirada para observar su silueta bajo aquella bata blanca; los vaqueros azules que asomaban por debajo y unas preciosas botas de piel clara bastante puntiagudas. Era más alta que mi madre, que hacía tantas preguntas, que a cualquier otra persona le hubieran sacado de quicio.

— **No se preocupe, de verdad. Se va a poner bien. Es joven y fuerte. Afortunadamente no hay lesiones en ningún órgano, tan solo preferimos mantenerla en observación para descartar la más mínima incidencia. Sin embargo, no le miento al decirle que es muy posible que surjan nuevos hematomas pasadas las primeras veinticuatro horas.**

— **Mamá por favor, no seas pesada, estoy perfectamente, no me duele nada** —interrumpí.

Rachel se giró hacia mí y sus labios sonrieron discretamente.

— **De todas formas, lo mejor será que vean al doctor Shuester. Les está esperando.**

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Russel, hablé.

— **¿Quién es el doctor Shuester?**

— **El dueño de esta clínica y, hasta nueva orden, el médico que va a supervisar tu absoluta recuperación** — respondió caminando hacia mi cama.

— **Pensaba que mi médico eras tú.**

— **Así es, pero bajo la supervisión del doctor.**

— **¿También hasta nueva orden?**

Me observó brevemente.

— **Supongo que no habrá nuevas órdenes al respecto.**

— **Eso espero** — confesé.

Su mirada, ahora intrigada, volvió a pasearse por mi rostro. Le sostuve la mirada hasta que decidió apartarla de mí.

Una vez más, me di cuenta de que tanto mi actitud como las miradas que le dirigía le incomodaban. Desde luego que aquello no era mi intención, y aunque nunca antes me había comportado así, no podía dejar de mirarla. El silencio que yo misma provoqué se rompió cuando alcé la mano para alcanzar mi ceja.

— **No te la toques, por favor. ¿Te duele?, ¿te pica? me preguntó acercándose más a mí.**

— **Las dos cosas, pero estoy bien**.

— **Déjame ver. No te preocupes, te quedará perfecta. Cuando te quite los puntos ni siquiera te va a quedar cicatriz.**

— **¿Me has cosido tú?**

— **Sí —** respondió expectante.

— **¿Tienes un espejo?**

— **¿Para qué?**

— **Para verme.**

— **¿No te fías de mí? Soy muy buena suturando, créeme** — añadió con simpatía.

— **¿Tengo la cara muy mal?**

En ese preciso instante caí. Yo no estaba allí pasando precisamente unas vacaciones. Un coche me había llevado por delante y lógicamente eso tenía que tener consecuencias en mi aspecto físico. Desde que había abierto los ojos, y Rachel había aparecido en mi campo de visión, había olvidado por completo mi verdadera y nueva situación.

— **Muy mal no, te lo aseguro. Tal vez un poco contusionada, pero la hinchazón bajará y todo volverá a su estado normal.**

— **Entonces no hay motivo para que no me dejes un espejo** — insistí.

— **Te aconsejo que no te mires, Quinn, al menos hasta pasados unos días** — dijo suavemente. El sonido de su voz pronunciando mi nombre me emocionó, haciendo que desistiera del intento por conseguir uno—. **Que lo decidan tus padres** — volvió a hablar.

— **Russel no es mi padre, tan solo es el novio de mi madre.**

— **Perdona, no lo sabía.**

— **No pasa nada. ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo?**

Me devolvió una sonrisa de disculpa al tiempo que el silencio volvía a inundar aquella habitación tan blanca.

La puerta se abrió y entró mi madre acompañada de Russel. Volvieron a intercambiar opiniones, después de que mi madre me achuchara, como si hubiera pasado un año desde que no me veía.

Rachel contempló la escena hasta que se dirigió a mí para indicar el botón que debía apretar en caso de necesitar cualquier cosa.

— **Procura descansar, ¿de acuerdo?**

Asentí siguiéndola con la mirada para ver su bata blanca desaparecer tras la puerta. Cuando se cerró detrás de ella, su ausencia invadió la habitación. Estuve a punto de apretar el botón que acababa de mostrarme, preguntándome si la necesidad de su compañía se hallaría dentro de sus tareas de trabajo.

Más tarde, supe que la persona que me había atropellado se trataba del mismísimo doctor Shuester, que a modo de compensación había desplegado todos los servicios necesarios de su propia clínica para mí cuidado y recuperación. Entre ese despliegue de atenciones exclusivamente para mí se encontraba Rachel. Supe también que además de medicina Rachel había estudiado enfermería, de ahí que el bueno de Shuester, en su deseo por ofrecernos la mejor atención posible, le había asignado a ella mis cuidados, al ser la persona más cualificada por sus conocimientos en ambas materias.

El doctor había propuesto a mi madre una cuantiosísima indemnización, porque deseaba evitar los tribunales y estaba seguro de que podrían llegar a un acuerdo amistoso sin que el incidente trascendiera más de lo rigurosamente necesario. Mi madre lo pondría en conocimiento de su abogada y tomaríamos una decisión basada en mis resultados médicos y mi estado de recuperación. Me preguntó mi opinión, después de contarme cómo aquel hombre alto y fuerte con lágrimas en los ojos y voz quebradiza, se disculpaba y aseguraba que no había visto la luz roja del semáforo, debido a la espesura de los árboles.

Empecé a sentirme somnolienta y cerré los ojos conservando el recuerdo de Rachel. Russel había ido a nuestra casa y nos trajo ropa y varias cosas más que mi madre pidió. Entre ellas estaban varios de los DVDs de Anastacia en concierto, que yo guardaba como si de un tesoro se tratara. Mi madre anunció que podría verlos cuando Rachel lo aprobara. Pensé para mí que sería la única vez que acatara una negativa sobre ese tema sin que me sentara mal. Estaban disponiendo la ropa en los armarios cuando escuché un leve toque en la puerta. En cuanto oí la voz de Rachel abrí los ojos y miré en su dirección.

— **Pensé que te habías dormido** — dijo en voz baja, caminando hacia mí. Debí de sonreír como una tonta mientras la miraba, porque ella recompuso la expresión de su rostro al reparar en el mío iluminado por su presencia—. **¿Qué tal te encuentras?**

— **Muy bien.**

Lo cierto es que siempre me encontraba bien cuando Rachel estaba conmigo en la habitación.

Informó a mi madre e Russel de que el restaurante ya estaba sirviendo la cena y que podían bajar cuando gustaran. Mi madre no quería dejarme sola y ordenó a Russel que bajarían por turnos. No pude dejar de intervenir en la conversación. No me hacía ni pizca de gracia tener que quedarme a solas con Russel. Entonces, Rachel interrumpió.

— **No se preocupe** — habló dirigiéndose a mi madre **—. Yo me quedo con Quinn para que puedan cenar tranquilamente. Les vendrá bien airearse un poco**.

Cuando por fin la puerta se cerró y en la habitación nos quedamos Rachel y yo a solas, esta se acercó de nuevo a mí.

— **Sigue mi dedo** — me dijo suavemente.

Seguí con la mirada el movimiento de su dedo índice. Primero de derecha a izquierda y después de arriba abajo. Repitió el movimiento en un par de ocasiones, lo que estuvo cerca de provocarme la risa. Después sacó del bolsillo superior de su bata un tubito metálico. Era una pequeña linterna. Cuando encendió la luz la dirigió a mis ojos, cegándome por un momento.

Entonces aprecié el tacto de sus dedos sobre mi rostro. Me abrió los ojos con un delicado toque, acercándose más a mí. En ese instante, fue cuando pude respirar la maravillosa fragancia que desprendía su piel. La contemplé embelesada cuando dobló la sabana que me cubría y sus dedos me abrieron el camisón.

— **¿Está todo bien?** — pregunté, tratando de controlar las palpitaciones que me había provocado su proximidad. Mientras tanto ella observaba mi torso desnudo.

— **¿Te duele?** — me preguntó con dulzura.

— **No** — respondí con la garganta agarrotada.

Mi vista volvió a fijarse en el trozo de placa de identificación, pero una vez más su propia melena no me permitía leerla con claridad. Antes de darme cuenta de lo que hacía alcé mi mano escayolada, y con los dedos que me quedaban libres retiré cuidadosamente su cabello. Ella no se movió. Siguió el movimiento de mi mano y después me miró directamente a los ojos.

— **Rachel Berry** — leí en voz alta, como si quisiera asegurarme de que no había ningún error en lo que estaba escrito. Disfruté del suave tacto de su pelo entre mis dedos y levanté la mirada para reunirme con la de Rachel, que me observaba de nuevo con un ligero gesto de sorpresa en el rostro—. **Bonito nombre.**

— **Gracias** — murmuró tras girarse, alejándose hacia el extremo de la cama.

La observé caminar por la habitación hasta que se detuvo frente a una mesa.

— **¿Te gusta Anastacia?**

Deseé responder que ya no, aunque mis labios pronunciaran un sí.

— **A Tina, quien será tu enfermera de noche, también le gusta mucho.**

— **¿Y a ti?** — pregunté mientras asimilaba con tristeza que, lógicamente, Rachel no podría estar cuidándome las veinticuatro horas del día, que cuando su turno acabara otra persona ocuparía su lugar. La imaginé saliendo de la clínica sin su bata blanca, subiéndose al coche y conduciendo con ganas de llegar a casa. Y lo peor de todo, la imaginé con ganas de abrazar a esa persona que, seguramente, la esperaba para compartir una cena.

— **Sí, a mí también me gusta. Estuve en el concierto que dio en julio. ¿Fuiste?** — sentí cómo se me encogía el corazón al imaginarla deslizándose en la cama con aquella persona que, obviamente, no era yo **—. ¿No fuiste?**

Su sonrisa interrumpió mis pensamientos.

— **¿Dónde?** — pregunté abstraída.

— **Al concierto de Anastacia.**

— **Estuve en el que dio en julio. ¿Tú fuiste?**

— **No me estás escuchando, ¿verdad?**

— **Parece que no, perdona.**

— **Yo también fui** — habló de nuevo.

— **¿Y cómo es que no te vi?**

— **Quizá nos viéramos y no lo recordemos.**

— **Si te hubiera visto te aseguro que te recordaría.**

— **¿Nunca olvidas una cara?** — su tono sonó ligeramente burlón.

— **Como la tuya no, jamás** — confirmé clavándole la mirada.

En esta ocasión mantuvo mi mirada durante más tiempo.

— **Espero que eso sea un piropo.**

Ignoré la obviedad de su comentario y volví a la carga.

— **¿Estás casada?** — pregunté bajo los efectos de su hipnotizadora mirada color chocolate.

— **No** — respondió sonriéndose **—. ¿Y tú?**

— Tampoco —dije no sin reparar en el retintín de su respuesta—. **¿Tienes hijos?**

Mi segunda pregunta pareció divertirla aún más.

— **No, por Dios. ¿Y tú?**

Me hizo gracia la mueca de aburrimiento que se dibujó en su rostro.

— **¿Yo?, pero si solo tengo dieciséis años…**

— **Cierto, por un momento lo había olvidado…**

— **¿Entonces tienes pareja?** — pregunté otra vez, haciendo oídos sordos a la sutil ironía que había vuelto a albergar su voz.

— **Ya no. ¿Y tú?**

Negué con la cabeza.

El tamborileo de unos dedos en la puerta nos hizo mirar a las dos en esa dirección. Una melena castaña asomó, precediendo a una cara ovalada que saludó alegremente.

— **Hola** — respondí.

— **Hola Tina** — dijo Rachel casi al unísono y alejándose de mí para reunirse a mitad de camino con la morena, que avanzaba con paso decidido **—. Mira, te presento a Quinn.**

— **Sí, lo sé. ¿Cómo estás, bonita?**

— **Bien, gracias, ¿y tú?** — reconozco que me gustó su estilo informal al dirigirse a mí.

— **Y ella es Tina, quien cubrirá el turno de noche** — continuó presentándonos **—. Cualquier cosa que necesites no tienes más que pedírsela, ¿de acuerdo?**

— **De acuerdo, gracias** — asentí con la cabeza.

Mi madre e Russel no tardaron en llegar y Rachel volvió a hacer la ronda de presentaciones. En seguida anunció que vendrían a preparar el sofá cama para mi madre y que lo que yo necesitaba era tranquilidad.

— **Bueno, creo que ya ha llegado la hora de que descanses. ¿Qué tal te encuentras**? —preguntó, acercándose a mí de nuevo.

— **Bien.**

— **¿No sientes ninguna molestia?**

— **No, por ahora no.**

— **Tina está aquí para cuidarte y asistirte en todo lo que necesites, así que a la más mínima molestia, por normal que te parezca, quiero que le avises. Lo harás, ¿verdad?**

— **Sí, no te preocupes.**

Me brindó una sonrisa al tiempo que revisaba que todo estuviera en orden. — **Hasta mañana entonces.**

— **¿A qué hora vienes?** — necesitaba saber.

— **A las ocho en punto estaré aquí de vuelta.**

— **Vas a tener que madrugar.**

— **No hay problema, estoy acostumbrada.**

— **Entonces ven a las siete o a las seis incluso…**

— **A las siete deberías estar durmiendo y a las seis ni te cuento. Buenas noches, Quinn.**

— **Buenas noches, Rachel, que descanses.**

— **Descansa tú también —** respondió apartando la vista.

La seguí con la mirada mientras caminaba hacia la puerta donde mi madre, Tina y Russel esperaban a que un par de auxiliares terminaran de preparar el sofá cama. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cuándo habían entrado aquellos dos chicos en la habitación ni si Rachel se percató de ello. Pensé en ese juego infantil de que si se daba la vuelta, y me miraba antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta que nos separaría hasta el día siguiente, es que tenía alguna posibilidad con ella. Esperé a que acabara de hablar con mi madre, y cuando estaba a punto de perder toda esperanza de volver a encontrarme con su mirada, Rachel se giró y sus ojos me miraron.

— **Duérmete ya** — exclamó apuntándome con el dedo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Empezaba a clarear cuando abrí los ojos. Una mano me acariciaba el brazo y miré, encontrándome con mi preocupada madre.

— **Buenos días, cariño. ¿Te encuentras bien?, has pasado la noche quejándote.**

— **¿No te he dejado dormir?** — según terminaba de pronunciar esas palabras sentí unas terribles náuseas.

— **No te preocupes por eso. ¿Te duele? — Tengo ganas de vomitar.**

Tina se personó con una palangana y me pidió que girara la cabeza hacia un lado. Cuando levantó el cabecero de la cama para facilitar mi postura un grito de dolor se ahogó en mi garganta. Apenas podía respirar, una tremenda presión en el pecho me lo impedía.

— **¿Qué le ocurre?** — preguntó angustiada mi madre, a la vez que yo trataba de reprimir las arcadas que crecían desde la boca del estómago. Cada vez que el estómago se me contraía por las náuseas, el dolor se intensificaba.

— **Aún no lo sé. ¿No ha comido nada? ¿No ha bebido nada? ¿Ni siquiera agua?** —no dejaba de cuestionar Tina. — **No, no, con total seguridad**.

Una figura apareció en la puerta. **— Buenos dí…** — interrumpió y avanzó corriendo hacia mí. Aún llevaba la gabardina puesta cuando alcanzó mi cama—. **¿Qué ha ocurrido?** — sus ojos me miraron.

Mi madre y Tina hablaron atropelladamente. Rachel se quitó la gabardina y la lanzó sobre una butaca sin retirar la vista de mí. Cuando la gabardina aterrizó sobre la butaquita me arrancó una sonrisa. Menuda puntería, ¿cómo demonios lo había hecho sin dejar de mirarme?

— **Sra. Fabray, déjeme a mí por favor —** dijo tomando la palangana de las manos de mi madre—. **Será mejor que espere fuera. Tina, comprueba las vías, por favor.**

— **Ya lo he hecho, están bien.**

— **Cambia la bolsa y enséñamela.**

Cuando su mano se posó sobre mi frente hallé un gran alivio. Mi madre también solía ponerme la mano en la frente siempre que vomitaba cuando era pequeña, y bueno, no tan pequeña. Yo le decía que se fuera y que no se preocupara por mí, pero ella siempre se quedaba y me sujetaba. La mano de alguien sujetando tu frente cuando uno se encuentra en esa situación es probablemente una de las sensaciones más reconfortantes que puedan existir. Mientras agradecía el calor que desprendía la mano de Rachel, yo continuaba reprimiendo las náuseas. Se liberó de la palangana, situándola en el trozo de cama que quedaba entre las dos y su otra mano, se deslizó sobre mi cuello. Noté cómo sus yemas me presionaban ligeramente la piel y supuse que estaba tomándome el pulso, pero de pronto, su mirada se congeló y sus dedos descendieron por la base de mi cuello abriéndome el camisón.

— **¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es eso? —** oí exclamar a mi madre.

— **Un hematoma** — respondió Tina, que sostenía en su mano la bolsa que contenía mi orina.

— **Judy, por favor, espere fuera**.

Era la primera vez que oía a Rachel llamar a mi madre por su nombre de pila, y en cierto modo me sentí un poco celosa de que sus labios pronunciaran un nombre, que no fuera el mío, con tanta espontaneidad. La noche anterior, cuando Tina entró en la habitación y Rachel la llamó por su nombre, me había sucedido lo mismo. No quise pensar en lo que sentiría cuando fuera el nombre de Russel el que saliera de su boca, no alcanzaba a imaginar la posibilidad de que Rachel pudiera ser heterosexual.

Cuando su pulgar acarició mi frente mis atormentados pensamientos se detuvieron de golpe. La observé avergonzada mientras estudiaba la bolsa, que Tina le mostraba, con aquel líquido amarillo en su interior.

— **Que lo analicen. Y, por favor, trae inmediatamente pomada anestésica, guantes, esponjas desechables, jabón, una cuña, gasas, agua tibia y toallas. En ese armario hay antiemético —** señaló con la cabeza **—, alcánzamelo.**

Luego se dirigió a mí.

— **¿Te duele mucho, verdad?** — preguntó.

— **Un poco** — mentí.

Tina abrió el armario con una llave.

— **¿Solución oral o rectal?**

— **Supositorios no, por favor** — alcancé a decir.

Rachel me sonrió y volvió a acariciarme la frente.

— **¿Crees que podrás tragarlo?**

Asentí en esta ocasión porque las náuseas me impidieron hablar.

— **El inyectable** — le dijo a Tina—. **Acércame también guantes, jeringuilla, algodón y alcohol**.

La observé mientras se enfundaba los guantes y manipulaba la ampolla. Después, seguí el recorrido de la aguja hacia mi brazo, hasta que atravesó mi piel y la jeringuilla se vació por completo dentro de mí.

— **Veo que las agujas no te dan miedo** — comentó al retirar la jeringuilla bajo un algodón. Negué con la cabeza. Ella permaneció a mi lado, sujetando el algodón contra mi brazo estirado—.

 **Enseguida te sentarás mejor. En cuanto remitan las náuseas te dolerá menos el tórax, ya lo verás.**

— **Gracias.**

— **De nada, bonita. Te vas a poner bien.**

Posó suavemente su mano libre sobre mi bíceps, por encima del algodón que aún sostenía en la otra mano. Sus manos quedaron cruzadas sobre mi brazo y levanté de nuevo la vista, coincidiendo con la de ella, cuando percibí sus dedos a través del látex de los guantes, acariciándome la piel muy despacio. Cerré los ojos. Las náuseas comenzaban a remitir y mis cinco sentidos viajaron hasta la zona de piel que el calor de su mano me había revivido. Y allí me quedé, quieta y concentrada en el movimiento de sus dedos. Deseé que aquel momento no terminara jamás. La sensación era tan placentera que casi rozaba el dolor. Nunca antes había experimentado ese tipo de deseo y mi piel no tardó en reaccionar a su cálido tacto.

— **¿Tienes frío?** — susurró, inclinándose hacia mí.

El aroma de su piel y de su pelo me envolvió por completo. Reconocí el maravilloso perfume del día anterior y la piel me ardió.

— **No** — musité.

— **Tienes la piel de gallina**.

Abrí de nuevo los ojos, pero ignoré sus palabras. ¿Qué podía responder? No era precisamente el frío lo que me había puesto la piel de gallina. La encontré mirando mi otro brazo. Si no hubiese sido porque al rato le vi alternar la mirada entre ambos brazos hubiera creído que se había quedado pensativa, con la mirada perdida, como cuando uno mira y no ve. Parecía absorta. Sus ojos volvieron a cambiar de brazo y ahora los paseaba desde la escayola de mi mano hasta mi hombro. Continuaba acariciándome y mi piel seguía poniéndome en evidencia. No obstante, ella parecía distraída y yo aproveché para mirarla. Volví a su mano oculta bajo el guante sobre mi brazo y seguí su movimiento. Traté de imaginármela sin el látex de por medio. Mis ojos viajaron más arriba, admirando el leve movimiento que se producía en su pecho cada vez que inhalaba y expulsaba aire. Era perfecta. Creo que fue en ese momento cuando comprendí la belleza de estar vivo. Es curioso como todos respiramos instintivamente y ninguno de nosotros le damos la más mínima importancia a ese acto. Contemplando a Rachel, me pareció maravilloso, sobrecogedor. Me perdí en el ritmo de su respiración y de sus caricias. Cuando levanté la vista hacia su rostro la descubrí mirándome. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y no sabía cuánto rato podría haber pasado en ese estado. Y mucho menos podía adivinar desde cuándo me observaba. De pronto, me avergoncé de mi actitud y retiré la mirada de sus ojos por respeto. No quería que pensara que era así como le devolvía sus reconfortantes atenciones. Yo entraba en un estado de éxtasis, mientras ella me regalaba el calor que cualquier otra persona en mi situación necesitaba. Y también entendí que Rachel no tendría por qué haberlo hecho. Sus atenciones podrían haber finalizado tras cubrir mis necesidades estrictamente médicas, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Una nueva caricia en mi brazo hizo que la mirara de nuevo, y a pesar de que quería ocultar lo que mis ojos reflejaban me sumergí en la miel de los suyos.

— **¿Estás un poco mejor?** — preguntó cuándo Tina apareció empujando un carrito con todo el material que había solicitado.

— **Sí, mucho mejor. Gracias.**

Se deshizo el contacto entre nosotras, tiró el algodón que había estado presionando contra mi brazo y también los guantes. Tina y yo la miramos mientras se quitaba el jersey y lo dejaba sobre la gabardina, que con puntería certera había lanzado cuando llegó. Luego, se puso la bata blanca y se recogió el pelo con una goma que debía lleva oculta en la muñeca.

— **Ahora voy a necesitar que nos ayudes —** me miró de nuevo **—. Vamos a bañarte y hacer todo lo posible para aliviarte el dolor del tórax.**

Se me paralizaron los músculos de la cara y comencé a sentir una vergüenza espantosa pensando en el proceso de higiene personal. No quería que justo ella me tuviera que bañar como a un crío. Bajaron el cabecero y retiraron entre las dos la sábana y la manta que me cubrían. Miré mi cuerpo tendido con aquel ridículo camisón y después bajé la vista a los dedos de mi pie izquierdo que asomaban por la escayola. Advertí de nuevo el guante de látex sobre mi frente.

— **No fuerces el cuello, por favor** — me pidió Rachel, y suavemente me hizo reposar la cabeza, ahora sobre el colchón, ya que Tina había hecho desaparecer la almohada.

Traté de volver a mirarme el cuerpo, pero desde mi nueva posición ya no alcanzaba a ver nada que no fuera el techo o el rostro de ambas. La elección no fue difícil. Miré a Rachel y a sus manos dirigirse al comienzo de mi cuello, exactamente donde su mirada se había congelado con anterioridad. Presencié cómo su gesto se endurecía y sus ojos se oscurecían recorriendo la piel que iba quedando desnuda, tras abrirme pausadamente aquel horrible camisón. El color chocolate de su iris se había esfumado, en su lugar había un negro opaco que ya no me permitía diferenciar su pupila. Inevitablemente, miré a Tina. La encontré aún más paralizada observando mi cuerpo, pero regresé a Rachel cuando la oí hablar.

— **Tina, pásame unas tijeras.**

Esta tardó en reaccionar, hasta que Rachel no dejó de mirarla con insistencia no las obtuvo. Me dirigió una cálida mirada antes de comenzar a cortar la tela desde la manga hasta el cuello. Después, hizo lo mismo con la otra manga. Cuando se deshizo de los dos trozos de tela, mi cuerpo quedó totalmente desnudo y expuesto.

Enseguida me cubrió con una toalla de cintura para abajo y yo agradecí que preservara así mi intimidad. Aún reflejaba la tensión que se había apoderado de mí, por la breve exposición de la desnudez de mi cuerpo ante la presencia de Rachel, cuando noté la suave humedad de una esponja sobre mi rostro. Traté de relajarme, refugiada en el calor húmedo que desprendía aquella esponja, mientras Rachel me lavaba la cara, el cuello, los brazos y los dedos que asomaban de mis dos escayolas. Ahogué un quejido cuando el agua cayó sobre mi pecho.

— **Lo siento mucho, Quinn. Voy a hacerlo lo más despacio y suave que pueda, pero me temo que incluso así te va a doler.**

— **¿Tan grande es el hematoma?** — pregunté asombrada por el dolor que me había provocado el simple contacto con el agua. Rachel me miró, pero no respondió. Realmente tampoco mintió, de sus labios no salió una respuesta, aunque de sus ojos sí—. **No te preocupes que yo aguanto**.

Me miró con tanta dulzura que me dio fuerzas para soportar el dolor que vendría a continuación. La observé depositar jabón líquido sobre su guante de látex, frotándolo para formar espuma. Acto seguido, sentí su mano por debajo de mi clavícula, pero cuando empezó a descender por la separación de mi pecho apreté los dientes para contrarrestar el dolor que me producía. Lógicamente, había evitado utilizar la esponja directamente sobre mi piel y así no añadir más sufrimiento a aquella tarea. Su mano pasó prácticamente inadvertida sobre mi pecho, después sobre el otro. Me pareció casi una caricia si no hubiese sido por el dolor que aún padecía en el tórax. Los pinchazos volvieron a aparecer cuando su mano se deslizó por mi estómago hasta las caderas.

— **¿Puedes levantar los brazos?** — me preguntó.

Lo intenté, pero a medio camino descubrí que efectivamente no podía. La piel me tiraba y el dolor reaparecía.

— **No te fuerces, solo sepáralos un poco**.

La vi examinarme las axilas y a continuación las jabonó de nuevo con su propia mano, por lo que deduje que el hematoma había ido comiendo más terreno del que pensaba.

Contemplé a Rachel mientras volvía a cambiarse de guantes.

— **Esto va a hacer que te sientas mucho mejor pero…**

— **Pero me va a doler, ¿verdad?** — interrumpí.

Asintió levemente con una compasiva sonrisa en los labios.

— **Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que te duela lo menos posible.**

La miré a los ojos y le devolví la sonrisa para que supiera que podía continuar con su labor. Perdí su contacto visual tan pronto como comenzó a aplicarme la pomada sobre la piel. Aquello dolía mucho más que cuando me estaba lavando. La espesura impedía que se deslizara con facilidad sobre mi piel, por lo que percibía la presión de su mano con mucha más intensidad que antes. Reprimí el dolor sin quejarme y sin gritar, aunque mis ojos no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas. No quise pestañear para evitar que una de ellas rodar por mi rostro. Me mordí el labio inferior y cerré los ojos con fuerza para que las pestañas absorbieran la humedad de mis lágrimas. No lo conseguí.

Cuando una de ellas cayó inevitablemente, Rachel la detuvo a la altura de mi mejilla.

— **Lo siento, de verdad. Vamos a dejar que vaya haciendo efecto y luego continuamos.**

Se hizo con un pañuelo de papel y comenzó a secarme la cara con suavidad. La miré mientras lo hacía, hasta que la cara de sorpresa con la que me observaba Tina llamó mi atención. Cuando la miré ella desvió la vista, conteniendo una risa. Aunque no mostrara señales, hubiera jurado que Rachel se percató del motivo que le había provocado la risa a Tina. No me importó. Yo tampoco hacía nada por disimular mi creciente atracción por Rachel y, por otro lado, tampoco conseguía apartar mis ojos de ella cuando estaba conmigo. Fijaba la mirada en su rostro y la estudiaba sin descanso. Sabía también que Rachel era consciente de ello, especialmente cuando retiraba sus ojos de mi incesante mirada.

Pidió a Tina que trajera más agua caliente porque la que estaba allí ya se había enfriado. Volvió a dirigirse a mí cuando nos quedamos a solas.

— **¿Te duele menos?**

— **Ya no me duele nada.**

Era casi verdad. Aquel ungüento había empezado a hacer efecto y el dolor del tórax iba desapareciendo. Me pidió una vez más que separara los brazos. Sabía que la miraba mientras hacía su trabajo, aunque su mirada no se desviara en ningún momento de la piel que iba cubriendo cuidadosamente. Parecía impertérrita. Me pregunté en qué estaría pensando, si es que pensaba en algo. Su guante de látex se deslizó por mi costado a la altura de las costillas y mi piel reaccionó involuntariamente.

— **¿Cosquillas?**

— **Un poco** — mentí.

Comencé a darme cuenta de que mi cuerpo reaccionaba, por primera vez, de una manera diferente a como lo había estado haciendo hasta el momento. Lo que Rachel me hacía sentir solo con mirarla era indescriptible. Anhelaba constantemente su proximidad física. Al más mínimo roce mi piel ardía y mi corazón se desbocaba. Hacía ya tiempo que había descubierto el modo de darme placer a mí misma. Pero una vez más, en esas sesiones de masturbación, jamás deseé que fueran otras manos en lugar de las mías las que me llevasen a aquellos maravillosos orgasmos. Y sin embargo ahora, mientras sentía la mano de Rachel enfundada en el látex sobre mi piel amoratada y dolorida, deseaba que no parara nunca. Demasiados deseos y sentimientos a flor de piel para y por alguien a quien acababa de conocer hacía apenas veinticuatro horas. Nunca había creído en el destino, pero de pronto, el nombre de Shuester me vino a la cabeza. Si no hubiese sido por él es posible que, incluso viviendo en la misma ciudad, nunca hubiera tenido oportunidad de conocerla. ¿Qué habría sido de mí entonces? ¿Podría haber conocido a otra persona que me hubiera hecho sentir lo que Rachel, tan solo con su presencia, conseguía? Lo dudo, otra opción que no fuera ella no hubiera tenido cabida ni en mi vida ni en mi corazón.

Inesperadamente, la sentí extendiéndome crema sobre el pecho. Se movía muy despacio, haciendo círculos desde el exterior. Lo hacía en dirección a las agujas del reloj e iban cerrándose en cada vuelta. Mi cuerpo se tensó al instante y mis sentidos se sumieron bajo sus dedos. A pesar de mis esfuerzos por controlar las emociones noté que el cuerpo actuaba por su cuenta. No respondía a las señales que el cerebro le enviaba y mi pecho se endureció con su tacto. Fijé una mirada tensa en su rostro, preocupada por lo que pudiera pensar. Pero ella ni se inmutó, mantuvo el mismo ritmo con el que había llegado hasta allí, y ni su cara ni sus ojos reflejaban la más mínima sorpresa o rechazo. Pensé aliviada que posiblemente habría sido una sensación derivada de mi atracción por ella. Al fin y al cabo, mi cuerpo, extremadamente contusionado, era difícil que pudiera responder a nada que no fuera dolor. Sin embargo, cuando sus dedos alcanzaron la cima, comprobé la dureza de mi propio pezón contra sus yemas, ocultas como siempre bajo el látex. Mantuve la respiración tratando de averiguar lo que le pasaba por la mente. Una vez más Rachel no mostró el menor síntoma de irregularidad. Era obvio que se había dado cuenta. Estaba justo allí, delante de mí y con sus ojos posados en mí. Desgraciadamente la erección de mis pezones era difícilmente disimulable a la vista, y desde luego no pasaba precisamente inadvertida al tacto. Entonces lo comprendí. Ya podría haber ocurrido lo que fuera que pudiera ocurrir durante los cuidados a un paciente, que ella jamás revelaría signos de ninguna clase de emoción. Todo era natural, cualquier reacción que una persona pudiera tener formaba parte de su trabajo diario y todo, por desagradable que pudiera llegar a ser, quedaría siempre entre el rostro impávido del médico y su paciente. Continué observándola y un mechón de pelo se desprendió, cayendo sobre su cara. Permanecí mirándola e indecisa durante un momento. Después, alcé mi mano escayolada y lo coloqué lentamente detrás de su oreja. Sufrí un dolor agudo por el movimiento, pero antes de bajar la mano rocé suavemente el contorno de su oreja. La vi cerrar los ojos un instante ante mi leve caricia.

— **Gracias** — dijo sin levantar la vista.

— **A ti por cuidarme tan bien.**

Sonrió sin mirarme y continuó con su tarea.

— **¿Cómo es posible que te acordaras de mi nombre al despertar?** — preguntó de pronto, comenzando de nuevo la labor sobre mi otro pecho.

— **Es fácil, tienes una voz muy bonita.**

— **No, no es fácil. Especialmente en las condiciones en las que llegaste** — respondió obviando mi cumplido.

— **No te veía pero sí te oía.**

— **Aun así, no es fácil.**

— **Lo que no es fácil es olvidar tu voz, la tienes preciosa.**

Alzó la vista para mirarme y después volvió a su cometido con rapidez. Seguí contemplándola en silencio, pero en esta ocasión la expresión de su rostro sí había cambiado.

— **Bueno, esto ya está** — anunció—. **En cuanto vuelva Tina terminamos de bañarte.**

— **Eso lo puede hacer mi madre** — repuse con rapidez.

— **Sí, seguro que puede. Pero lo voy a hacer yo** — concluyó.

No insistí. Aunque su tono de voz fue amable, también fue lo suficientemente rotundo, dando aquella conversación por finalizada. A fin de cuentas, lo que estaba por llegar no podría ser mucho peor de lo que ya había pasado. Quizá más íntimo, pero no mucho peor. Al menos eso es lo que pensé. Cuando regresó Tina, Rachel me cubrió de cintura para arriba y me descubrió de cintura para abajo. El calor húmedo de la suave esponja resbaló ahora sobre mis piernas.

— **Quinn, voy a necesitar que eleves la** **pelvis** — me pidió Rachel al tiempo que apoyaba su mano sobre mi cadera.

Flexioné la pierna derecha y levanté las caderas. Al hacerlo advertí la sonda sujeta en la cara interna del muslo y Rachel deslizó la cuña debajo de mí. La vi manipular suero fisiológico, así que supuse que la lavaría para posteriormente desinfectarla. Empecé a sentirme incómoda. Recordé cuando me dijo que llevaba una sonda vesical, sin embargo, en aquel momento no le concedí importancia. Obviamente, la sonda no habría llegado allí por arte de magia y me pregunté si fue ella quien me la facilitó. Seguro que sí. No quería ni pensarlo. Mi cuerpo se tensó ante el agua tibia corriendo por mi pubis. Cuando lo que sentí era cómo me lavaba me quise morir. Me agarré con fuerza a la sábana de abajo y por primera vez aparté la vista de Rachel, dirigiéndola al techo blanco de aquella habitación. No soportaba mirar a Rachel mientras yo yacía incapacitada de cuidar de mi propia higiene personal. Debí de haber insistido en que quería a mi madre para hacer aquella labor, aunque la decisión hubiera molestado a Rachel. La prefería molesta conmigo que bañándome como a un recién nacido. Aún me dolía la mandíbula de la tensión cuando me cubrió de nuevo con una toalla. Pero todavía aquella pesadilla no había terminado.

— **Quinn, ¿crees que puedes ponerte de lado?** — preguntó amablemente.

No contesté, ni siquiera pude mirarla. Me giré como pude dándole la espalda y quedé frente a Tina. Y todo el proceso volvió a comenzar de nuevo. Más tarde, aprovechando mi postura, cambiaron la sábana de abajo y volví a quedar en decúbito supino.

— **¿No le ponemos un camisón?** — preguntó Tina.

— **No, vamos a evitar movimientos innecesarios.**

— **Sí, mejor sin ese camisón, es espantoso** — por fin hablé.

Las dos se rieron a pesar de que mi tono de voz no fue divertido. Desde luego que no pretendí ser graciosa con el comentario. El maldito camisón era horrible y no quería ponérmelo. Bastante humillación había pasado ya. Solo quería que me dejaran sola. Sabía que ambas me estaban observando aunque lo disimularan. Cuando recogieron todo, pensando que ya se marchaban, solo Tina desapareció tras la puerta.

— **Si esta tarde te encuentras mejor igual puedes ver alguna película o algún concierto de Anastacia** — anunció Rachel caminando hasta el borde de mi cama.

— **Gracias** — respondí aún sin mirarla.

— **Y yo creo que mañana podrás recibir visitas, lo digo por si te apetece avisar a alguien.**

— **Genial, gracias** — mi tono sonaba monocorde, no había un ápice de alegría en él.

De repente, su mano envolvió los dedos que asomaban de mi escayola. Agradecí el calor de su tacto, ahora por fin sin guantes, pero no me moví.

Dejé la mano tan inmóvil como lo estaba hasta ese momento. Supuse que buscaba una reacción en mí, porque empezó a presionarme los dedos intermitentemente. Parecía Morse. Permanecí quieta y sin mirarla. Sabía que estaba haciendo esfuerzos por ser amable conmigo, por quitarle hierro a la situación que tanto me había incomodado. Siguió insistiendo con su código en Morse sobre mis dedos al ver que yo no reaccionaba. La presión se había acentuado y el movimiento era ahora más corto y seco. Se echó a reír cuando su insistencia me venció y le devolví exactamente el mismo movimiento y presión a sus dedos.

— **Buscaré una solución, ¿de acuerdo?**

— **No te preocupes. De verdad, no importa.**

— **Es que estás sondada Quinn, y hay que hacerlo con sumo cuidado, ¿lo entiendes?**

— **Da igual, en serio. Peor de lo que lo he pasado hoy no creo que se pueda pasar** —respondí resignada.

Bajó la vista cuando retuve su mano en la mía.

— **Dame un par de días y retiramos la sonda. Entonces puede encargarse tu madre.**

— **¿Me sondaste tú, verdad?**

— **Sí.**

— **Me lo temía** — suspiré—. **Menos mal que estaba inconsciente…**

— **No es para tanto, Quinn** — dijo suavemente y retiró su mano con una leve caricia.

Aquella mañana conocí al doctor Shuester. Creo que no eran más de las diez cuando apareció en la habitación. Vestía también una bata blanca y llevaba en la mano una carpeta con mi historial, que consultaba a menudo mientras hablaba con mi madre. Efectivamente era alto y fuerte, como lo había descrito mi madre el día anterior. Se intuía perfectamente su desarrollada musculatura bajo aquella bata. Se apreciaban las incipientes entradas en la frente, aunque aún conservaba un cabello fuerte y rizado. La verdad es que tenía una cara agradable. A pesar de tener aspecto de haber cumplido ya los cincuenta, su porte todavía podía resultar atractivo a muchas mujeres heterosexuales. Se me encogió el estómago cuando me pregunté si Rachel sería una de esas mujeres. Shuester abandonó por fin la habitación y yo volví a quedarme a solas con mi madre. Estaba impaciente por ver de nuevo a Rachel. La espera comenzó a hacerse demasiado larga, y aunque trataba de atender a la conversación que me daba mi madre, mi cabeza estaba en otra parte. Con ella, más concretamente. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Tal vez estaba atendiendo a otros pacientes y quizá prefería atenderlos antes que a mí. Le recordé a mi madre que Rachel había dicho que si estaba mejor por la tarde podría ver la tele o recibir visitas. Me corrigió enseguida. Las visitas serían como pronto al día siguiente. Me confirmó que había hablado con Santana y que ella y Kurt, otro amigo de clase, querían pasar a verme, pero que les había pedido que esperaran un día más. Acepté la decisión sin rechistar. Me apetecía ver a Santana, pero sí con alguien deseaba pasar el tiempo era con Rachel, y para verla no necesitaba horario de visitas ni encontrarme mejor o peor. De hecho, parecía tener más posibilidades de hacerlo si mi estado empeoraba. Lo que realmente necesitaba era que cruzara la puerta, que estaba empezando a convertirse en un muro infranqueable que separaba inevitablemente mi vida de la de ella. No recuerdo cuántas veces pude preguntarle la hora a mi madre. Solo recuerdo su cara de desesperación cuando lo pregunté por enésima vez. Me acordé entonces de la letra de la canción Hung Up de Madonna. El tiempo pasa tan despacio para los que esperan… Desde luego que pasaba despacio, más bien parecía que no pasaba en absoluto. Clavé la vista en la estática puerta blanca y esperé. Pasaba el tiempo y allí no aparecía nadie, así que volví a atender a mi madre en su conversación. De pronto, unos golpecitos suaves en la puerta hicieron que mi corazón pegara un vuelco. Cuando la puerta se abrió, un enorme ramo de rosas rojas entró con Russel.

— **Espero que os gusten** — exclamó como un niño pequeño.

Observé a mi madre besarle en los labios en agradecimiento por su encantador detalle. Se acercó a mí sosteniendo su sonrisa infantil y las rosas.

— **¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy?**

— **Mejor, gracias** — respondí admirando las rosas—. **Son preciosas, muchas gracias.**

— **Os he traído un ramo a cada una** — dijo separando los brazos.

— **Voy a ponerlas en agua inmediatamente** — anunció mi madre desapareciendo de la habitación.

— **¿De verdad te gustan?**

— **De verdad, me gustan mucho. Son muy bonitas, muchas gracias.**

— **No estaba seguro de que te fueran a gustar. Luego he pensado que a casi todas las chicas os gustan que os regalen flores, ¿no es así?**

— **Sí, supongo que sí —** contesté no sin pasar por alto el modo cauto en que lo dijo.

— **Te iba a haber traído bombones porque sé que te gusta mucho el chocolate, pero sabiendo que aún no ibas a poder comerlos he decido esperar hasta que puedas. Rachel me ha dicho que lo más seguro es que pasado mañana puedas comer, aunque no la caja entera…**

— **¿Rachel? ¿Es que has visto a Rachel?** — pregunté celosa.

— **Sí, me la he encontrado en el pasillo** — dijo indicando con el pulgar—. **También te he traído otra cosa —** añadió, metiendo la mano dentro del bolsillo del abrigo.

Cogí expectante la caja que me extendió. Fui deshaciéndome del bonito papel que la envolvía, sin embargo, mi postura en la cama y mis dos manos escayoladas no me facilitaban la tarea.

— **¿Te ayudo?** — se ofreció amablemente.

— **Sí, gracias.**

— **¡Es un iPod Touch!** — exclamó enseñándomelo—. **Como el tuyo se estropeó ayer he pensado que te haría falta uno y este tiene capacidad para video y un montón de cosas. Es más, me he tomado la libertad de cargártelo con canciones de Anastacia y algunos vídeos. Aunque también puedes ver películas.**

Le miré asombrada. El pobre se había tomado no solo la molestia de ir a comprarlo, sino de traérmelo preparado para que pudiera disponer de él.

— **Es genial, pero genial. Muchísimas gracias, Russel.**

— **De nada. Me alegro de que te guste.**

 **Es mejor que las rosas, ¿no crees?**

— **Bueno para mi madre no.**

— **¿Y para ti?**

— **Las rosas son preciosas también** — respondí diplomáticamente—. **En serio, muchísimas gracias** — dije de nuevo **—. Me han encantado los dos regalos.**

Le contemplé mientras me sonreía como un niño ilusionado.

Inexplicablemente, vi en él algo que hasta la fecha había querido evitar. Parecía una buena persona y lo único que trataba era de agradarme.

— **Quinn** — titubeó **—, sé que para ti no es fácil, pero yo quiero a tu madre, estoy enamorado de ella. Entiendo que eso no signifique mucho para ti, porque aún eres muy joven, solo pretendo hacerla feliz…**

Le observé con más detenimiento, pensando en las palabras que me decía.

Si esa misma declaración la hubiera oído simplemente dos días antes no la hubiera comprendido de la misma manera que la comprendía en aquel instante. Desde que había conocido a Rachel algo había cambiado en mí, y comenzaba a comprender el significado y dimensiones que podía adquirir la palabra amor.

— **No te preocupes, ella te corresponde** — dije cogiéndole la mano.

Miró sorprendido y agradecido nuestras manos unidas y me la sostuvo con fuerza.

— **Entonces, ¿crees que tengo posibilidades con ella?** — bromeó.

— **Yo creo que sí pero… ¿por qué no te la llevas a comer y lo compruebas tú mismo?**

— **Otro día, no vamos a dejarte sola.**

— **No estoy sola, me quedo con el iPod.**

— **Y las rosas.**

— **Y las rosas —** repetí riéndome.

Cuando regresó mi madre acompañada de una auxiliar y con sendos jarrones de cristal portando las rosas nos pilló bromeando, aún cogidos de la mano, y no pudo disimular su sorpresa.

— **Mamá, Russel te lleva a comer porque quiere contarte no sé qué… alguna cursilada creo…**

— **¿Ah, sí?** —nos miró risueña—.

 **Perfecto, me encantan las cursiladas. — ¿En serio, nos vamos a comer? Pensé que no querrías dejar sola a Quinn…**

— **Y no quiero, pero me acaba de decir Rachel que le tiene que dar la pomada otra vez. Así que podemos aprovechar para comer rapidito.**

Ahora fui yo quien sonrió como una niña pequeña. Por fin iba a ver a Rachel otra vez.

— **¿Qué pomada? —** preguntó Russel.

— **Ahora te cuento** — respondió mi madre mientras miramos a Rachel caminar hacia nosotros empujando un carrito.

Tenía el corazón a mil por hora.

Cuando nos quedamos solas creí que se me salía por la boca.

— **¿Qué tal estás?**

— **Mucho mejor, gracias.**

— **¿Te duele menos?**

— **Casi ni me duele.**

— **¿Y las náuseas?**

— **Estoy muy bien, de verdad.**

— **Me alegro** — sonrió observándome.

Reparé en que se dio cuenta de lo tensa que estaba. Me sentía tan nerviosa que no alcanzaba a responder a sus preguntas de una manera espontánea.

— **¡Anda!** — exclamó **—. ¡Menudo iPod!**

— **Sí, me lo ha regalado Russel** — dije mostrándoselo—. **Como el mío se rompió ayer… pero este es mucho mejor. — Ya veo** —lo miró detenidamente—.

 **¿Este es el famoso iPod Touch?**

— **Sí, aparte de escuchar música puedes ver vídeos y películas, grabar en alta definición…**

Su mirada y su belleza atendiendo a mis alabanzas a las nuevas tecnologías empezaban a resultarme irresistibles. Se había soltado el pelo otra vez y estaba tan guapa que casi me costaba mirarla.

— **¿Qué tal la mañana? ¿Mucho trabajo?** — pregunté.

— **En absoluto. Tengo una paciente más fuerte que un roble que no se queja nunca. No me da nada de trabajo.**

— **¿Y qué le ha pasado?**

— **Hablo de ti, Quinn**.

Sonreí aturdida.

— **Ah, pero yo sí que te doy trabajo, del peor además.**

Una mueca divertida se describió en su rostro.

— **¿Podría ver tu pecho?**

— **Bueno…**

— **Con tu permiso** — dijo cogiendo el iPod de mi mano—. **Te lo dejo en la mesilla.**

— **Shuester ha estado aquí esta mañana.**

— **Lo sé. ¿Y qué tal?**

— **Bien. También ha estado viendo mi pecho, aunque no estoy segura de que haya reconocido el dibujo de su parachoques.**

— **Pues debería.**

La miré al tiempo que se enfundaba los guantes. Su tono de voz se había vuelto más seco.

— **Era una broma.**

— **Ya, pero a mí no me hace gracia.**

— **En realidad, si no llega a ser por él no te hubiera conocido.**

— **Eso no lo digas ni en broma.**

No dije nada más. Era obvio que a ella no le hacía gracia el tema y que no consideraba, como yo, que no había mal que por bien no viniese. Si para conocerla tenía que pasar por ser arrollada por el coche de Shuester, a mí no me suponía el más mínimo problema. Era capaz de volver a ponerme delante de un coche si me garantizaban que así podría verla todos los días. Decidí estar callada y dejarle tranquila mientras hacía su trabajo. Pero no pude evitar sentirme dolida al ver que ella no le había dado importancia al hecho de haberme conocido.

— **¿Te hago daño?**

— **No, tranquila, puedes seguir.**

— **Eres muy fuerte, ¿lo sabías?**

— **Sí, como un roble, ¿no?**

Se sonrió con mi ironía.

— **Más que un roble.**

— **Es verdad, más que un roble** — repetí aceptando la puntualización.

— **Puedes quejarte si te duele.**

— **De acuerdo, gracias.**

Paseó sus ojos por mi cara y luego continuó con su labor.

— **Tengo un periódico de hoy** — habló después de un largo rato en silencio **—. Luego te lo traigo.**

— **Muchas gracias** — me agradó que se acordara de que lo leía.

Mi madre también tenía uno, pero no quise decirlo y estropear el detalle que acababa de tener conmigo.

— **¿Puedo preguntarte desde cuándo lees el periódico?**

— **Desde los diez u once** — tardé en responder.

Volvió a estudiar mi rostro.

— **¿Qué CI tienes?**

Me sorprendió que tomara en serio mi respuesta.

— **Solo leo la cartelera y el horóscopo** — ella arqueó una ceja con escepticismo **—. Muchas gracias** — dije mientras me cubría.

— **Un placer** — me miró—. **Pero aún no hemos terminado, falta una cosa más.**

— **¿El qué?** — pregunté rezando que no tuviera nada que ver con la otra mitad de mi cuerpo.

— **Los dientes. Esta mañana te he perdonado porque estabas con náuseas, pero si ya estás bien… Si prefieres que lo haga tu madre no hay problema.**

La observé aprovechando que escribía en mi historial.

— **Eso no me importa. Lo puedes hacer tú, si a ti no te importa claro.**

Cambió el bolígrafo de mano y me cogió el moflete cariñosamente.

— **¡Pero cómo me va a importar, Quinn!** — exclamó volviendo a su escritura.

Entre las dos manos escayoladas y la escasa resistencia que me quedaba en los brazos debido a las contusiones, Rachel tuvo que hacer el trabajo prácticamente sola.

— **Pues no te pega nada leer el horóscopo** — espetó de pronto.

Me reí con el cepillo de dientes dentro de la boca.

— **Pues lo leo** — pronuncié como pude.

— **Pero no te lo crees, ¿verdad?**

Negué con la cabeza.

— **¿Qué signo eres?** — me animé a preguntar.

— **Adivínalo, tú que eres la experta** — respondió burlona.

Me secó los labios suavemente con una toalla y comenzó a recoger todo el material, ordenándolo en el carrito. La vi mirar el ramo de rosas que se encontraba en mi mesilla y luego dirigió la mirada al otro ramo, sobre la mesita frente al sofá cama.

— **Estas rosas son realmente bonitas** — exclamó al tiempo que se aproximaba a olerlas.

— **No a tu lado —** no pude evitar afirmar.

Se quedó paralizada un instante antes de inclinarse ligeramente sobre el ramo para aspirar su aroma. Después, volvió a su carrito y retiró el envoltorio a una barra de cacao y se dispuso a aplicármela. Era notorio que había preferido ignorar por completo mi cumplido. Ni siquiera me miró a los ojos cuando lubricó mis labios.

— **¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?** — me atreví a preguntar a pesar de su silencio.

— **Comer.**

— **¿Y comes sola o acompañada?**

— **Depende del día.**

— **Si pudiera te acompañaría.**

— **Gracias.**

— **Si me consigues una silla de ruedas podría ir contigo.**

— **Prefiero que descanses.**

— **Y yo prefiero estar contigo.**

Me clavó la mirada durante unos segundos.

— **Tienes que descansar, estás aquí para ponerte bien.**

— **Pero si ya estoy muy bien, con la crema esta ya no me duele nada.**

— **Me alegro de que te encuentres mejor, pero no estás bien, Quinn.**

— **Me aburro.**

— **Ahora tienes un iPod nuevo y hoy puedes ver la tele si quieres.**

— **A la que quiero ver es a ti. Me aburro sin ti.**

— **Por favor… no sigas por ahí.**

— **Perdona, lo siento** — me disculpé al ver que la incomodaba con mis apasionadas declaraciones.

Su mirada vagó por mi rostro de nuevo.

— **Perdonada. ¿Te paso el iPod?**

— **Gracias.**

Se sonrió con mi tono de resignación.

— **¿A qué hora vuelves?** — necesitaba saber.

— **En un par de horas.**

— **Bueno… pues aquí estaré… esperándote.**

— **De acuerdo —** dijo en voz baja.

Se oyó un suave toque en la puerta y entró mi madre.

— **Te echaré de menos** — susurré evitando que mi madre pudiera oírme.

Volvió a mirarme fijamente y yo le mantuve la mirada hasta que decidió girar sobre sí misma y encaminarse hacia la salida. En un segundo desapareció con su bata blanca tras la puerta y su ausencia trepó por mí ser, como lo hace la hiedra en las paredes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Jugueteé con el iPod entre mis manos y observé a mi madre manipulando unos libros que acababa de sacar del armario.

— **Mamá, ¿echas de menos a Russel cuando no estás con él?**

Se giró y me miró con verdadera sorpresa.

— **Cuando estoy contigo no.**

— **En serio mamá** — insistí **—. ¿Le echas de menos?**

— **Sí, claro que le echo de menos.**

— **¿Estás deseando que acabe de trabajar para verle?**

Asintió con una sonrisa.

— **¿Estás enamorada de él?**

— **¿A qué viene tanta pregunta?**

— **Él lo está de ti, me lo ha dicho hoy. ¿Y tú de él?**

— **Sí —** me respondió en voz baja **—. Pero lo más importante de mi vida eres tú, ya lo sabes.**

— **Mamá, no es un reproche. Solo quiero saber si tú también le quieres. No hay nada de malo en ello.**

— **Sí. Sí le quiero.**

— **¿A mi padre también le querías?**

— **¿Qué te ocurre, cariño?** — me preguntó con preocupación acercándose a mi cama.

— **Nada, no me ocurre nada. ¿Le querías?**

— **Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero sí, sí le quería.**

— **¿Y él a ti?**

— **A su manera supongo que sí. Pero a ti siempre te ha querido mucho.**

Me quedé helada.

— **Nunca me habías dicho eso… Siempre pensé que no quiso saber nada de ti cuando te quedaste embarazada.**

— **No, no fue así.**

— **Apenas me has contado cosas de mi padre, y como las pocas veces que yo te he preguntado veía el dolor en tu mirada… siempre lo he dejado pasar.**

— **Nunca te he contado lo que ocurrió porque no quería mentirte.**

— **¿Tan horrible es la verdad?** — pregunté con cautela.

— **No, no es horrible. Solo que te veía muy joven como para contártela.**

— **¿Y aún me ves así?**

— **Siempre te veré como a una niña. Pero supongo que ya no lo eres… tanto. Y por otro lado, tienes todo el derecho del mundo a saber quién es tu padre.**

— **Sé quién es Jonathan Katz, el chico rubio que aparece contigo en toda esa cantidad de fotos que guardas con tanto recelo.**

— **Efectivamente.**

— **En realidad yo solo quería saber si querías a Russel. Ya sabes que me cuesta creer que una mujer se pueda enamorar de un hombre… Como yo no les encuentro nada atractivos…**

— **Lo sé.**

— **Ya sé que lo sabes, eres mi madre.**

Se echó a reír y acercó una silla junto a mi cama.

— **¿Quieres saber lo que ocurrió?**

— **Solo si tú me lo quieres contar. No necesito un padre, y mucho menos a estas alturas…**

Me acarició la mejilla y tomó aliento. Después comenzó a hablar.

— **Conocí a tu padre en mi primer año de carrera. Teníamos la misma edad, solo que él estudiaba telecomunicaciones y yo… bueno eso ya lo sabes, arquitectura. En aquella época se hacían muchas fiestas los fines de semana, donde se reunían estudiantes de diferentes facultades. En una de esas fiestas fue donde le conocí. Me llamó la atención su forma de ser. Era… diferente. La mayoría de los hombres, y en eso te doy la razón, hija mía, son imbéciles, y con dieciocho años son patéticos. Sin embargo, él no era así. Era tímido, educado, respetuoso y no iba de machito fanfarrón por la vida. Tenía mucha más conversación que el fútbol y las mujeres. Enseguida encajamos y nos hicimos muy amigos. Aquella amistad nos llevó a una etapa más y comenzamos a salir juntos. Más tarde pasamos a mantener relaciones. Ya llevábamos juntos un tiempo cuando, un mes de octubre, descubrí que no me venía la regla. Enseguida supe que estaba embarazada. Lo supe porque lo sentía en mi interior. Fui a una farmacia y me hice con un test de embarazo. Y efectivamente, estaba embarazada de ti** —dijo cogiéndome de la mano—. **Con la confirmación del embarazo me acerqué a su casa para darle la noticia, pero no había nadie. Sus padres viajaban mucho y era habitual que no estuvieran, y como en aquella época no había móviles a los que llamar, me volví al coche y me quedé allí esperando, pensando en que no tardaría en regresar de donde fuera que hubiera ido. Ya llevaba un tiempo en el coche esperan o cuando otro coche apareció y estacionó enfrente. Había oscurecido, pero pude ver al chico moreno que conducía.**

 **Permaneció allí un rato, hasta que me di cuenta de que había alguien más con él y que se estaban besando y abrazando. Cuando la puerta del copiloto por fin se abrió, y supongo que esperaba encontrar a una chica saliendo de él, no pude creer lo que estaba viendo… Era mi novio quien cerraba la puerta y corría hacia su portal desapareciendo de mi vista en unos segundos.**

— **¿Mi padre era gay?** — pregunté tratando de no reírme por respeto a mi madre.

— **Sí, es gay.**

— **Lo siento mamá** — dije acariciándole la mano.

— **No, por Dios, no lo sientas por mí. Yo solo lo sentí por ti.**

— **Pues por mí no lo sientas. De hecho me acabas de dar una alegría… Siempre pensé que había sido un cerdo asqueroso contigo.**

— **No, no lo fue. Desde luego que no hizo las cosas bien y que me engañó, pero más tarde entendí que él solo había tratado de vivir una vida que no le correspondía. Las cosas antes no eran como lo son ahora. Supongo que nunca es fácil ser gay, pero hace casi dos décadas aquello podía suponer el rechazo de todos, incluida la familia, amigos, compañeros…**

— **¿Y qué ocurrió entonces?**

Respiró con profundidad y después continuó.

— **Me armé de valor y subí a su casa. Le dije que habíamos terminado, que me había mentido y que le había visto con otro chico. Lloró desesperado durante horas y me rogó que le perdonara, que no se lo contara a nadie. Y así lo hice. Nunca jamás le conté lo sucedido a nadie.**

— **¿Pero no le dijiste que estabas embarazada?**

— **No. Después de la larga conversación que mantuve con él aquella noche decidí que lo mejor era no decir nada. Sin embargo, él lo supo meses después. Trató de mantener el contacto conmigo, pero yo lo evitaba siempre que podía. Una tarde, cuando ya estaba embarazada de seis meses, coincidimos por casualidad en la otra punta de la ciudad.** **Iba a ver a mi amiga Maribel y él… no recuerdo qué hacía por allí. Cuando vio que estaba embarazada supo enseguida que era de él. Yo traté de negarlo, pero terminé por admitirlo. Me dijo que se casaría conmigo y que cuidaría de las dos. Se puso tan contento como un niño y deseaba responsabilizarse de sus actos, pero no se lo permití. Le dije que yo había cumplido mi parte del trato y que su secreto estaba a salvo conmigo, pero que no quería que mi hija tuviera un padre gay. Me dijo que cambiaría y todas esas cosas que uno llegar a decir… como si fuera posible evitar la erupción de un volcán… Llegamos a un acuerdo. Él participaría en tu manutención, estudios, etc., y yo le dejaría verte a menudo mientras fueras pequeña. Después, le mantendría informado y le enviaría fotos de ti. También le hice jurarme que jamás te contaría que él era tu padre.**

— **Bueno hasta ahora lo ha cumplido, jamás he tenido noticias de él.**

— **Lo sé.**

— **¿Y le sigues manteniendo informado?**

— **Sí, claro que sí. Le veo dos veces al mes, más o menos. Fue él quien me convenció para que te dejara ir en moto. — Ya decía yo…**

— **En realidad te la regaló él.**

— **¿En serio?** — pregunté sorprendida.

— **Sí, a él también le encantan. En eso sois iguales.**

— **¿Me parezco a él?**

— **Muchísimo. La inteligencia, la tez blanca, el cuerpo fuerte y atlético, la estatura… ¿O es que crees que la estatura la has heredado de mí?**

— **Ya imaginaba que no, es que eres muy pequeñita mami** — dije cariñosamente.

— **Para mi época no soy tan baja** — protestó.

— **¿Qué época es esa?, ¿el Pleistoceno?**

— **¡Será posible…!** — dijo levantándose de la silla y achuchándome como a un bebé.

— **¿Le vas a decir que me lo has contando?**

— **No, si tú no quieres. Pero si quieres conocerle, por mí no hay problema.**

Me quedé un tanto pensativa.

— **Aún no lo sé. Por ahora no le digas nada.**

— **Como tú quieras. ¿Estás bien?**

Le di un beso en la mejilla.

— **Muy bien, gracias por contármelo. ¡Ves como no era para tanto!**

— **Supongo que no.**

— **Así que tengo un padre gay…**

— **Eso parece.**

— **Podrías tomar nota.**

— **Sí, ya sé que te gustaría.**

— **¿Lo sabes?** — hubo cierto tono de sorpresa en mi pregunta.

— **Soy tu madre, ¿recuerdas?** — se rio.

Una vez más la espera se hizo larguísima. El vacío que sentía en mi interior por la ausencia de Rachel no era capaz de llenarlo con nada. Repasé los vídeos de Anastacia que Russel había cargado en mi nuevo iPod, pero ni siquiera ella y su magnífica voz consiguieron distanciar mis pensamientos de lo único que, empezaba a darme cuenta, me importaba.

Comprobé de nuevo la hora en el iPod. Habían pasado ya más de dos horas desde que cruzara la puerta de mi habitación para no regresar. Tampoco el hecho de que mi madre me hubiera puesto al corriente de la verdad sobre mi padre, había calado en mí de una manera especial. Reconozco que me sorprendió y me agradó conocer que también él era gay, pero no había despertado en mí el interés que pienso a otra persona le hubiera surgido tras averiguar la verdadera historia de su padre biológico. Al fin y al cabo, eso era precisamente todo lo que representaba para mí, biología. No era más que una cuestión de ADN. Fijé la vista en el picaporte de la puerta relucientemente blanca, con la esperanza de verlo girar hacia abajo. Pero aquello se hizo esperar. Y la espera trajo consigo tristeza, inevitablemente me dejó una profunda tristeza. Mi madre se incorporó de un salto cuando sonó su móvil y me indicó con un gesto que salía fuera a atender la llamada. No estaba segura, pero me pareció que era Russel. Me dio un vuelco el corazón cuando Rachel cruzó la puerta que mi madre había dejado abierta, apareciendo inesperadamente frente a mí.

— **¿Qué tal sigues?** — preguntó.

— **Bien, gracias, ¿y tú?**

— **Yo también. ¿Te duele?**

Lo que me dolía era el corazón.

— **Apenas, solo molestias, pero estoy bien** — respondí. Posó una mirada silenciosa en mí durante unos instantes.

Sospeché que fue porque soné seca y distante. No tenía ganas de hablar. Una extraña mezcla de sentimientos se había adueñado de mi voluntad durante la larga espera que me había supuesto verla de nuevo aquella tarde—. **Cuando quieras** — dije retirando con torpeza la sábana que me cubría.

— **Mañana o pasado te consigo sin falta un pijama** — comentó examinando mi cuerpo desnudo.

— **Muchas gracias, pero no hace falta, el camisón está bien.**

— **¿No me digas que te empieza a gustar?**

— **En realidad no, pero da igual, no te molestes.**

Sus ojos me mantuvieron la mirada aunque no dijera nada. La estudié durante un segundo mientras se ponía los guantes de látex, después desvié la vista al techo para que pudiera hacer su trabajo sin sentirse observada. Permanecimos en silencio durante mucho tiempo. De hecho, el silencio era tal, que de vez en cuando se oía a mi madre hablar al otro lado de la habitación.

— **No creas que me he olvidado de tu periódico** — dijo de pronto **—. ¿Eso lo quieres o tampoco?**

Me sonreí y cuando bajé la vista me encontré con su mirada burlona.

— **Si tú ya no lo quieres…**

— **No, ya he leído mi horóscopo. Y el tuyo también** —añadió.

— **¿Y cómo sabes cuál es el mío?**

— **Tengo tu ficha.**

— **Eso no vale, juegas con ventaja** — se encogió de hombros sonriente **—. ¿Y qué decía mi horóscopo?** — quise saber yo **—. ¿Que tuviera cuidado al cruzar la calle?**

— **No, tenía que ver con rechazar algo, no lo recuerdo bien…**

— **¿Un pijama, tal vez?** — le seguí el juego.

— **Sí, algo así… Ya te digo que no me acuerdo bien…** — me guiñó un ojo.

— **¿Y qué decía el tuyo?**

— **Que iba a conocer a una chica que con tan solo dieciséis años ya estudiaba en la Facultad de Medicina.**

— **No me lo puedo creer** — murmuré molesta—. **¿Ya te lo ha contado mi madre?**

— **A mí me parece admirable.**

— **Tú también has estudiado medicina.**

— **Sí, por eso lo digo —** se rio **—. Pero yo comencé a los dieciocho.**

— **Tampoco hay tanta diferencia.**

— **Empecé la carrera como el resto del mundo, a los dieciocho** — puntualizó.

— **Bueno, pues yo empecé un poco antes.**

— **Bastante antes, me parece a mí.**

— **Antes, simplemente antes. — ¿Cuánto antes?**

— **A los catorce** — me rendí.

— **O sea que estás en tercero.**

— **Sí.**

— **¿Sabes ya que especialidad te gustaría hacer?**

— **Oncología, creo.**

Levantó la cabeza para mirarme.

— **Excelente elección.**

— **Gracias** — respondí intrigada por su forma de mirarme **—. ¿La tuya cuál fue?**

— **Urgencias.**

— **Excelente elección también, yo aún no la he descartado.**

— **Aún tienes tiempo para elegir y ver qué te gusta más.**

— **¿Si volvieras a empezar qué elegirías ahora?**

— **Oncología** — respondió sin titubear.

— **Urgencias es duro, ¿verdad?**

— **Todas son duras. Al final siempre ves dolor. En muchas ocasiones serás capaz de aliviar ese dolor y en otras no** — me quedé callada observándola, porque el corazón se me hizo un nudo. No por lo que me dijo sino por cómo me lo dijo. Volvió a alzar la cabeza para mirarme—. **Tranquila, gracias a Dios nunca he perdido a ningún paciente** — sonrió con aquella sonrisa que me cortaba la respiración.

— ¿ **De un infarto tampoco?**

— **No. ¿Por qué de un infarto?** — preguntó distraída.

— **Por lo guapa que eres** — confesé mirando cómo apretaba el tubo en busca de más sustancia blanca.

Se sonrojó levemente, pero continuó con su trabajo sin mirarme.

Nos quedamos en silencio otra vez y oí a mi madre hablar al otro lado de la puerta, se me había olvidado por completo que había salido a atender la llamada. Me pareció extraño que tardara tanto si se trataba de Russel, por lo que pensé que igual tenía que ver con su trabajo.

Sin decir nada, cubrió mi cuerpo con una gasa y subió la sábana para taparme.

— **¿Has podido comer?** — hablé para romper el silencio.

Por fin me miró, y cuando lo hizo parecía abstraída, como si su mente estuviera regresando de un lugar muy lejano.

— **Una ensalada y pollo asado.**

— **¿Y qué tal?**

— **Vaya… ya me lo dirás tú cuando te toque comer la comida de aquí.**

— **¿Un asco?**

— **No, tan mal tampoco. ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?**

Me hizo gracia su pregunta.

— **No sé, tengo varias, pero si algo me encanta son los langostinos.**

Asintió con la cabeza.

— **A mí también me gustan mucho.**

— **¿Voy a volver a verte antes de que acabe tu turno?** — me decidí a preguntar.

— **Lo siento en el alma, pero sí, me vas a tener que ver otra vez. Voy a terminar convirtiéndome en tu peor pesadilla, ya lo verás.**

— **No es verdad, me encanta verte.**

— **Eso sí que no es verdad. A veces me da la sensación de que cuando vengo estás enfadada conmigo.**

— **Porque no te veo** — murmuré.

— **O sea, que lo admites.**

— **Sí, bueno, un poco. Pero luego se me pasa.**

— **¿Pero por qué te enfadas?**

— **Pues por eso, porque no te veo.**

— **Pero sí que me ves.**

— **No lo suficiente. Antes me has dicho que en un par de horas volvías y has tardado más, porque he estado mirando la hora en el iPod.**

Soltó una carcajada.

— **Pues toca el timbre.**

— **Pero eso es para una emergencia** — repliqué.

— **De la forma en que lo has dicho a mí me suena a una emergencia.**

— **Pues sí que lo es.**

— **Pues llámame.**

— **Pues lo haré.**

— **Hazlo, me parece bien. Prefiero venir cuando tú me avises a venir diez minutos más tarde de lo previsto y encontrarte enfadada conmigo.**

El resto de la tarde transcurrió vacía, tediosa y aburrida, como siempre que no contaba con la compañía de Rachel. Cuando cruzó la puerta con su bata blanca, sin saber exactamente cuánto tendría que esperar para volverla a ver, la pesadumbre me golpeó de lleno.

Russel regresó con su carácter natural y alegre. Lo cierto era que siempre estaba contento. Supuse que sería por volver a ver a mi madre. A mí me ocurría exactamente lo mismo cuando veía a Rachel, aunque ella pensara que en ocasiones no lo demostrara. Estuvimos de charla los tres y me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que eso ocurría. Siempre desaparecía cuando Russel venía a casa y apenas habíamos compartido alguna comida o cena durante el tiempo que llevaba viéndose con mi madre. Traté de disimular el vacío que me provocaba la ausencia de Rachel y aparenté estar interesada en la conversación que manteníamos, aunque mi cabeza estuviera al otro lado del pasillo, con ella, cómo no, con Rachel.

Alcé la vista cuando tocaron a la puerta. Me sobresalté cuando descubrí que era ella la que entraba en la habitación.

— **Hola, buenas tardes** — saludó en general aunque su mirada se centró, un poco más de lo que me hubiera gustado presenciar, en Russel.

Russel se puso en pie para recibirla. Era siempre tan atento… Con mi madre lo hacía constantemente y conmigo también, aunque nunca le había ofrecido muchas posibilidades de mostrarme su buena educación, porque siempre encontraba una excusa para salir por la puerta por la que él acababa de entrar. Yo también lo hubiera hecho si mi cuerpo me lo hubiese permitido. Si alguien merecía ese recibimiento desde luego era Rachel, y no toda esa gente de la realeza que estaba acostumbrada a ver en la televisión.

— **No, por favor** — dijo Rachel con amabilidad haciendo una señal para que volviera a sentarse—. **Solo venía a decir que ya han abierto el restaurante, por si les apetecía cenar. Yo me quedo con Quinn y así aprovecho para examinarla.**

Cuando los dos desaparecieron, no antes de que mi madre me besara unas cuantas veces como si partiera a un lejano destino, hablé.

— **Yo también me hubiera levantado para recibirte si este hematoma me dejara moverme** — confirmé.

— **Gracias** — sonrió—. **No te preocupes que dentro de poco estarás mucho mejor. Aquí tiene su periódico de hoy, señorita** — anunció alargando el brazo hacia mí. Cuando fui a cogerlo lo retiró burlona—. **Pero prefiero que sigas sin leer por lo menos hasta mañana. Así que te lo guardo aquí —** añadió abriendo el segundo cajón de la mesilla.

La observé mirar las rosas mientras empujaba el cajón. Me gustaba cómo las miraba. Se las hubiera regalado todas, si no hubiese sido porque semejante gesto delataría en exceso mis sentimientos por ella, y eso hubiera provocado con absoluta seguridad su rechazo.

— **Muchas gracias por acordarte.**

— **No hay de qué. ¿Quieres que te lo lea?**

— **No, muchas gracias, solo te faltaba eso. Pero me puedes hacer un resumen, en realidad con tu opinión me basta.**

— **Un horror, el mundo está hecho un verdadero horror.**

— **Y a mí que ahora me parece el lugar más maravilloso que se pueda habitar…** —Hablaba en general.

— **Y yo en particular. ¿Y tú mundo cómo está?** — quise saber.

— **Si lo comparo con todo lo que está ocurriendo ahí fuera, maravilloso.**

— **¿Y si no lo comparas?**

Me miró fijamente a los ojos con aire pensativo.

— **Desconcertado** — tardó en responder.

— **¿Siempre escoges las palabras cuidadosamente antes de hablar?**

— **Cuando hablo contigo… sí.**

Me impactó su sinceridad.

— **¿Para no dar pie a nada?**

— **No lo sé.**

— **Tranquila, no he usado el timbre y no lo voy a usar** — confirmé **—. Aunque me esté muriendo de ganas por verte.**

— **Lo sé —** dijo ruborizándose ligeramente.

— **¿Venías a tomarme la tensión?**

— **Sí, pero también para ver cómo estabas.**

— **Pues estoy como siempre, mucho mejor cuando te veo que cuando no te veo.**

— **Lo apuntaré en tu hoja de seguimiento** — murmuró ajustándome el tensiómetro.

— **Apúntalo, me parece bien** — dije estirando el brazo para alcanzar su barbilla.

Alzó la vista y me miró intensamente. Después, rodeó con su mano libre mis dedos y bajó mi brazo hasta apoyarlo de nuevo sobre la cama.

— **Te va a doler, y más con el tensiómetro puesto** — habló sin soltarme la mano.

— **No me importa.**

— **Pero a mí sí.**

— **Estoy bien.**

— **Lo estarás, pero ahora no lo estás** — estiró los cuatro dedos que la escayola me dejaba libres, sosteniendo el peso de mi mano sobre su palma. A continuación los rozó suavemente con el pulgar—. **¿Qué tal llevas las escayolas?**

Sentí cómo se deshacía el contacto entre nosotras cuando se disponía a retirarme el tensiómetro.

— **Bien, a veces me pica, pero hasta el momento es soportable. ¿Tengo las manos hinchadas?**

Se giró de nuevo hacia mí y deslizó su mano bajo mis dedos para elevarlos sobre el colchón, observándolos un instante.

— **No, que va, las tienes muy bonitas** — dijo con una naturalidad asombrosa.

No pude evitar sonreír. Era la primera vez que oía a Rachel decir que le gustaba una parte de mi cuerpo. Aunque en realidad, no había dicho que le gustara. Solo había mencionado que las tenía bonitas. Como siempre, escogía una cuidadosa forma de hablar que dejaba abiertas muchas posibilidades, pero nada en concreto.

— **Gracias. Tú también las tienes muy bonitas**.

Se sonrió para sí y caminó hacia el extremo de la cama.

— **Va a ser mejor que me vaya** — me costó entenderla por el tono tan bajo que había empleado.

— **Hasta mañana entonces** — murmuré.

Giró la cabeza en mi dirección y me miró de nuevo.

— **Trata de descansar.**

Asentí como si nada. No quería que viera mi decepción tras su repentina decisión de salir a toda prisa de allí.

— **Tú también.**

— **Tina habrá llegado ya** — volvió a hablar mirando su reloj **—. Si necesitas cualquier cosa…**

— **Sí, lo sé, no te preocupes. Tengo el timbre** — la interrumpí.

— **Sí…** — titubeó— **el timbre. — Tranquila, vete ya, estaré bien.**

— **Buenas noches —** se despidió posándome brevemente la mano sobre el brazo desnudo.

— **Buenas noches** — respondí flexionando el brazo para tocarla, pero mis dedos apenas rozaron su codo bajo la bata blanca.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Aquella noche soñé con Rachel. Era muy temprano cuando me desperté con su recuerdo. Era demasiado real. Miré a mi madre, que seguía durmiendo, y cerré los ojos tratando de sumergirme de nuevo en aquel sueño que continuaba latente en mi cabeza. Un suave y cálido tacto envolvió los dedos de mi mano derecha. Giré la cabeza en esa dirección y abrí los ojos. Cuando vi a Rachel junto a mi cama pensé que aquella visión era parte del sueño, luego empezó a hablar y fui consciente de que aquello estaba pasando en realidad.

— **Buenos días** — susurró **—. ¿Has dormido bien?**

— **Buenos días** — la miré con los ojos entreabiertos **—. Sí, muy bien, ¿y tú?**

— **¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy?**

— **Mucho mejor —** dije acariciando su mano instintivamente. Cuando me di cuenta de mi propia muestra de cariño, me quedé paralizada pensando en que quizá mi gesto la habría molestado. Sin embargo ella solo sonrió y continuó con su mano en la mía.

— **Siento haberte despertado, pero son casi las nueve y hay que darte la pomada. Tendríamos que habértela dado a las ocho pero me daba pena despertarte. Cierra los ojos** — añadió alejándose y abriendo las cortinas.

La luz del día me cegó unos instantes. La observé mientras ella miraba por la ventana. Su pelo parecía más claro bajo los rayos del sol. Llevaba una camisa negra y un pañuelo alrededor del cuello, que contrastaban impactantemente con su melena castaña y el color de su piel. Me quedé hipnotizada por aquella espectacular belleza. Cuando sus ojos me miraron el pulso se me aceleró.

— **Tu madre ha ido a desayunar, subirá en un rato.**

Asentí a modo de respuesta. Me había quedado sin voz. Sentía la garganta seca y no pensaba que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra sin que se notaran mis palpitaciones.

— **¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?**

Negué con la cabeza y apreté con fuerza los dedos contra las escayolas en un intento por controlar el temblor.

— **¿Te encuentras bien, Quinn?** — preguntó acercándose a la cama otra vez.

Asentí una vez más porque seguía sin poder hablar. El pulso me latía descontroladamente en el cuello, como jamás me había ocurrido antes.

— **Estás temblando** — observó cuando estuvo a mi lado—. **¿Tienes fiebre?** — Su mano se posó en mi frente **—. No lo parece** — la oí murmurar —. **Tienes el pulso a mil por hora** — habló otra vez.

Su mirada se movió rápida. Analizó las vías, después el gotero y de un solo golpe retiró la sábana y observó bajo la gasa. Estudió mi cuerpo desnudo y me separó el muslo derecho suavemente para mirar entre mis piernas.

— **¿Te molesta la sonda?** — Volví a negar con la cabeza—. **¿Te duele el pecho? ¿Tienes ganas de vomitar? Háblame, por favor, Quinn.**

— **Estoy bien. No me duele nada** — me tembló la voz. Sentía mucho calor y el sudor me empapó las sienes.

Me cubrió de nuevo cuando reparó en la tensión de los músculos de mi rostro. Se apoyó contra la cama y pasó los dedos por mi sien, secándome el sudor.

— **¿Qué te ocurre?**

Cuando volvió a acariciarme me di cuenta de que sus dedos se habían humedecido con mi propio sudor.

— **Nada, de verdad. Estoy bien** — respondí sin mirarla.

Bajó la mano y me cogió de la barbilla girándome la cara para que la mirara.

— **Me has asustado, ¿lo sabes?**

— **Lo siento** — murmuré, pero no la miré.

Tragué saliva cuando su mano volvió a dirigirse a mi cuello. Todos los esfuerzos que había hecho para controlarme se desvanecieron para volver a sentir cómo el pulso golpeaba contra las yemas de sus dedos.

— **Tranquila** — susurró, y dejó apoyada la mano sobre mi cuello.

Apenas podía apreciar el peso de esta pero sí su calor, y de vez en cuando, el suave roce del pulgar contra mis palpitaciones.

— **Hay que bañarte** — dijo en voz baja cuando esperó a que me tranquilizara.

Antes de que me diera tiempo a reaccionar habló otra vez.

— **Por cierto, ¿has ido al baño?**

— **No.**

— **Pues tienes que ir.**

— **Aquí no puedo.**

— **¿Quieres un laxante?**

— **No, gracias.**

— **Quinn, tienes que ir.**

— **Rachel, no. No pienso hacerlo en tu turno.**

— **Me da igual que sea en el mío o en el de Tina, pero lo tienes que hacer.**

— **Si quieres que vaya al baño iré, pero a ese de ahí** — dije señalando la puerta que había detrás de ella.

— **Aún no puedes levantarte.**

— **Haz que alguien me ayude y lo haré.**

— **Te morirías de dolor, Quinn** — suspiró.

— **Prefiero morirme de dolor a que me pongas una cuña.**

— **¿Pero por qué eres tan cabezota con ese tema?**

— **¿De verdad hace falta que te lo explique?**

Me miró fijamente a los ojos.

— **Entonces no me dejas otra opción que delegar mi trabajo en otra compañera.**

— **¿Me estás haciendo chantaje?** — le sostuve la mirada.

— **No, en absoluto. Pero yo soy tu médico y tú mi paciente, y si no me dejas hacer bien mi trabajo lo mejor será que lo haga otra persona. Tú estás aquí para ponerte bien.**

— **Y yo quiero que lo sigas siendo, pero no me pidas eso.**

— **¿Sabes lo que tardaría cualquiera de mis compañeros en ponerte un enema?** — me preguntó sin apartar la vista de mí —. **Es que ni siquiera te darían la posibilidad de hablar, como te la estoy dando yo.**

— **De acuerdo** — suspiré—. **Luego, en el turno de Tina.**

— **¿En el de Tina?** — preguntó llevándose las manos a las caderas.

— **Sí** — respondí asintiendo al mismo tiempo.

— **¿En el mío no?** — sonrió incrédula.

— **No.**

— **Esto es increíble** — exclamó **—, en mi vida he conocido a alguien parecido…**

La observé con aquella expresión de asombro reflejada en el rostro y los brazos en jarra. Me encogí de hombros y sonreí.

— **A mí no me hace gracia.**

— **¿Qué quieres que te diga? Pues sí, tengo estreñimiento psicológico, a todo el mundo le pasa. Además, para que salga tendrá que entrar, y no he comido nada desde el sábado por la mañana.**

Su mirada se dulcificó.

— **En el turno de Tina** — confirmó —. **Ahora vamos a bañarte. ¿O también vamos a tener un problema con eso?**

No me atreví ni a respirar, y negué con la cabeza.

Cuando Rachel regresó a la habitación llevaba puesta su bata blanca y lo hizo acompañada de una chica muy joven.

Nos presentó y nos saludamos. No quise preguntar por Tina. Daba por hecho que su turno había terminado y estaría en casa descansando. La noche anterior, después de que se fuera Rachel y antes de la hora de dormir, Tina apareció para hacerme la cura. Me dolió que no lo hubiera hecho Rachel antes de acabar su turno como había ocurrido el día anterior, pero sabía que había preferido marcharse. Hablamos durante todo el proceso. Me contó que tenía veintinueve años y que actuaba con su grupo muchos fines de semana en un local llamado Breadstix. Ella era la cantante, aunque también tocaba en ocasiones la guitarra y los teclados. El grupo lo formaba ella con cuatro amigas más. Quise saber si Rachel era parte de la banda, aunque algo me decía que no. Tenía aspecto de pertenecer a muchas cosas, pero desde luego no a una banda que tocaba en locales nocturnos. Luego supe que en Noche Vieja también les habían contratado para actuar, por lo que le había pedido el cambio de turno a Rachel. Breadstix era un local que yo conocía, no precisamente por haber acudido, sino porque se encontraba en el barrio gay de la ciudad. Efectivamente, era un local con música en directo por las noches, y aunque no era el único de la zona sí uno de los más famosos, antiguos y prestigiosos, especialmente entre las mujeres. Según había leído, era un local exclusivo para chicas, aunque viendo cómo había cambiado el barrio gay, donde ahora los heteros paseaban su amor sin complejo por las calles de lo que en un tiempo se consideraba la zona prohibida, era muy posible que hoy en día admitieran la asistencia masculina además de la heterosexual. No pregunté. Sin embargo, sí pregunté por la asistencia de Rachel a sus conciertos. — **Sí, ha venido un montón de veces. Le gusta mucho** — me confirmó Tina—. **Y tú también puedes venir siempre que quieras. Estás invitada** — añadió.

El corazón me dio un vuelco. Acepté la invitación encantada. Especialmente, sabiendo que ese sería un posible lugar donde volver a ver a Rachel cuando saliera del hospital. Entonces, me di cuenta de que la noticia sobre mi alta médica no me haría la misma ilusión que a otro paciente común, que estaría encantado de haberse recuperado de cualquiera que fuese su dolencia y de volver a casa con los suyos. Para mí solo significaría distanciamiento, vacío y sensación de pérdida absoluta de lo que, cada segundo que pasaba iba siendo más consciente, era lo único que me importaba de verdad en el mundo: ella, Rachel Berry.

La miré y vi que conservaba el semblante sonrió mientras hacía su trabajo. Había terminado por fin el proceso de higiene personal, que cuando le tocaba el turno a la mitad sur de mi cuerpo, mis músculos se tensaban como barras de hierro. Aunque reconozco que había algo en mí, que no le disgustaba del todo tener el cuerpo desnudo y expuesto a la vista de Rachel, hubiera deseado que ese momento se produjera en otra situación más íntima y romántica, donde yo no hubiese tenido problemas de movilidad. En cuanto terminaron de cambiar las sábanas, Rachel le comunicó a la joven enfermera que podía retirarse. La chica así lo hizo. Le di las gracias y nos despedimos la una de la otra. De nuevo me quedé a solas con Rachel. Fijé los ojos en ella cuando empezó a aplicarme delicadamente la crema. Sin embargo, no me devolvió la mirada. Retiré la vista y la dirigí al techo, como siempre que pasábamos por aquello y me constaba que ninguna de las dos estaba de humor para tonterías. Cuando terminó me cubrió con una gasa enorme que me tapaba hasta la mitad de los muslos.

— **Ahora el pelo** — anunció.

La miré empujar un lavabo portátil que no recordaba cómo había llegado allí. Desapareció con él por detrás del cabecero de la cama. Después me colocó una toalla por los hombros y bajó hábilmente el cabecero. Sujetó mi cabeza con una mano y más tarde la dejo reposar sobre el lavabo.

— **¿Estás cómoda?**

— **Sí, gracias.**

— **¿La altura también?**

— **Sí, perfecto, muchas gracias.**

No tardé en sentir el agua caliente mojándome el cabello y los dedos de Rachel deslizándose entre ellos. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el calor del agua y de su tacto.

— **¿Estás enfadada conmigo?** — pregunté rompiendo el silencio.

— **No**.

Sus manos comenzaron a jabonarme y la ligera presión que sus yemas ejercían sobre mi cuero cabelludo me puso la piel de gallina. Traté de obviar el placer que me provocaba, pero el constante y sutil movimiento de sus dedos intensificaron mi estado de excitación.

— **A mí me parece que sí** — murmuré y abrí los ojos para mirarla.

Se inclinó sobre mí y su suave cabello me cayó sobre el rostro haciéndome cosquillas e impregnando el aire de su inolvidable aroma.

— **Pues no, no lo estoy** — me susurró al oído.

La proximidad de su rostro junto al mío, su pelo acariciándome y su aliento rozándome la oreja me obligaron a reprimir un gemido, al tiempo que un fuego recorría todo mi cuerpo y no dejaba ni un solo poro de la piel libre de las brasas.

— **Es que estás muy callada** — hablé con la respiración entrecortada.

— **Tal vez** — dijo incorporándose de nuevo **—. Pero eso no significa que esté enfadada.**

Regresé al reconfortante calor del agua y de sus dedos recorriendo mi melena para deshacerse del champú que conservaba. Nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que comenzó con la aplicación del suavizante.

— **Tina me contó ayer que toca en el Breadstix los fines de semana.**

Asintió no sin cierta sorpresa.

— **Tocan muy bien, ella tiene una voz muy bonita.**

— **Me ha invitado a ir una noche** — quise que supiera.

— **Me alegro, seguro que te gusta.**

— **¿Vendrías conmigo?**

— **¿No crees que deberías ir acompañada de alguien de tu edad?**

— **No, no lo creo —** manifesté con rapidez—. **Un buen momento hubiese sido Noche Vieja, pero como tienes que trabajar he decidido quedarme aquí contigo para hacerte compañía** — bromeé.

— **No lo hagas por mí, puedes ir si te apetece. Además, estoy pensando en que aún estoy a tiempo de encontrar a alguien para que cubra mi turno esa noche.**

— **¡Nooo, por favor!**

— **¿Pero no querías ir en Noche Vieja? ¿En qué quedamos entonces?** — comentó divertida, envolviéndome la cabeza con una toalla.

— **Quiero pasar contigo la Noche Vieja, el sitio me da igual.**

— **Me alegro de que te apetezca el plan, porque me temo que no tienes muchas más opciones en esta ocasión.**

— **Ni las quiero si tú no formas parte de ellas.**

— **Quinn…** — suspiró.

— **No he dicho nada malo** — me defendí.

El silencio es lo que obtuve por respuesta. Frotó suavemente la toalla contra mi cabeza y a continuación comenzó a peinarme.

— **¿Entonces no vas a venir conmigo al Breadstix?** — insistí.

— **Creo que con la que tienes que ir es con Tina. Al fin y al cabo es ella quien te ha invitado.**

— **Pero yo quiero ir contigo.**

— **Pero a mí no me parece apropiado.**

— **¿Qué hay de malo en ir contigo?**

— **Nuestra diferencia de edad. ¿Te parece poco?**

Caminó por el lateral de la cama hasta el carrito y la vi coger un secador. Luego, regresó a su puesto justo detrás de mí. No tardé en escuchar el motor del secador. Era una tarea imposible tratar de continuar la conversación con aquel ruido, además sabía que Rachel no deseaba que siguiera insistiendo. Me callé y nos mantuvimos en silencio incluso cuando terminó de secarme el pelo y se dispuso a recogerlo todo. Me brindó una mirada como despedida antes de empujar el carrito y, como siempre, la vi desaparecer tras la odiosa puerta blanca.

Pasaban muy pocos minutos de las doce de la mañana cuando Santana y Kurt aparecieron en la habitación para mi sorpresa. Esperaba verlos aquella misma tarde, especialmente a Santana, pero cuando les vi de pie frente a mí, antes de lo previsto, agradecí que hubieran decidido hacerlo y que mi madre no hubiera puesto ningún obstáculo al repentino cambio de planes.

Venían cargados de chocolates Cadbury, que repartieron entre la mesita que continuaba luciendo las rosas de mi madre y mi mesilla. Aunque aún no podía comerlos, se me hacía la boca agua solo con ver el característico envoltorio morado que los recubría. Les invité a que comieran y me conformé con observar cómo el chocolate se deshacía en sus bocas y entre sus dedos.

Kurt era el tercero en concordia. Era muy alto y delgado, con una nuez prominente. Las patillas le llegaban siempre a la altura de los lóbulos de las orejas, ni un milímetro más ni uno menos, siempre perfectamente recortadas. Él no lo había pasado nada bien, especialmente en el primer curso de la carrera. Sus ademanes afeminados y sus caminares saltarines habían provocado desde un principio el menosprecio de muchos, más ferozmente el de nuestros compañeros masculinos heterosexuales. Sí, esos tan socialmente respetables que no dudan un instante en pagar dinero a cambio de sexo. Y si además consiguen que la chica más joven del local o de la calle sea quien tenga que hacer de tripas corazón para saldar la deuda, mejor que mejor. Esos de los que vivimos rodeados los carentes de respetabilidad social. Sin embargo, reparé en Kurt desde el primer día en la facultad, cuando un corrillo de estudiantes se deshizo para cederle el paso en las escaleras que llevaban a las gradas del aula. Todos le observamos mientras bajaba los escalones, y todos se rieron cuando alcanzó la primera fila, todos menos nosotras dos. Ese fue el preciso instante en que Santana y yo nos conocimos. Sus ojos me miraron perplejos después de observar la reacción de aquellos que nos rodeaban.

Caminó directa hacia mí y se presentó. Seguí su melena morena hasta situarnos al lado de Kurt. No tardamos nada en conectar. A lo largo de los casi tres años que habíamos compartido entre libros, horas de estudio y prácticas, habíamos afianzado nuestra amistad consiguiendo un nivel de complicidad que en ocasiones me asustaba.

Estuvimos los tres con mi madre durante un largo rato, hasta que ella misma decidió concedernos un poco de intimidad para hablar de nuestras cosas. En el momento en que se cerró la puerta, me apresuré a hablar.

— **Tenéis que hacerme un favor —** rogué.

— **¿Cuál?** — preguntaron al unísono.

Les señalé las rosas de mi mesilla y les indiqué el lugar para ir a comprarlas. Había conseguido preguntar a Russel dónde se ubicaba la floristería a escondidas de mi madre.

— **Pero necesito una cosa más** — añadí —, **que se pague en efectivo para que no quede rastro. Os lo pagaré en cuanto salga de aquí.**

— **¿Y por qué tanto misterio?** — quiso saber Saúl.

— **Porque no quiero que sepa que vienen de mí.**

— **Ya, ¿pero quién?**

Tragué saliva.

— **Rachel Berry.**

— **Rachel Berry** — repitió Kurt—. **¿Y a qué dirección enviamos las flores a Rachel Berry?** — preguntó reprimiendo una risita.

— **Aquí, a esta clínica** — tuve que confesar.

— **¿Quién es, tu enfermera?** — habló Santana.

— **Eso no importa, solo os pido que lo hagáis. Sin preguntas, por favor** — supliqué.

— **¿Alguna nota?** — preguntó Santana.

— **No** — respondí sin pensar. En realidad no había caído en el detalle de la nota, y cuanto más lo pensaba menos me gustaba la idea de que las rosas no fueran acompañadas de al menos unas breves palabras.

— **Que diga… Feliz Navidad —** cambié de opinión.

— **Pero eso se le dice a un empleado o a algún cliente, no a alguien que te gusta** —argumentó Kurt.

Le miré a los ojos pensativa.

— **No puedo poner nada más. Es lo mejor, créeme.**

En esta ocasión aceptaron mi decisión sin rechistar.

Se acercaron más a mí y comenzaron a examinarme. Deformación profesional… pensé para mí. Me acordé del mismo día en que había ingresado y pedido a Rachel un espejo para mirarme. Ella se negó y tuve que aceptarlo. Pero mientras ellos observaban mi rostro y mis brazos desnudos con ambas manos escayoladas, entendí que era mi única oportunidad para conseguir ver mi imagen reflejada. Quería saber cómo tenía la cara, cómo estaba el rostro al que Rachel hablaba y visitaba desde el sábado. Titubeé antes de hablar, pero finalmente les pedí que me consiguieran un espejo.

— **No creo que sea buena idea** — comentó Santana.

— **Ya me he visto** — mentí—. **Solo quiero ver si he mejorado desde ayer.**

Kurt salió del baño con un espejo enmarcado.

— **He tenido que descolgarlo** — dijo como un niño después de hacer una trastada.

Compartieron el peso del espejo cada uno desde un lado de la cama y lo alzaron para que pudiera mirarme. De pronto, las palabras de Rachel, que me aconsejaban que no me mirara, me vinieron a la cabeza. Aun así, levanté la vista para ver mi aspecto, no sin temer en cierto modo que pudiera encontrarme con algo que no estuviera preparada para ver. Suspiré con alivio cuando reconocí mi rostro en el espejo. Los puntos de sutura de mi ceja resaltaban sobre la piel, que había palidecido por lo menos dos tonos de mi color habitual, incluso en invierno. Conservaba la hinchazón en esa zona, pero no me pareció exagerada. Se habían formado algunas costras dispersas del roce con el asfalto y el moratón de mi mejilla izquierda había comenzado a amarillear. Con todo, no estaba tan horrible como había llegado a pensar. Miré de nuevo el espejo y me di cuenta de que también mi cuerpo se reflejaba en él y quise averiguar más. Retiré la sábana y bajé la gasa que me cubría, no sin antes emitir un quejido de dolor por el precipitado movimiento.

— **Joder, Quinn** — fue lo que oí decir a Santana cuando mis ojos descubrieron el porqué de su exclamación.

Me quedé paralizada observando la mancha negruzca que cubría mi tórax.

Me asusté con el color de aquella piel tan oscura. Parecía gangrena. Ni siquiera podía distinguir mi propio pecho ni mis pezones. Toda la piel había sido invadida por el hematoma. Me consolé cuando vi que en el estómago el hematoma comenzaba a adquirir el color amarillento indicativo de su pronta desaparición.

— **Quinn, ¿se puede saber qué hacéis?** — preguntó una voz.

Nos sobresaltamos los tres a la vez. Al girar la cabeza para descubrir a Rachel con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho y el gesto más serio y duro que jamás le había visto, volví a sobresaltarme. Ni siquiera le había oído entrar ni caminar por la habitación ni había reconocido su voz cuando habló. Estaba tan inmersa e impactada con la visión de mi cuerpo que había olvidado por completo dónde me encontraba.

— **Lo siento, solo quería verme** — me tembló la voz.

Sus ojos se movieron rápidos entre Santana y Kurt.

— ¿ **Y vosotros le dejáis?**

— **Ha sido culpa mía, ellos ni siquiera lo sabían. He sido yo** — me apresuré a defenderlos.

Santana y Kurt agacharon la mirada bajo los ojos escrutadores de Rachel.

— **¿Y el espejo también lo has traído tú?** — preguntó dirigiéndose a mí en esta ocasión.

— **No, pero he sido yo quien les ha pedido que me lo alcanzaran.**

Me escuchó con el semblante serio y la mirada fija en mis ojos. Después, dio un paso más hacia mí, obligando a Kurt a retirarse de su camino. Volvió a cubrirme, primero con la gasa y después con la sábana.

— **Gracias** — murmuré.

— **Hay que darte la pomada** — anunció —. **Chicos si me permitís…** — volvió a mirarles.

— **En realidad estábamos a punto de irnos** — habló Santana.

— **Entonces os dejo para que os despidáis.**

Nos mantuvimos en silencio mientras se alejaba. Cuando cerró la puerta los dos hablaron a la vez.

— **¿Es Rachel?**

Asentí con la cabeza.

— **Es muy guapa pero… ¿no es un poco mayor para ti?** — observó Kurt.

— **También lo es el de Anatomía Patológica y yo no te digo nada** — espeté.

El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando unos breves golpes sonaron en la puerta después de que se marcharan los chicos. Supuse que era Rachel y efectivamente no estaba equivocada.

— **Hola** — saludó desde el umbral de la puerta clavándome la mirada. Luego la cerró con lo que me pareció un leve portazo y caminó con paso decidido sin apartar la vista de mí.

La observé en su recorrido hasta la cama. Sabía que estaba enfadada conmigo.

— **Hola** — respondí cuando estuvo a mi lado.

Dobló la sábana cuidadosamente por encima de mi pubis y más tarde se deshizo de la gasa que me protegía. La vi sacar el tubo del tercer cajón de la mesilla y enfundarse los guantes de látex. Como siempre que había que aplicarme aquel ungüento, su mirada se apartaba de mi rostro y se concentraba en toda la piel que tenía que cubrir. Mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, buscando algo que decir para romper el silencio que ella estaba empeñada en mantener.

— **¿Te apetece chocolate?** — pregunté con cautela.

— **No, gracias.**

— **¿No te gusta?**

— **Te lo han traído a ti.**

— **Pero yo no puedo comerlo.**

— **¿Desde cuándo eso es un inconveniente para ti?**

No contesté. Apenas me miró cuando me hizo aquel reproche. Imaginé que pensaba que era una niña mimada que hacía siempre lo que me venía bien. Me mantuve en silencio, pero no podía apartar mi vista de ella. Al inclinarse más sobre mí para alcanzar mejor mi lateral izquierdo, su bata abierta me rozó la mano y sin pretenderlo atrapé un botón entre mis dedos para acariciarlo. Me quedé allí sintiendo el suave tacto del botón bajo la yema del pulgar. A cualquiera le podría haber parecido una tontería, sin embargo, a mí me hacía sentir más próxima a ella. Se incorporó antes de que pudiera desprenderme de su bata y dirigió la mirada hacia donde había advertido que le oponían resistencia. Solté el botón después de que me viera aferrada a él.

— **¿Te estoy haciendo daño?** — me miró.

— **No** — negué avergonzada **—, perdona.**

— **No importa. ¿Seguro que no te duele?**

— **Seguro.**

— **¿Sabes?, eres la persona con el umbral del dolor más alto que conozco.**

— **Y tú con el de la belleza.**

Por fin sonrió. Empezaba a echar de menos su sonrisa.

— **¿Siempre haces y dices lo que te da la gana?**

— **Sé que es lo que crees, pero tampoco es así. Solo quería verme la cara, era lo único que me preocupaba. Pero al darme cuenta de que el tamaño del espejo dejaba verme el cuerpo no he podido evitar mirarme el hematoma. Ha surgido sobre la marcha, no era mi intención inicial. De todas formas…**

— **No me vengas con el rollo de que es tu cuerpo y haces con él lo que te da la gana** — me interrumpió cortante.

— **No iba a decir eso** — me defendí sorprendida y dolida por su reacción **—. Solo iba a decir que en cualquier caso debería haberte hecho caso porque, aunque la cara la he encontrado mejor de lo que esperaba, el hematoma me ha impactado.**

— **Lo siento** — se disculpó.

En ese momento no supe qué me había impactado más, si el espeluznante color del enorme hematoma que campaba a sus anchas por la mitad de mi cuerpo o su hiriente comentario, del que deducía claramente que solo me consideraba una niña más de mi generación, jugando a ser mayor y a seducir a un adulto, sin importarme para ello desprenderme de mi dignidad y amor propio.

— **No importa** — dije desconcertada.

— **Solo lo he dicho porque estaba enfadada. No quería que te vieras así.**

La miré, pero no dije nada. Me empezaba a costar mucho mantener una conversación con ella obviando el daño que me habían hechos sus palabras.

— **Gracias** — dije cuando volvió a cubrirme con una gasa limpia.

— **De nada, no tienes por qué dármelas**.

Sentí que me observaba durante unos instantes antes de despedirse y abandonar la habitación. No la miré en ningún momento. Cuando oí cerrarse la puerta me entró ganas de llorar y cerré los ojos con fuerza para reprimir el llanto. Todavía me encontraba evitando mis propias lágrimas cuando mi madre apareció anunciando que Russel estaba de camino. Hice esfuerzos por hablar con un timbre que no denotara que en cualquier momento podría romper a llorar. Le dije que estaba cansada y que quería dormir. La convencí para que me dejara sola y que aprovechara para estar con Russell. Me alcanzó el iPod y echó las cortinas, dejándome prácticamente a oscuras. Después deseé que la música me transportara fuera de allí.

Giré la cabeza hacia mi derecha y vislumbré una figura en la penumbra de la habitación. Adapté la vista y adiviné la silueta de Rachel.

No la había oído entrar, sin embargo, no me asusté al verla de pie junto a mi cama.

— **¿Te he despertado?** — preguntó suavemente.

— **No, tranquila, no estaba durmiendo. — Creía que sí. Tu madre me ha dicho que querías dormir.**

— **Mi madre se pone muy pesada a veces** — suspiré—. **¿Hora de la cura?**

— **En unos minutos. También venía a ver cómo estabas.**

— **Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Qué tal tú?**

— **¿Y por qué estás aquí tan sola en la oscuridad escuchando música?**

Me encogí de hombros.

— **Porque era lo que me apetecía. No quería más visitas ni más conversaciones.**

— **¿Eso va por mí también?**

— **Va por mi madre e** **Russel. Es un encanto, pero es su novio y no el mío.**

— **¿El tuyo es el de esta mañana, no? — ¿Me tomas el pelo, verdad?** — se echó a reír **—. Si quieres puedes encender la luz.**

— **Mejor abro las cortinas. ¿Te parece bien?** — La seguí de reojo mientras rodeaba la cama—. **Ya lo hago yo** — dijo cuándo al girarse de nuevo hacia mí, me descubrió tratando de quitarme los auriculares de los oídos.

Nuestras manos se rozaron al darle el iPod y la seguí otra vez con la mirada de vuelta al otro lado de la cama.

— **Te lo dejo aquí** — añadió cuando alcanzó la mesilla.

— **Gracias.**

— **¡No te lo vas a creer!** — exclamó de pronto.

Levanté la mirada hacia ella y la encontré inclinada sobre las rosas oliendo su perfume.

— **¿El qué?**

— **Acabo de recibir un ramo enorme de estas preciosas rosas rojas** — respondió acariciando un pétalo—. **¡Qué casualidad! ¿No te parece?** — me preguntó mirándome a los ojos con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

— **Me alegro** — murmuré, tratando de mantenerme lo más serena posible. Notaba que el corazón comenzaba a precipitarse y que me dejaría en evidencia en cualquier momento.

Apoyó la cadera contra mi colchón.

— **Dime, ¿no te parece una casualidad?**

Le brillaban los ojos y seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa que me volvía loca.

— **No lo sé. Rosas hay muchas… y todas tienen espinas…** Su mirada me observó detenidamente.

— **A mí me han encantado.**

— **Me alegro** — volví a decir.

— **Yo también, pero me alegraría más si supiera quién ha sido para poder darle las gracias y decirle que son preciosas.**

— **¡Ah!, ¿pero que no lo sabes?**

Negó con la cabeza.

— **La nota no venía firmada. Solo me deseaba «Feliz Navidad», con una letra muy bonita, por cierto.**

Pensé en Saúl, tenía una letra preciosa hasta en los apuntes que cogíamos a toda prisa.

— **Eso se le dice a un empleado o a algún cliente** — repetí con exactitud las palabras de este.

— **¿Tú crees?** — dudó unos instantes.

— **Igual ha sido tu jefe** — sugerí.

— **Entonces lo hubiéramos recibido todas. Además, los regalos de Navidad nos los dieron la semana pasada.**

Creí por un momento que había colado, pero me rebatió demasiado rápido el motivo por el que no podía ser un regalo de la clínica. Me estaba dejando sin argumentos y sabía que sabía que había sido yo.

— **No lo sé. Será un anónimo entonces.**

— **O anónima** — me corrigió rápidamente.

— **Vamos, un admirador secreto, es lo que quiero decir.**

— **O admiradora** — volvió a corregirme—. **¿Por qué tiene que ser un hombre? ¡Qué antigua eres…!**

Sonreí al fin. Me había venido abajo desde que me hablara como lo había hecho.

— **Porque tal vez es lo que prefieres** — murmuré apartando la vista hacia la ventana.

Su mano se movió para cogerme la cara y con suavidad la giró hacia su lado.

— **Tal vez no** — me acarició la barbilla con el pulgar.

Sentí que se me ponía la piel de gallina.

— **Lo que tú prefieras.**

— **¿Es que puedo elegir remitente?**

— **Creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso.**

— **Qué pena** — se lamentó—. **Si no, habría tenido muy claro quién me hubiera gustado que fuera.**

— **¿Quién? —** no pude evitar querer saber.

— **Me temo que eso es un secreto, al igual que lo es la identidad de mi misteriosa remitente** — dijo deslizando los dedos por el comienzo de mi pelo.

Me eché a reír. El cielo se había oscurecido considerablemente desde que abriera las cortinas y ya apenas entraba luz en la habitación. El rostro de Rachel se iba desdibujando por momentos en la penumbra.

— **Vuelves a reírte** — murmuró, yo asentí ligeramente. Seguía acariciándome el pelo y mi cuerpo reaccionaba demasiado rápido a su tacto —. **Me gusta cuando te ríes**.

Estuve a punto de decirle lo mismo, pero en su lugar cerré los ojos y me concentré en el movimiento de sus dedos cosquilleando mi cabeza.

— **¿Me perdonas por lo de antes?** — susurró.

— **Claro, no te preocupes.**

— **Ha sonado horrible lo que te he dicho, y creo que ha dado lugar a que pensaras algo que te aseguro no pienso.**

— **No importa, de verdad. Está olvidado.**

— **Te hubiera matado cuando te he visto mirándote en el espejo. Os hubiera matado a los tres. Estaba tan enfadada contigo porque te hubieras visto así… — Lo siento.**

— **¿Te has asustado mucho? — Un poco.**

— **Sé que…**

— **Parece gangrena** — le interrumpí.

— **Sé que tiene un color muy oscuro, pero te garantizo que no se parece en nada a la gangrena. Dentro de poco, empezará a remitir** —me dijo cariñosamente al tiempo que deslizaba el dedo con suavidad acariciando el contorno de mi rostro.

Encendió la luz de la mesilla y me miró.

— **Tengo que darte la pomada o… ¿prefieres que lo haga Tina?**

— **Como quieras.**

— **No, lo que tú prefieras.**

— **Vete a casa, ya llevas muchas horas aquí** — respondí sin sentir lo que decía.

— **Qué manera más elegante de decir que tienes ganas de perderme de vista… — Ya sabes que eso no es verdad.**

Enarcó la ceja izquierda por respuesta. **— Prefiero que me la des tú** — admití. Ella sonrió satisfecha por mi confesión, yo la miré mientras se ponía los guantes de látex y se hacía del espeso ungüento **—. En el fondo te gusta que te prefiera a ti** — no tardé en comentar tras advertir su regocijo —. **¿No me digas que eres celosa?** — Su sonrisa se transformó entonces en una carcajada **—. No pasa nada, yo también lo soy.**

— **¿Y de qué tienes tú celos? —** preguntó.

— **Hasta del aire que respiras**.

Aprecié que se ruborizaba aunque continuara con la aplicación.

— **Ven conmigo al Breadstix** — susurré **—, por favor —** supliqué cuando no obtuve respuesta **—. Me portaré bien, te lo prometo. Me mantendré a un metro de ti en todo momento.**

— **¿Pero qué te ha dado ahora con el Breadstix?**

— **El Breadstix me da igual, solo quiero seguir viéndote cuando salga de aquí.**

— **Quinn…** — suspiró.

Su bata abierta me rozó de nuevo los dedos y agarré el botón como lo había hecho antes. Se sonrió cuando lo hice. Volvió a mirarme mientras cerraba el tubo y desechaba los guantes de látex.

— **¿Puedo preguntarte cómo se llama tu ex?**

— **¿Por qué quieres saberlo?** — terminó de abrocharme los botones de la chaqueta del pijama que me había traído en lugar del habitual camisón.

— **Por saber si es chico o chica.**

— **¿Acaso importa?, lo que más te guste.**

— **Me gustaría más que fuese una chica.**

— **¿Y eso por qué?**

— **¿Porque aumentarían mis posibilidades de tener algo contigo?**

— **Interesante argumento** — arqueó las cejas **—. Hora de que descanses.**

La miré en silencio. Sin embargo, ella se acercó más a mí y deslizó suavemente un mechón de pelo detrás de mí oreja.

— **En serio, muchas gracias por las rosas, son preciosas, me han encantado** — dijo rozándome el perfil de la oreja.

El vello del cuerpo se me erizó cuando sus dedos descendieron hasta el lóbulo para atraparlo con una ligera presión.

— **¿Por qué estás tan segura de que he sido yo?**

— **Porque esas rosas vienen de la persona más encantadora que he conocido en mi vida** — me respondió acariciándome la mejilla.

La seguí con la mirada cuando se dio la vuelta encaminándose hacia la puerta.

— **Quinn** — me llamó.

— **¿Sí?**

Se giró hacia mí cuando su mano alcanzó el picaporte.

— **Feliz Navidad para ti también** — dijo con ternura.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Me desperté muy pronto aquella mañana. El cielo seguía tan oscuro como lo estaba cuando Rachel salió de la habitación la noche anterior. Ni siquiera se apreciaba en él un atisbo de luz que me diera un indicio de que el amanecer estaba a punto de llegar. No sabía qué hora era. Lo único que sabía era que me moría de ganas por que dieran las ocho en el reloj para poder verla cruzar aquella puerta. Ese anhelo fue lo que me mantuvo en vilo sin permitirme que volviera a coger el sueño. Miré a la derecha en busca de mi madre y comprobé que seguía durmiendo plácidamente. No podía quitarme a Rachel de la cabeza. El recuerdo de su rostro, su sonrisa y sus manos, no dejaban de latir en mi mente. Giré levemente la cabeza para poder tener una mejor perspectiva de la puerta. Y allí me quedé expectante, hasta que la luz del día fue iluminando la habitación, haciendo que mi madre se despertara. Cuando Rachel entró en la habitación lo hizo acompañada de Tina. Iba vestida completamente de blanco. Era la primera vez que la veía vestida con el uniforme de médico, incluyendo los graciosos zuecos. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me guiñó un ojo a modo de saludo antes de que ambas se detuvieran ante mi madre. La observé mientras formaban un corrillo. Afortunadamente, Rachel había quedado frente a mí, lo que me permitía admirarla sin ningún tipo de disimulo. Sus labios no tardaron en sonreír brevemente cuando se percató de mi insistente mirada.

— **Rachel, ¿puedes venir un momento, por favor?** — interrumpí impaciente por tener su compañía solo para mí.

Las tres me miraron a la vez, pero solo ella se encaminó hacia mí.

— **Hola, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy?**

Moví la mano escayolada para poder tocar la suya, que acababa de apoyar sobre el colchón. Clavó sus ojos en los míos cuando acaricié suavemente el dorso de su mano. Nadie podía vernos. Ella había quedado de espaldas a mi madre y Tina, que continuaban charlando en la entrada de la habitación.

— **Tenía muchas ganas de verte** — susurré dejando mi mano sobre la suya, pero esta vez sin acariciarla.

Advertí que su mirada se solidificaba y retiré mi mano por respuesta.

— **Hoy te voy a quitar la sonda** — habló otra vez **—. ¿Has ido al baño?**

— **No voy a hacer nada en una cuña. Va en serio.**

— **¿Quieres que te ponga un pañal?**

— **Ponme lo que quieras, pero no voy a hacer nada** — persistí. **— Lo harás, créeme.**

Mi madre nos comunicó que bajaba a la cafetería a desayunar cuando Tina se situó a los pies de la cama.

— **Ahora misma vuelvo** —a anunció Rachel desapareciendo también junto a Tina tras la puerta.

Pensé que a su vuelta vendría acompañada de otra de las enfermeras que habitualmente le ayudaba en aquella tarea, sin embargo, en esta ocasión apareció ella sola con el carrito. La observé mientras me desabrochaba la chaqueta del pijama. En aquel momento, la cercanía de su cuerpo y sus manos deslizándose por el suave tejido a punto de descubrir mi anatomía me excitaron. Un escalofrío me recorrió de norte a sur y sentí el cálido tacto del pijama sobre mis pezones erectos. Me miró cuando me mordí el labio inferior al tratar de aplacar mis estimulados sentidos.

— **¿Te duele?**

— **No** — respondí con la voz ronca por la excitación.

Cuando me abrió la chaqueta y fui consciente de la desnudez de mi cuerpo ante su presencia, la extraña y a la vez excitante situación se transformó en una placentera humedad entre mis piernas.

— **Esto va mejor** — la oí decir.

Forcé el cuello para poder mirarme y vi mi cuerpo desnudo. No me fijé en el hematoma sino en mi pecho coronado por unos pezones insistentemente erectos. El día anterior no había sido capaz de reconocerme, sin embargo, en ese instante era lo único que era capaz de distinguir.

— **¿Hoy no vienes con nadie para que te ayude?** — no era que me importara estar a solas con ella, más bien era todo lo contrario, pero reconocía que la presencia de otra enfermera cuando tenía que lavarme, hacía que estuviera más relajada y mi cuerpo, desde luego, no reaccionaba del modo en que lo estaba haciendo.

— **Si prefieres, aviso a alguien.**

— **No, no he dicho eso.**

Levantó la vista para mirarme.

— **No me apetece compañía, eso es todo.**

— **Si quieres hablar con Shuester porque consideras que no te permito hacer tu trabajo y quieres dejarlo para volver a tu turno de ocho horas lo entenderé.**

— **No, no quiero. Me gusta cuidar de ti.**

La miré detenidamente y un tanto incrédula por su afirmación.

Volvió a mirarme directamente a los ojos.

— **¿Qué ocurre? ¿No me crees?**

Me encogí de hombros. No sabía qué contestar.

— **¿Estás enfadada por lo de la cuña?** — **No sé de dónde te has sacado que esté enfadada. No lo estoy. Y lo de la cuña ya es historia. Te voy a quitar la sonda para que puedas pasar tú sola al baño.**

— **¿Y ese cambio tan radical a qué se debe?**

— **A nada. A mí tampoco me gustaría tener que usar una cuña, así que entiendo tu postura.**

— **¿Antes me amenazas con ponerme pañales y ahora todo te parece bien?**

— **Lo de los pañales era una broma. Me hace gracia lo testaruda que eres.**

Me miré el cuerpo una vez más cuando advertí que estaba analizando el hematoma.

— **¿Está todo bien?**

— **Sí, la verdad es que es un milagro que no se te haya roto ni una costilla. Eres increíblemente fuerte. ¿Haces mucho deporte?**

— **El que puedo, pero no es mucho.**

— **¿Qué prácticas?**

— **Creo que no te va a gustar la respuesta.**

— **¿Por qué?** — me miró.

— **Parkour.**

— **¿Parkour? Bueno, no sé de qué me sorprendo… viniendo de ti no podría ser otra cosa.**

— **¿No te gusta?**

— **Me encanta, pero es muy arriesgado. ¿Lo haces en la calle?**

— **A veces.**

— **O sea, sí —** sonrió.

— **También lo practico en casa y en el gimnasio, porque a mi madre no le gusta que vaya por ahí saltando mobiliario urbano.**

— **Lógico** — asintió—. **¿Sabes quién es Ruth York?** — preguntó tras hacer una pausa.

— **Sí, ha ganado varios premios locales de Parkour.**

— **Es prima de Tina.**

— **¿En serio?**

— **¿Te gustaría conocerla?**

— **Bueno…**

— **¿Eso qué significa? ¿Sí o no? Es una chica muy guapa.**

La miré molesta.

— **Conozco a Ruth. La he visto muchas veces por mi zona practicando y aunque sea espectacular ver cómo salta y se desplaza, no es a ella a quien me gustaría conocer** — me mantuvo la mirada y enseguida regresó a su cometido **—. Si tan guapa te parece, queda tú con ella.**

— **Gracias, pero no es mi tipo** — aclaró, echándose a reír.

— **¿Demasiado joven, quizá?** — pregunté irónica.

La vi girarse hacia el carrito y ponerse los guantes de látex. Cuando se volvió hacia mí me enseñó la cuña que habitualmente utilizaba para aquella tarea con un simpático gesto dibujado en la cara. Sonreí a regañadientes y antes de que me dijera que levantara las caderas lo hice yo, para que pudiera colocarla debajo de mí.

— **Gracias. Veo que te sabes el ritual. Voy a quitarte la sonda, ¿de acuerdo?**

Asentí y miré de nuevo en dirección sur para ver cómo de ridículo yacía mi cuerpo en aquella situación. Vi que me había cerrado la chaqueta del pijama, pero sin abotonar, lo que me dejaba la piel del estómago en adelante a la vista.

Empezaba a ponerme tensa con la maniobra y Rachel se percató.

— **Tranquila, Quinn** — dijo apoyando su mano izquierda sobre mi cadera—. **No me va a doler, solo es ligeramente molesto**.

— **Lo sé.**

Me miró con sus ojos de color chocolate y sentí que me acariciaba suavemente la piel de la cadera.

— **¿Sabes?, Ruth va mucho por el Breadstix a ver a Tina.**

— **No es con ella con quien quiero ir allí, es contigo.**

— **Pensaba que conmigo el sitio te daba igual.**

— **Y es verdad. El sitio no me importa, yo solo quiero verte.**

— **Y yo solo necesito que separes más las piernas y que respires hondo** — me pidió acariciándome de nuevo la cadera.

Sentí sus dedos sobre mi pubis deslizándose hacia abajo. Después, me separó cuidadosamente los labios e irrigó mis genitales con solución antiséptica. Conectó una jeringa y vació por completo el contenido del balón. A continuación, retiró la sonda tan despacio que apenas notaba cómo salía de mí.

— **Ya está. ¿Te he hecho daño?**

— **No, muchas gracias.**

— **De nada, chica guapa** — me guiñó un ojo sonriente **—. Ahora vamos a tener que controlar la orina para asegurarnos de que está todo bien. Voy a necesitar que hagas pis en un tubo medidor. Es muy posible que durante unos días sientas ganas de hacerlo muy a menudo y luego no hagas tanto como crees** — me advirtió—. **Es absolutamente normal. Tú avísame siempre que lo necesites.**

Me gustaba la idea de tener que avisarla cada vez que necesitara levantarme para ir al cuarto de baño. Algo me decía que las secuelas de haber llevado una sonda iban a durarme más de la cuenta.

Me liberó del suero y calmantes que colgaban del soporte y manipuló el mando a distancia que controlaba el sistema electrónico de la cama para disminuir la altura con respecto al suelo. Luego, elevó el cabecero hasta que quedé prácticamente incorporada.

— **¿Te duele?**

— **No** — mentí.

Sentía la piel tirante y por primera vez era consciente del peso de mi propio pecho. Deseaba levantarme de aquella cama y sobre todo quería evitar una situación que cada día veía más inevitable. No me gustaba la idea de que los cuidados de Rachel incluyeran mis necesidades fisiológicas. No iba a permitirlo bajo ningún concepto.

Costará lo que costara.

Me ayudó a mover las piernas y colocarlas sobre el suelo.

— **¿Cómo te sientes?**

— **Mejor que nunca.**

— **Quédate ahí y no intentes levantarte por tu cuento, por favor. Voy a por una silla de ruedas.**

Aunque hubiera querido, me sentía demasiado entumecida como para intentarlo. Me miré los pies y moví los dedos para acelerar el riego sanguíneo.

— **Espero no tener que usarla** — dije cuando apareció empujando la silla.

— **¿Cómo lo ves? ¿Quieres que lo intentemos ahora o prefieres esperar?**

— **Intentémoslo.**

Situó la silla de ruedas a un lado, lo suficientemente cerca por si la necesitábamos. Me deslicé lentamente hasta el borde de la cama para evitar un esfuerzo innecesario con la parte superior de mi cuerpo. Alcé la cabeza para mirarla cuando sus manos me sujetaron por encima de los codos.

— **Es que no sé por dónde agarrarte para no hacerte daño y a la vez ayudarte.**

— **No te preocupes, no me haces daño** — dije, y con las mismas me puse en pie en un solo movimiento.

Aún sentía sus manos sobre mis brazos cuando me encontré frente a ella. Nos habíamos quedado muy cerca y su proximidad me aceleró una vez más los latidos del corazón.

— **¡Qué alta eres!** — exclamó con sorpresa.

— **Y tú qué guapa eres.**

— **Lo digo en serio. Ya me parecía que eras alta pero no sé si tanto. Será que al cambiarme la perspectiva…**

— **Es posible. Yo también desde esta perspectiva te encuentro aún más guapa si cabe.**

— **Y yo que tenía esperanzas de que eso cambiara una vez te levantaras de la cama…**

Bajé la vista tratando de camuflar la desilusión que me ocasionó aquel apunte, pero pronto advertí que quiso compensarme con el modo afectuoso con que rodeó mi cuerpo mientras me ayudaba a caminar hasta el cuarto de baño. Cuando entramos me pareció el paraíso. Era muy grande y tan blanco como lo era la habitación. Había barras de sujeción por todas partes. Estaba encantada. Iba a poder cuidar de mí misma sin necesidad de mucha ayuda extra. Me paré ante el espejo que Kurt había descolgado el día anterior bajo mi petición.

— **¡Menuda pinta!** — murmuré tras observarme unos segundos. Después, busqué el reflejo de Rachel en el espejo, que se había quedado un par de pasos detrás de mí.

— **¡Qué boba eres!** — sonrió **—. Estás perfecta.**

Avanzó hacia mí y se detuvo a mi lado, colocando las manos sobre el lavabo. Nuestros brazos se rozaban ligeramente y deseé que se acercara más.

— **¿Sabes?, te queda muy bien el pijama.**

— **Gracias. Es porque los pijamas son muchos más bonitos que los camisones, ¿no crees?**

— **Sí, pero en este caso es por la percha.**

— **¿Me estás haciendo la pelota? —** le golpeé suavemente con mi brazo.

— **No, en absoluto.**

— **No te creo. Te estás riendo.**

— **Me río porque me haces gracia.**

— **Te ríes porque te he pillado. Como consideras que solo soy una cría, piensas que con cualquier piropo me vas a subir la moral, ¿no es verdad?**

Me dedicó una sonrisa desdeñosa por respuesta.

No tardé en descubrir en el espejo la piel oscurecida por el hematoma entre la abertura del pijama, lo abrí para verme mejor.

— **No te mires, Quinn** — me sugirió en voz baja.

— **No te preocupes, ya he superado el shock de ayer** — le guiñé un ojo.

Eché una ojeada rápida a mis pechos, que tenían una apariencia nada recomendable, y la volví a buscar en el espejo. Encontré a Rachel con la mirada posada en el mismo lugar que yo misma acababa de abandonar y me sentí ridícula por el aspecto magullado de mi cuerpo. Cerré el pijama con un gesto abrupto que me dolió.

Me acarició el brazo.

— **Te pondrás bien, ya lo verás.**

Giré el tacón de la escayola para poder quedar frente a ella.

— **Necesito ir al baño.**

Efectivamente, la consecuencia de haber llevado la sonda empezaba a hacerse notar.

— **¿Crees que podrás sostenerlo tú sola?** — me preguntó señalando el tubo donde me había pedido que orinara a partir de ese momento.

Asentí aunque no lo tuviera nada claro. No sabía si iba a ser tarea fácil con las dos manos escayoladas, pero desde luego que no me había levantado de la cama para que tuviera que ser ella la que sujetara por mí aquel recipiente.

— **Si veo que no puedo esperaré a que suba mi madre.**

— **Supongo que yo no te puedo ayudar, ¿verdad?**

— **No, muchas gracias.**

— **Estoy aquí para eso.**

— **No, para eso no.**

— **En realidad, sí. Estoy justo para eso** — me replicó.

— **Conmigo no, Rachel** — suspiré **—. No quiero discutir más sobre ese tema, por favor.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Desperté melancólica a pesar de ser el último día del año. No había conseguido dormir profundamente. Me había estado despertando continuamente a lo largo de la noche. Mi cabeza no dejaba de recordar momentos vividos con Rachel, detalles triviales y otros que no lo eran tanto. Perduraba en mi cabeza, especialmente, el instante en que la había visto a través del espejo del baño, contemplando mi cuerpo desnudo cuando me deshice de la chaqueta del pijama. No podía quitarme aquella mirada de la cabeza. Había sido fugaz, pero maravillosamente intensa al mismo tiempo. Su breve y penetrante mirada me había abrasado la piel dejándome el corazón en llamas. No conseguía describir con palabras la expresión de su rostro y sus ojos mientras me observaban. Sin embargo, sí que me atrevía a asegurar por presuntuoso que pudiera sonar, que le gustaba lo que estaba viendo. Y a mí me gustó que le gustara. Me gustó en exceso el deseo que contenía aquella mirada posada sobre mi piel desnuda. Me había despedido de Rachel a las ocho de la tarde del día anterior y no volvería a verla hasta las ocho de esa tarde. Era la primera vez que tenía que esperar un día completo para poder estar cerca de ella. Por otro lado, me hacía especial ilusión que le hubiera cambiado el turno a Tina aquella noche. Iba a pasar la Noche Vieja con Rachel. Cambiar de año al lado de la persona que más me importaba era una de las situaciones más ansiadas que había vivido hasta el momento. Cuando dieron las ocho en el reloj, apareció Tina con su melena oscura y su habitual simpatía. Le devolví la sonrisa. Sin embargo, nunca había sido tan consciente de lo que podría llegar a echar de menos a Rachel hasta aquel preciso instante, aquel en el que otra persona ocupaba su lugar. El hecho de encontrar a Tina en el horario al que me te nía acostumbrada Rachel no ayudó en absoluto. El día anterior mi madre le había pedido permiso para traer una cena especial para aquella noche. De hecho, la había invitado a que se uniera a nosotros, aunque ella denegara amablemente la invitación alegando que cenaría con el resto de sus compañeros del turno de noche.

Aquella mañana fue Tina quien me ayudó a ducharme, como lo hizo Rachel los dos días anteriores. Aunque había logrado evitar a mi enemiga la cuña, no había conseguido una total privacidad en el baño. Aun así, empezaba a acostumbrarme a la desnudez de mi cuerpo frente a los demás. Ya casi no le daba importancia. Entre las curas y los baños, a veces pensaba que me pasaba más tiempo descubierta que cubierta. Sentada en la cama devoré los periódicos que Rachel me había estado trayendo junto con alguna otra revista que mi madre tenía por allí. Leía demasiado rápido para lo lento que pasaba el tiempo en aquel día sin ella. Era curioso, cuando Rachel estaba allí, el tiempo volaba y siempre me parecía que las ocho de la tarde llegaban demasiado pronto, nunca estaba preparada para dejarla marchar. A primera hora de la tarde recibí una visita sorpresa. Santana y Kurt vinieron para desearnos un feliz año a todos. Apenas pudimos hablar de nuestras cosas, ya que mi madre e Russel continuaron apalancados en el sofá viendo no sé qué en la televisión. Hablamos entre gestos y frases impersonales, y antes de que se fueran a ir quise darles las gracias por haberse encargado de las rosas.

— **Os debo pasta** — confirmé.

Vi que Santana señalaba a Kurt.

— **Sí, bastante pasta por cierto** — se rio este.

Miré la hora en mi iPod cuando se marcharon y descubrí que aún faltaban un par de horas para que Rachel cruzara aquella puerta. Traté de darle un respiro a mi propia cabeza y decidí unirme a mi madre e Russel, que parecían estar pasándoselo muy bien con lo que estaban viendo. Era el típico programa cómico de Noche Vieja, donde uno de los mejores imitadores del país había preparado una serie de sketches imitando al presidente del gobierno y a la consabida oposición. Francamente, le imitaba muy bien, y alguno de los diálogos era realmente ingenioso. No tardamos mucho en reírnos los tres a carcajadas. Pero ni las risas conseguían apartar mi mente de Rachel y del tiempo que aún faltaba para verla. Se me aceleró el pulso cuando al fin escuché su característico repiqueteo en la puerta y apareció radiante frente a nosotros. No tenía ni idea de lo que había deseado oír, durante todo el día, aquel inconfundible modo de llamar.

— **Buenas tardes** — saludó.

— **Hola, Rachel** — exclamaron al unísono mi madre e Russel entre risas.

— **Hola** — sonreí en respuesta al cariñoso guiño de ojo que me brindó de camino hacia la cama.

— **¿Cómo estás hoy?** — me susurró para no interrumpir el programa.

— **Mejor, ¿y tú?**

Desvió la vista a la televisión cuando mi madre le anunció que estaba a punto de terminar, y enseguida se rio con una tontería de conversación que estaba manteniendo el imitado presidente por teléfono. Me recosté más cómodamente en la cama y aproveché para contemplarla con más detenimiento mientras ellos seguían pendientes del especial. Desde mi nueva posición apenas podía verle la cara. Me detuve a admirar su pelo castaño, que caía sobre una camisa roja con rallas blancas, detalles en azul y cuero en los puños. Su melena lisa le cubría los omoplatos y su cercanía hacía que cada vez me costara más no perder el control. Deseaba tocarle el pelo y acariciar aquella espalda que se dibujaba perfecta bajo la camisa, pero me limité a seguir mirándola ensimismada. Podría haberme pasado una vida entera solo mirándola.

— **¿A ti no te hace gracia?** — me sobresalté cuando caí en que la pregunta iba dirigida a mí, que sus ojos me miraban.

Asentí tratando de regresar a toda prisa de la galaxia a años luz a la que había viajado fascinada por su belleza. Comprendí que se había dado cuenta de mi embobamiento en el instante en que se sonrió, antes de volver a centrarse en la pantalla de televisión. Me alegré cuando el programa llegó a su fin y apagaron la tele. Aunque estaba encantada con la proximidad de Rachel, la presencia de mi madre y su novio empezaba a incomodarme.

— **Mamá, ¿por qué no os vais a tomar algo?**

El rostro de Russel se iluminó con mi sugerencia. El pobre pasaba demasiadas horas en aquella habitación. Rachel continuaba de pie junto a mi cama cuando ambos cerraron la puerta y por fin nos dejaron a solas.

— **¿Qué?** — me reí cuando sus ojos me miraron fijamente.

— **Desde luego que lo tuyo no es la sutileza** — respondió sin moverse de su sitio, como si estuviera anclada al suelo.

— **¿No has visto la cara de Russel?, lo estaba deseando. Tiene que estar harto de pasar todo el día aquí metido. No soy su hija. Mi madre también tiene que estar agotada, aunque jamás lo reconocería.**

— **Eres de lo que no hay** — exclamó metiéndose las dos manos en los bolsillos del vaquero.

— **Estás muy guapa** — dije después de observarla unos instantes—. **De rojo en Noche Vieja… ¿eres supersticiosa?**

— **No especialmente. ¿Por qué? ¿Te parecería mal?** — musitó burlona.

— **Siento decepcionarte, pero no hay nada de ti que me pudiera parecer mal.**

Sacudió la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

— **¿Qué has hecho hoy?** — pregunté al tiempo que me rascaba la ceja.

— **No mucho, dormir y hablar por teléfono. ¿Y tú?**

— **Echarte de menos.**

— **Quinn…**

— **Era broma** — me burlé—. **Me he leído todos los periódicos que me trajiste y también las revistas de mi madre, todo eso para tratar de no pensar en ti** — añadí tras una pausa, llevándome una vez más la mano a la ceja.

— **Quinn por favor…** — volvió a suspirar **—. Y deja de rascarte la ceja, te vas a hacer daño. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te pica mucho?**

— **Hoy sí, me lleva picando todo el día.**

— **Déjame ver** — dijo acercándose a mí agarrándome de la barbilla para levantarme la cara.

— **Qué bien hueles siempre** — murmuré cuando su rostro estuvo frente al mío.

Sonrió levemente y continuó mirándome la cicatriz.

— **Está todo bien, es porque está cicatrizando. Dentro de muy poco te quitaré los puntos.**

La miré aprovechando que se encontraba muy cerca. Sus ojos color chocolate, que seguían inspeccionando mi ceja, desprendían de vez en cuando destellos oscuros bajo la luz de la lámpara. No me cansaba nunca de admirar su belleza. Para mí era como estar contemplando una escultura de Miguel Ángel. Siempre descubría algo nuevo en ella, algo en lo que no había reparado en otras ocasiones debido a la falta de luz o de proximidad, algo que me arrastraba a un abismo de sentimientos en el que no podía pensar y solo me permitía sentir. Bajé la vista por su recta nariz y me detuve en sus labios. Estaban ligeramente entreabiertos, casi imperceptiblemente. Los tenía tan cerca que podía distinguir con claridad las finísimas líneas que los adornaban. El deseo de besar aquellos labios actuó por mí y antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo me acerqué más para besarlos. Justo antes de alcanzarlos, ella detuvo mi recorrido con un elegante movimiento de cabeza y frenó mi trayectoria, apoyando su frente contra la mía.

— **Quinn, no —** susurró suavemente.

Quedamos tan cerca que sentí su aliento sobre mi piel cuando habló.

— **Lo siento** — dije entrecortadamente. Percibir su aliento sobre mí me había desbocado el corazón.

— **¿Tienes idea de cuántos años tengo?** — susurró otra vez sin cambiar de posición.

Volví a sentir su aliento una vez más y me ardió la piel.

— **No me importa.**

— **Pero a mí sí —** en esta ocasión se separó, perdiendo el contacto con su frente **—, podría ser tu madre.**

— **Pero no lo eres.**

Me cogió de nuevo de la barbilla y me obligó a mirarla.

— **Pero podría serlo** — dijo clavando su mirada en la mía **—. ¿No quieres saber qué edad tengo?**

Negué con la cabeza.

— **No me importa.**

— **Treinta y nueve.**

— **Me da igual. Además, no los aparentas.**

— **Ni siquiera te has sorprendido** — exclamó.

— **Pensaba que tenías treinta o treinta y dos, pero te repito que no es algo que me importe en absoluto.**

— **Pues debería** — replicó **—. Deberías buscar a alguien de tu edad** — añadió, retirando la mano de mi barbilla.

— **Las de mi edad no me gustan, y Ruth York tampoco. Además, ella no es que sea de mi edad, es más mayor.**

— **Pero la diferencia con ella es mínima si la comparamos, ¿no te parece?** —dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

— **Dejemos el tema** — murmuré.

Se giró y me miró antes de abandonar la habitación.

— **Me parece bien. Voy a traerte aloe vera a ver si te alivia el picor.**

Miré en dirección a la puerta cuando oí que tocaban y Rachel entró con un dispensador y unos guantes de látex en la mano. Caminó hacia mí con sus vaqueros y camisa roja. Era tan atractiva… Permanecí inmóvil esta vez, para que no pensara que iba a intentar algo, dado que volvíamos a estar exactamente en la misma posición que cuando tuve la brillante idea de intentar besarla. Me deslizó los dedos por la melena evitando mancharme el pelo y se dispuso a aplicarme el gel verde sobre la ceja.

— **¿Estás enfadada conmigo?** — pregunté al ver que no hablaba desde que había vuelto.

— **No —** me miró **—. Que una chica de dieciséis años tan guapa como tú me quiera besar me halaga. ¿A cuántas cuarentonas crees que les pasa algo parecido?**

— **A muchas.**

— **¿Eso crees?**

— **Desde luego. Y no utilices el término «cuarentona», no me gusta.**

Me sonrió. Después, recogió los bártulos dejándome sola y pensativa en la habitación. Lo cierto era que entre ella y yo existía algo que había rebasado sutilmente la frontera entre médico y paciente. No tenía dudas de lo que ella significaba para mí, sin embargo no podía decir lo mismo de lo que yo pudiera significar para Rachel. No sé si solo se preocupaba por mí, y por el estado en que me encontraba, o si algo dentro de ella había cambiado respecto a mí desde que ingresara por urgencias aquella mañana de sábado y compartiéramos todas esas horas juntas. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera naciendo en su interior, me constaba también, que era en contra de su propia voluntad. Sus recientes y constantes alusiones a nuestra evidente diferencia de edad le preocupaban en exceso y a mí en defecto. No obstante, era capaz de comprender que si fuera ella la que estuviera yaciendo en la cama y yo la doctora encargada de sus cuidados, también me hallaría perdida entre los límites de lo que pudiera considerar correcto y lo que no lo era. O como ella misma lo había calificado en una ocasión, lo que era apropiado y lo que no. En cierto modo, algo dentro de mí podría haberle concedido la razón, pero no quería hacerlo. Me negaba a admitir que un puñado de años pudiera hacer naufragar mis sentimientos con tanta facilidad, como lo hace la ira del mar con un barco surcando sus aguas.

No volví a verla durante lo que quedaba de tarde, tampoco durante la suculenta cena que había encargado mi madre para recibir el nuevo año. Pasaban unos pocos minutos de las doce cuando pensé que igual no volvería a verla hasta el día siguiente. Aunque me había dicho que no estaba enfadada conmigo, yo no tenía la misma sensación.

Ya nos habíamos besado y abrazado los tres para desearnos lo mejor en el año que estrenábamos, y ella, Rachel, la única persona que podría garantizar mi felicidad durante los próximos doce meses, no aparecía. Estuve pendiente del reloj y vi con tristeza como los minutos pasaban sin noticias de ella. A las doce y media en punto, mi deseo de verla una vez más se hizo realidad. Llevaba puesta la bata blanca sobre su camisa roja y en su cara se dibujaba esa sonrisa perfecta que tanto me gustaba.

Mi madre se levantó de un salto y besaron, felicitándose el año mutuamente. Luego le tocó el turno a Russel. Me incorporé en la cama tan rápido como pude. En cuanto Rachel me vio caminó apresuradamente hacia mí.

— **No, no te levantes** — susurró con una sonrisa **—. ¡Feliz Año, Quinn!** — sus ojos me miraron profundamente, asegurándose de que comprendía que de verdad sentía lo que decía.

— **Igualmente** — le devolví la misma mirada cargada de sentimiento.

Alzó la mano y la posó sobre el lateral de mi cabeza. Con un movimiento rápido me acercó a ella y me besó inesperadamente cariñosa en la mejilla.

Era la primera vez que me daba un beso y mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleró al sentir la intensidad de sus labios sobre mi piel. Cuando le devolví su cariñoso beso su mano se tensó, reteniéndome contra su suave mejilla durante un instante. Sin embargo, ese instante se grabó en mí para siempre.

— **No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero Quinn tiene que dormir** — anunció a mi madre y su novio.

Su mano había abandonado mi pelo y ahora reposaba junto a mí sobre el colchón. Recogieron los restos de comida, guardándolos en las mismas bolsas en las que habían llegado allí. Cuando terminaron, Russel rodeó mi cama y me despedí de él con un beso antes de que mi madre le acompañara hasta su coche.

— **¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?** — dijo Rachel cuando ambos salieron de la habitación.

— **Sí** — asentí.

Seguía estando a mi lado y no se había movido desde entonces. Su mano continuaba junto a mí, aunque no me tocara.

— **¿A tu padre le ves mucho?**

— **No, no le veo nada. Ni siquiera le conozco.**

— **Vaya, lo siento** — me miró a los ojos pensativa.

— **No pasa nada** — dije quitándole importancia **—. ¿Qué tal tu cena?**

Se encogió de hombros.

— **Bien —** no sonó muy convencida.

— **Menuda gracia trabajar en Noche Vieja, ¿verdad?**

— **No creas, esta vez no me ha importado. Para ti sí que es una gracia tener que pasarla aquí.**

— **Que va, es la mejor Noche Vieja que he pasado** — confirmé fundiéndome en sus ojos.

Sonrió rehuyendo mi penetrante mirada.

— **Es muy tarde, tienes que dormir, y aún tengo que darte la pomada.**

— **Tengo que lavarme los dientes primero.**

Me ayudó a levantarme y me dio soporte mientras caminábamos juntas hasta el cuarto de baño. Dejé que me ayudara cuando mi empeño por ser lo más autosuficientemente posible empezó a pasarme factura y no pude mantener mi brazo alzado el tiempo suficiente para cepillarme bien los dientes.

— **Gracias —** le agradecí cuando cogió mi cepillo.

— **De nada** — respondió con dulzura **—. El otro día me fijé en que eras zurda.**

Asentí con la cabeza.

— **Los zurdos sois más inteligentes.**

— **Eso no está demostrado. También dicen que morimos una media de nueve años antes que los diestros.**

— **¡Por Dios!, eso sí que no está demostrado. De todos modos, ese jamás será tu caso.**

— **No importa. En realidad eso me convierte en alguien nueve años mayor. Así que ahora mismo tengo veinticinco, ¿lo verías mejor así?**

Se echó a reír como respuesta.

De vuelta en la habitación me ayudó a tumbarme en la cama. Se había puesto los guantes de látex y comenzaba con la cura cuando habló.

— **He estado pensando durante la cena que me gustaría verte hacer Parkour. Cuando estés recuperada del todo, claro, y en el gimnasio, nada de en la calle.**

La miré sorprendida pero feliz.

— **¿Has visto a Ruth alguna vez?**

— **Sí, he acompañado a Tina un par de competiciones.**

— **Entonces olvídalo, yo no soy ni la mitad de buena que ella.**

— **Eso no me importa.**

— **Ruth es de lo mejor que puedas ver por aquí. Lo mío es puro hobby.**

— **Pero yo te quiero ver a ti.**

— **De acuerdo, pero solo si tú lo haces conmigo.**

— **Qué más quisiera yo… Ya soy muy mayor para eso**.

Deslicé mi mano y la cogí por el codo.

— **Tú no eres mayor. Además, hay un par de movimientos básicos que no son difíciles de aprender. Solo hay que practicar.**

— **¿Cuáles?**

— **El pasa-vallas y el del gato.**

— **¿Tú quieres que me parta la crisma o qué?**

Me reí con ella.

— **El pasa-vallas sí que puedes conseguirlo, te lo aseguro** — la observé unos instantes mientras se reía. Me pregunté en ese momento qué iba a ser de mí sin ella, todo había cambiado tanto en mi vida desde que la conociera. Levanté la mano y le acaricié la cara muy despacio—. **Si no quieres no tienes por qué intentar nada.**

Mi repentino gesto hizo que interrumpiera su labor para mirarme.

Después acaricié su pelo bajo su inquieta mirada.

— **Si crees que puedo, lo intento** — habló con la voz ronca y bajó la vista.

— **Pensaba que esta noche no te iba a volver a ver** — pasé nuevamente mis dedos por su rostro.

— **¿Por qué? —** me miró otra vez.

— **Porque tardabas mucho en volver después de las doce.**

— **Quería dejaros más tiempo por ser Noche Vieja.**

— **El único tiempo que me importa es el que paso contigo —** regresé a su pelo.

— **Por favor… Quinn.**

— **Ya sé que no quieres oírlo, pero es verdad. No soporto estar sin verte. Cuando no estás aquí porque no es tu turno lo llevo mal, pero cuando sé que estás al otro lado del pasillo y sigo sin verte me pongo fatal. Esta noche he estado a punto de tirar la puerta abajo.**

— **Quinn… yo no puedo trabajar así. ¿No te das cuenta?** — volví a acariciar su piel antes de reposar el brazo en el colchón. Ni siquiera deseaba disculparme esta vez. No consideraba que tuviera que pedir disculpas por decir lo que sentía. Sus ojos avellanados me miraron y regresó a mi tórax con premura. Cuando apretó el tubo descubrí que le temblaban levemente las manos. Exhaló aire al ver que me había dado cuenta y agachó ligeramente la cabeza.

Deslicé los dedos entre su cabello, a la altura de la frente—. **No podemos seguir así** —murmuró. Me mantuve en silencio y seguí cosquilleando su cabeza—. **¿Tú me escuchas cuando te hablo?** — me preguntó suavemente al tiempo que levantaba la vista para mirarme.

Esbocé una frágil sonrisa ignorando su pregunta y abrí la mano para cogerle el rostro.

— **¿Mañana a qué hora vienes?** — pregunté en su lugar.

— **Mañana no vengo.**

Algo se me quebró por dentro, pero continué acariciándole la cara.

— **¿Y el sábado tampoco?**

— **El sábado sí —** sonrió vencida por mi insistencia, por primera vez desde que le acariciaba mientras hablábamos **—. Vendré a las ocho, como siempre.**

— **Te voy a echar mucho de menos mañana.**

No me miró y terminó de cubrir mi tórax con una gasa. Se quitó los guantes dándoles la vuelta y los dejó a un lado de la cama. Deslicé una vez más mi mano por un lateral de su rostro y para mi sorpresa se apoyó durante un instante sobre ella. Otro instante fugaz, ya que al momento me rodeó la escayola y retiró mi mano de su cara.

— **En serio, no podemos seguir así.**

Me desperté con náuseas y un dolor de tripa que hacía que me retorciera bajo las sábanas. En seguida noté la espesa humedad entre mis piernas. Avisé a mi madre que tuvo la genial idea de tocar el timbre de emergencia a pesar de mis negativas. Nunca había visto a Rachel aparecer con tanta rapidez en la habitación.

— **¿Estás bien?** —me preguntó desde el umbral de la puerta.

— **¿Me puedes dar algo para el dolor, por favor? Me ha venido la regla** — dije tratando de levantarme de la cama.

Caminó rápidamente hacia mí.

— **Por supuesto, ahora mismo. ¿Dónde vas?**

— **Al baño.**

— **Vuélvete a acostar** — me pidió posando la mano en mi hombro.

— **Me he manchado —** volví a encogerme por el dolor.

— **No te preocupes por eso** — dijo retirándome el pelo de la cara.

Observé, sin cambiar de posición, cómo se hacía de una ampolla y una jeringuilla y otros utensilios del armario que colgaba en la pared.

— **Túmbate otra vez, por favor.**

Iba a hacerle caso en esta ocasión, pero al separar las piernas para volver a acostarme me fijé en la mancha oscura que había en mi entrepierna. Miré la sábana y descubrí que también la había manchado.

— **Lo siento, lo he puesto todo perdido**.

Bajó la vista siguiendo mi mirada.

— **No pasa nada, Quinn** — sonrió—. **Primero vamos a quitarte el dolor, después hacemos todo lo demás.**

Asentí y dejé que me inyectara la ampolla.

— **Esto es lo más rápido que hay. ¿Te duele mucho, verdad?**

— **Un poco.**

— **Con lo que tú aguantas el dolor, me temo que es más que un poco. ¿Siempre te duele tanto?**

— **Sí, siempre** — hablamos a la vez mi madre y yo.

— **Y en ocasiones ha llegado a vomitar** — continuó informando mi madre a mi pesar.

— **¿Tienes ganas de vomitar ahora?** — la palma de su mano me cubrió la frente.

— **Apenas. Se me ha adelantado, no tendría que haberme venido hoy.**

— **¿Cuándo te tocaba?** — preguntó, y su mano se deslizó por debajo de la cinturilla de mi pantalón de pijama.

Tenía la mano caliente y no pude ignorar su tacto directamente sobre mi piel.

— **El día nueve.**

— **¿Cada cuánto reglas? —** su mano se movió despacio palpándome la tripa.

— **Cada veinticuatro días.**

— **¿Es la primera vez que tienes un desarreglo?**

Asentí con la cabeza.

— **¿Es normal?** — preguntó mi madre.

— **Sí, tranquila** — miró a mi madre y sentí su mano masajeando suavemente mis ovarios—. **Me hubiera inclinado a pensar que probablemente tendrías un retraso o incluso que no la tuvieras este mes, pero aun así es absolutamente normal** — añadió dirigiéndose a mí en esta ocasión.

El calmante comenzaba a hacer efecto, y aunque el dolor era agudo se había vuelto más intermitente. A pesar de los pinchazos que aún sentía, era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su mano desplazándose sobre mi piel.

Exactamente en el espacio de piel que limitaba con el comienzo del pubis. El calor de su mano iba aliviando mi dolor y avivando mi corazón. No conseguía entender qué pasaba por la cabeza de Rachel. Horas antes había desaparecido de la habitación con una frase tajante acerca de mi actitud hacia ella. Sin embargo, en aquel momento volvía a estar cariñosa conmigo y no dudaba en hacer todo lo que estuviera en ella por evitar mi malestar. No es que no quisiera aquellas atenciones, pero no las comprendía. Me pregunté si Tina hubiera actuado exactamente igual que ella si aquel accidente me hubiera ocurrido durante su turno. Un no es lo que hallé por respuesta.

— **¿A qué edad te vino la regla?** — su pregunta hizo que dejara de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

— **A los once.**

Su mirada se dulcificó y volvió a acariciar con una ligera presión mi tripa.

— **Demasiado joven** — suspiró.

La miré y sonreí con su exhalación.

— **Ya apenas me duele, muchas gracias.**

— **Me alegro.**

No deseaba dejar de sentir su mano desnuda sin el habitual guante de látex sobre mí, pero empezaba a notar una excesiva humedad entre mis piernas. — **Necesito ir al baño** — dije cuando vi a mi madre entrar en él.

— **¿A qué?**

— **A cambiarme. Estoy empapada, estoy manchándolo todo.**

— **No te preocupes, yo me encargo. — No, tú no** — susurré.

— **¿Por qué no?** — susurró también.

— **Porque no quiero que tú tengas que hacerlo.**

— **¿Por qué nunca me dejas cuidar de ti?**

Bajé la mano y la coloqué sobre la suya, que aún seguía dándome calor.

— **Siempre te dejo, pero esto no.**

— **¿Y si te digo que quiero hacerlo?**

— Rachel **, por favor** — rogué.

— **Solo es la regla, Quinn. Yo también la tengo.**

Su apunte me hizo reír.

— **¿Cómo es que eres tan vergonzosa para unas cosas y tan poco para otras?**

Capté su directa sobre la marcha.

— **No es lo mismo.**

— **Son casi las cinco de la mañana, es Año Nuevo y no quiero discutir más sobre este tema.**

— **Yo tampoco quiero discutir, por eso lo mejor es que dejes que me levante, si necesito ayuda se la pediré a mi madre.**

Volvió a acariciarme la tripa bajo mi mano, que aún seguía sobre la suya.

— **Creo que no me has entendido, lo voy a hacer yo.**

— **Rachel, no.**

— **Si quieres te lo digo de otra manera para que me entiendas mejor. Aquí mando yo y se hace lo que yo diga.**

— **Pídeme otra cosa. Hasta que te deje en paz de una vez, pero esto no por favor** —supliqué.

— **Cuando quiera eso lo haré, mientras tanto solo quiero que me dejes cuidar de ti.**

Me incorporé en la cama. No estaba segura de haber comprendido lo que me acababa de decir. No parecía estar tan molesta entonces con mi actitud hacia ella. Desde luego, reconocía que yo había cruzado el límite en incontables ocasiones. Lo había estado cruzando sin ningún tipo de pudor desde el día que me ingresaron. Incluso había intentado besarla unas horas antes, y sin embargo, ni una sola vez se enfadó realmente conmigo. No sé si era porque en el fondo sentía que lo tenía todo controlado. Sabía que yo no suponía ningún peligro y siempre que recibía una negativa recapacitaba y volvía a comportarme. Seguramente le resultaba más cómodo de ese modo que haberse enfrentado a mí seriamente. Después de todo, yo era una paciente que le habían asignado de una manera temporal ante un contratiempo. Por primera vez me vi como lo que realmente era, parte de su trabajo. Lo había estado ignorando porque yo me había enamorado. Pero, ¿y ella? Con treinta y nueve años ya se habría enamorado varias veces en su vida y no iba a ser yo, una chica de dieciséis, la que volviera a despertar ese sentimiento. Se me encogió el corazón del dolor que me provocaron mis propios razonamientos.

— **Quinn** — sentí su mano sobre mi mejilla—, **¿en qué estás pensando?** — sonó sorprendida.

Se me habían empañado los ojos y retiré la vista para que no me viera.

— **En nada.**

Se acercó más a mí.

— **¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer que me guste cuidar de ti?** — me susurró al oído.

Apoyé instintivamente mi cabeza contra la suya mientras me hablaba y volví a respirar su perfume.

— **No lo sé** — murmuré.

Me acarició la mejilla con el pulgar y antes de alejarse sentí sus labios besándome la otra mejilla.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

Las dos semanas siguientes transcurrieron con demasiada normalidad, para sorpresa de Rachel. En repetidas ocasiones me había preguntado si estaba bien, y aunque no lo estaba siempre afirmaba que sí. Me había propuesto dejar de revelar mis sentimientos, a pesar de que mi corazón se desbocara cada vez que aparecía frente a mí y mi cabeza no dejara de pensar en ella, cada noche, en el turno de Tina. Tan solo una vez no pude evitar decirle que tenía una sonrisa preciosa. Ese extraño distanciamiento que yo misma me había impuesto me estaba deprimiendo. No sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de vivir cuando saliera de allí y ya no pudiera verla todos los días.

A mediados de enero mi madre regresó a su trabajo a tiempo parcial. Solía marcharse por las mañanas y regresaba para la hora de comer. Entonces fue cuando Rachel comenzó a visitarme. No estaba segura de sí lo hacía porque mi madre se lo había pedido o porque ella quería hacerlo. Jamás se lo pregunté. Temía que la respuesta tuviera que ver más con mi madre que con su propia voluntad.

Nunca más volví a cruzar la línea manifestándole lo que sentía por ella o incomodándola con mis halagos. A veces, me sorprendía contemplándola desde el silencio, pero tan pronto como me descubría apartaba mi vista y regresaba a mi lectura.

La noche antes de que me dieran el alta mi madre e Russel invitaron a Rachel y a Tina, ante mi estupefacción, a comer en casa como agradecimiento por sus maravillosos cuidados. Pensé que me iba a morir de vergüenza cuando ella se adelantó a Tina y declinó en nombre de las dos la invitación. No quería que pensara que había sido idea mía. Por una vez no conocía, ni siquiera sospechaba, las intenciones de mi madre.

La mañana del lunes 1 de febrero me sentía más triste que nunca. El doctor Shuester había aparecido a primera hora de la mañana, con todos los informes en orden para entregar a mi madre. También nos proporcionó varios tubos de la pomada, que debía seguir aplicándome hasta la total desaparición del hematoma. El color negro había comenzado a disiparse, pero aún mantenía diversas tonalidades de morado en el tórax.

Le acompañamos hasta su despacho, que se encontraba un par de plantas más abajo. Allí me retiró la escayola de la mano derecha. Todavía tenía que llevar cuatro semanas más la de la izquierda y ocho más la de la pierna. En mi camino hacia su despacho busqué a Rachel, pero no la vi. Y tampoco lo hice en el camino de vuelta a la habitación.

Me senté en el sofá mientras mi madre terminaba de recoger todas nuestras pertenencias. Después de treinta y siete días viviendo en aquella habitación, habíamos conseguido acumular bastantes cosas, especialmente mi madre.

Eché un último vistazo a la habitación y después miré hacia la izquierda, para observar detenidamente la cama donde había yacido tantas horas. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. En aquella cama articulada había comenzado todo. Todo lo que me había hecho feliz y, en otras ocasiones, como en aquel mismo momento, infeliz. Me sobresalté al percatarme de una figura bajo el marco de la puerta.

— **¿Te he asustado?** — preguntó Rachel con su atrayente sonrisa y su impecable uniforme blanco.

— **No** — agaché la cabeza para que no me viera la mirada humedecida.

Pensaba que no estaba en el hospital. Eran casi las doce de la mañana y no la había visto aún. La noche anterior sí nos despedimos de Tina, dando por hecho que en mi último día los turnos se mantendrían como de costumbre. Sin embargo, aquella mañana solo el doctor Shuester hizo acto de presencia y a pesar de la ausencia de Rachel, desde que me despertara, no quise preguntar por ella. — **Te han quitado la escayola. ¿Qué tal lo tienes?**

— **Bien** — respondí mostrándole la mano mientras mantenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, tratando de que no resbalara ninguna lágrima —. **La siento muy ligera**.

Caminó hacia mí y saludó a mi madre, que aún seguía liada con los armarios. Se agachó para quedar a mi altura y me cogió la mano. La examinó durante unos instantes y me rodeó el pulgar suavemente con un leve masaje.

— **¿Puedes moverlo bien? ¿Te duele?**

— **No, está perfecto, mira** — dije abriendo y cerrando la mano al tiempo que mi madre me avisaba que bajaba a guardar cosas en el coche.

— **Parece que sí. ¿Y tú qué tal estás?** — su mirada recorrió mi rostro, ligeramente congestionado.

— **Bien, esta** — levanté el brazo izquierdo **— aún tengo que llevarla cuatro semanas más y la de la pierna ocho.**

— **Lo sé —** sus labios sonrieron brevemente **—. ¿Pero tú qué tal estás? — Bien** — me encogí de hombros.

Se puso en pie otra vez y acto seguido se sentó a mi lado en el sofá. Se había situado tan cerca que casi nos rozábamos.

— **¿Estás contenta de irte por fin a casa?** — me miró.

— **Sí** — afirmé, aunque mi voz me traicionara y sonara tan entristecida como me sentía.

— **A mí no me lo parece.**

Bajé la vista al suelo, pero no tardé en bromear.

— **Aunque solo sea por recuperar la intimidad en el cuarto de baño, me compensa** —dije y levanté la vista para mirarla.

Sin embargo, Rachel no sonrió. Al parecer mi comentario no le había hecho gracia.

— **Lo de la comida fue idea de mi madre, no mía —** hablé de nuevo.

Me estudió tan intensamente que me hizo apartar la mirada de sus ojos. — T **ampoco hubiera pasado nada porque hubiese sido tuya** — apuntó en voz baja.

— **Solo pretendía que lo supieras, eso es todo. No quería que pensaras que había utilizado a mi madre de excusa para poder verte otra vez.**

— **Tranquila** — suspiró recostándose en el sofá—. **No lo había pensado.**

— **Creía que no estabas, que te habías tomado el día libre.**

— **Te lo hubiera dicho ayer, Quinn. Yo también pensaba que iba a estar contigo hasta que te fueras, pero según he entrado por la puerta Shuester me ha mandado a la UCI. Me he escapado un momento para venir a verte. Quería despedirme de ti.**

— **Gracias. ¿Querías asegurarte de que me iba de una vez de aquí? —** me reí y esta vez sí la miré.

Me impactó su mirada observándome tan de cerca. Sobre todo porque continuaba sin sonreír.

— **No, quería despedirme de mi paciente favorita.**

— **No te creo, pero gracias** — dije tímidamente.

— **Pues lo eres —** me pasó la yema del pulgar suavemente por la ojera, secando la leve humedad que mis ojos no habían logrado retener **—. Así que imagínate cómo han sido el resto…** Me reí otra vez.

— **¿Has vuelto a tu turno de siempre?**

Asintió con la cabeza.

— **Me alegro por ti, pensaba que no te iba a volver a ver** — le confesé tras hacer una pausa.

Me mantuvo la mirada pensativa.

— **¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde?**

— **Estudiar, supongo.**

— **A mí me apetece ver el mar —** dijo de pronto **—. ¿Me acompañarías? Tráete los libros, conozco un sitio tranquilo donde puedes estudiar.**

Me brillaron los ojos y se me iluminó la cara de alegría.

— **Claro que te acompaño, pero sin libros.**

— **No, tráetelos, en serio. Así no me siento mal por interrumpir tus estudios.**

Sonreí como una niña. Me sentía feliz.

— **De acuerdo.**

— **¿Te viene bien sobre las cuatro y cuarto?, ¿y veinte? Hoy no salgo hasta las cuatro.**

— **A la que te venga bien a ti. ¿En dónde?**

— **Lo más cerca posible de tu casa** — se incorporó en el sofá—. **No quiero que tengas que caminar con la pierna escayolada.**

— **Mi madre no va a estar, va a ir a trabajar** — anuncié insegura al comprender lo que significaba para las dos que yo revelase esa información.

— **Entonces te recojo en tu casa, ¿te parece bien?**

Asentí efusivamente.

— **Te doy la dirección.**

— **La tengo, sé dónde vives.**

La miré con sorpresa. No recordaba habérselo dicho nunca, posiblemente se lo hubiera comentado mi madre.

— **Tengo tu ficha, ¿no te acuerdas?** — Me rodeó la muñeca con la mano **—. Tengo que irme ya**.

Me puse en pie de inmediato.

— **Muchas gracias por haber venido** — le acaricié el pelo aprovechando que aún seguía sentada. Después, aunque vacilé, me incliné y le di un beso suave en la cabeza **—. Y muchas gracias por todo lo demás.**

Alzó la vista sonriente.

— **Un placer** — susurró levantándose del sofá.

No me dio tiempo a dar un paso atrás para dejarle espacio y nos quedamos muy cerca.

— **Todavía me sorprendo de lo alta que eres. ¿Cuánto mides?** — preguntó frente a mí.

— **¿No viene en tu ficha?**

— **No, no viene.**

— **Tampoco soy mucho más alta que tú** — dije comprobando, como ya lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores, que la altura de sus ojos quedaba claramente por debajo de la mía.

Subió la mano para tomar medidas. — **Por lo menos cinco centímetros.**

Flexioné un poco las rodillas para quedar a su altura.

— **Problema solucionado.**

— **No es ningún problema, me encanta.**

— **¿El qué te encanta?** — pregunté perdida en su belleza.

— **Que seas más alta que yo.**

— **Me alegro, así compensamos lo de la edad, que eso sí te lo supone.**

Sonrió desviando su mirada.

— **¿Sabes? Te voy a echar de menos** — habló en voz baja y me miró de nuevo.

— **¿Eso significa que ya no quedamos?** — se me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

— **No, significa que voy a echarte de menos cuando venga a trabajar y no estés aquí** — me rodeó el cuello cuando enrojecí, abrazándome cariñosamente **— pero me alegra mucho que ya estés casi recuperada.**

Instintivamente, le devolví el abrazo acercándola más a mí. No pude ignorar su espalda bajo mis dedos y su pecho aplastándose ligeramente contra mi cuerpo. La sostuve un momento entre los brazos hasta que se separó besándome la piel bajo la mejilla.

— **Te veo luego** — susurró.

Cuando llegamos a casa la encontré enorme y en cierto modo extraña. Tantos días sin haber estado allí me habían distanciado de la rutina diaria en aquel espacio. Era la primera vez que había permanecido tanto tiempo fuera de casa. El jardín estaba especialmente frondoso, lo volví a observar tras las cortinas blancas de mi habitación. Aproveché para meterme en el baño mientras mi madre deshacía el equipaje y preparaba la comida.

Aquella tarde iba a pasarse por el estudio, le dije que yo probablemente iba a salir también. Me sentí mal al pronunciar el nombre de Santana en lugar del de Rachel cuando me preguntó por lo que iba a hacer. Era la primera vez que le mentía. Supongo que hasta entonces nunca había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo. Siempre decía la verdad en todo, ni siquiera traté de disimular en ningún momento mi orientación sexual. Me di cuenta de que en mi vida no había habido nada, hasta entonces, susceptible de ocultar. Las palabras de Rachel sobre nuestra diferencia de edad me vinieron a la cabeza. Mi manera de comportarme sugería lo mismo que ella había dicho alto y claro. No me sentía bien mintiendo, pero no hubiera soportado que me alejaran de Rachel. No tenía elección.

Llamé a Santana en cuanto se fue mi madre, pero no me cogió el teléfono. Imaginé que estaría en clase, por lo que le pasé un mensaje al móvil avisándole de mis intenciones de utilizarla como coartada. Enseguida encendí el ordenador y busqué a Rachel en la guía de teléfonos de Internet.

No tardé nada en dar con su nombre. No había otra Rachel Berry en toda la ciudad. No me extrañó, ella era única. Me dio un vuelco el corazón cuando comprobé que la dirección que figuraba apenas se hallaba a unas manzanas de mi propia casa. De hecho, pasaba a diario por la avenida que cruzaba su calle de camino a la facultad. Solía seguir el mismo recorrido que el autobús, aunque fuera en moto, los días que no llovía o no hacía excesivo frío. Utilicé el street view para situarme en el número siete de la calle Klekken, pero todo lo que encontré se mostraba en construcción. Me fijé en el año de las imágenes que se leía junto al copyright.

— **Mierda** — exclamé en voz alta, eran de hacía tres años y no lo habían actualizado aún. El recuerdo de unas excavadoras me vino de golpe a la cabeza. Estaba segura de haberlas visto allí, de repente recordé que construyeron un pequeño complejo de casas con jardín. Me desplacé entonces a la avenida que cruzaba su calle con la esperanza de que desde esa nueva perspectiva las imágenes confirmaran mi recuerdo. Sin embargo, también desde allí se observaba la explanada en construcción. Me harté de probar con todos los ángulos posibles, tratando de obtener una imagen más actual. Definitivamente, todas ellas fueron tomadas hacía tres años, ni siquiera concretaba el mes. Miré el reloj en el ordenador y vi que aún faltaba media hora para que Rachel llegara. Hojeé entonces varios de los libros que conformaban mis asignaturas ese año y me decidí por meter en la mochila el de Patología General y Propedéutica. Al fin y al cabo era la asignatura que más créditos valía ese curso. A las cuatro en punto no podía parar de lo nerviosa e impaciente que me sentía. Había dejado hasta la muleta apoyada contra la pared, moviéndome por la casa con bastante agilidad sin ella. Comprobé una vez más que todas las luces estaban apagadas y que mi madre había cerrado la llave de paso del gas. Volví a dirigirme a mi habitación para ponerme la cazadora y recoger la mochila. Me aseguré de que llevaba la documentación y dinero, cogiendo dudosa la muleta. Seguro que Rachel me preguntaría por ella, así que mejor la llevaba conmigo aunque ralentizara mi movilidad. Caminé por el sendero de piedra y me apoyé en la verja para verla llegar. Hacía un día precioso. Parecía primavera en lugar de invierno. El sol aún calentaba bastante, a pesar de que su posición indicaba que no tardaría mucho en irse a dormir, en poco más de dos horas comenzaría a anochecer. Me encantaba sentir los rayos del sol en mi rostro y levanté la cara para que me dieran de lleno. Cuando cerré los ojos me acordé de aquella mañana junto al semáforo, la mañana en que unos minutos más tarde de que hiciera el mismo gesto el coche de Shuester me llevara por delante, cambiando mi vida como jamás podría haber imaginado. Las secuelas del accidente eran fáciles de superar, pero a la secuela de haber conocido a Rachel era imposible de sobrevivir. Fui incapaz de imaginarme en un mundo sin ella. Ni siquiera supe cómo pude vivir dieciséis años, seis meses y nueve días sin haberla conocido. Ese era el tiempo exacto transcurrido hasta que el destino me llevó en camilla hasta la clínica donde trabajaba.

Iba comprobando la hora en el reloj a cada minuto. Jamás pensé que sesenta segundos pudieran tardar tanto en pasar.

Mi calle era tranquila, como la de Rachel, no es que fuera un lugar de paso. Resultaba difícil encontrar un coche que pasara por allí y no se dirigiera a una de las casas que se alineaban a lo largo de las aceras. Si alguna vez ocurría, por lo general se debía a que se habían perdido. Estaba atenta al murmullo de los coches que se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Volví a mirar la hora en mi reloj y descubrí que en ese momento daban las cuatro y cuarto. Sentí que se me aceleraba el pulso al pensar que estaba a punto de llegar. Asomé más la cabeza por encima de la verja cuando el rumor de un motor se oyó no tan lejos como el de los otros. Fijé la vista en un coche grande y blanco que avanzaba hacia mí. Una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en mi cara al reconocerla a través del parabrisas. Estacionó frente a la verja y bajó la ventanilla del copiloto, dejando que se oyera la música que sonaba dentro.

— **Hola** — saludó con una sonrisa que le marcaban unos preciosos hoyuelos a cada lado de la cara.

— **Hola** — respondí sin aliento. Estaba tan guapa que se me cortó la respiración. Llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol espejadas. Le sentaban tan bien que pensé que me iba a caer redonda al suelo. Me quedé entre paralizada y extasiada observando cómo se bajaba del coche y se encaminaba hacia mí. Vestía una chaqueta de piel color camello que resaltaba su piel y su melena. Tenía el corazón a mil por hora cuando se paró frente a mí, al otro lado de la verja.

— **¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la tarde?** — me preguntó apoyándose sobre ella y acortando nuestra distancia.

Observé que podía distinguirle los ojos a través de las gafas de piloto. De cerca, los cristales no eran tan espejados como me habían parecido.

— **No, claro que no.**

Debía de estar ridícula, así inmóvil, al otro lado de los barrotes de hierro, por lo que traté de abrir la verja con el pulso tembloroso. Vi que se había dado cuenta de que estaba temblando.

— **¿Te ayudo?** — dijo cogiendo y apretando un instante mi mano para calmarme.

Dejé que me ayudara con la verja y enseguida cargó ella con la mochila.

— **Gracias, pero no hace falta que la lleves.**

— **Apenas pesa, ¿has cogido los libros?**

— **Uno.**

— **¿Seguro?, ¿cuál?**

— **Luego te lo enseño.**

— **¡Qué casa tan bonita!**

— **¡Qué coche tan bonito!** — hablamos las dos a la vez.

Miré hacia atrás porque se había quedado rezagada y la encontré observando por encima de la verja.

— **Pero si no se ve** — exclamé confirmando que desde la entrada solo se divisaba parte del jardín.

— **Por eso lo digo, las casas que no se ven desde fuera son las más bonitas.**

— **Bueno, la casa es de mi madre, pero gracias.**

— **Y por consiguiente tuya, ¿no?**

— **No, hicimos separación de bienes** — bromeé.

— **No me gustan las separaciones de bienes, las cosas están para compartirlas.**

— **¿Ah, sí? ¿Supongo que entonces no te importará dejarme las llaves de tu precioso coche?**

Caminó acercándose a mí.

— **Te las dejaría si no fuera porque no tienes carnet, eres menor de edad y encima tienes una pierna escayolada** — sonrió expectante levantando las cejas por encima de las gafas.

— **Te lo recordaré cuando tenga carnet, sea mayor de edad y no tenga la pierna escayolada.**

Soltó una risotada, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. — **A saber dónde estaremos entonces… — Espero que juntas.**

Volvió a reírse.

— **La verdad, te deseo algo bastante mejor que eso.**

— **¿Es que puede haber algo mejor que estar contigo?**

— **Ya lo creo.**

— **Lo dudo** — murmuré contemplándola mientras abría la puerta de atrás y dejaba mi mochila en el asiento trasero. Después abrió la puerta del copiloto, haciéndome un gesto simpático con la cabeza para que entrara.

— **Muchas gracias** — dije robándole un beso rápido en la cara al pasar por su lado.

— **¿De verdad crees que no te dejaría el coche?** — preguntó divertida —. **Pues estás equivocada.**

— **¿De verdad crees que lo que me interesa es tu coche? Tú sí que estás equivocada**.

Se echó a reír y cerró la puerta. La seguí con la mirada cuando dio la vuelta por el capó para tomar asiento a mi lado.

— **¿Qué tal tu día?**

Apoyó la mano sobre la palanca de cambios y me miró.

— **Aburrido** — suspiró.

Rodamos con la música de fondo por las calles de la ciudad. No estaba segura de qué dirección tomaría hacia la costa. El mar nos rodeaba, encontrándonos más o menos equidistantes de los lugares habituales a los que la gente se desplazaba en busca de algo de tranquilidad. Seguía nerviosa sentada a su lado, y aunque trataba de no fijar la vista en ella, no podía evitar mirarla de reojo. Conducía de maravilla, la mayoría de los giros los hacía solo con una mano. Me fijé en que se dirigía al oeste y permanecí atenta a los diferentes carteles que iban apareciendo. Estaba claro que sabía dónde quería ir, por lo que si ese era el sitio que le gustaba, yo quería saber cómo llegar a él. Me acordé de que había estado con mi madre por aquella zona, pero no recordaba concretamente el lugar. A mi madre le gustaba mucho una localidad que se ubicaba al sur, siempre que hacíamos una escapada nos íbamos allí. Miré el cambio de rasante al que nos acercábamos y cuando alcanzamos la cima, el horizonte se abrió frente a nosotras ofreciendo una vista espectacular sobre el mar azul.

— **Ahí tienes tu mar** — la miré.

— **Sí** — sonrió.

La estudié durante un instante. Se le había iluminado la cara con el paisaje. El reflejo del sol hacía que millones de destellos dorados brillaron sobre el agua. Me pregunté si alguna vez ella me miraría de aquel modo. A mí también me encantaba el mar, pero por primera vez me sentí celosa de aquel centelleante manto azul.

— **Es preciosa la vista desde aquí** — la miré de nuevo, aunque en realidad no me refería al mar sino a ella.

— **Me alegro de que te guste, ya verás el atardecer, es impresionante.**

Continué observándola y me reí.

— **¿De qué te ríes?**

— **De nada.**

— **Te estás riendo de mí, ¿es eso?**

— **En absoluto** — negué con la cabeza.

— **¿Qué pasa que lo del atardecer te ha parecido una cursilada o algo así?** — sonrió también.

— **No, no es eso.**

Retiró la mano del volante y la apoyó sobre la escayola de mi mano izquierda, tamborileando los dedos sobre ella.

— **¿Entonces qué es?**

— **No es nada, solo una bobada.**

— **Pues dímela.**

— **Mejor que no, no vaya a ser que te enfades.**

— **Prueba a ver** — insistió.

Detuve el movimiento de sus dedos sobre mi escayola cubriendo su mano con la mía.

— **Prefiero no probar.**

La vi señalizar a la derecha y me dio tiempo a leer el cartel antes de que tomara la salida para entrar en Kray. Nunca antes había estado allí y puse especial atención a las calles llenas de palmeras y casas blancas ajardinadas que aparecían en cada esquina. Liberé su mano sin darme cuenta para abrir la ventanilla. El olor del mar se coló dentro del coche. La brisa era fría, se notaba que estábamos en febrero a pesar de la cálida temperatura que se alcanzaba bajo el sol, especialmente al mediodía. Se dirigió hacia el mar, pero evitó un camino que llevaba a la playa y en su lugar subió por una carretera, estacionando más tarde en un aparcamiento frente a una enorme casa de madera, totalmente acristalada. «BouAzzer», leí para mí. Parecía un restaurante.

— **¡Qué sitio tan bonito!** — dije cuando tiró del freno de mano.

— **¿Te gusta?**

— **Mucho, pero pensaba que querías ir a la playa.**

— **No creo que puedas caminar bien con la escayola por la arena.**

— **Pero puedo intentarlo si es donde te apetece ir.**

— **No hace falta** — comentó colocándome el pelo detrás de la oreja

— **. Además, hay una vista muy bonita al otro lado que quiero que veas.**

Me ayudó a salir del coche a pesar de mis intentos por vale me por mí misma. Subimos por una rampa en lugar de por los escalones de madera. Cuando entramos una mujer muy alta nos miró fijamente desde el otro lado de la barra. Sus labios no tardaron en sonreír y caminó apresuradamente hacia nosotras, abrazando a Rachel. La voz sonó grave cuando habló. No pude evitar fijarme en su prominente nuez en el instante en que sus ojos me buscaron, esperando que nos presentaran.

— **Hola** — dije al ver que Rachel no decía nada.

— **Hola, soy Jess** — contestó la mujer besándome las dos mejillas.

No me dio tiempo a hablar antes de que por fin lo hiciera Rachel

— **Ella es Quinn.**

Los penetrantes ojos azules de aquella mujer volvieron a pasearse discretos pero interrogantes por mi rostro. Después, su mirada bajó a mi mano escayolada terminando sobre el calcetín negro que cubría mi pie, también escayolado.

— **Mejor no pregunto por lo que te ha ocurrido, ¿verdad?**

— **Un pequeño accidente, pero estoy bien.**

— **Me alegro.**

Caminé detrás de ellas entre las mesas y sillas perfectamente alineadas, preparadas para la hora de la cena. Las paredes estaban forradas de madera y los grandes ventanales ofrecían una vista única sobre el mar. Cuando llegamos al fondo, Jess abrió una puerta corredera que daba paso a otro ambiente. Aquel lugar era enorme. Los sofás y butacas formaban cuadrados y rectángulos alrededor de mesitas que sostenían los vasos y tazas de las diferentes consumiciones. Aquella zona estaba prácticamente llena de gente. Había un acceso al exterior donde se divisaba una terraza para quien deseara tomar algo al aire libre. Reparé en la pared de espejo cuando, al doblar la esquina, Jess presionó sobre él. Una parte del espejo se abrió dejando ver un teclado numérico. La observé tecleando la contraseña. Tenía las manos grandes, pero muy cuidadas y con unos largos y finos dedos. Llevaba las uñas pintadas de rojo. Una puerta que se escondía, disimulada por aquel espejo, se abrió y entramos en un singular estudio. Era una especie de oficina, pero en versión confortable, rectangular y de generosas dimensiones. La propia puerta de entrada dividía la estancia. Frente a nosotras se hallaba la cristalera que dejaba admirar la preciosa vista sobre la playa, a la izquierda se encontraba un escritorio enorme con varias sillas a su alrededor y un ordenador, detrás, las estanterías blancas repletas de archivadores formaban un ángulo recto. A la derecha, sin embargo, había un par de sofás color arena y una butaca con su correspondiente reposapiés, que conformaban un saloncito frente a un televisor. Me fijé en que aquella parte de la pared era cristal y dejaba ver el otro lado del local.

— **¡Qué pasada!** — exclamé—. **Esto es lo que utiliza la poli para la ruedas de reconocimiento, ¿no?** — las dos se echaron a reír **—. ¿Así que no pueden vernos pero nosotras a ellos sí?** — insistí.

— **Efectivamente** — dijo Rachel, que se había situado a mi lado—. **¿Qué quieres tomar?**

— **Un Latte Machiatto, por favor** — pedí absorta, con la mirada fija en aquel cristal.

— **¿No quieres comer nada?**

— **No, muchas gracias. Ya he comido, pero come tú si tienes hambre.**

Le oí pedir los cafés a Jess y cómo esta, antes de abandonar la habitación, le informaba de que tenía el correo sobre la mesa. Dejé de prestar atención a aquella inusual panorámica y me volví con sorpresa hacia Rachel.

— **¿Este lugar es tuyo?** — Sonrió por respuesta **—. Es impresionante.**

 **¿De dónde viene entonces el nombre de BouAzzer?**

— **En honor a una espectacular cobaltocalcita que me regaló mi madre y que procedía de las minas de allí. Está en Marruecos.**

— **¿Te gustan los minerales?**

— **Me encantan.**

— **¿La tienes aquí?**

— **No. La tengo en casa, ¿por?**

— **Me gustaría verla. ¿Cómo es?**

— **Tiene forma de montaña y en las cavidades se han formado cristales de color rosa violáceo. Es difícil de explicar, es mejor verla, un día de estos te la enseño.**

La miré más detenidamente cuando dijo aquello. Supuse que eso significaba que iba a haber otro día como aquel y que quedaría conmigo, aunque no volviéramos a BouAzzer.

— **¿Tu madre vive aquí?** — pregunté acercándome a la cristalera que daba salida a la terraza exterior privada.

— **Mi madre ya no vive, pero sí, vivía aquí.**

Me quedé helada con su respuesta y me giré de inmediato hacia ella.

— **Perdona, lo siento mucho** — me disculpé alargando el brazo para acariciar el suyo.

— **Gracias, no pasa nada** — me sonrió, pero noté que el brillo de sus ojos se había apagado ligeramente.

Me acerqué más a ella y acaricié su cara. A continuación, deslicé mis dedos por su pelo y la rodeé abrazándola.

— **Lo siento mucho, de verdad, no tenía ni idea** — hablé en voz baja.

Me gustó que no rechazara mi abrazo sino todo lo contrario. Apoyó suavemente la cabeza contra mi cuello y sentí sus brazos rodearme por la espalda.

— **No pasa nada, en serio** — susurró.

Olía tan bien… Me mantuve quieta, simplemente disfrutando de su proximidad y del ligero peso que ejercía contra mi cuerpo. Aún llevábamos las cazadoras puestas y eso hizo que aumentara mi sensación de calor.

— **Jess viene con los cafés** — hablé cuando la vi caminar desde el fondo sosteniendo la bandeja con una sola mano.

Levantó la cabeza y observó a través del cristal que dejaba ver lo que ocurría al otro lado. Después me miró fijamente a los ojos sin cambiar de posición. La miré también, aunque no estuviera segura de lo que significaba aquella intensidad en su mirada.

— **Voy a abrir.**

Se separó lentamente de mí y caminó hacia la puerta. Se movía despacio, como si le pesaran los pies. Giró la cabeza en mi dirección y nuestras miradas volvieron a coincidir antes de que abriera la puerta. Me quedé allí parada, en mitad de aquella estancia, sin saber bien qué decir o qué hacer. Quizá era mejor no decir ni hacer nada. Su forma de mirarme me había vuelto a acelerar el corazón y tenía la sensación de que me faltaba el aire. Jess dejó los cafés sobre el escritorio siguiendo las indicaciones de Rachel. Al instante desapareció tras la puerta. Vi a través del cristal cómo ella y su melena oscura se alejaban de aquella habitación oculta.

— **¿Nos tomamos el café?** — me preguntó Rachel cuando me topé con sus ojos que me miraban **—. Por cierto, ¿no eres muy joven para beber café?**

Caminé hacia el escritorio donde se encontraba apoyada. Advertí que uno de los cafés tenía en el plato un sobre de edulcorante. Lo abrí, lo eché y lo removí.

— **Me temo que para ti soy muy joven para todo** — dije ofreciéndole la taza.

Me miró antes de aceptarla.

— **Gracias**.

Abrí el sobre de azúcar y lo vertí en mi café, después bebí. Aún estaba bastante caliente, me gustaba así.

— **Eres la primera persona superdotada que conozco, ¿lo sabías?**

Negué con la cabeza antes de seguir bebiendo.

— **Nunca me has dicho qué CI tienes.**

— **No el suficiente, desde luego.**

— **¿No me lo vas a decir?**

Terminé el poco café que me quedaba en la taza, ella bebió del suyo mientras me observaba. Permanecí indecisa porque no me gustaba hablar de aquello, pero luego me decidí.

— **En el último test que me hicieron el resultado fue ciento sesenta y siete.**

— **¡Es extraordinario!** — exclamó.

— **Es un número, hay muchos tipos de inteligencia. Esa es solo una, me faltan otras.**

— **¿Cómo cuál?**

— **La más importante, la emocional.**

— **¿Crees que no la tienes?**

— **Ya te lo diré en un tiempo.**

— **¿Qué significa eso?**

La cogí de la mano y tiré de ella.

— **Anda, vamos fuera y enséñame este sitio.**

En cuanto se incorporó la solté. Obviamente, tampoco respondí a su pregunta. Estaba claro que tarde o temprano terminaría llorando por ella, por lo que mucha inteligencia emocional no demostraba tener, empeñada como estaba en pasar mi tiempo con alguien por quien me constaba terminaría sufriendo.

Me cedió el paso en la puerta después de que previamente se lo cediera yo.

— **La belleza antes que la edad** — dijo.

— **En cualquiera de los dos casos tú irías primero** — la cogí del brazo para que pasara delante de mí.

— **No, la bella eres tú y la vieja yo —** insistió.

— **Tú no eres vieja —** murmuré. Me molestaba profundamente que utilizara esa palabra.

— **Debes de ser la única chica de dieciséis años que opina eso. El resto o me llaman señora o me tratan de usted.**

— **¿De verdad te consideras vieja?** — levantó las cejas con aire pensativo—. **¿Si yo también tuviera treinta y nueve años considerarías que lo eres?**

— **No.**

— **Entonces, olvídate de la edad que tengo por favor. Para charlar un rato no creo que haya que estar todo el tiempo recordando nuestra diferencia de edad.**

Se apoyó contra la barandilla de madera y me miró durante un instante, luego dirigió a mirada hacia el mar.

Aquel lugar era precioso. Las vistas sobre la playa eran espectaculares, ofreciendo una maravillosa sensación de paz y tranquilidad. La terraza se extendía grande. Colindaba por el lado de la derecha con la parte destinada al uso público. A pesar de oírse a la gente al otro lado no se podía ver nada y disponía de total privacidad. Reparé en las escaleras que había a la izquierda y caminé hasta ellas. Al menos sumaba unos veinte escalones de madera, que llevaban a una puerta que delimitaba el comienzo de la playa. El resto del terreno lo marcaba una valla alta, también de madera oscura. Desvié la vista hacia el horizonte, donde el sol se iba aproximando, y me concentré en el rumor de las olas rompiendo contra la orilla.

— **Este sitio es realmente bonito** — dije.

Se acercó al borde de las escaleras donde me encontraba.

— **Me alegro de que te guste. — ¿Quieres bajar a la playa?**

— **Más adelante, cuando no tengas la escayola vamos** — respondió rozándome al sentarse en el primer escalón.

Contuve la alegría que me produjo escuchar por segunda vez que al parecer iba a verla de nuevo en algún momento. Bajé un escalón y me senté en el segundo de a escalera, en el extremo opuesto que había ocupado ella.

Noté que me miraba y escuché el leve suspiro que dejó escapar. Antes de que sonara, sentí la vibración del móvil dentro del bolsillo. Lo saqué y miré la pantalla para ver quién era.

— **Perdona, tengo que cogerlo, es Santana**.

Apenas hablé unos minutos con Santana supo que tenía a Rachel al lado. Después de comentarme un par de detalles sobre las prácticas en el hospital quedamos en que me pasaría a buscar en coche a la mañana siguiente, para ir a la facultad.

— **¿Vuelves a clase mañana?** — me preguntó unos segundos después de colgar.

— **Sí.**

— **¿Te apetece?**

— **Bueno, no está mal. ¿Te apetece a ti ir mañana a trabajar?**

— **No.**

Sonreí por la rotundidad de su negativa.

— **Pensaba que te gustaba tu trabajo.**

— **Y me gusta, lo que no me gustan son los pacientes.**

— **Vaya, gracias.**

— **Ya no te tengo a ti allí, así que ya no me gustan los pacientes.**

La miré incrédula mientras enrojecía. No estaba segura de qué quería decir exactamente. Empezaba a hacer más frío y se levantaba algo de viento. Hundí las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora y disfruté del color rojizo que iba tomando el cielo en el atardecer.

— **¿Te importa si fumo?**

— **Para nada, me gusta el olor del tabaco.**

— **¿Tú no fumarás, no?**

— **No, tranquila, pero mi madre fuma de vez en cuando también.**

Sentí que se levantaba y miré hacia atrás al oír sus pasos sobre la madera. Cuando regresó traía un cenicero en la mano.

Bajó hasta el escalón donde estaba sentada.

— **¿Puedo?** — preguntó señalando el espacio libre que había a mi lado.

— **Sí, claro.**

Se sentó a mi derecha, muy cerca. Había sitio suficiente como para que se sentaran cuatro personas y me gustó que buscara mi proximidad.

— **Si no, parece que estamos enfadadas. ¿Lo estás?**

— **No, ¿por qué iba a estarlo?**

— **¿Por qué te sientas entonces en la otra punta?**

Flexioné la pierna derecha y apoyé la barbilla sobre la rodilla. Pensaba en qué responder. Si me había sentado lejos no era porque realmente lo quisiera, sino porque sentía que de vez en cuando le agobiaba con mis evidentes sentimientos hacia ella.

— **¿Hace mucho que tienes BouAzzer?** — observé cómo se encendía el cigarrillo.

Dio una calada y expulsó el humo antes de hablar.

— **Desde el verano pasado.**

— **¿Te gustaría dejar la medicina?**

Giró la cabeza para mirarme.

— **Quizá, no lo sé aún. ¿Te parecería mal?**

— **No, creo que uno tiene que hacer lo que le haga feliz. ¿Era así cuando lo compraste?**

— **Parecido, lo reformé un poco.**

— **¿Estaba lo del cristal de la poli? — Qué va, eso fue idea de Jess, que lee demasiadas novelas policiacas.**

— **¿Venías por aquí antes de comprarlo?**

— **En realidad lo descubrí un día por casualidad. Hubo una época en que cuando me apetecía ver el mar, para estar tranquila y no encontrarme con gente conocida, comencé a visitar las distintas localidades de la costa donde pensaba que habría menos posibilidades de que eso ocurriera. Una mañana llegué hasta aquí, cuando vi este lugar me enamoré. En verano los dueños lo pusieron a la venta, yo tenía un dinero ahorrado después de vender la casa que compartía con mi ex y la verdad, no lo pensé mucho, lo invertí aquí.**

— **Me parece perfecto. Yo también creo en el amor a primera vista.**

Ahogó la risa al tiempo que el humo de su última calada salía de entre sus labios.

— **Tienes frío** — confirmó cuando vio que me acurrucaba dentro de mi chaqueta.

Se levantó al instante y volvió a desaparecer tras el crujir de la madera. El cielo estaba totalmente rojo y el sol flotaba sobre el mar iluminando el horizonte. Efectivamente, era uno de los atardeceres más bonitos que había visto nunca. Reconocí que la presencia de Rachel tenía mucho que ver con aquello.

Ella hubiera convertido en maravilloso hasta el paisaje más apocalíptico descrito en cualquier libro. No tardé en escuchar sus pasos de vuelta hacia las escaleras.

— **Toma, ponte esto** — me dijo cubriéndome con una manta.

— **Gracias, podemos compartirla.**

— **No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien** — me frotó la espalda para que entrara en calor.

— **Te vas a resfriar.**

— **Tampoco pasaría nada, así no voy mañana a trabajar.**

Extendí el brazo a pesar de sus negativas y pasé la manta por sus hombros para protegerla del viento, que cada vez era más frío.

— **Diles que estás mala y no vayas mañana si no te apetece, pero no hace falta que cojas un constipado para hacer pellas.**

— **¿Me lo dices por experiencia?** — comentó agarrando la manta por un extremo y arrimándose más a mí para taparse mejor.

— **Yo no suelo hacer pellas.**

— **Por supuesto que no, tú eres una empollona.**

— **Eso cree todo el mundo, pero la verdad es que no estudio tanto.**

— **¿Cómo fue tu primer día en la facultad siendo tan joven?** — ladeó la cabeza para mirarme.

— **No mucho peor que un día cualquiera en heterolandia** — la miré también y sonreí cuando soltó una carcajada con mi comentario—. **No fue para tanto. Tampoco dije que tenía catorce años.**

— **¿Tienes amigos de tu edad?**

— **Ya sé que es lo que te gustaría, pero no, nunca los he tenido.**

Bajó la vista, dirigiéndola después hacia el atardecer frente a nosotras. No dejé de mirarla ni un solo instante. Estaba tan guapa con la mirada pensativa y el viento despeinando ligeramente su melena que era imposible retirar la vista de ella.

— **¿Sales con Santana?** — preguntó con la mirada aún en el rojizo horizonte.

— **No, solo somos amigas.**

— **¿Y con alguna otra chica?**

— **Tampoco.**

Sonrió brevemente y volvió a buscar mi mirada.

— **Yo mejor no te pregunto lo mismo.**

— **Puedes preguntar, si quieres.**

— **Prefiero no saberlo.**

— **Tampoco ha habido tantas.**

— **Hablas en femenino, ¿te refieres a mujeres o a relaciones?**

— **A las dos cosas** — confirmó mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Se me aceleró el corazón al constatar mis sospechas acerca de sus preferencias.

— **Me alegro de que sea así, pero prefiero seguir viviendo en la ignorancia.**

— **¿Qué tal va esa mano? ¿Te molesta? —** preguntó cogiéndome la mano derecha tras compartir un largo silencio.

— **No —** respondí abriéndola lentamente con la palma hacia arriba.

— **La tienes helada.**

Deslizó sus manos para cubrirla, dejándola atrapada entre las suyas para darme calor. Tampoco las tenía especialmente calientes aunque su tacto resultara cálido y suave. El corazón se me desbocó en aquel instante y respiré hondo tratando de mitigar mis incontrolables latidos.

— **¿Mejor así?**

— **Sí, gracias.**

Apenas podía hablar. Aún sentía el latir de mi pulso en el cuello y empezaba a ser demasiado consciente de su proximidad y del contacto con su piel.

— **¿Y el pecho qué tal va?**

— **Bien también, gracias** — balbuceé.

— **¿Te ha dado tu madre la pomada?**

— **No, me la he dado yo y también me he vendado. Lo único que veo es que falta mucho para que pueda volver a ponerme un sujetador.**

— **Lo sé, pero míralo por este lado… a ti precisamente no te hace falta. ¿Ves?, yo no podría permitirme ese lujo…**

La miré directamente a los ojos, pero no le devolví la sonrisa.

— **No empieces, por favor** — murmuré. — **Qué poco sentido del humor tienes.**

— **Sí que lo tengo, pero ese tema no me hace gracia.**

— **¿Qué tema?**

— **Las constantes alusiones a tu edad.**

— **Es una realidad, cuantos más años tienes la fuerza de la gravedad comienza a ganarte la partida.**

— **Gana la tuya y la de todos, la de las mujeres y la de los hombres, que de eso nunca se habla, pero también se les caen los pectorales y lo que no son los pectorales. Al menos a las mujeres no se nos cae ni se nos descuelga nada de entre las piernas.**

— **Pues eso digo** — se rio.

— **No, tú lo dices porque no puedes dejar de recordarme nuestra diferencia de edad.**

Miré nuestras manos unidas cuando lo hizo ella. El cielo estaba cada vez más oscuro y ya no se veía con excesiva claridad. Me fijé en algo que asomaba por el puño de su chaqueta de piel y deslicé la mano hasta su muñeca para tocarlo.

— **¡Qué pulsera tan bonita!** — dije comprobando que estaba hecha de cuero trenzado de color rojo.

Se subió la manga, flexionando la muñeca para verla mejor, como si no se acordara de que la llevaba puesta.

— **¿Te gusta?**

— **Me encanta, es preciosa.**

La observé mientras manipulaba el cierre de color acero con una sola mano, hasta que consiguió abrirlo. No le presté mi ayuda porque no estaba segura de lo que pretendía hacer. Retiró después la manga de mi cazadora, rodeándome la muñeca con la pulsera.

— **A ti te queda mucho mejor** — dijo abrochando el cierre **—. Quédatela.**

La miré agradecida por el detalle.

— **Muchas gracias, pero no puedo aceptarla.**

— **Por supuesto que puedes** — sonreí y no dije nada **—. Quiero regalártela, ¿cuál es el problema?** — preguntó al ver que la observaba sin mediar palabra.

Aprovechando su proximidad me acerqué aún más a ella.

— **Es preciosa, muchas gracias** — dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Me miró de nuevo con aquella intensa mirada que ya había visto en otras ocasiones.

— **De nada, a ti por la compañía.**

Nos quedamos en silencio observando el cielo hasta que oscureció por completo.

— **Tenías razón** — dije cuando volvimos a entrar—, **es el atardecer más bonito que he visto nunca.**

Me sonrió irónica.

— **¿Entonces no te ha parecido una cursilada?**

No sé qué le hacía pensar que disfrutar de una puesta de sol tendría que parecerme una cursilada. Era verdad que hasta entonces pocos atardeceres me hicieron sentir tan viva como este, pero también era verdad que nunca antes me había sentado expresamente a contemplar uno al lado de la persona de la que estaba enamorada. Y también era cierto que por primera vez me sentía así.

Separó una silla del escritorio invitándome a sentarme.

— **Tienes que estudiar y yo revisar facturas.**

Cogí la mochila y me encaminé hacia donde me había indicado.

— **¿Qué libro te has traído?**

— **El de Patología General y Propedéutica.**

Lo hojeó con curiosidad cuando se lo enseñé. Luego levantó la vista y me miró sonriente.

— **La verdad, no puedo dejar de sorprenderme y de pensar que es admirable que siendo tan joven estés ya estudiando medicina.**

Rehuí su mirada y la dirigí al libro cuando lo dejó de vuelta en la mesa. Siempre me resultaba difícil contestar a las alabanzas que recibía por aquel hecho, incluso cuando venían de ella.

— **¿Por qué no te quitas la cazadora? ¿Sigues con frío?**

Me ayudó a quitármela y se encaminó hacia el corto pasillo que se situaba tras la zona acondicionada para trabajar. La miré cuando se detuvo ante la puerta del armario en el que había reparado al entrar en aquella estancia. Colgó mi cazadora en una percha de madera y volvió a doblar la manta, colocándola más tarde sobre una balda. No pude evitar observar su cuerpo cuando se deshizo de su chaqueta de piel. Llevaba un polo negro de manga larga que resaltaba sobre el cinturón de piel clara ajustado a su cadera, que a su vez contrastaba con los vaqueros negros que tan bien le sentaban. Regresé a su melena castaña y lisa, que caía por debajo de sus hombros, a su espalda y su cintura, hasta que mis ojos se detuvieron un poco más abajo. Se me nubló la vista por el deseo y me descubrí a mí misma, una vez más, haciendo algo que nunca antes había hecho con otra persona. Disfrutaba contemplando su cuerpo y aquello me llevaba a un estado de excitación sexual que cada vez se volvía más incontrolable. El deseo de acercarme a ella y abrazarla se desvaneció de pronto, cuando vi que se daba la vuelta en mi dirección. Bajé la vista abruptamente y la fijé en la mesa.

— **¿Qué haces todavía de pie?** — preguntó mientras caminaba hacia mí. No contesté porque no podía hacerlo. El corazón me latía a mil por hora y no quería que se diera cuenta de mi estado **—. Puedes sentarte** — dijo cuándo se detuvo a mi lado.

Tampoco levanté la vista de la mesa cuando volvió a hablarme.

— **Gracias.**

— **¿Estás bien?**

Asentí con la cabeza agachada y tomé asiento antes de que se me notara que me temblaban las piernas.

Se apoyó en la mesa justo a mi lado.

— **¿Seguro?**

— **Sí** — miré de reojo sus piernas enfundadas en los vaqueros y subí hasta el cinturón de piel.

Se inclinó hacia delante hasta que su cabeza quedó a la altura de mi hombro. Me quedé quieta, con la mirada en la portada de mi libro de texto y esperando a que hablara. Su persistente silencio hizo que por fin girara la cabeza para mirarla. La encontré con sus ojos clavados en mi rostro y una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

— **¿Qué?** — sonreí inevitablemente.

— **Eso mismo digo yo, ¿qué?**

— **Nada** — me encogí de hombros.

— **Yo tampoco** — se encogió también de hombros, imitando mi gesto.

Me reí y volví a la portada del libro.

— **¿Por qué tema vas?**

— **Por el treinta, supongo que hoy habrán empezado el treinta y uno** — me tembló la voz. Santana y Kurt se habían preocupado de pasarme los apuntes y mantenerme al día con el temario de cada asignatura durante mi larga estancia en la clínica. Yo había aprovechado las horas muertas que transcurrían entre una y otra visita de Rachel para estudiar.

Volvió a coger el libro y pasó las páginas con agilidad.

— **Aquí está, ahora a estudiar**.

La miré cuando rodeó la mesa y se sentó frente a mí, ante su ordenador. Leí las primeras líneas del temario y levanté la vista al notar que abría un cajón. — **Presbicia** —me sonrió poniéndose unas gafas **—. Ya sé que tú no quieres oírlo pero estoy haciéndome vieja.**

— **Pues te sientan muy bien, estás muy guapa** — sonrió más abiertamente y la observé con detenimiento desde el otro lado de la mesa **—. ¿Lo haces para fastidiarme?**

— **¿El qué?**

— **Referirte a ti misma como vieja o cuarentona constantemente.**

Me sostuvo la mirada con la sonrisa todavía dibujada en sus labios, pero no me respondió.

— **Aún eres joven para la presbicia. ¿Eres hipermétrope?**

— **No.**

— **¿Pasas muchas horas delante del ordenador?**

— **No** — negó con la cabeza— **no muchas, seguro que ni la mitad que tú.**

— **¿Y qué dice tu oculista?**

— **Que tengo presbicia.**

— **Pues eres muy joven para la presbicia** — insistí—. **¿No te ha hecho pruebas para saber el porqué del origen tan prematuro?**

— **Igual prefieres hacérmelas tú.**

Ninguna respuesta parece satisfacerte.

— **Te las haría encantada si supiera cómo. ¿Cuándo te toca la próxima revisión?**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Para acompañarte y preguntar por lo que tú no preguntas.**

Soltó una risotada antes de hacerse con un abrecartas y abrir uno de los sobres que Jess le había indicado que tenía sobre la mesa.

La observé mientras leía con sus gafas el papel que acababa de extraer. Regresé a mi libro cuando supe que la conversación sobre su vista cansada ya le había cansado. No tardé en desviar la mirada hacia la pulsera de cuero rojo que me había regalado. Era preciosa. La estudié detenidamente aprovechando en esta ocasión la luz que me había faltado cuando me la colocó alrededor de la muñeca. La giré suavemente y de pronto reparé en las dos pequeñas muescas que lucía el cierre.

— **Rachel, esta pulsera es de oro.**

— **Tranquila, si hubiera sido de platino y diamantes también te la hubiera regalado.**

Sonreí. Cuando quería era un encanto.

— **Lo digo en serio, es oro blanco, pensaba que era de acero** — me miró expectante por encima de las gafas **—. Es muy cara.**

— **También lo eran las rosas que tú me regalaste y nunca te he dicho nada. Dime, ¿durante cuántos años te has quedado sin paga?**

— **Te las regalé porque te gustaban.**

— **Lo mismo te digo. Te he regalado la pulsera porque me has dicho que te gustaba. Ahora, si no es así o no la quieres puedes devolvérmela, no hay problema** — dijo extendiendo la mano.

— **Claro que la quiero, Rachel. ¿Cómo no iba a quererla?**

— **Entonces quédatela.**

— **Muchas gracias.**

Asintió desde el otro lado de la mesa. Después continuó abriendo el correo.

— **¿Cuánto te costaron las rosas?** — preguntó de pronto tras un largo rato compartiendo silencio.

Levanté la cabeza del libro y la miré.

— **¡Rachel!**

— **¿Te parezco una maleducada por preguntártelo?**

— **No, en absoluto. Pero la verdad es que ni siquiera lo sé.**

— **¿Cómo que no lo sabes?**

— **Mandé a Santana y Kurt a comprarlas. No me han dicho aún cuánto fue. Mañana lo sabré y les pagaré sin falta.**

— **¿Necesitas dinero?**

— **No, muchas gracias. Tengo dinero ahorrado.**

— **Eran preciosas, me encantaron.**

— **Me alegro.**

Dejé que Rachel continuara revisando su correo mientras yo traté de concentrarme en mis estudios. Por primera vez me costaba retener lo que estaba leyendo. No podía obviar su figura sentada frente a mí. Estaba tan guapa que no conseguía leer un par de líneas sin volver a mirar su rostro con las gafas de lectura. Alargué el brazo hacia una pila de folios que había en la impresora.

— **¿Me prestas un poco de papel, por favor?** — pregunté antes de coger un montoncito.

Asintió complaciente.

— **¿Tienes un lápiz?** — volví a preguntar.

Abrió un cajón e hizo rodar dos lápices sobre la mesa en mi dirección.

— **¿Puedes escribir?**

— **Con la derecha.**

— **¿Eres ambidiestra?**

— **Más o menos.**

Alineé los folios y comprobé la punta de los lápices. Me decidí por el que parecía que le acababan de sacar punta. Miré a Rachel, que se había girado ligeramente hacia la pantalla de su ordenador, y comencé con trazos suaves a dibujar su rostro. Descubrí que no era tan fácil dibujar con la derecha como lo hacía con la izquierda, cambié el lápiz de mano para probar si era capaz de hacerlo a pesar de la escayola. Afortunadamente podía sujetarlo con firmeza y solo encontraba problemas cuando necesitaba tomar un ángulo más inclinado, porque la escayola no me permitía alcanzarlo. Fui cambiando de mano para dar forma a su rostro sobre el papel y me ayudé de los dedos para suavizar los trazos y las sombras.

— **¿Estás estudiando?** — me preguntó sin retirar la vista del ordenador.

Supuse que era consciente de mi persistente mirada.

— **Sí.**

— **¿Ah, sí? Pues no me lo parece** — dijo girándose hacia mí.

— **No, no te muevas por favor.**

— **¿Por qué no?, ¿qué estás haciendo?** — la vi echar un vistazo rápido al papel y lo levanté para impedirle la visión.

Sonrió ante mi actitud infantil.

— **¿Qué tienes ahí?**

— **Nada.**

— **¿No me lo vas a enseñar?**

— **Luego. Anda, sigue como estabas.**

— **¿Me estás dibujando?**

— **Sí.**

— **¿En serio?**

— **En serio. ¿Te importa?**

— **No —** dudó al responder **—, solo que es la primera vez que alguien me dibuja. ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?**

— **Sigue con tus cosas y olvida que estoy aquí.**

— **Eso no va a ser fácil. Posar no creo que se me dé bien, nunca he posado para nadie.**

— **Si te quedas así todo el rato vas a terminar agotada, estás demasiado rígida. ¿Por qué no te reclinas en el sillón y apoyas la cabeza?**

Hizo exactamente lo que le dije. Comprobé el dibujo dándome cuenta de que con la nueva postura que le había hecho adoptar lo que avancé hasta entonces no me servía de nada. Retiré el folio y comencé de nuevo con suaves trazos. Los ojos de Rachel se movieron con rapidez hacia el papel desechado.

— **¿Puedo verlo?**

Le alcancé el folio para evitar que volviera a cambiar bruscamente de posición.

— **No está terminado, aún le falta mucho.**

Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio su rostro.

— **Es una maravilla, soy yo.**

— **Sí** — me reí—. **¿Quién si no?**

— **Quiero decir que me reconozco, que no hay duda de que soy yo. ¿Dónde aprendiste a dibujar tan bien?**

— **No lo sé, siempre me ha gustado. También di clases para perfeccionar la técnica y esas cosas.**

— **¿Dónde diste las clases?**

— **En la escuela de arte.**

— **¿Ya no vas?**

— **Lo dejé en Navidad.**

— **¿Qué te enseñan allí exactamente?**

— **A pintar al óleo, pastel, acuarela, retratos, anatomía, bodegones… Odio los bodegones, por cierto.**

— **A mí tampoco me gustan —** dijo ella.

— **¿Ves? Ya tenemos algo en común a pesar de nuestra diferencia de edad** — le guiñé un ojo.

Sonrió y continuó observándome mientras la dibujaba. Me costó acostumbrarme a su mirada pendiente de cada uno de mis movimientos. Cada vez que alzaba la vista y me encontraba con sus ojos se me aceleraba el corazón. Jamás había conocido a alguien por quien me sintiera tan atraída. Poco a poco fui abstrayéndome de las múltiples sensaciones que me provocaba su mera presencia, logrando concentrarme en sus facciones, como si estuviera en una clase nocturna más de todas a las que había asistido. Comencé entonces a reflejar su mirada sobre el papel. Realmente es la parte más difícil de un retrato. Si no consigues captar la mirada no consigues nada.

— **¿Puedo pedirte que no me dibujes las arrugas, por favor?**

— **¿Qué arrugas?**

— **Estas** — frunció los ojos y se las señaló.

Me levanté de la mesa y me acerqué a ella.

— **Eso no son arrugas** — pasé las yemas de los dedos suavemente para que dejara de forzar la piel **—. Son ligeras líneas de expresión y a mí me vuelven loca.**

Me reí cuando apartó la vista aturdida por mi apasionado comentario. Se había puesto ligeramente colorada, pero volvió a mirarme.

— **Si no quieres que te diga esas cosas deja de hablar sobre tu edad. Ya me ha quedado claro que me sacas veintitrés años. Por cierto, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?** — llevaba tiempo queriéndolo saber.

— **Como tú, el diecisiete, pero de septiembre**.

Sonreí encantada con la coincidencia.

— **Eso son solo veintidós años y nueve nueves.**

— **¿Solo?**

— **Solo** — confirmé antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Volví a mi asiento frente a ella y estudié el retrato que habíamos interrumpido. El folio yacía inerte sobre la mesa, sin embargo, el precioso rostro de Rachel ya había tomado vida. Supe que si me concentraba podría terminarlo en algo más de media hora. Advertí que sus ojos me seguían cuando deslicé la yema del dedo meñique, para suavizar una sombra sobre su frente.

— **Es increíble. ¿Sabes que podrías dedicarte a esto, verdad?**

La miré y asentí.

— **Podría pasarme la vida entera dibujándote y no me aburriría.**

Se sonrojó y bajó la vista de nuevo hacia el retrato.

— **Me refería a que podrías hacer de esto tu profesión.**

— **A ti es a la única que quiero dibujar.**

Rehuyó otra vez mi mirada, en esta ocasión tardó un poco más en volver a levantarla.

Me hubiera pasado la vida entera contemplándola, dibujándola, no solo limitándome precisamente a su rostro. Cogí el lápiz y me propuse no volver a hacer un comentario que la incomodara. Me centré en ella y en el retrato. Sus ojos me observaban de un modo diferente. No tenían la misma expresión que cuando había comenzado a dibujarlos. No quise decir nada y me dediqué a su pelo. Pasaron muchos minutos hasta que abandonaron la incertidumbre y volvieron a recuperar ese brillo tan característico que tanto me gustaba. Regresé entonces a sus ojos y me esmeré en captar aquella mirada sobre el papel. Pasó mucho más tiempo del que esperaba hasta que me di por satisfecha con el resultado. Acentué sombras y difuminé otras, repasando cuidadosamente sus facciones antes de dar el retrato por terminado.

— **A ver qué te parece** — le dije empujando el folio hasta la mitad de la mesa.

Se incorporó con rapidez y se inclinó para alcanzarlo. Detuvo las manos justo antes de tocarlo y se puso en pie de pronto.

— **Es impresionante, Quinn.**

— **¿Te gusta?**

— **¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Me encanta!** — se echó a reír—. **Es tan real que parece una foto.**

— **Me alegro, puedes cogerlo, es tuyo.**

— **¿Es para mí?**

— **Es para ti** — dije divertida.

Por fin lo cogió entre sus manos. Continuó estudiándolo un buen rato antes de rodear la mesa para dirigirse hacia donde yo estaba sentada.

— **Si me lo vas a regalar al menos dedícamelo** — dijo dejando el retrato frente a mí y apoyando su mano en mi cabeza.

Me sorprendió su contacto, pero no hice ningún movimiento que me delatara. Miré su rostro dibujado antes de hablar.

— **Lo siento, pero no me gustan las dedicatorias** — volvió a reírse y noté su mano acariciando mi pelo—. **Lo digo en serio, eso sí que es una cursilada. ¿Qué quieres que te ponga?**

— **Puedes firmarlo al menos, ¿o eso tampoco?** — pasó su mano a lo largo de mi melena.

Suspiré suavemente antes de tomar el lápiz. Escogí la parte inferior derecha, como lo hacen casi todos, para escribir mis iniciales. Jamás había firmado un dibujo que hubiera hecho, tampoco me gustaba estar haciéndolo en aquel momento. No quise negarme otra vez por educación y por ese motivo me decidí por las iniciales. Era lo más impersonal.

— **¿No pones la fecha?**

— **¿Quieres la hora también?** — pregunté no sin cierta ironía mientras escribía la fecha debajo de mis iniciales.

— **No, déjalo —** su mano alcanzó mi barbilla, girándome la cara, levantándola para que la mirara. Se inclinó sobre mí y apoyó la mejilla contra la mía antes de darme un suave beso que me puso la piel de gallina.

— **Muchas gracias.**

— **De nada** — respondí, pero no le devolví el beso.

— **Lo voy a enmarcar** — dijo pasando el pulgar por encima de la piel de mi barbilla.

— **Un folio no es para enmarcar. Si quieres enmarcarlo te dibujo en un Canson.**

— **¿Y para qué quiero papel Canson si no quiere firmarlo la autora?**

— **Firmar pase, dedicar no.**

— **Nada de dedicatorias** — sonrió y yo negué con la cabeza **—. No te gustan.**

— **No.**

— **Qué poco romántica.**

— **¿Para qué escribir lo que se puede decir?**

— **Para que perdure.**

— **¿Y para qué quieres que perdure algo que las dos sabemos que en realidad no te importa?**

Su mirada se cristalizó al instante.

— **Quizá sí me importe, pero quizá no pueda ser.**

— **¿Qué pasó con tu ex? ¿Por qué lo dejaste?** — al final me venció la curiosidad. Se sorprendió ligeramente con mis preguntas—. **¿Cuánto tiempo llevabais?** — cogí su mano cuando noté que me liberaba el rostro con intención de separarse de mí.

— **Nueve años** — se me encogió el estómago y bajé la vista al suelo

—.

 **Quinn…** — susurró con dulzura.

— **¿Sigues enamorada de ella?**

— **No** — negó con rotundidad.

Volví a mirarla. Sonó sincera y aquello hizo que sintiera cierto alivio tras la punzada de dolor.

— ¿ **Y ella de ti?**

— **Tampoco. ¿A qué viene tanta pregunta?**

— **Yo ya he respondido a las tuyas.**

 **¿Cuánto hace que lo dejasteis?**

Resopló antes de contestar.

— **Unos dos años** — tuvo que recordar.

— **Pensaba que era mucho más reciente** — confesé **—. ¿Entonces hay alguien nuevo ahora?** — soné abatida.

— **No** — sonrió abiertamente.

Sostuve su mano con una ligera presión y le acaricié los dedos con el pulgar.

— **Dime la verdad.**

— **Te la estoy diciendo, no sé por qué no me crees.**

— **¿Pero lo ha habido?**

— **No.**

— **¿Desde qué rompiste con ella no has salido con nadie?** — pregunté extrañada.

— **No —** negó con la cabeza.

— **Eso es imposible. No me puedo creer que con lo increíble que eres, no hayas encontrado a alguien entre las miles de mujeres que deben estar haciendo cola para pasar, simplemente, un segundo contigo.**

— **Muchas gracias, pero ni tengo a miles de mujeres esperando por mí ni tampoco me gustaría que fuese así. Sencillamente no he conocido a ninguna que me gustara, por lo tanto no he vuelto a salir con nadie.**

— **¿Ni siquiera un tiempo, unos meses?** — Negó otra vez con la cabeza **—. ¿Ni una semana?, ¿ni una noche?**

— **No, por Dios, yo ya no estoy para relaciones de una noche** — suspiró—. **Y tampoco ha sido nunca mi estilo** — añadió posando cariñosamente su dedo índice sobre la punta de mi nariz.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

Al día siguiente la rutina volvió a mi vida. Sin embargo, no me sentía como siempre. Había amanecido con Rachel en mi pensamiento y mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en ella, en lo que estaría haciendo en ese momento. Cuando Santana bajó por la avenida, miré en dirección a la calle de Rachel con la esperanza de poder verla o adivinar cuál de todas sería su casa. Pero no tuve suerte, no había ni rastro de ella ni de su coche. Busqué la hora en el reloj del salpicadero, eran las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana. Perfectamente podríamos haber coincidido. Ella también entraba a las ocho y tendría que tomar la avenida en la misma dirección que nosotras para llegar a la clínica. Me fijé en los coches de alrededor y agudicé la vista en el horizonte, por si se hallaba varios metros por delante. Santana se desvió poco después hacia la facultad y perdí la esperanza de encontrarla en alguno de los coches que nos rodeaban.

El día transcurrió lento y pesado. Aunque me gustaban las clases, y por encima de todo las prácticas en el hospital, me sentía inquieta ante la incertidumbre de cuándo volvería a verla. La tarde anterior no me atreví a pedirle su número de móvil y ella tampoco preguntó por el mío. Había memorizado el teléfono de su casa, pero lo consideraba demasiado personal como para marcarlo. A las seis de la tarde, mientras cambiaba la bata blanca por el abrigo, me sentí triste. Hacía ya dos horas que Rachel había salido de trabajar y posiblemente se hubiera acercado a su local de la costa. Durante unos instantes, la idea de preguntarle a Santana si me llevaba en coche hasta Kate pasó por mi cabeza, pero desistí cuando imaginé la cara que podría poner Rachel a si me veía aparecer por allí, acompañada de otra cría como yo. Y tampoco quería desvelar la parte de su vida que quiso compartir conmigo. Me senté en el coche resignada a volver a casa, como lo hacía casi todas las tardes de entresemana antes de que ella apareciera en mi vida. A dos manzanas de mi casa estallé.

— **¡Santana, necesito decir que voy a estar contigo!** — espeté.

— **¿Rachel?** — preguntó con la mirada fija en el coche que nos precedía.

— **Sí.**

— **¿Estás con ella?**

— **No —** suspiré.

— **¡No me digas que vas en serio con esa mujer!**

— **Solo necesito verla.**

— **¿Qué edad tiene, Quinn?** — se detuvo ante un semáforo en rojo y me miró.

— **No lo sé** — mentí—. **No se lo he preguntado.**

Me escudriñó con la mirada y sonrió ligeramente.

— **¿Y ella sabe la edad que tienes tú o tampoco te la ha preguntado?**

— **Lo último que necesito es un sermón, en serio.**

— **¿Te das cuenta de en dónde te estás metiendo?**

— **No ha pasado nada.**

— **Pero tú quieres que pase.**

— **Sí, pero ella no.**

— **Pues pasará.**

— **Lo dudo, ella no quiere.**

Soltó una risotada antes de meter la primera y poner el coche en movimiento de nuevo.

— **Para no querer que pase nada te ve muy a menudo… ayer, hoy… — Hoy no ha quedado conmigo, soy yo la que quiero verla.**

— **¿Dónde te dejo entonces?** — sonó como si se rindiera.

— **Sé lo que estás pensando.**

— **¿El qué?**

— **Si hubiera querido acostarse conmigo podría haberlo hecho ya. Te aseguro que se lo he puesto muy fácil.**

— **¿Por qué la defiendes? Yo no he dicho nada.**

— **Porque no quiero que pienses lo que no es.**

— **Tranquila, en absoluto pienso que sea una pervertida o algo así.**

— **¡Joder, Santana! ¡Por supuesto que no lo es!**

Me puso la mano sobre la pierna.

— **Anda, no te enfades. ¿Dónde te llevo?**

— **A casa por favor.**

— **¿Pero no querías ir a verla?**

— **Sí, pero iré en autobús.**

— **¿Con la escayola?**

— **Sí. Lo único que te pido es que si te encuentras con mi madre o vienes a casa hagas ver que has estado conmigo. Mi madre no te va a llamar, siempre me llama a mí, confía en mí.**

— **Hasta que deje de hacerlo… — ¿Crees que me gusta mentirle?**

— **No, ya sé que no, pero se terminará dando cuenta.**

— **Me he pasado la vida estudiando. Tengo dieciséis años y lo único que he hecho es eso, estudiar. Estudiar medicina, estudiar dibujo, música, piano… Cuando salgo no bebo, no fumo, no voy a llegar a casa embarazada porque afortunadamente no me gustan los tíos. Soy la hija perfecta. Tampoco le he reprochado nunca no tener un padre y apenas saber nada de él. Ella ha vuelto a enamorarse, entra y sale con Russel cuando quiere. Ahora soy yo la que se ha enamorado. Ahora me toca a mí. ¡Que Rachel no tiene mi edad! No, no la tiene. Y si solo por ese motivo alguien cree que debe protegerme, alejándome de ella, está muy equivocado. Sería capaz de muchas cosas si pretendieran separarme de ella, y te aseguro que dejaría de ser esa hija perfecta. La única persona que puede alejarme** de Rachel es ella misma **, sé que terminará haciéndolo, pero hasta que ese momento llegue solo quiero verla.**

 **Tampoco pido tanto.**

Me miró fijamente sin pestañear.

— **¿Dónde te dejo?**

— **En casa.**

— **No me importa llevarte** — insistió —. **Tienes razón.**

Denegué su ofrecimiento porque tampoco quería que nadie supiera dónde vivía Rachel. Antes de dirigirme a la parada de autobús comprobé que mi madre no había llegado aún a casa. En realidad era pronto para ella.

Difícilmente conseguía llegar antes de las ocho de la tarde. Caminé todo lo deprisa que pude hasta la parada y deshice parte del camino que recorrí en el coche con Santana. Toqué el timbre cuando nos aproximábamos al cruce con Klekken. No estaba segura de la altura a la que se situaba la parada más cercana. Para mi sorpresa, se encontraba en la misma esquina. Dejé atrás la avenida y avancé por el comienzo de la calle de Rachel. Su casa no podría estar muy lejos, era el número siete. El paseo tenía las aceras anchas y estaba lleno de árboles que ya no conservaban ni una mísera hoja en sus ramas. El frío del invierno había acabado con ellas. Sin embargo, ese invierno había provocado en mí justo lo contrario que en la naturaleza; estaba brotando un mundo de sentimientos, absolutamente desconocido hasta entonces, que me hacía sentir viva por primera vez, receptiva con todo lo que me rodeaba. Me fijé en el color claro que lucían las cortezas de los árboles. Eran chopos. Lo sabía no porque fuera una experta en botánica, sino porque el sonido de las hojas de los chopos moviéndose con el viento me encantaba. Caminaba por la acera opuesta a la que sabía se situaba la casa de Rachel. Quería ver la numeración con claridad, sin necesidad de pasar justo por delante de su domicilio. Cuando la manzana estaba llegando a su fin el número siete se dibujó frente a mí. Brillaba resplandeciente bajo la luz de las farolas. El corazón me pegó un vuelco y comenzó a latirme a toda velocidad. Aún era incapaz de controlar mi sistema nervioso cuando algo relacionado con Rachel aparecía delante de mí. Observé su casa desde la acera de enfrente. La luz estaba apagada. No parecía que hubiese alguien, aunque la puerta del garaje y la de la entrada peatonal eran demasiado altas como para ver más allá. Me armé de valor y crucé al otro lado. Las puertas que definían su propiedad no eran tan altas a pie de calle y me asomé para ver el interior. Tenía un porche muy bonito y un frondoso jardín. Supuse que habría ido a BouAzzer y que no volvería hasta más tarde, ya que su coche no se encontraba allí. Me decidí entonces a rodear la casa, que hacía esquina y colindaba por el lateral derecho con otra vía delimitando la manzana. Los altos y apretados setos no me dejaron ver absolutamente nada. Solo pude intuir que aquel jardín tenía unas buenas dimensiones. Volví a la entrada y todo permanecía con la misma quietud de antes. Reparé en la baja repisa que se formaba junto a la puerta peatonal y me senté, apoyando la espalda contra la alambrada que sostenía la vegetación. Dejé descansar la muleta a mi lado y aproveché la iluminación de una farola cercana para leer los apuntes del día. Ya llevaba bastante tiempo allí y el frío de la noche empezaba a notarse. Había hecho un día tan bonito y cálido como el anterior, pero una vez se ponía el sol la temperatura caía precipitadamente, recordándote que estábamos en invierno. Compaginé la lectura con el deseo de que fuera Rachel quien condujera alguno de los coches que contemplaba rodar ante mí. El tiempo pasaba, los coches también, pero ninguno era el suyo.

Llamé a mi madre para mentirle una vez más. Me atendió desde el coche, activando el manos libres del teléfono. Se encontraba de camino a casa y había invitado a cenar a Russel. Le dije que no me esperara, que seguramente comiera en casa de Santana y que si no era así yo misma me prepararía algo cuando llegara. Me aseguró mi plato de comida ante la duda, aunque creo que pensó que me quedaría a cenar con Santana, debido a que Russel iba a casa aquella noche. Pobre, por una vez no era su novio el culpable de mi absentismo.

Levanté el cuello de mi abrigo para protegerme del frío. Llevaba mucho tiempo sentada sin moverme y la humedad comenzaba a calarme el cuerpo. Acaricié impaciente la pulsera de Rachel, como lo había hecho la noche anterior hasta que me quedé dormida. No me la quité desde que ella misma me la pusiera, a excepción de cuando entré en la ducha por la mañana. No quería que se mojara y también pretendía que preservara su olor. Olía a ella. Me la volví a llevar a la nariz para asegurarme de que aún persistía su aroma, a pesar de haber transcurrido un día entero fuera de casa. Empecé a tiritar ligeramente.

Había pasado bastante más de una hora desde que me sentara en la dura repisa, no más alta que un escalón, y el frío del asfalto comenzaba a congelarme los pies. Volví a mirar la hora en el reloj. Posiblemente se había marchado a BouAzzer y quizá cenara allí, con Jess, quizá había quedado con alguien, quizá me había mentido con respecto a que no había otra persona en su vida. Me pasaron demasiadas posibilidades por la cabeza y cada una me ponía más triste que la anterior. Quizá, simplemente, hacía su vida, como lo había estado haciendo hasta antes de conocernos. Quizá yo me creía importante en su vida porque ella era lo más importante en la mía.

Era yo la que no podía vivir sin ella y temía que aquel sentimiento no era recíproco. Guardé de nuevo los apuntes en la mochila y me abracé a ella para que me diera calor. No sabía qué hacer. Todavía me sentía con fuerzas para aguantar el frío de la intemperie, sin embargo me derrumbaría como un castillo de naipes si recibía el frío rechazo de Rachel al verme allí, ante su casa, sin previo aviso. ¿Y si volvía a casa acompañada? Pegué un respingo al pensarlo. Volví a sobresaltarme cuando me di cuenta de que un coche blanco se había detenido frente a mí. Reconocí las ruedas al instante, por sus llantas de aleación, y levanté la vista para encontrarme con Rachel. Tenía la ventanilla del copiloto bajada y me miraba fijamente. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos, pasaban tantos coches en la oscuridad de la noche, que no me fijé en el único que me importaba. No sé por qué motivo había pensado que accedería a su casa desde la otra dirección en lugar de por mi izquierda, como se hallaba en aquel momento. Probablemente fue eso lo que hizo que no le prestara excesiva atención.

— **Eres tú** — sonó sorprendida, pero enseguida me brindó una de sus sonrisas.

— **Sí, soy yo** — se me quebró la voz y el corazón empezó a latirme demasiado rápido en cuanto me puse en pie.

— **Hola Quinn** — continuaba mirándome.

— **Hola** — me tembló la voz — la observé entumecida bajarse del coche y rodearlo para llegar hasta mí **—. Lo siento, necesitaba verte** — espeté sin saber lo que decía **—. Pero ya me voy.**

— **¿Por qué?** — preguntó impidiendo con su cuerpo mi intención de huir de allí.

— **Porque igual no ha sido una buena idea** — bajé la vista al suelo.

— **Pensaba que eras el cobrador del frac** — me pasó la mano por el brazo.

— **¿Tienes deudas?** — sonreí. **— ¿Conoces a alguien que no las tenga? Hasta tú las tienes. ¿Has pagado ya las rosas?**

— **Sí —** admití, echándome a reír.

— **¿Cuánto te han soplado?**

— **Eso no importa, te lo aseguro.**

— **Creía que venías a pedirme el dinero que te han levantado por las rosas** — bromeó **—. ¿Has cenado ya?**

— **No.**

— **¿Cenas conmigo entonces?** — se me iluminó la cara y asentí—. **¿Aquí o te apetece ir a algún sitio?**

— **Donde tú prefieras.**

— **Estoy un poco cansada, ¿te importa en casa?**

— **Si estás cansada mejor me marcho. — Tampoco estoy tan cansada** — volvió a mirarme con ternura **—. Anda, vamos** — tiró suavemente del puño de mi abrigo.

Esperé a que abriera la puerta del garaje y caminé despacio detrás de su coche. No merecía la pena montarme con ella con la escayola, la mochila y la muleta a cuestas.

— **¿Qué tal la vuelta a la dura realidad?** — me preguntó cerrando la puerta del coche con más fuerza de la que pretendía.

— **Dura.**

— **¿Has tenido un mal día?**

— **Digamos que el hecho de no verte se convierte en un mal día.**

Mi respuesta hizo que se detuviera antes de llegar hasta mí y me mirara durante un instante con aire interrogante.

Me quedé inmóvil. No podía evitar decir la verdad cada vez que me preguntaba, pero me dije a mí misma que tenía que ir con más cuidado si no quería que me echara de su vida.

— **¿Qué tal tu día?** — me anticipé a preguntar para no darle margen a que me dijera algo que no quería oír.

— **Digamos que me alegro mucho de que hayas venido a verme.**

— **Puedo venir siempre que quieras.**

— **¿Hasta cuándo?, ¿hasta que te aburras?** — preguntó no sin cierta ironía.

— **Dudo mucho que me aburra.**

— **Por supuesto que sí, terminarás aburriéndote.**

Negué imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, optando por permanecer callada. La seguí en silencio hasta la puerta de entrada y me situé detrás de ella mientras metía la llave en la cerradura.

— **Ya sé que me ves como a una cría, pero tú no eres ningún capricho para mí** — volví a hablar más de la cuenta, no podía evitarlo.

— **El problema es que ya no sé cómo te veo** — suspiró.

— **¿Prefieres que me vaya?**

Miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro.

— **No, prefiero que te quedes a cenar conmigo. Por cierto, no sé qué tengo para comer.**

— **Da igual, tampoco tengo mucha hambre. Lo que tengo es frío.**

Giró sobre sí misma en el amplio hall y me cogió los dedos, que asomaban por la escayola, atrayéndome hacia ella para que entrara.

— **Estás helada —** exclamó cuando tocó mi mano—. **¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí fuera?**

— **No lo sé, un rato.**

— **¿Cuánto es un rato para ti?** — comprobó la hora en el reloj.

— **No importa.**

— **¿Cómo qué no? ¿Quieres pillarte una pulmonía o qué?**

Me encogí de hombros.

— **Si me ingresan y me cuidas tú, no me importaría. Así te vería todos los días.**

— **Ya me ves todos los días.**

— **No lo suficiente.**

— **¿No lo suficiente para qué?**

— **Para no echarte de menos.**

Clavó sus ojos de color chocolate en los míos.

— **Dime, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?**

No pronuncié una palabra, aunque pensé — **lo que quieras** —. Sin embargo, no conseguí evitar que mi propio pensamiento se reflejara en mi cara.

— **No hace falta que contestes. Era una pregunta retórica** — aclaró con rapidez en cuanto interpretó mi mirada. — **No iba a hacerlo** —me reí.

— **Quinn…**

Me desprendí de la mochila y le entregué mi abrigo cuando me hizo una señal para que me lo quitara.

— **La verdad que tienes mérito. Nunca te he oído quejarte y aún no sé cómo puedes ir a clase escayolada, cargando con la mochila y la muleta.**

— **Es fácil. Que me atropellara Shuester es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, te conocí a ti. Y si me quedo en casa convaleciente no podría estar ahora contigo. ¿De qué iba a quejarme? Todo es perfecto.**

— **Definitivamente, lo tuyo es increíble** — suspiró.

Miré a mí alrededor. Desde el recibidor se divisaba el amplio salón y un pasillo grande con muchas puertas. Las molduras eran blancas, al igual que las puertas, que contrastaban con el azul grisáceo de las paredes.

— **Tienes una casa preciosa, en consonancia con la dueña** — añadí con cautela **—. ¿Podría ir al cuarto de baño, por favor?**

— **En consonancia con la invitada, diría yo** — precisó señalando la puerta más cercana.

Salí del cuarto de baño y vi la luz de la cocina encendida. Avancé hacia allí, deteniéndome en el umbral de la puerta. La visión de Rachel en su propia casa me había vuelto a cortar la respiración. La observé en silencio. Apoyada en el fregadero frente al grifo abierto, parecía ausente además de cansada. Se llevó una pastilla a la boca y bebió un largo trago de agua, del que la había visto servirse en un vaso directamente del caño.

— **¿Te duele la cabeza?** — entré en la cocina. Se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando me oyó y miró en mi dirección **—. Perdona, te he asustado.**

— **No pasa nada** — sonrió.

— ¿ **Te duele la cabeza?** — volví a preguntar, cuando estuve a su lado.

— **Un poco, pero no es nada**.

Me fijé en la piel oscurecida bajo sus ojos. La luz de la cocina era blanca e intensa, permitiéndome verla con nitidez por primera vez aquella noche.

— **Estás cansada, es mejor que me vaya.**

— **No, de verdad, me apetece que te quedes.**

— **Yo preparo la cena entonces.**

— **La preparo yo, tú eres la invitada.**

— **¿No te fías de mí? Cocino mejor que en tu clínica, ya lo verás.**

— **Eso no es difícil de superar.**

— **Lo sé** — me reí—. **Por eso lo digo, ven conmigo** — cogí su mano y la guie fuera de la cocina.

— **¿Dónde me llevas?**

— **Al salón, ¿es aquí, verdad?**

Encendió la luz con la mano que le quedaba libre antes de cruzar la entrada. Aquella sala era espectacular, pero mis ojos se dirigieron al piano negro de cola que lucía poderoso en una esquina.

— **Guau, ¿es un Steinway & Sons?** — exclamé.

Me miró con sorpresa.

— **¿También sabes de pianos?**

— **¿Lo es?** — insistí.

Asintió con una sonrisa.

— **Era de mi madre.**

— **¿Tocaba el piano?**

— **Sí, era pianista.**

— **¡Qué pasada! ¿Tú lo tocas?** — pregunté cuando llegamos junto al sofá blanco en forma de ele.

— **No. Siempre quiso que aprendiera, pero yo nunca tuve mucho interés. Apenas recuerdo lo que me enseñó cuando era pequeña y ahora, cada vez que lo miro, no sabes cuánto me gustaría haberle hecho caso.**

— **Esas cosas pasan. Pero tiene fácil solución, puedes aprender ahora.**

— **¿Ahora?**

— **Sí. Y no empieces con que también eres muy mayor para eso.**

— **No he dicho nada** — se defendió.

— **Túmbate y descansa un rato en lo que yo preparo la cena.**

— **¡Pero que estoy bien!** —protestó—. **¿Cómo voy a dejar que prepares tú la cena?**

— **Dejándome** — le empujé suavemente los hombros para que se tumbara.

— **¿Y ahora qué haces?** — preguntó dejándose caer en el sofá.

— **Quitarte las botas** — se echó a reír, contagiándome la risa a mí también—.

 **¿Puedo ver el piano?**

— **Por supuesto.**

Caminé hasta él todo lo rápido que la escayola me permitió y lo admiré detenidamente.

— **Es precioso.**

— **Puedes abrirlo, incluso puedes tocarlo si quieres. ¿También sabes tocar el piano, verdad?**

Levanté la vista un instante y la miré desde el otro extremo del salón. Volví al Steinway y lo rodeé para apreciarlo desde todos los ángulos. Rachel continuaba tumbada en el sofá, pero se había acostado de lado para seguirme con la mirada.

— **Voy a preparar la cena —** anuncié encaminándome hacia ella.

— **No** — alcanzó mi mano desde su posición y tiró de mí para que no me fuera **—. Ven, siéntate.**

Me giré para buscar asiento en el otro sofá, pero me lo impidió de nuevo tirando otra vez de mi mano.

— **Aquí, conmigo** — se movió para hacerme sitio y me senté despacio evitando tocarla. No quería que pensara que aprovechaba la más mínima oportunidad para buscar lo que estaba deseando en todo momento, su proximidad. Los latidos del corazón se me habían vuelto a acelerar desde que sintiera su mano en la mía y ahora, sentada junto a ella, me era imposible obviar su cuerpo tumbado a tan corta distancia—. **La llevas puesta** — dijo pasando el dedo índice por encima de la pulsera que me había regalado el día anterior.

Bajé la vista a su mano sobre la mía.

— **Solo me la he quitado para ducharme. Aún huele a ti.**

— **Mira.**

Por fin tuve el valor de mirarle a los ojos desde que me sentara a su lado.

— **Detrás de ti** — levantó las cejas indicándome el lugar **—, tus rosas.**

Efectivamente, el enorme ramo de rosas presidía la mesa situada detrás del sofá, en un jarrón blanco opaco.

— **No es posible que aún no se hayan secado todas. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?**

— **Hoy hace exactamente treinta y seis días. No he dejado de echarles aspirinas para que durara lo máximo posible.**

— **Parece que lo has conseguido.**

— **¿Te gustan? —** me preguntó con una mirada pícara.

— **Sí, son muy bonitas.**

— **Mentirosa —** rio—, **a ti no te gustan. — Sí me gustan** — me reí también—.

 **Tal vez me gusten más otras cosas, pero son bonitas.**

— **¿Qué cosas?**

— **Tu pulsera, por ejemplo.**

— **¿Y qué más?**

La miré otra vez. Ella, a su vez, me contemplaba mientras esperaba a que le contestara.

— **No lo sé. Me gustan muchas, casi tantas como las que detesto.**

— **Hummm, no está mal. Yo detesto muchas más de las que me gustan.**

— **¿Y cuáles te gustan además del mar, la playa y los minerales? —** quise saber.

— **Tus manos.**

— **Gracias** — murmuré con timidez.

Deslizó su mano debajo de la mía.

— **¿Qué tal llevas las escayolas?**

— **Bien** — estaba más pendiente del movimiento de sus dedos sobre mi piel que de la conversación.

— **¿Y el pecho?**

— **Bien también, gracias.**

— **¿Te has echado la pomada?**

— **Sí, esta mañana.**

— **Tienes que echártela tres veces al día por lo menos.**

— **Ya, pero es que he ido a clase y luego tenía prácticas.**

— **La cuestión es que creo que no deberías estar yendo a clase todavía. Que te den el alta no significa que estés recuperada del todo.**

— **No me quiero quedar en casa.**

— **¿Por qué no?**

— **Ya sabes el motivo.**

— **No, no lo sé. Dímelo.**

— **Porque en ese caso no podría verte.**

— **No me parece razón suficiente.**

— **A mí sí** — repliqué.

— **Déjame ver cómo lo tienes** — dijo incorporándose en el sofá.

— **Rachel… no…**

— **No seas boba.**

— **¿Qué tal va tu dolor de cabeza?**

Sonrió ante mi estúpida forma de tratar de distraerla de su propósito.

— **Perfectamente. Anda, déjame verlo.**

— **No, por favor.**

— **Como quieras…** — suspiró y se levantó del sofá, abandonando el salón al instante.

Escuché sus pasos hasta que dejaron de oírse tras una puerta y al rato volví a oírlos de vuelta al salón. Me giré cuando entró.

— **Toma, al menos date esto mientras preparo la cena** — me dijo alcanzándome una cajita rectangular de color amarillo.

La acepté por el respaldo del sofá.

— **No te enfades, por favor.**

— **Ya sabes dónde está el baño —** dijo antes de volver a salir por la puerta del salón.

Seguí sus pasos hasta la cocina, donde la encontré con la puerta del frigorífico abierta.

— **¿Me ayudas por favor?** — cambié de opinión tan rápido como supe que le había molestado mi negativa.

— **No** — respondió sin ni siquiera mirarme y continuó revisando las existencias de su nevera.

Di media vuelta de inmediato y salí por donde había entrado para dirigirme al cuarto de baño.

— **¡Quinn!** — noté que corría detrás de mí. Reconozco que me encantaba cuando me llamaba por mi nombre. Me giré para mirarla **—. ¡Claro que te ayudo!**

— **Muchas gracias** — esperé a que me alcanzara.

— **De nada** — cogió la caja de mi mano y me llevó al fondo del pasillo.

Entramos en una habitación. Supuse que era la suya, pero no hice preguntas. Había una cama muy grande de madera blanca, que resaltaba con las patas de aluminio pulido y un par de mesillas a juego. A un lado se encontraba un sofá de tres plazas tapizado en blanco frente a una mesa baja, al otro lado aparecía un espejo, en el que nos reflejábamos y que compartía la pared con un armario. Pensé que me llevaría al cuarto de baño de dentro de la habitación, pero se detuvo al borde de la cama. Reparé de nuevo en una de las mesillas. Una funda de plástico transparente protegía el retrato que le había hecho a lápiz la tarde anterior en BouAzzer.

— **Aún no he tenido tiempo de enmarcarlo** —me había seguido con la mirada.

Estaba claro que era su habitación. No es que hubiera muchas dudas, pero aquello lo confirmaba. Me quité el jersey y me desabroché los botones de la camiseta hasta que se abrió por completo, dejando ver la venda que cubría mi tórax. Luego, me deshice también de la camiseta.

— **Buen vendaje, ¿es tuyo?**

Asentí con la cabeza. Tiré del esparadrapo sujeto a mi hombro izquierdo para liberar la venda. Fui desenrollándola al tiempo que trataba de enrollarla en mi mano, pero no conseguía hacerlo bien y aunque me ayudaba de mi otra mano, la escayolada, comencé a sentir los brazos excesivamente cansados.

— **¿Me ayudas, por favor?** — me rendí y la miré. Ella me observaba sin mediar palabra, supe de su disconformidad por su mirada **—. No te enfades, por favor** — susurré.

Sacudió la cabeza sin disimular su absoluta desaprobación. Después, tomó la venda en sus manos y fue dejando mi piel al descubierto.

— **Joder, Quinn** — musitó también, cuando ya no quedó venda que ocultara mi estado. Me miré, después levanté la vista hacia ella con reparo —. **Esto no está bien, ¿te duele?**

— **No.**

— **No me mientas.**

— **Un poco.**

— **Anda, siéntate** — dijo apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

Me senté despacio en el borde de la cama.

— **Quiero que dejes de ir a clase hasta que no te hayas recuperado** — suspiré y bajé la vista al suelo—. **Tienes que cuidarte.**

— **Estoy bien.**

— **No, no lo estás. No puedes ir por ahí haciendo tu vida normal como si no te hubiera ocurrido nada.**

— **Solo estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo.**

— **¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí fuera esperándome? ¡Y no me contestes que un rato!**

— **Una hora y media, quizá algo más.**

Suspiró.

— **¿Dónde has conseguido mi dirección?**

— **En la guía telefónica de Internet.**

— **¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?**

— **En autobús. No le he dicho a nadie dónde vives, Santana me ha dejado en casa y allí he cogido el autobús.**

— **¿Por qué no te has quedado en casa entonces?**

— **Porque quería verte** — respondí sin levantar la vista del suelo de madera de abedul.

— **¿Por qué?** — me encogí de hombros, pero no hablé—. **¿Por qué?** — volvió a preguntar, aunque su tono se había suavizado.

Apoyé los codos en las rodillas y hundí la cabeza entre las manos. No sabía qué contestar más que la verdad que ella misma conocía de sobra. Pero eso prefería no hacerlo en aquel momento.

Se acercó a mí y posó su mano en mi cabeza acariciándomela.

— **Te propongo un trato** — su voz se había dulcificado aún más—. **En lugar de ir a clase vas a venir aquí y vas a dejar que te cuide de una vez por todas. Vas a hacer exactamente lo que te pida, sin rechistar. Cuando te diga que comas, comerás; cuando te diga que duermas, dormirás; cuando te toque la cura, no pondrás excusas que retrasen el proceso. Mañana tengo que ir a trabajar, pero intentaré coger el jueves y el viernes libres para estar aquí contigo. Me deben días. Mañana a primera hora te paso a buscar y te traigo aquí. Estaré de vuelta sobre las cuatro y media como muy tarde. Durante mi ausencia quiero que descanses, que no fuerces el tórax caminando. Si te aburres, estudias. ¿Ha quedado claro?**

— **Clarísimo —** me apresuré a contestar. Me sentí feliz.

Me cogió de la barbilla, levantándome la cara para mirarme a los ojos. **— ¿Me lo prometes?**

— **Te lo prometo** — aseguré **—. Haré todo lo que tú me digas, te lo juro.**

— **Más te vale** — dijo—. **Ahora túmbate.**

La miré tímidamente mientras se sentaba a mi lado sobre la cama.

— **¿Por qué tampoco dejas a tu madre que cuide de ti?**

— **Para aparentar que estoy bien y que no me deje encerrada en casa.**

Sonrió para sí extrayendo el tubo de la caja.

— **¿Estás obsesionada con el hecho de quedarte en casa o me lo parece mí?**

— **Estoy obsesionada con cualquier cosa que me impida verte.**

Levantó la vista y me miró. Tenía la mirada serena, como jamás la había visto antes. Me estudió unos instantes en silencio. Le mantuve la mirada con apuro, pero conseguí no apartarla de aquellos ojos que asimilaban mis sinceras palabras, sin enjuiciarlas ni rechazarlas. Continué observándola cuando se centró en extender la pomada por mi piel amoratada. El tacto suave del edredón bajo mi espalda desnuda me daba calor y compensaba la mitad de mi cuerpo, desvestido en mitad de su habitación. Miré su pelo liso, que caía cubriéndole casi la mitad del pecho. Después regresé a su rostro. Había desaparecido la piel oscura bajo sus ojos y parecía menos cansada que cuando la vi en la cocina. Trataba de no pensar en su mano, libre de guantes por primera vez, sobre mi dolorida piel. Pero no me resultaba fácil abstraerme, a pesar de que el tacto directo había desaparecido por la espesura del ungüento. Contemplé sus labios carnosos, perfectamente dibujados, y no pude evitar pensar en lo afortunadas que fueron cualquiera de sus amantes anteriores teniendo el privilegio de besarlos. Era consciente de que no dejaba de mirarla. Lo había hecho siempre que me cuidaba mientras yacía en la cama de la clínica privada. Al menos esta vez ocurría en su propia cama.

La situación había cambiado favorablemente hacia mí. Hice un esfuerzo por ignorar sus dedos moviéndose por la parte inferior de mi pecho. No quería que mi cuerpo reaccionara al estímulo, aunque lo estuviera deseando. Hasta aquel instante había esquivado hábilmente esa zona. Siempre lo hacía. Esa parte de la piel la cubría cuando la aplicación estaba llegando a su fin.

— **¿Has ido hoy a BouAzzer?** — quise romper el silencio que compartíamos y desviar así su atención sobre mi cuerpo, empeñado en responder a su tacto.

— **No, he estado en casa y luego he salido a hacer un recado** — respondió, sus ojos no me miraron.

— **Espero que no se manche el edredón** — hablé otra vez, cuando sus dedos resbalaban ahora por encima de mi pecho.

— **Si se mancha se lava, es una funda.**

No había manera de que levantara la vista de su cometido.

— **Tienes una habitación muy bonita y la cama mola mucho** — me tensé tan pronto terminé de pronunciar estas palabras. No quería que pensara en una connotación sexual cuando le mencioné su cama.

— **¿Mola?** — sonrió.

Parecía medio idiota con mis comentarios, pero la situación no me dejaba discurrir hacia nada inteligente.

— **¿Tú también ves la tele desde la cama?** — Otra vez volví a pronunciar la maldita palabra cuando vi el LED reflejado en el espejo—. **Lo digo porque yo sí que lo hago. No te creas que desde hace mucho, solo desde que Russel pasa más tiempo en casa. No me suele apetecer verla con ellos en el salón.**

Sus ojos me miraron al fin, a pesar de haber comenzado ya con mi otro pecho.

— **¿No te llevas bien con él?**

— **No lo sé, no me llevo sencillamente.**

 **Quizá estos días en la clínica hemos mejorado.**

— **No era un reproche, tan solo una pregunta** — aclaró interrumpiendo la aplicación.

— **Lo sé** — dije—. **Tampoco me llevo mal. Es el novio de mi madre y yo les dejo a su aire. Pero no puedo verlo como a un padre, si es lo que pretenden. No necesito uno y menos a estas alturas. Aunque en realidad tampoco es que lo pretendan, no lo sé. Es un poco confuso todo. Supongo que querrán casarse, formar una familia y que yo sea parte de ella. Ahí es donde no sé cómo lo voy a hacer. Bueno, sí, yéndome de casa, pero entonces mi madre me diría que no se casa y yo tampoco quiero eso, porque tiene todo el derecho del mundo a hacerlo y ser feliz, infeliz o lo que sea… Total, un rollo.**

— **Un rollo —** repitió. Sin embargo, sonó afligida.

— **Toda esta movida por no ponerse una goma aquella noche.**

— **¡Quinn!** — exclamó, pero una risa escapó de su garganta.

— **Es verdad lo que digo. Con un condón todo se hubiera solucionado. Yo no estaría aquí y ya no sería ni un problema ni una carga.**

— **No digas eso, me apuesto el cuello a que tu madre jamás lo ha pensado. Además, de ser así, yo tampoco te hubiera conocido —** dijo terminando de cubrir la piel de mi pecho.

— **De eso que te libras tú también** — me reí—. **¡Por Dios, ya está la cría esta quedada conmigo por aquí otra vez…!** — puse los ojos en blanco, como si imitara su reacción cuando me veía aparecer.

— **Yo no pienso eso** — negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en su rostro mientras me observaba.

— **¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces qué piensas?**

— **Que eres preciosa, inteligente y divertida. Y que no tienes ni idea de lo que me alegro de que tus padres no utilizaran anticonceptivos aquella noche** — dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Después, besó mi hombro desnudo y se levantó de la cama.

El suave beso sobre mi piel me había erizado el vello. Giré la cabeza para seguirla con la mirada hasta que entró en el cuarto de baño. Oí correr el agua. Tenía la mirada fija en el marco blanco de la puerta y me encontré con la suya cuando apareció de nuevo en mi campo de visión, secándose las manos con una toalla. Apoyó el hombro en el marco sin dejar de mirarme.

— **Y también pienso… que por qué demonios no tengo veinte años menos…**

Lo sabía. No pude quitarme aquella frase de la cabeza durante toda la noche, tampoco pude olvidar la sensualidad que contenía su beso acariciando mi piel desnuda.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.**

Me instalé en el salón a pesar de que Rachel me dijera que me moviera con libertad, que podía utilizar cualquiera de las habitaciones, incluida la suya. No quise hacerlo. No quería abusar de su hospitalidad ni que tuviera que preocuparse por alguien merodeando por la casa y sus cosas mientras ella trabajaba. El salón me parecía el territorio más impersonal, al fin y al cabo en esa estancia se recibía a las visitas. Algo parecido a eso era yo. Una visita dispuesta a quedarse el resto de mi vida si ella me lo pedía, pero una visita a fin de cuentas. Me dispuso un almohadón y una manta, dejando también el teléfono inalámbrico en la mesa, frente al sofá, junto a un juego de llaves de la casa.

— **Supongo que no hace falta que te diga que no abras la puerta a nadie. Sea quien sea, te cuenten lo que te cuenten.**

— **Tranquila, no lo haré** — contesté sonriente.

— **Bien** —dijo pensativa **—. Al cartero tampoco, no espero nada, así que tampoco le abras. Si viniera con algo no importa, siempre se puede ir luego a recogerlo a la oficina de correos.**

Me recordó a mi madre, solo que con ella ya tenía superada esa fase de advertencias cuando me quedaba sola en casa.

— **No te preocupes, no le abriré la puerta a nadie, ni a la ancianita más desvalida ni a una mujer dando a luz en la mismísima puerta de tu casa. De ser así llamo a la policía, a la ambulancia en este último caso y luego a ti** — bromeé.

Se echó a reír y me agarró del moflete.

— **Efectivamente, pero llámame también si simplemente necesitas algo. Tienes mi móvil apuntado en una libreta en la mesa del salón.**

— **Lo sé —** ya me lo había aprendido de memoria—. **Vas a llegar tarde a trabajar.**

Salió corriendo cuando supo que tenía poco más de diez minutos para llegar a la clínica. La observé mientras se montaba en el coche y abría la puerta automática. Cuando su coche giró a la derecha esperé a que la puerta volviera a cerrarse antes de que yo cerrara la de casa. Cuando lo hice, sentí de golpe el vacío que dejaba con su marcha.

Volví al salón y me senté en el sofá donde Rachel había estado tumbada la tarde anterior. Acaricié la tela suavemente, como si fuera su piel la que estuviera bajo mis dedos. Cogí mi móvil y la llamé, necesitaba oír su voz, acababa de irse y ya la echaba de menos.

— **Hola, soy yo** — dije cuando descolgó el teléfono, nada más sonar la primera señal.

— **Hola, ¿estás bien?** — se oyó el habitual eco del manos libres.

— **Sí, solo quería darte las gracias otra vez por dejar que me quede aquí.**

— **No hay por qué darlas.**

Me quedé callada un instante. Era la primera vez que hablaba con ella por teléfono y el mero hecho de escuchar su voz me había vuelto a desbocar el corazón.

— **¿Hay mucho tráfico?**

— **No, estoy a mitad de camino. Si no se me cierra ningún semáforo lo consigo.**

— **Entonces te dejo para no distraerte. Que tengas un buen día.**

— **Quinn.**

— **Dime.**

— **Gracias por llamarme.**

— **De nada** — sonreí.

No eran ni las ocho de la mañana y ya me moría de ganas por que dieran las cuatro en el reloj, para que pudiera regresar de donde aún no había llegado. Me sentí celosa de los pacientes que tendrían la oportunidad de verla en pocos minutos. No le volví a preguntar si seguía destinada en la UCI. No es que no me interesara, sino que trataba de hacer las menos preguntas posibles sobre su vida cotidiana. Ya le había frito a preguntas personales el primer día y ahora trataba de compensar aquella acosadora actitud. Ni siquiera me atreví a preguntar qué le ocurrió a su madre, si era muy mayor, si tuvo un accidente o contrajo alguna enfermedad. Busqué en Internet la noche anterior, después que Rachel me dejara en casa, pero por el apellido Berry no figuraba nadie. Seguramente usara un pseudónimo. Tampoco conocía su nombre de pila, lo que dificultaba aún más la búsqueda. Revisé noticias del fallecimiento de pianistas, pero lo poco que encontré no parecía encajar con la posibilidad de que alguna de ellas fuera su madre. Nunca hablaba de su familia, así que desconocía si tenía padre o hermanos. Miré el Steinway y me levanté para admirarlo de cerca una vez más. Era espectacular. Me dieron ganas de acariciarlo por la belleza de su diseño. No lo hice. Tenía los pedales dorados, a juego con las ruedas. El bastidor lucía también detalles en oro, como las bisagras que sujetaban el atril. El emblema de Steinway & Sons estaba grabado en el mismo color también en el frontal y el lateral de aquel escultural piano de cola, que rebasaba los dos metros setenta centímetros de longitud. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de ver aquel modelo en persona. Si su madre tocaba ese piano debía de ser muy buen pianista. Era un modelo para profesionales, carísimo. Caminé hacia las cortinas blancas, que dejaban ver el jardín. La noche anterior la oscuridad no me había permitido verlo, y aunque tuve la tentación de abrir la puerta que daba acceso a aquel verde y frondoso jardín, tampoco lo hice. No quería tocar nada. Prefería que todo permaneciera exactamente igual a como lo había dejado Rachel antes de irse a la clínica. Miré la piscina, que se encontraba cubierta por una lona, como lo estaban casi todas en aquella estación del año. Tenía escaleras romanas en los dos extremos y mediría unos quince metros de largo. La mitad de esos metros, aproximadamente, configuraban el ancho. Lo cierto es que tenía una casa preciosa. Había algo en ella que me gustaba especialmente, y es que no la había compartido con su ex, precisamente justo lo contrario, la había comprado después de deshacer su vida con aquella mujer, aún sin nombre para mí. Me giré y volví a contemplar el diseño escandinavo de los muebles del salón. Todo parecía muy nuevo. Recordé su habitación y me vino la misma sensación. Sonreí para mí misma. Si estaba en lo cierto y Rachel no conservaba nada de su vida anterior, decorando aquella casa después de su adquisición y, lo más importante de todo, no me había mentido con respecto a no haber tenido ninguna relación tras su ruptura, la cama donde me había tumbado solo había sido ocupada por ella. Se me seguía encogiendo el corazón cada vez que pensaba que otra persona pudiera besarla, tocarla o probarla. Cosa que ya había ocurrido en demasiadas ocasiones y que yo llevaba francamente mal. No sabía qué me pasaba. Del mismo modo que Rachel había despertado en mí el amor, la compresión, la lealtad, la fidelidad y el deseo de convertirme en alguien mejor, también se había despertado en mí unos celos irracionales. La otra cara de la moneda era que me estaba convirtiendo en una persona injustificadamente posesiva. Llegué a sentir celos de sus propias manos cuando se retiraba el pelo porque le molestaba o porque las descansaba en sus muslos o en las caderas. Sentía celos del vaso que envolvía, de las migas de pan sobre el mantel, con las que había jugueteado durante la cena la noche anterior y del cigarrillo que se llevó a los labios después de la misma. Deseaba convertirme en todo lo que ella tocaba. Quería ser su pelo, su cuerpo, el vaso, el cigarrillo y el humo que expulsaba. Y aquello no podía ser. Yo no podía seguir así. Al menos era consciente de que estaba a punto de caer enferma. Cualquier psicólogo hubiera dicho que era un buen comienzo para la rehabilitación. Existían centros de rehabilitación para muchos problemas, como el alcohol, las drogas, la anorexia… Hasta los putos violadores contaban con un centro donde pretender que se rehabilitaban. ¿Pero, y yo? ¿Qué les iba a responder cuando me preguntaran por mi dolencia? Que estaba enferma de amor era posiblemente la respuesta más acertada. Caminé de vuelta al sofá y me tumbé. Me cubrí con la manta y al apoyar la cabeza sobre el almohadón el olor de Rachel impregnó el aire. Hundí la cara en él y cerré los ojos, respirando aquel perfume que me volvía loca.

Me sobresalté cuando sonó mi móvil. Me había quedado dormida. Fijé la vista en la pantalla que vibraba sobre la mesa y leí aturdida el número que aparecía. Era ella.

— **Hola —** contesté tan rápido como pude.

— **Hola, ¿cómo estás?**

— **Muy bien, ¿y tú?**

— **Bien, en el descanso, por eso te llamo.**

— **¿Qué hora es?**

— **Las doce, ¿estabas durmiendo?**

— **No —** mentí, porque no quería que pensara que había interrumpido mi sueño.

— **¡Sí!, te he despertado, lo siento.**

— **No, que va, me encanta.**

— **¿El qué, que te despierten?**

— **Que me llames** — confesé.

— **Si quieres te dejo para que sigas durmiendo.**

— **No, no quiero. ¿Tienes que irte ya?**

— **No, tengo tiempo hasta las doce y media.**

— **Entonces quédate conmigo al teléfono, por favor.**

— **De acuerdo** — su voz se había vuelto más dulce.

— **¿Has llegado bien al final?**

— **Sí, aunque tampoco hubiera pasado nada por llegar tarde. Sería la primera vez en mi vida, tenía un buen motivo.**

Sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago.

— **¿Vas a poder coger mañana y pasado libres?**

— **¿No prefieres quedarte por tu cuenta? —** dijo con voz amable.

— **No, ya sabes que no.**

— **Pensaba que sí. Estarías sin nadie que te diga lo que tienes que hacer, cuándo lo tienes que hacer, tendrías la casa para ti sola.**

— **Eso nunca me ha importado. Tu casa me encanta, pero me gusta mucho más contigo dentro.**

— **Entonces tendré que cogerlos.**

— **¿Pero puedes o no?**

— **Sí, claro que puedo.**

— **¿Y para qué me cuentas toda esa película? Luego te quejarás de que no dejo de decirte cosas y querrás deshacerte de mí. Lo haces a propósito.**

— **Tal vez —** se rio.

— **Te gusta provocarme.**

— **Es posible.**

— **¿Y por qué?**

— **Porque me gustan tus respuestas. Siempre dices lo que sientes.**

— **Eso no es verdad. Ni te gustan todas mis respuestas ni nunca te he dicho todo lo que siento. Si lo hiciera saldrías corriendo, y eso es lo último que quiero que hagas.**

Hubo un instante de silencio hasta que volví a oír su voz.

— **¿Por qué no pruebas?**

Su voz sonó tan sensual como el beso que me dio en el hombro desnudo provocando un escalofrío que me recorrió la piel.

— **¿Por qué quieres oírlo?, lo sabes de sobra.**

— **Porque quizá me guste oír las cosas que me dices.**

— **¿Quizá o te gusta?**

— **Me gusta** — admitió para mi sorpresa.

— **Pero a la vez piensas que no debería gustarte, ¿no es verdad?** — le rebatí.

— **Sí.**

— **Entonces te contaré todo lo que siento cuando cambies de opinión sobre ese tema, mientras tanto puedo esperar. Yo no tengo prisa y así te demostraré que no eres el antojo pasajero de una adolescente víctima de los cambios hormonales, que es más o menos lo que llevas pensando desde diciembre.**

— **Ese es el problema, que no pareces una adolescente.**

— **¿Preferirías que lo pareciera?**

— **A veces sí, me lo pondrías más fácil.**

— **¿Más fácil para mandarme a casa con mi mamá?** — El silencio fue su respuesta—. **Van a ser y media** —dije cuando vi la hora en el reloj—, **y tienes que volver** — supe que asentía aunque no la viera—. **Rachel** — la llamé.

— **¿Sí?**

— **Gracias por llamarme.**

A las cuatro de la tarde abrí la puerta principal y me senté en el porche de entrada a esperarla, me moría por verla. Me aseguré de coger las llaves por si una corriente de aire cerraba la puerta de golpe. Ya me pasó en una ocasión en mi propia casa y tuve que ir a la de la vecina de al lado para pedir que me dejara llamar a mi madre. Le pareció la excusa más genial que podía dar para abandonar su puesto de trabajo al instante, de lo increíblemente estúpida que sonaba. Volví dentro a por el anorak que Rachel dejó colgado en el armario del hall. El sol ya no daba en la parte delantera y enseguida sentí frío. Creo que aún conservaba el frío de la tarde anterior. La quietud de mi cuerpo, sin resguardo durante la larga espera, me había dejado destemplada. Regresé al escalón del porche y me senté. Como siempre que la esperaba, los minutos se hacían horas y agudizaba el oído en busca del motor de su coche. Para mi sorpresa, la puerta automática que daba entrada a los vehículos comenzó a abrirse antes de lo que esperaba. Inmediatamente vi el potente morro blanco de su coche. La busqué rápidamente a través del cristal del parabrisas. Sonreí cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. La escayola hizo que me levantara torpemente del escalón, pero caminé a su encuentro. Se rio cuando empujé la puerta impidiéndole que saliera del coche. Iba a detener su segundo intento de abrirla, pero en su lugar la abrí yo.

— **¿Has comido ya?** — pregunté.

— **No. Espero que tú sí.**

Negué con la cabeza.

— **Te estaba esperando. Ya está lista la comida.**

— **¿Has cocinado? No deberías…**

— **No te esperes gran cosa, no soy tan buena como tú.**

— **Seguro que está muy bueno, y si no, no pasa nada, nadie es perfecto.**

Me giré para mirarla.

— **Tú sí.**

Rehuyó mi mirada y sentí su mano en mi espalda cediéndome el paso en la puerta de entrada. Nos deshicimos de la ropa de abrigo y caminé tras ella hasta el salón.

— **¡Has puesto la mesa y todo! Qué encanto.**

— **Ven, siéntate** — le dije ofreciéndole la silla que había ocupado la noche anterior.

— **No, siéntate tú. Yo me encargo.**

Noté que estaba un poco tensa. Evitaba el contacto visual siempre que podía. Aun así, su voz y sus formas eran amables e incluso cariñosas. Tomé asiento como me dijo. No quería llevarle la contraria. Le había prometido que haría cuanto me dijera, y creo que pensaba que el hecho de haberme metido en la cocina a preparar unos simples espaguetis con verduras no era la mejor forma de descansar.

— **Tiene muy buena pinta. Muchas gracias** — me dijo cuando regresó con el bol de espaguetis.

— **Yo de ti los probaría primero. Es muy posible que luego no estés tan agradecida**.

Sonrió y esta vez sí me miró desde el otro lado de la mesa.

— **Seguro que sí.**

— **Son los primeros espaguetis que preparo en mi vida** — preferí advertirla.

Cogió el tenedor y enrolló un montón de espaguetis directamente del bol. Se los llevó a la boca. Creo que se pasó con la cantidad. Me miró sonriente mientras masticaba. Al instante, asintió con la cabeza a modo de aprobación.

— **¡Están muy ricos!** — por fin habló después de tragar.

— **Mentirosa** — me reí.

— **Te lo juro, están buenísimos. Son los mejores espaguetis que he comido en mi vida.**

— **Sí, seguro** —me reí aún más.

— **¿Acaso los has probado?** — se reía ella también.

— **No.**

— **Toma, pruébalos.**

Me llevó un tenedor a la boca con bastante menos cantidad que con la que se había atrevido ella. Me encogí de hombros después de saborearlos.

— **Comestibles, pero la zanahoria está dura.**

— **Bobadas, están perfectos. Ven, que te sirvo.**

Levanté la mano antes de que me sirviera demasiado y observé asombrada el plato que se puso para ella. Estaba a rebosar.

— **Rachel, estos espaguetis no están como para comerse esa cantidad** — señalé con el dedo su plato.

— **Me gustan mucho, me gustan mucho tus primeros espaguetis y tengo hambre. ¿Cuál es el problema?**

— **Que lo haces por ser amable, por educación.**

— **Si así lo crees será porque lo mereces.**

La miré detenidamente antes de empezar a comer.

— **Gracias.**

— **A ti por preparar la comida** — me guiñó un ojo.

Me pareció increíble, pero consiguió vaciar el plato que se había servido. Pensé por un momento que igual reventaba, pero todo lo que hizo fue no comer fruta cuando terminó. Yo sí que la comí. Apenas había comido si lo comparaba con las raciones a las que estaba acostumbrada. Rachel desapareció del salón y yo me senté de vuelta en el sofá. En esta ocasión escogí el otro, el que formaba la ele junto al que quedaba de espaldas a la entrada. No estaba segura, pero pensaba que el otro era su sitio habitual y no quería invadirlo. El olor del café recién hecho llegó hasta allí. Vi a Rachel aparecer de nuevo en el salón. Desde ese sofá podía observar la puerta doble de entrada. Se había cambiado de ropa. Iba totalmente de blanco. Me encantaba como le sentaba aquel color. Contrastaba con su pelo y su piel. Llevaba una camiseta de manga larga y unos pantalones holgados. Cuando se acercó me fijé en que también la camiseta le quedaba un poco grande.

— **¿Derecha o izquierda?** — preguntó, deteniéndose frente a mí con aire interrogante.

Entonces reparé en que no le veía las manos. La observé tratando de descifrar en su mirada qué mano debía escoger.

— **Derecha.**

Me extendió un envoltorio morado.

— ¡Chocolate Cadbury! — sonreí cuando vi lo que era.

— **¿Te gusta, verdad?**

— **Me encanta, muchas gracias.**

— **Y en la izquierda también —** dijo mostrando otra chocolatina en esa mano. — **¿Dos? Muchas gracias otra vez.**

— **De nada** — me pasó la mano por la cabeza—. **Y en el centro…** — anunció de nuevo.

Me reí cuando se levantó la camiseta y me mostró el tubo de la pomada sujeto con la cinturilla del pantalón contra su piel.

— **Me apetece ver una película** — dijo cuando estuvimos de vuelta en el salón —. **¿Y a ti?** — me miró.

— **Sí, lo que te apetezca** — respondí tímidamente.

Por fin había vuelto a mirarme a la cara otra vez. Desde que nos fuéramos a su habitación para que me hiciera la cura había estado esquivándome. Ni siquiera nos dirigimos la palabra, a excepción de cuando le di las gracias una vez hubo finalizado.

— **¿Buscas algo?** — me pidió ofreciéndome el mando a distancia.

— **¿Qué te gustaría ver?**

— **Lo dejo a tu elección. ¿Quieres café?**

— **No, gracias, prefiero el chocolate que me has traído.**

Asintió y volvió a salir del salón. Parecía inquieta, casi más de lo que estaba yo. Regresó con una taza de café y un paquete de cigarrillos.

— **Puedes sentarte** — me dijo cuando dejó ambas cosas sobre la mesita frente al sofá.

— **Gracias** — dije imperceptiblemente. Por su posición deduje que iba a sentarse donde se había tumbado el día anterior, así que tomé asiento en el otro sofá. Cuando lo hice me miró—. **¿Este es tu sitio habitual?** — pregunté rápidamente, porque no fui capaz de interpretar su mirada.

— **No, pero aunque lo fuera no pasaría nada. Puedes sentarte donde quieras** — se dejó caer en el otro sofá.

No dije nada y continué buscando en la guía de información algo que pudiera estar bien.

— **¿Has visto En la tiniebla?, está a punto de empezar** — la miré y me encontré con sus ojos que me observaban.

— **Creo que no, pero tú sí, así que busca otra cosa.**

— **Esta está bien y hace ya tiempo que la vi. No me importa volver a verla. Además, trabaja Demi Moore y sale muy guapa.**

— **¿También te gusta Demi Moore?** — la volví a mirar un instante, pero no hablé. No estaba segura de qué quería decir con aquel «también»—. **¿Te gusta igual porque estaba casada con un hombre bastante más joven que ella?** — bebió de su café.

— **También me gustaba cuando estaba casada con Bruce Willis. Me cae bien, eso es todo.**

— **¿Qué edad tenías tú entonces?** — soltó una risita irónica.

— **También me gusta Helen Mirren. Lo digo por si eso te hace más gracia aún** — ya había conseguido que me pusiera a la defensiva.

Sabía que me estaba analizando, pero continué buscando en la guía otra película donde los protagonistas no alimentaran más aquella estúpida conversación. Resoplé cuando vi que estaban echando Algo casi perfecto.

— **¿Quieres ver Algo casi perfecto? También me encanta Madonna y ella sí que sale con un hombre bastante más joven. Creo que le saca unos veintiocho o veintinueve años.**

— **¿Pero a que él es mayor de edad?** — había formulado la pregunta en un tono provocador. Estuve a punto de decirle que parara, que lo dejara ya, pero volví a callarme—. **¿Lo es o no?** — insistió.

— **Sí, por supuesto que lo es. Una mujer multimillonaria como ella no puede permitirse una demanda por falso estupro, aunque existan millones de adolescentes locos por estar con ella** — me escudriñó con la mirada—. **¿No es eso lo que querías oír?** — me levanté del sofá cuando detecté displicencia en su mirada.

— **Pon En la tiniebla. Vamos a ver lo guapa que está Demi Moore** — dejó la taza de café en la mesa y se tumbó.

— **También hay unos paisajes de mar muy bonitos, por eso lo decía** — puse el canal donde la iban a emitir y le dejé el mando en la mesa.

— **Empieza ya, ¿no vienes? —** me preguntó cuando vio que abandonaba el sofá y me dirigía hacia la salida.

— **No, vela tú. Me voy a casa.**

— **Quinn, no** — salió corriendo detrás de mí y me alcanzó antes de que me diera tiempo a cruzar la puerta del salón.

— **Rachel, sí** — la imité.

— **Por favor, no. Quédate.**

— **¿Para qué?, si no me soportas…** — continué caminando en dirección al armario del recibidor.

Me agarró del brazo obligándome a girarme.

— **¡Joder! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?** — me encogí de hombros atónita. Igual todavía necesitaba una explicación **—. Por favor, perdóname. Quiero que te quedes.**

— **Estás perdonada. ¿Puedes coger mi anorak, por favor?**

— **No —** sonrió.

— **Pues lo cojo yo.**

Corrió delante del armario impidiéndome el acceso.

— **Tampoco te dejo** — se rio.

Caminé con paso decidido tratando de intimidarla para que así se retirara de mi camino, pero lo único que conseguí fue que aún se riera más. Colocó sus manos en mi cintura cuando me detuve frente a ella. Me situé tan cerca que la obligué a apoyar la espalda en el armario. Me empujó suavemente para que me separara. No dejaba de reírse. Forcejeé con ella en broma. Cada vez que me empujaba le quitaba las manos de mi cuerpo.

— **Te vas a hacer daño.**

— **Déjame coger el anorak entonces** — detuve el forcejeo.

Se agarró a mi jersey por la parte delantera y agachó la cabeza.

— **No.**

— **Pues me voy sin él.**

Me cogió los brazos obligándome a rodearla y se abrazó a mi cuello con fuerza.

— **No. Quiero que te quedes conmigo.**

Sentí su aliento sobre mi cuello y el cosquilleo me recorrió el cuerpo. El tejido de su camiseta era tan fino y suave que su espalda se dibujó como si estuviera desnuda bajo mis dedos. Se me aceleró el corazón al instante.

— **¿Qué te ocurre?** — quise saber.

No me contestó. Permaneció abrazada a mí sin moverse. No quise repetir la pregunta. Estaba claro que me había oído. Si no contestaba era porque no quería. Deseaba acariciarla, pero no me atreví y me quedé tan quieta como lo estaba ella, temiendo que decidiera deshacer nuestro abrazo si lo hacía.

— **Te late muy rápido el corazón** — susurró. Su observación hizo que aún me latiera más rápido, y me moví con intención de separarme—. **No** — supo que me quería ir porque me daba vergüenza **—. Me encanta oírlo** —volvió a susurrar y me abrazó más fuerte. Me quedé aún más paralizada. Estaba tan rígida que parecía una estatua de bronce **—. ¿Estás bien?** — Asentí porque no me salía la voz **—. No, no lo estás** — dijo cariñosamente y apretó su cara contra mi cuello. Debía de estar pensando que era medio idiota de lo inmóvil que me encontraba —. **¿Quieres irte?**

— **No —** por fin hablé.

Deslizó sus dedos hasta mi cuello y presionó levemente sobre el pulso acelerado.

— **¿Y de aquí?**

Comprendí su pregunta al instante.

— **Tampoco.** No quería que dejara de abrazarme, aunque la rigidez de mi cuerpo pudiera manifestar lo contrario.

— **¿Estás segura?** — Asentí otra vez **—. ¿Sigues enfadada?**

— **¿Y tú contigo misma?** — al fin recobré la voz.

— **Yo he preguntado primero** — se echó a reír, separándose ligeramente de mí.

Estuve punto de recuperar la corta distancia que había vuelto a quedar entre nosotras, sin embargo, desistí sin ni siquiera intentarlo.

— **No estoy enfadada Rachel… ¿Vemos la película?**

Me siguió de cerca de vuelta al salón.

Hubiera jurado que pareció sorprenderse cuando di, muy a mi pesar, por finalizado nuestro abrazo y me senté una vez más en el otro sofá.

— **¿Te vas a sentar ahí?** — suspiró antes de volver a tumbarse en el mismo lugar de donde se vio obligada a levantarse cuando tuve la intención de irme.

La miré y me puse en pie al instante.

Desvió la vista hacia la pantalla de televisión cuando me acerqué despacio y me senté a su lado. Me miró de nuevo al quitarme el jersey y deshacerme de la única bota que llevaba puesta.

— **No, mejor aquí contigo** — respondí a su reproche tumbándome a su lado.

Pegó la espalda al respaldo del sofá para hacerme sitio. Me acosté de lado para poder ver la televisión y así fingir que la película me interesaba más que la mujer que se encontraba tumbada detrás de mí. No duré mucho pretendiendo ignorarla y busqué su brazo para que me rodeara la cintura. Respiré aliviada cuando no solo no rechazó mi gesto, sino que se acercó más a mí, reposando parte del peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Arrastré entonces su mano, dejándola aprisionada contra mi pecho. Quería que supiera que estaba receptiva a sus muestras de cariño, por si la pasividad que había mostrado antes, mientras me abrazaba, le había dejado alguna duda sobre si me gustaba o no sentirla cerca. Hacía rato que ya anochecía y el salón iba oscureciéndose por momentos dejando a la televisión como única fuente de iluminación. Cerré los ojos y comencé a tomar conciencia de su cuerpo, que se había amoldado al mío a la perfección. Hundió el rostro en mi pelo y me besó suavemente. No me moví, aunque hubiera deseado darme la vuelta y que el siguiente beso aterrizara en mis labios. En su lugar le devolví su beso en la mano, a la que había convertido en mi rehén. Sonrió sonoramente y volvió a besarme donde ya lo hizo antes, pero con más fuerza. Me reí y una vez más imité su cariñoso gesto e intensidad. El siguiente beso se tornó sensual, poniéndome la piel de gallina. Su proximidad empezaba a hacerse latente en mis cinco sentidos y besé sus dedos cuando pasaron imperceptiblemente sobre mis labios. Liberé su mano cuando la desplazó, abrigando con su calor el hombro que me dejaba al aire la camiseta de tirantes. Su caricia resbaló por mi brazo desnudo hasta el codo, pasando por la escayola para alcanzar mis dedos.

— **¿Tienes frío?** — susurró, besándome la piel de detrás del hombro. Me giré acurrucándome contra su cuerpo y oculté la cara en su cuello. No me atreví a mirarla, no quise que viera el deseo que anunciaban mis ojos —. **¿Eso es un sí o un no?**

— **Un no** — murmuré.

Me rodeó acercándome más a ella. Yo no había tenido el valor de abrazarla cuando me giré y mis brazos habían quedado aprisionados contra su tórax, como si deseara mantener una barrera de contención entre ambas. No tardé en sentirla de nuevo acariciándome el pelo y cosquilleando mi cabeza. Me atreví entonces a abrazarla y enseguida reaccionó a mis caricias recorriendo su espalda. Su respiración, tan errática como la mía, junto al aroma de su piel que todo lo envolvía, nublaron mi razón. Besé su cuello, insegura al principio, pero cuando apretó su rostro contra el mío la intensidad de mis besos cambiaron, también lo hizo su recorrido.

— **No podemos** — la oí musitar antes de que alcanzara sus labios. Su aliento me acarició la piel e incendió mi cuerpo como si hubiera prendido una mecha. Había escuchado sus palabras, pero no las asimilé y persistí en mi deseo de besarla **—. Quinn, no podemos** — volvió a musitar entrecortadamente. Sus dedos se habían posado sobre mis labios, impidiendo así que diera alcance a los suyos.

Entreabrí los ojos y me encontré con su mirada entornada que me observaba. Nos miramos tratando de contener nuestras agitadas respiraciones, pero no pude evitar besar aquellas yemas empeñadas en poner un obstáculo entre nuestras bocas. Bajó la vista hacia mis labios cuando volví a besar sus dedos y otro escalofrío me recorrió cuando se movieron lentamente acariciándomelos.

— **Eres preciosa** — susurró con los ojos fijos en mi boca.

— **Parece que no lo suficiente** — suspiré.

Sus caricias se detuvieron al instante y levantó la vista buscando mi mirada.

— **Sí, eres preciosa** — afirmó **—. Y yo soy demasiado mayor para ti** — añadió acariciándome la cara.

— **Eso no es verdad** — repliqué no sin cierto temor a su reacción.

— **Quinn, por favor…**

— **No estamos haciendo nada malo.**

— **Tú no, pero yo sí** — pronunció con seriedad, incorporándose en el sofá.

— **No, no te vayas por favor** — detuve su intención de huir de allí agarrándola del brazo—. **Quédate aquí conmigo** — le rogué. Cubrió mi mano, la que la retenía, con la suya y se giró para mirarme—. **Me portaré bien** — aseguré mientras me contemplaba sumergida en un desasosegante mutismo—. **Te lo juro, solo quiero estar tumbada aquí a tu lado. Eso no es ningún delito.**

Sus ojos descendieron por mi cuerpo con rapidez. Se me escapó un suspiro cuando solté su brazo, consciente de que quería irse.

— **Solo voy a coger la manta.**

Sus palabras me aceleraron el corazón. La observé gatear y estirar el brazo para alcanzar la manta que me había dejado por la mañana, y que ahora yacía en el otro sofá. Me giré hacia la televisión antes de que volviera a mi lado y me cubriera. Le di las gracias cuando lo hizo, ella me acarició el pelo como respuesta. Tenía los ojos clavados en la pantalla, pero todos mis sentidos se encontraban a mi espalda, con Rachel. Nuestros cuerpos apenas se rozaban ya, sin embargo, era capaz de sentir el calor que desprendía el suyo en la proximidad.

— **¿Rachel?** — la llamé después de permanecer en silencio, haciendo que veía la película durante un largo rato.

— **¿Sí?**

Me sobresaltó su voz. Pensé que se había quedado dormida. La quietud de su cuerpo desde que volviera a tumbarse junto a mí había sido constante.

— **Tú no has hecho nada malo** — dije sin mirarla.

Como era habitual en ella, cuando no quería hablar de algo, el silencio se convertía en su respuesta favorita. Eso fue lo que hallé, un silencio tan sepulcral como el que habíamos estado compartiendo en la última media hora.

A pesar de ello continué hablando desde mi posición.

— **No ha ocurrido nada Rachel, y si hubiera ocurrido, te aseguro que no hubiese sido nada que no quisiera. Además, soy yo la que no te dejo en paz.**

— **Me gusta que no me dejes en paz, como tú dices…** — reveló para mi sorpresa.

Se me desbocó el corazón con su confesión. La cabeza me iba a mil por hora descartando distintas opciones para responder a aquella declaración, pero no me atreví a llevar a cabo ninguna. Me quedé quieta, sin cambiar de postura, tratando de dominar mi acelerado corazón. El silencio volvió a invadir aquella estancia tan grande, a excepción del sonido de fondo de la película, a la que ninguna de las dos habíamos prestado la más mínima atención. Tardé mucho tiempo en reunir el coraje necesario para girar la cabeza y saber qué era de la mujer que permanecía tumbada detrás de mí en la penumbra. Cuando lo hice, la encontré con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza y mirando en mi dirección. No se había movido en ningún momento, por lo que supuse que había adoptado aquella reflexiva pose desde que se tumbara de nuevo a mi lado. Vacilé ante su penetrante mirada, pero aun así, el deseo de volver a sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, aunque supiera que no podía cruzar la línea, me venció y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro rodeándola con mi brazo. Advertí que se tensaba cuando mis dedos rozaron sin querer la piel del estómago, que había quedado al descubierto. Estiré rápidamente su camiseta y la atrapé bajo la cinturilla del fino pantalón para cubrirla. Quería que se sintiera tranquila, que supiera que podía confiar en mí, independientemente de nuestra proximidad y del deseo que ardía en mi interior. Tenía claro que un nuevo movimiento en falso por mi parte haría que Rachel pusiera distancia entre las dos. Mi brazo había quedado reposando sobre su estómago, pero evitaba con mi mano tocar su cintura y en su lugar, era el tejido del sofá el que apreciaba bajo los dedos.

— **Gracias** —susurré cuando dejó de utilizar los brazos como almohada y me abrazó.

Me besó suavemente la cabeza, abrazándome más intensamente, sujetándome con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Después, cerré los ojos y me concentré en el placer que me daba el tacto de sus manos acariciándome bajo la manta.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11.**

No me llevó mucho tiempo convencer a Rachel para que me dejara ir con ella a BouAzzer, el sábado por la noche, cuando supe que Tina y su grupo tocarían allí. Tina le había llamado por teléfono el jueves a media mañana y Rachel le atendió desde su tumbona, próxima a la mía. Volvía a hacer un día inusual para ser pleno invierno y Rachel quería disfrutarlo al aire libre. Le dije que podíamos ir a la playa por si le apetecía darse un paseo, pero me dijo que no. En su lugar dispuso las tumbonas con las mullidas colchonetas en mitad del jardín y allí pasamos prácticamente todo el día. También comimos en el jardín, aprovechando la sombra que nos ofrecía una palmera. Cogió mi libro de texto y comenzó a leer un nuevo temario en voz alta. Llevaba toda la mañana estudiando conmigo, repasando temas ya dados y explicándome dudas que surgían en los nuevos por no haber asistido a clase.

— **¿No estás cansada?** — pregunté aprovechando una pausa.

— **¿Lo estás tú?** — me miró con sus gafas de lectura. Volví a sus piernas cruzadas, al hipnotizador balanceo de su pie descalzo mientras le escuchaba—. **¿Quieres dormir un poco?**

— **Contigo.**

— **De acuerdo, duerme un rato y luego seguimos.**

— **Contigo** — repetí con la vista posada sobre su precioso pie y el dibujo de su puente.

Su silencio hizo que mis ojos ascendieran por su cuerpo tumbado hasta encontrarme con los suyos.

— **¿Eso es un no?**

— **Eso es que tú duermes un rato, yo me callo y te dejo dormir.**

— **O sea, un no** — confirmé. Sus labios estuvieron a punto de sonreír, pero logró controlarlos. Recorrí de vuelta el camino por su cuerpo hasta el pie, que continuaba con aquel balanceo—. **Sigamos entonces.**

— **Me parece bien que quieras descansar, llevamos todo el día.**

— **Te vas a quedar sin voz** — apunté antes de recostarme de lado, dándole la espalda. Cerré los ojos. Echaba de menos su proximidad, que me abrazara como el día anterior, pero era obvio que ella a mí no me echaba de menos. No obstante, había dedicado todo el día a estudiar conmigo, empeñada en que no me quedara rezagada por mi ausencia a la facultad **—. Rachel** — la llamé cuando la oí levantarse de la tumbona.

— **¿Sí?**

— **Muchas gracias por estudiar conmigo.**

— **De nada, boba.**

Supe que se alejaba cuando escuché sus pisadas sobre el césped. Después, sus pasos se perdieron dentro de la casa y dejé de oírla.

— **¿Estás dormida?** — preguntó cosquilleándome la cabeza.

Entreabrí los ojos y la vi a mi lado. Era la primera vez que Rachel me tocaba desde que llegáramos a su casa por la mañana.

— **Anda, ven, échate mejor en la cama.**

— **Aquí estoy bien, gracias** — volví a cerrar los ojos.

— **Aquí te vas a enfriar. ¿Tienes mucho sueño?** — asentí perezosa—. **Ojalá pudiera llevarte en brazos, pero no puedo. Haz un esfuerzo, yo te ayudo** — negué con la cabeza—. **Aquí no puedes quedarte —** susurró retirándome el pelo de la cara.

— **Sí que puedo.**

— **¿No querías dormir conmigo?**

— **Sí** — abrí los ojos de golpe.

— **Pues ven.**

— **Pero tú no querías, ¿no te acuerdas?**

— **He cambiado de opinión.**

— **No te creo** — comenté escéptica, poniéndome en pie. Caminé agarrada a su mano, que tiraba de mí y me iba dirigiendo por toda la casa. Entramos en su habitación. Había abierto la cama y varios almohadones esperaban acogedoramente contra la cabecera **—. ¿Tanto se me nota? —** pregunté adormilada cuando me senté en el extremo de la cama al que me había llevado.

— **¿El qué?**

— **Lo loca que estoy por ti —** un velo de rubor cubrió su rostro, incluida la mirada. Me fundí unos segundos en aquellos ojos que me miraban penetrantemente—. **Supongo que tanto como a ti todo lo que pasas de mí** —me respondí a mí misma, dejándome caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

— **Eso no es verdad** — suspiró.

Cerré los ojos y me deslicé hacia la mitad de su inmensa cama. Una sonrisa, mezcla entre incredulidad y resignación, se asomó a mis labios sin que lo pretendiera.

— **Te aseguro que eso no es verdad** — dijo de nuevo. Entreabrí los ojos y la miré un instante. Sonreí soñolienta antes de darme la vuelta y quedar de espaldas. Se acomodó a mi lado en la cama, pero no me moví. Me sentí reconfortada por el calor de su cuerpo en la proximidad, aunque no me tocara—. **¿Estás cómoda?** — susurró.

Alcancé su mano y tiré de ella para que me abrazara.

— **Ahora sí.**

Me besó cariñosamente la cabeza y apreté su mano contra mi pecho como respuesta.

Abrí los ojos, y al encontrar el rostro de Rachel tan próximo al mío, se me desbocó el corazón. Me pareció que se sonrojaba levemente cuando la descubrí contemplándome en el silencio.

— **Me he quedado dormida** — retiré mis ojos de los suyos, que continuaban mirándome **—. ¿Has dormido tú también? —** la miré otra vez. Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza **—. ¿No has podido?**

— No me has dejado — volvió a sonreír.

— **¿Por qué no?**

— **Mírame, me tienes totalmente aprisionada contra la esquina de la cama.**

Mis extremidades comenzaban a desentumecerse en ese momento y me di cuenta de que había colado el pie entre sus tobillos y que parte de mi cuerpo reposaba abrazado al de ella, inmovilizándola por completo.

— **Lo siento —** murmuré separándome.

Su mano se tensó en mi cuello impidiendo que retrocediera.

— **Yo no.**

Sentí por primera vez el tacto de su mano sobre mi piel. No sé cómo no me hube percatado, desde que despertara, del calor que desprendía la palma de su mano sobre mi cuello.

— **La próxima vez empújame para que me mueva y te deje sitio.**

— **No quería más sitio** — me acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

Bajé la vista tímidamente. Me estaba empezando a poner muy nerviosa, el corazón me latía demasiado deprisa. No sabía en qué momento me di la vuelta para abrazarla de aquella manera.

— **¿Llevo mucho tiempo durmiendo?**

— **Unas dos horas.**

Me costaba mucho mantener su mirada en la proximidad, por lo que esquivaba a menudo sus preciosos ojos, que con la luz del atardecer parecían más oscuros de lo que realmente eran.

— **¿Y no te he dejado dormir ni siquiera un rato?**

Sonrió más abiertamente.

— **Hubiera podido dormir si hubiese querido, pero prefería mirar cómo dormías tú** —tragué saliva y noté que mis sienes se empapaban en sudor. Tenía el corazón a mil por hora y sabía que Rachel podía oírlo **—. ¿Qué has soñado?**

— **No lo sé** — tardé en contestar tratando de recordar—. **No me acuerdo. ¿Por qué?** — su risa rompió la quietud de la habitación—. **¿He dicho algo?** — Mi voz sonó con el mismo temor que la vez anterior — ella rio de nuevo, entonces recordé que mi madre siempre decía que hablaba mucho en sueños—. **¿Qué he dicho?** — levanté la vista con reparo—. **Bueno, sea lo que sea, no será nada que tú no sepas ya** — tuve que admitir.

— **Yo no estaría tan segura…** — Dímelo.

— **¿Quién es Greta?** — preguntó burlona.

— **¿Greta? No tengo ni idea. En mi vida he conocido a ninguna Greta.**

— **¿Estás segura?**

Repasé mentalmente mi corta vida.

— **Como no sea Greta Garbo… Me extraña que haya podido soñar con ella.**

— **¿Igual es alguna chica de tu pasado?**

— **¡Qué pasado, Rachel! —** exclamé con sorpresa ante la evidencia.

Una carcajada dejó ver su alineada dentadura. Me contagió la risa y sentí que descargaba parte de la tensión acumulada mientras reía.

— **No tiene por qué ser un pasado lejano. Puede ser reciente** — sus labios continuaban sonriendo.

— **Me temo que de las dos la única con pasado aquí eres tú —** afirmé, pero mis labios ya no sonrieron.

Sus ojos se pasearon intrigados por mi rostro.

— **¿Nunca has salido con nadie?**

Supe en ese momento que no había pronunciado ningún nombre y mucho menos el de la tal Greta. Era imposible, jamás conocí a ninguna Greta. Cabía la pequeña posibilidad de que sí hubiera pronunciado algún nombre mientras dormía, pero si lo hice, solo podría haber sido el suyo. Se estaba inventado aquello para sonsacarme si había salido alguna vez con alguien. No entendía bien por qué no me preguntaba directamente si tanto le interesaba saberlo. ¿A qué se debía tanto rodeo? De pronto caí. Nuestra diferencia de edad le preocupaba excesivamente, constantemente. Siempre que tenía oportunidad lo dejaba claro con sus sutiles ironías. ¿Le preocuparía aún más si supiera la verdad? No estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría cuando pronunciara un rotundo no como única y verdadera respuesta a su pregunta.

— **¿Qué quieres que te responda?**

— **La verdad.**

— **¿Por qué quieres saberlo?** — bajó la vista, rozándome la mejilla con la yema del pulgar **—. ¿Te sentirías mejor si te dijera que sí?**

— **Siempre que ese sí sea la verdad. En caso contrario, prefiero un no. ¿Es un sí?** —volvió a preguntar.

— **¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?** — Levantó una mirada dubitativa hacia mis ojos—. **Si me respondes tú te respondo yo. Ambas diremos la verdad.**

— **Preferiría que la respuesta fuera no** — susurró.

Sonreí aliviada y satisfecha ante su confesión.

— **¿Y eso por qué?**

— **Ya he respondido a tu pregunta, ahora te toca a ti.**

— **Has acertado** — me reí.

— **¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?** — protestó.

— **Nunca me he acostado con nadie, Rachel** — confirmé.

No conseguí descifrar qué pasaba por su cabeza mientras sus ojos me estudiaban.

— **¿Qué entiendes tú por acostarte con alguien?**

— **¿Y qué entiendes tú?** — me asaltó la duda.

— **Que no haya existido penetración no significa que uno no se haya acostado con alguien.**

Agradecí la espontaneidad y sinceridad de sus palabras. Sin embargo, me sorprendió la firme constatación que evidenció su voz sobre aquel pequeño detalle sobre mí.

— **¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?**

Rehuyó mi mirada como si acabara de desvelar un secreto tras un descuido. Me miró otra vez cuando me reí.

— **Que conste que lo descubrí haciendo mi trabajo** — confesó y esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa.

— **Ya veo —** suspiré antes de cubrirme la cara con el brazo.

Sentí que me besaba la piel a través del tejido de la camiseta.

— **Eso no es nada malo, todo lo contrario** — susurró con dulzura.

Por supuesto que no lo era. No sé si entendía que no me avergonzaba que supiera aquel insignificante detalle, sino la situación de cómo llegó a saberlo.

— **Aún no has contestado a mi pregunta** — retiró mi propio brazo para verme la cara.

— **¿Cuál de ellas?** — bromeé.

— **Lo sabes de sobra** — me golpeó el pie suavemente con el suyo.

— **Ah… estoy totalmente de acuerdo con tu teoría sobre la penetración.**

Dejó de sonreír, paseando sus ojos de nuevo por mi rostro.

— **Entonces… es un sí** — murmuró.

La observé unos instantes. Me conmovió escuchar la decepción en su voz, al tiempo que también la percibía en su mirada.

— **¿Cómo dices?** — me acerqué más porque necesitaba oír aquello otra vez.

Aceptó que acortara nuestra distancia y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

— **Que entonces tu respuesta es sí**.

Estuve a punto de besarla cuando en esta ocasión su voz sonó dolida, traicionada incluso.

— **No —** negué lentamente con la cabeza **— mi respuesta es no** — hice un esfuerzo enorme para esquivar sus labios y rocé con los míos la piel cercana a su boca—. **Mi respuesta sigue siendo no.**

Su mano se tensó con una caricia sobre mi cuello y me estremecí cuando sus labios besaron, igualmente, la piel próxima a los míos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12.**

— **Puedes tocarlo** — me dijo desde el sofá cuando volví a mirar el Steinway al pasar una vez más por su lado.

Ignoré su ofrecimiento y respondí a la pregunta que me había hecho. Desde que termináramos de desayunar, Rachel se había instalado en el sofá con mi libro y no dejaba de asegurarse de que me sabía la lección. Llevaba demasiado tiempo contestando a su improvisado examen y su belleza, mientras formulaba nuevas preguntas, me estaba volviendo tan loca que me levanté para pasear por su salón tratando de ahuyentar mi deseo de besarla.

— **De hecho, me gustaría que lo tocaras** —sonrió con amabilidad — retiré mis ojos de los suyos tímidamente —. **Me encantaría oírte** — insistió.

— **No sé tocar el piano** — murmuré.

— **Cariño, si con dieciséis años reconoces un Steinway & Sons es porque sabes tocarlo.**

Sonreí avergonzada y tensé el brazo sobre la muleta.

— **Es demasiado bueno para que lo toque cualquiera.**

— **Tienes razón, precisamente por eso te pido a ti que lo hagas.**

— **Gracias —** musité enrojeciendo más de lo que ya estaba.

Sonrió desde el sofá y sus ojos me estudiaron intensamente.

— **Eres la primera persona a la que le dejo tocarlo. Ni siquiera lo he tocado yo** — asentí agradecida, pero enseguida rehuí su mirada otra vez. Se me había acelerado el corazón cuando me miró de aquel modo **—. ¿No quieres?** — preguntó suavemente.

Caminé hacia ella y su mirada me recorrió de arriba a abajo.

— **Tú primero —** me tembló la voz.

— **¿Yo? Yo no sé tocar el piano, Quinn.**

— **Me dijiste que tu madre te enseñó algunas cosas.**

— **Pero eso fue hace mil años, era una cría, ya no me acuerdo.**

— **Sigues siendo una cría.**

— **Sí, claro.**

— **En ocasiones te comportas como tal** — apunté.

— **¿Ah, sí?**

— **Sí —** confirmé **—. Inventarte lo de Greta para averiguar hasta dónde había llegado en mis supuestas relaciones sexuales a mí me parece bastante infantil, ¿no crees?**

— **A eso se le llama tacto.**

— **¿Ahora se llama así? Si lo hubiera hecho yo…**

— **Tú ya lo has hecho** — contestó con cierta arrogancia en esta ocasión. **— ¿Cuándo?**

— **El otro día, sin ir más lejos. Por no mencionar también el mismo día que nos conocimos** — sus ojos se posaron triunfantes sobre mí.

— **Pero yo solo te pregunté si había alguien en tu vida.**

— **Y yo solo te pregunté a ti si no lo había habido en la tuya** — repuso con rapidez—. **Pero tú me respondiste que nunca te habías acostado con nadie. Y como no me quedó clara tu respuesta, maticé sobre el asunto.**

— **Vale, tú ganas** — suspiré resignada **—. Pensaba que era eso lo que querías saber.**

Me sujetó la muleta impidiendo que me alejara.

— **En realidad, sí. Así que ganas tú** — me guiñó un ojo con aquella sonrisa que cada día me enamoraba más.

Desistí en mi intento de que tocara algo de lo que le había enseñado su madre y ella no volvió a insistirme a mí tampoco. Continuamos con su test y pasamos el resto de la mañana estudiando. Me llevó a la habitación donde guardaba su colección de minerales cuando pregunté por la cobaltocalcita que le había regalado su madre. Me quedé boquiabierta cuando descubrí la estancia llena de expositores, parecía un museo, era espectacular. No sé cuántos minerales podrían encontrarse allí, los había de todos los tamaños, formas y colores posibles. Mis ojos buscaron con rapidez los de color rosa, pero existían demasiadas vitrinas que lucieran aquel color en sus diversas tonalidades. Los vi desde el rosa más pálido al fucsia más intenso. Me acerqué y descarté las rodocrositas, al ver que cada mineral estaba correctamente etiquetado con su nombre y procedencia. Pasé por las rodonitas y rubelitas hasta que di con las cobaltocalcitas. Las miré detenidamente, pero aun así quedaban más expositores con aquel impactante mineral. Continué buscando la pieza con forma de montaña de la que me había hablado. Se rio cuando señalé a una que brillaba bajo los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, tenía cristales rosas violáceos.

— **Es preciosa, casi tanto como tú** — murmuré sin mirarla.

— **Tú sí que eres preciosa** — respondió a mi lado en voz baja.

Enrojecí levemente y el corazón se me aceleró otra vez. Nuestros brazos estaban tan cerca que casi se rozaban, enseguida tomé conciencia de su proximidad. No la miré y ella tampoco a mí. Permanecimos quietas y en silencio contemplando la maravillosa pieza. Me negué a cogerla cuando deslizó el cajón dándome acceso a ella. Rachel la cogió por mí y me abrió la mano depositándola en mi palma.

— **A ti te dejo** — dijo con dulzura.

Pesaba y agradecí que lo hiciera, porque el pulso me temblaba ligeramente. La admiré más de cerca, girándola para verla desde todas las perspectivas. Advertí que no todos los especímenes que tenía de aquel mineral provenían de Marruecos. También los había de la República Democrática del Congo, el antiguo Zaire. Sin embargo, me contó que las cobaltocalcitas de mejor calidad, por su grosor y su color, provenían del yacimiento de Peramea, en la provincia de Lérida, en España. Me enseñó el único ejemplar con el que había logrado hacerse. Las minas ya estaban cerradas desde hacía mucho y era prácticamente imposible hallar alguna en el mercado. Ella la había conseguido, hacía años, de un coleccionista que vendía parte de su colección privada en un mercadillo. La pieza no llegaba a los cuatro centímetros, no obstante lucía un color fucsia tan fuerte que llamaba la atención. Me dejó en la habitación, rodeada de aquellas curiosas formas e intensos colores, cuando se fue para preparar la comida. Entonces aproveché para estudiar su impresionante colección con más calma, aunque la echara de menos.

Me senté en el extremo del sofá con el libro sobre las piernas y me empezó a entrar sueño inmediatamente. Había comido mucho y eso no ayudaba, la culpa la tenía Rachel por cocinar tan bien. La oía merodear por la casa y me pregunté cuándo dejaría de hacer cosas para sentarse conmigo. En cuanto pasaba un rato sin verla me ponía fatal, bastante me costaba ya despedirme de ella cada tarde, tener que esperar hasta el día siguiente para poder contar con su compañía. Tardó un largo rato en aparecer otra vez por el salón, cuando al fin lo hizo traía consigo un libro. La miré de reojo al sentarse en el extremo opuesto del sofá que había ocupado yo.

Me molestó la distancia que dejó entre ambas. Quería tocarla o al menos sentirla más cerca de mí. Miré su mano cuando, al acomodarse, la dejó reposada a medio camino entre las dos. Me encantaban sus manos, no podía dejar de contemplarlas. Giré la cabeza para saber si se estaba dando cuenta de la insistencia de mi mirada y la encontré absorta en el libro. Traté de averiguar qué título le tenía tan ensimismada, pero no pude ver la portada. Regresé a su mano durante un tiempo pero cuanto más la miraba más deseaba tocarla. Estiré la mano acercándola a la suya y le rocé suavemente el dorso, bajando por sus dedos. Me sobresalté cuando la giró y me atrapó el dedo índice con el que la acariciaba. Reí cuando su mano se cerró sobre mi dedo, aprisionándolo con fuerza en su interior. La miré pero ella no se reía, sino que continuaba con su lectura como si nada. Traté de liberar mi dedo cuando lo sujetó para que no escapara. Volví a mirarla y Rachel seguía a lo suyo, inmersa en su libro.

— **¿No me vas a devolver el dedo?**

No me contestó, solo movió la cabeza al pasar a la página contigua. Hubo un momento en que dudé de si en realidad estaba leyendo, aunque de no ser así lo parecía. Noté que su mano se relajaba alrededor de mi dedo y me quedé quieta, sin poder evitar la sonrisa, esperando el momento oportuno para sacarlo. Solté una carcajada cuando en el siguiente intento por soltarme, su mano se cerró con fuerza impidiéndomelo. No había manera de pillarla desprevenida. Sus labios esbozaron una mueca que inmediatamente logró reprimir.

— **Te estás riendo** — dije.

Trató de mantenerse indiferente, pero vi que cada vez le costaba más aguantar. Hice un esfuerzo más por escapar y tampoco lo conseguí en esta ocasión. Lo volví a intentar varias veces más, pero no había forma de que me dejara. De pronto, su mano se abrió liberándome.

— **¡Nooo!** — protesté.

No quería que dejara aquel juego y mucho menos perder su contacto. Moví mi dedo sobre su mano para que me lo atrapara de nuevo, pero esta vez permaneció impasible a mi provocación. Le rasqué la palma de la mano, sin embargo ella siguió ignorándome.

— **Anda, cógemelo otra vez, por favor** — le rogué.

Se echó a reír sin levantar la vista del libro. No estaba segura de lo que le hizo tanta gracia. Quizá tenía que ver más con algo que acababa de leer que con mi súplica.

— **¿Pero no querías que te soltara?**

— **Lo que quiero es que me hagas caso** — respondí inclinándome sobre ella, hasta que apoyé la cabeza sobre sus piernas.

— **¿No te hago caso?** — sonrió abandonando su lectura para mirarme.

— **No el suficiente** — negué con la cabeza.

Cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado. Después, sus dedos se colaron entre mi pelo cosquilleándome la cabeza.

— **Claro que te lo hago.**

Sus caricias me pusieron la piel de gallina.

— **No me importa que leas mientras me hagas caso.**

Su mano se movió descansándola sobre mi frente. Mi mente viajó a la primera vez que sentí esa misma mano sobre mí para preguntarme cómo me llamaba. Su voz y su calor hicieron que me enamorara de ella a pesar de que no pudiera verla. Jamás había sentido algo parecido y todo el tiempo que compartimos juntas tras aquel instante seguía afianzado mis sentimientos, haciendo que ya no pudiera vivir sin ella.

Su mirada se posó sobre mi ceja cuando la acarició con el pulgar.

— **Tenías razón. No me ha quedado cicatriz, gracias** — dije dándole un beso en la tripa.

— **De nada, preciosa** — su caricia se movió hasta mi sien.

Reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás acomodándose en el sofá. Desde esta posición ya no le veía la cara. Mis ojos se dirigieron a su barbilla y bajé por la piel dorada de su cuello hasta que la ropa me impidió seguir recorriéndola. Sus caricias habían vuelto a mi pelo, pero cada vez eran más espaciadas. Reparé en que ahora respiraba de forma más profunda y regular, parecía que se estaba quedando dormida. Me incorporé despacio y le quité suavemente las gafas. Abrió los ojos cuando lo hice. Las dejé en la mesita con cuidado, al girarme hacia ella otra vez me topé con su mirada adormilada que me observaba.

— **Ven, túmbate** — le dije.

Se movió lentamente sobre el sofá estirando su cuerpo por delante del mío y dejándome sin salida contra el respaldo. Estaba dispuesta a levantarme para que tuviera más espacio y pudiera descansar, pero preferí que no me dejara otra opción que permanecer allí. Me tumbé detrás de ella, quedando muy cerca, pero no lo suficiente, porque ni siquiera la rozaba. Aproveché para contemplarla mientras yacía ajena a mi mirada.

Pasado un rato, giró la cabeza hacia mí y sus ojos entornados se encontraron con los míos. No me dio tiempo a retirar la vista. Como siempre, me pilló mirándola a escondidas.

— **¿Y ahora quién es la que no hace caso a quién?** — murmuró volviéndose otra vez, arrastrando mi mano escayolada para que la rodeara.

— **No es verdad, siempre te hago caso** — repuse con rapidez acercándome más a ella.

— **No, no me lo haces** — murmuró de nuevo.

— Es lo único que quiero hacer, pero nunca sé si quieres o no — confesé dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Volvió a sonreír, empujando su cuerpo hacia atrás y pegándolo al mío. Mis caderas temblaron involuntariamente al sentir el calor de sus glúteos presionando contra mi pubis. Creo que en ese momento se percató de no haber calculado bien su trayectoria, ya que solo pretendía aprisionar cariñosamente mi cuerpo contra el sofá. Pensé que no tardaría en separarse y me encantó cuando no lo hizo. Permanecí inmóvil, abrazándola, tratando de no pensar en el placer que me daban sus glúteos presionando mi sexo, aunque no lo consiguiera.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13.**

Aquel sábado quedé con Rachel por la tarde, aunque eché de menos no haberla visto desde primera hora de la mañana, cosa a la que me tenía acostumbrada durante los días que pasé con ella en su casa. Muchos sábados los pasaba con mi madre hasta mediodía, en que comíamos juntas. Era el rato que dedicábamos para vernos los fines de semana. Después, cada una hacía su vida, ella salía con Russel o sus amigas, yo hacía lo mismo por mi cuenta. Pero eso ocurría antes de que apareciera Rachel. Ahora deseaba estar con ella cada segundo del día, y cualquier otro plan que interfiriera en retrasar el momento de verla ya no era de mi agrado. De todas formas, fue ella misma quien propuso que nos viéramos a última hora de la tarde. Podría haber cambiado mi habitual rutina con mi madre, cosa que ya había hecho en múltiples ocasiones si algo me surgía, pero esta vez ni siquiera hizo falta. No quise quejarme cuando sugirió la hora el día anterior, aunque fuera bastante más tarde de lo que yo esperaba y deseaba. Después de todo me iba a llevar a BouAzzer y era la primera vez que saldría con ella por la noche. Aún faltaban veinte minutos para verla, pero ya no aguantaba más en casa y decidí encaminarme hasta la avenida principal, donde habíamos quedado. Me apresuré cuando vi su coche aparcado en la esquina con las luces de emergencia encendidas. Como siempre, los latidos del corazón se aceleraron. Me asomé por la ventanilla del copiloto pero descubrí que no estaba dentro. Miré a mi alrededor en su búsqueda y no la encontré entre la gente que paseaba arriba y abajo en la acera, ni entre las que se agolpaban frente a los escaparates de las tiendas. Apoyé el brazo sobre la barra embellecedora del techo de su coche y dirigí la mirada a la acera de enfrente, por si la veía. Bajé la vista cuando oí el característico ruido que hacían las puertas al abrirse con el mando a distancia.

— **Hola, chica guapa. ¿Esperas a alguien?**

Reconocí su voz de inmediato.

— **A ti —** me di la vuelta.

Tropecé con sus ojos, que me observaban sonrientes. Como cada día, no pude evitar sentir aquel flechazo que me atravesaba cuando la veía por primera vez. Incluso me pasaba cuando llevaba horas con ella y de pronto la miraba.

— **Llegas pronto.**

— **Tenía ganas de verte** — confesé. Su sonrisa se dibujó más amplia en su rostro y sus ojos me miraron penetrantes **—. Tú también llegas pronto.**

— **Será porque yo también tenía ganas de verte.**

— **Lo mío no es una suposición, sino una confirmación** — dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Giró mi cara con la suya mientras la besaba y me devolvió el beso, pero con mayor intensidad.

— **Lo mío también** — susurró en voz baja junto a mi oído.

Bromeó bloqueándome las puertas del coche cuando me disponía a entrar en él. Aquella noche parecía especialmente contenta. Observé su juego atontada aún por el cosquilleo que me había producido su beso, su aroma y su voz en tono confidente.

— **¿No íbamos a BouAzzer?** — pregunté, acomodada al fin en el asiento del copiloto cuando vi que tomaba otra dirección.

— **Luego, ahora vamos a otro sitio. ¿Te parece bien?**

Me pareció perfecto. Había sonado ligeramente misteriosa y no quise preguntar más para no estropear la sorpresa, si es que había una. Entramos en el club náutico y recorrimos la calzada, adornada con plantas y palmeras, hasta que llegamos al aparcamiento. Hacía una noche tan buena que parecía primavera. El cielo estaba t talmente despejado y las estrellas brillaban junto a una luna en fase de cuarto creciente. Caminé a su lado entre la gente que también había aparcado y se dirigían ahora hacia el edificio principal. La seguí cuando todos entraron, y ella continuó el camino bordeando la finca. Me rodeó el brazo al doblar la esquina y la acera se convirtió en un sendero de pizarra que nos abría paso a través de un jardín iluminado tenuemente con farolillos. En ese instante, solo fui consciente del calor de su mano y la leve presión que ejercía a través de la manga de mi abrigo.

— **Estás increíblemente guapa esta noche, ¿lo sabías?**

— **Gracias** — me tembló la voz y el corazón se me desbocó. No tuve valor para mirarla cuando me dijo aquello y continué con la mirada en el suelo, para asegurarme de no tropezar con algún saliente.

— **No, no lo sabes** — dijo, apoyando cariñosamente su cabeza en mi hombro.

La tensión apenas me dejó hablar, y agradecí como nunca la falta de luz para que no pudiera ver mi rostro enrojecido. Su mano resbaló por mi brazo en una caricia hasta alcanzar la mía y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos a pesar de la escayola.

— **Estás muy callada** — musitó.

— **No —** es todo lo que alcancé a decir tras la descarga de electricidad que recorrió mi cuerpo con el roce de sus dedos.

Se detuvo y tiró de mi mano levemente para que me detuviera también.

— **¿Estás segura de que te apetece estar conmigo?** — me preguntó con dulzura buscando mis ojos que aún la rehuían.

— **¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? Yo siempre quiero estar contigo** — al fin la miré, aunque no pudiera ver su cara con excesiva claridad.

Se acercó despacio a mí, aproximándose tanto sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, que por un instante pensé que iba a besarme. Dejó escapar un suspiro y apoyó la frente sobre mis labios en su lugar. La besé suavemente, descendiendo por el lateral de su rostro.

— **Hoy te he echado mucho de menos** — susurró entrecortadamente al tiempo que sus dedos se deslizaban entre los míos con una sensualidad estremecedora.

— **Y yo a ti** — le respondí al oído con un hormigueo en el estómago.

Mi respiración se agitó cuando su cara acarició la mía. Rocé con los labios su cuello antes de besarlo y me dejé llevar por su aroma. En esta ocasión no se retiró. Ahogó un gemido cuando mis besos se tornaron húmedos, recorriéndole la piel. Me perdí en su ardiente acogida y mi propia excitación me llevó en busca de sus labios. Me detuve antes de alcanzarlos al oír la risa de una mujer. El leve jadeo de su aliento sobre mi boca me abrasó la piel, pero di un paso atrás, separándome de ella tras escuchar que se acercaban. Nos miramos en silencio, con la respiración acelerada. Aún apreciaba el pecho de Rachel ascender y descender por la falta de aire cuando la pareja pasó junto a nosotras. Clavé enfurecida la mirada en sus espaldas mientras se alejaban.

— **Ven, vamos** — dijo cogiéndome de la mano otra vez.

Caminamos detrás de la pareja, manteniendo la distancia. No podía dejar de mirarles, de contemplar que tonteaban entre ellos. Me pregunté cómo les sentaría que les estropearan aquel momento, del mismo modo que habían arruinado el mío, cuando por fin parecía que Rachel iba a permitir que la besara.

— **¿Estás bien?**

Su pregunta hizo que dejara de maldecir mentalmente a la pareja, aunque siguiera observándoles.

— **Sí, bueno… no** — corregí enseguida.

Se echó a reír y tomó mi rostro, girándolo para que la mirara.

— **Déjales, los vas a fulminar.**

Sonreí a regañadientes y desvié la vista de la pareja para prestarle atención a ella.

— **Cuéntame entonces, ¿dónde vamos?**

— **Allí —** señaló hacia el fondo del muelle.

Levanté la vista para mirar el lugar que apuntaba su dedo.

— **Pero allí solo hay barcos atracados.**

— **¿No me dijiste que te gustaba navegar? Es lo más parecido a eso que he encontrado para una noche de sábado.**

— **¿Vamos a dar una vuelta en barco?** — me brillaron los ojos.

— **Y de paso cenamos** — añadió ilusionada mientras me contemplaba.

La abracé en mitad del muelle sin importarme la gente que nos rodeaba. Estaba feliz cuando subí por la pasarela accediendo a la cubierta. La miré en el momento en que un camarero se acercó a nosotras ofreciéndonos copas de champagne, cogí una cuando me guiñó un ojo, a modo de aprobación.

— **Es Moët & Chandon, no se sube.**

— **¿Y eso qué es?** — reprimió la risa, haciendo chocar su copa contra la mía **—. ¡Ah, el champagne ese tan caro!, ¿no?**

— **Es la mejor definición que he oído en mi vida de un Moët & Chandon** — rio con una carcajada.

— **Lo siento** — me reí yo también.

— **¿Por qué?, me ha parecido genial** — dijo rozándome la mejilla con un dedo.

Caminé hacia la proa y ella me siguió de cerca. Quería que viera el mar cuando zarpáramos. La gente se nos había adelantado y no quedaba hueco ni en la barandilla ni en los distintos asientos distribuidos por la zona. Me dirigí a uno de los solitarios laterales y encontré con rapidez un pequeño hueco entre dos jardineras. Me senté y la arrastré conmigo para que se sentara sobre mí.

— **Te voy a hacer daño, peso mucho.**

— **No pesas nada, y al revés no podemos porque yo sí que peso más que tú** — dije rodeándole la cintura y sentándola sobre mis piernas. Apuré la copa cuando vi que ella bebía de la suya —. **Está muy bueno. Es francés, ¿a qué sí?**

Se giró para mirarme con ternura.

— **¿Te refieres al champagne ese tan caro? Sí, es francés.**

Le di un beso en la espalda sobre su gabardina.

— **¡Anda!, perdona mi ignorancia.**

Se dio la vuelta sobre mis piernas, sentándose de lado.

— **Es una broma, boba** — dijo quitándome la copa de la mano y dejándola junto con la suya sobre la jardinera—. **Me importa un bledo si lo sabes como si no** — añadió rodeándome los hombros con su brazo.

Permanecimos allí hasta que el barco zarpó y nos alejamos mar adentro, dejando las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos. Estaba tan guapa sentada sobre mí, con la mirada pensativa contemplando el oscuro mar que se escuchaba rompiendo contra el casco del barco, que solo deseaba besarla. Pero no me atreví, a pesar de que la falta de luz en la cubierta jugara a mi favor. Ni tampoco lo intenté cuando decidió levantarse, preocupada por su peso sobre mis piernas y llevándome dentro para que cenáramos.

— **¡No me lo puedo creer!** — murmuré más alto de lo que pretendía al ver a la pareja que había interrumpido mi beso apenas un rato antes, aparecer detrás de Rachel.

— **¿Qué ocurre?**

— **Nada —** aseguré bajando la vista al suelo del pasillo que dividía las mesas a uno y otro lado del comedor.

Al comprobar que ella calzaba zapatos de tacón alto decidí cambiar mi objetivo. La rubia caminaba airada detrás del camarero y su pareja le seguía a muy corta distancia. Dejé que alcanzaran nuestra mesa, cuando él estuvo a mi lado deslicé la muleta haciendo que tropezara empujando torpemente a su pareja, aunque eso le ayudara a recuperar el equilibrio evitando la estrepitosa caída al suelo.

— **Lo siento, se me ha resbalado, ¿te has hecho daño? — me disculpe cínicamente.**

— **No, tranquila** — respondió el hombre rubio clavándome sus ojos azules, sin dar señales de reconocerme.

Le mantuve la mirada hasta que continuó su camino y volví el rostro, encontrándome con los ojos de Rachel que me observaban interrogantes.

— **Lo has hecho a propósito** — apuntó en voz baja, no pudiendo evitar sonreír.

— **Para nada, ha sido un accidente.**

— **Quinn…**

— **Bueno… tal vez —** me venció la risa.

— **Pero no se puede ir por ahí poniendo la zancadilla a la gente.**

— **A los inoportunos sí. Ellos han empezado primero.**

— **¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo entonces con el morenito que no deja de mirarte desde que hemos entrado?**

— **Usa la muleta** — respondí despreocupadamente.

— **¡Ah!, ¿pero sabes de quién hablo?**

Me encogí de hombros.

— **Si te molesta te dejo la muleta o si prefieres lo hago yo.**

— **¿Pero lo sabes o no?**

— **Qué más da, mientras no te mire a ti no me preocupa.**

— **Pues ahora me está mirando a mí.**

Giré de golpe la cabeza y choqué con los ojos claros del chico moreno que me miraban desde el otro lado del pasillo. Observé que se ruborizaba al verse descubierto y rehuyó mi mirada dirigiendo la suya hacia la mesa. Aparté la vista yo también, porque me recordó a mí misma cuando contemplaba a Rachel sin que ella lo supiera.

— **Te pillé** — me susurró Rachel—. **Lo sabías.**

— **Pobre, no tiene gracia.**

— **¿Si quieres le invito a que siente aquí con nosotras?**

— **No, gracias. Me gustaría estar contigo a solas.**

— **Es a ti a la que mira sin descanso. A mí solo me mira cuando trata de dilucidar quién demonios puedo ser** — comentó en voz baja y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

— **No empieces, por favor, Rachel** — le rogué incapaz de disfrazar el gesto que acababa de alterar mi semblante. Hacía días que había conseguido que nuestra diferencia de edad no saliera a relucir a cada instante, y de pronto me vi al comienzo del camino, sin el más mínimo vestigio de lo avanzado.

— **Cómo no te va a mirar si eres una auténtica belleza** — dijo con dulzura.

Paseé mis ojos por su rostro, intrigada por si lo había dicho en serio o tan solo era su sutil manera de suavizar su comentario anterior, a sabiendas de lo que me había fastidiado. Pero me quedé igual que estaba porque no conseguí hallar la respuesta en sus brillantes ojos color chocolate. Desvié la vista hacia el camarero cuando apareció con nuestra comida, aunque percibiera que Rachel no dejaba de observarme al ignorar su cumplido.

— **¿Te ha molestado lo que te he dicho?** — me preguntó suavemente cuando desapareció el camarero.

— **No** — negué con la cabeza **—. Y tu indirecta sobre nuestra diferencia de edad tampoco. Es más, lo echaba de menos.**

Deslizó su mano lentamente sobre la mesa hasta cubrir la mía.

— **Tendría que haberse caído encima de su novia por inoportunos, ¿no te parece?** —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

— **Pues sí, entre lo nerviosa que me pongo yo y lo mal que lo llevas tú, ha sido justo lo que nos faltaba.**

— **¿Tan mal lo llevo yo?** — preguntó con una carcajada.

— **Mal es poco, lo llevas fatal** — confirmé divertida, aunque no tuviera gracia.

Le dije que saliéramos cuando terminamos de cenar y sacó su paquete de cigarrillos poniéndolo sobre la mesa. Olvidó reservar en zona de fumadores y donde nos encontrábamos sentadas estaba prohibido hacerlo. Su cigarrillo de después de cenar me sirvió de excusa para quedarme con ella a solas y abandonar al fin el restaurante, que se había vuelto un lugar un tanto incómodo para mí. El chico moreno, que cenaba con sus padres y una chica que parecía su hermana, persistió con sus miradas, y aunque Rachel no volviera a hacer ningún comentario al respecto, sabía que era totalmente consciente de que no cesaba de mirarme.

— **¿Hace cuánto que dejaste de fumar?** — le pregunté contemplando cómo encendía el cigarrillo, cubriéndose con la mano para evitar que el aire apagara la llama del mechero.

— **No lo he dejado, sigo fumando como puedes ver.**

— **Ya, pero fumas como una ex fumadora. A veces sacas el tabaco y ni siquiera te enciendes uno, nunca te he visto fumar más de dos al día.**

— **¡Qué observadora!** — apuntó con gesto simpático.

— **No, lo digo porque mi madre se trae el mismo lío que tú con el tabaco.**

Me rodeó el brazo mientras paseamos recorriendo la cubierta. La gente aún cenaba dentro del restaurante y por fin teníamos primera línea para contemplar el mar con la tenue luz que proyectaba la luna. La observé cuando se detuvo ante la barandilla de proa, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

— **Muchas gracias por la cena y la vuelta en barco, me ha encantado** — susurré apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

— **De nada, preciosa, no tienes por qué dármelas. Te he tenido toda la semana encerrada en casa estudiando, es lo mínimo que podía hacer.**

Estábamos tan cerca que no dudé en darle un beso en la mejilla cuando giró su rostro para mirarme.

— **¿Cuándo me vas a dejar que pague algo?**

— **Nunca.**

— **¿Pero por qué?**

— **Porque no. Y eso te garantizo desde ya que no es negociable —** anunció con firmeza.

— **¿Eso significa que hay otras cosas que podrían serlo?**

— **Depende, depende de lo que se trate.**

— **Me lo temía…** — resoplé.

Me coloqué detrás de ella cuando advertí que tiritaba ligeramente. Se había levantado viento y la noche cada vez era más húmeda. Estuve a punto de decirle que volviéramos dentro, pero sabía que quería continuar mirando su mar y yo tampoco deseaba que se interrumpiera aquel momento. Parecía que estuviéramos solas en el mundo. En la quietud de la noche solo se escuchaba el sonido del mar, el aire me traía el aroma de Rachel, impregnándome de él.

Acerqué mi boca a su espalda y soplé sobre el tejido de su gabardina para darle calor con mi aliento. Se tensó cuando me sintió, pero un leve gemido me indicó que le gustaba y continué recorriendo la parte de atrás de los hombros con mi aliento, para que entrara en calor. Me excité cuando su cuerpo se movió sinuoso respondiendo a mis atenciones. Abrí mi abrigo y acerqué mi cuerpo al suyo para envolverla con él.

— **Gracias** — musitó.

— **De nada. ¿Tienes menos frío?**

Alzó la mano acariciándome el rostro.

— **No.**

— **Vamos dentro entonces.**

Negó con la cabeza.

— **Lo decía para que siguieras haciéndome eso** — susurró cariñosa.

Rocé con los labios el contorno de su oreja antes de separarme para volver sobre su espalda y calentarla con mi aliento.

— **Hoy la casa estaba muy vacía sin ti.**

Su confesión hizo que me detuviera un instante.

— **Puedo ir siempre que tú quieras, Rachel** — respondí besándole el hombro.

Se dio la vuelta y abrió mi abrigo, abrazándose a mi cuerpo con una intensidad que me estremeció.

— **¿Y si quisiera a todas horas?** — me preguntó hundiendo la cara en mi cuello.

— **Me tendrías a todas horas. Lo único que quiero es estar cada segundo del día contigo.**

Sus manos me acariciaron la espalda y yo la envolví de nuevo con mi abrigo, abrazándola con más fuerza contra mí.

— **No me apetece ir a BouAzzer** — murmuró al cabo de un rato.

— **Pues no vayas, ¿qué te apetecería hacer entonces?**

— **Quedarme así contigo toda la noche.**

Deslicé mis dedos entre su pelo, al tiempo que se me erizaba el vello del cuerpo al sentir sus labios besándome el cuello.

— **Pero tengo que ir, esta noche van las chicas, Jess me llamó anoche. Le dije que iría.**

Cuando llegamos a BouAzzer el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente. La música sonaba alta y el gentío se movía de un lado a otro. Parecía muy diferente a como lo había conocido. Ahora era un local nocturno donde la gente bailaba, cantaba y reía entre vasos de tubo que lucían bebidas de todo tipo de colores. Jess me saludó tan cariñosamente que dudé de si Rachel le habría hablado de mí. Cuando me preguntó por lo que me apetecía tomar Rachel se adelantó, informándole que nada de alcohol. Nos reímos cuando interceptó la copa, adornada con una sombrilla de papel y azúcar en el borde, que Jess me ofreció.

— **Que no lleva alcohol** — protestó Jess al ver que la estaba oliendo.

— **Por si acaso** — dijo extendiéndomela.

Rachel saludó a varias de las camareras que aparecían y desaparecían detrás de la barra, luego anunció que nos íbamos dentro hasta que llegara Tina. Respondí a Jess con el mismo gesto cuando me guiñó un ojo antes de seguir a Rachel entre la multitud.

— **¡Qué locura!** — exclamó frente al cristal de su oficina, que permitía ver a la gente divirtiéndose fuera.

— **A mí me gusta.**

Se giró hacia mí.

— **Sí, a mí también me gustaba a tu edad, ahora prefiero el sofá de casa.**

— **Bueno, también me gusta mucho el sofá de tu casa** — confirmé bebiendo de la copa.

Consiguió controlar la sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en sus labios cuando comprendió por qué lo decía.

— **¿Qué lleva eso?**

— **Tequila** — bromeé **—. No lo sé, pero está muy bueno. Toma, prueba.**

La contemplé mientras bebía un sorbo de mi bebida de color naranja. Bajé la vista a su boca cuando pasó la lengua por su labio superior limpiándose los restos de azúcar.

— **Demasiado dulzón** — comentó devolviéndomela, absolutamente ajena al deseo de besarla que me había provocado aquel gesto.

La seguí con la mirada cuando se alejó hacia la mesa y encendió el ordenador. Me senté en el sofá y giré la copa para beber por donde lo había hecho ella. Aún se apreciaba la huella de sus labios y sentí que el grosor del azúcar había disminuido, cuando los míos cubrieron la zona que había cubierto ella con los suyos.

— **¿Te ayudo?** — le pregunté cuando oí que se quejaba porque no le salían las cuentas.

— **Sí, por favor** — rogó con desesperación **—. A ver si tú eres capaz de saber por qué el extracto del banco no coincide con mi Excel. Las cantidades son iguales, sin embargo no suman lo mismo.**

— **Quizá alguna celda no esté en formato de número sino de texto, y no te la esté sumando.**

— **Eso me imaginaba, pero acabo de seleccionar todo dándole un mismo formato. Sigue igual.**

— **Es que Excel hace esas putadas, a veces no te lo recoge cuando se hace de golpe.**

— **Entonces olvídalo. No voy a ir ahora una por una, hay demasiadas.**

— **¿Puedo?** — pregunté señalando la pantalla del ordenador.

— **¡Cómo no!** — se levantó ofreciéndome su sillón.

Recorrí las cantidades sumándolas mentalmente, mientras Rachel bordeaba la mesa y cogía otra silla para sentarse a mi lado.

— **Esto debería sumar 126.889, sin embargo, suma 124.368. Te faltan… 2.521, ¿es correcto?**

— **¿Cómo has dicho?** — me miró perpleja y se abalanzó sobre el extracto del banco para comprobarlo **—. No es posible, ¿puedes sumar más de noventa celdas de cabeza en segundos?**

Me reí buscando la cantidad que faltaba por si pertenecía a un solo concepto, aunque no recordaba haber pasado por una celda con ese importe. Lógicamente, no tuve suerte y repasé las cantidades buscando las que pudieran sumar el dinero que faltaba.

— **Esta, esta y esta… suman 2.521** — dije coloreándolas en rojo.

— **Eres un auténtico genio** — su mirada aún me contemplaba atónita —. **En mi vida había visto algo parecido. ¿Cómo lo haces?**

Me encogí de hombros y le di un truco para que no tuviera que ir celda por celda, en caso de que le volviera a ocurrir lo mismo. Bajé la vista a su mano al ver que anotaba algo.

— **¿Cuánto es 1.158.357 más 222.501 más 17.229?**

— **¿Me estás escuchando?** — protesté cuando vi que no me estaba haciendo caso.

— **¿Cuánto?, por favor** — me rogó.

— **1.398.087** — respondí.

Miró a su calculadora y levantó la vista sorprendida.

— **¡Joder! ¡Es impresionante! —** exclamó paseando los ojos, aún asombrados, por mi rostro. Se reclinó acomodándose en la silla y continuó observándome con satisfacción—. **¿Cuál es la raíz cuadrada de 39.016?**

— **¡Rachel!**

— **Dímela —** dijo suavemente.

— **197,52** — tardé un poco más en responder.

— **¡Espectacular!** — Susurró comprobándolo en su calculadora—. **¿A qué edad aprendiste a leer?**

— **A los tres ya leía.**

— **¿Te enseñó tu madre?**

— **No, aprendí sola, con las revistas de mi madre. Creo que siempre he sabido leer** —respondí al tiempo que me daba cuenta de lo raro que sonaba aquello.

— **Asombroso** — exhaló posando la mano en mi rodilla.

Nos sobresaltamos cuando sonó el teléfono. Lo atendió a mi lado y percibí a través del pantalón que sus dedos me acariciaban mientras hablaba.

— **Era Jess, Tina ya está aquí —** me informó.

— **Antes no me has escuchado, hay un truco para que no tengas…**

— **Control + Y —** me interrumpió **—. Claro que te escucho. Muchas gracias. Por cierto, estás contratada.**

— **No quiero un contrato.**

— **¿Entonces, qué quieres?**

— **Que me quieras** — murmuré poniéndome en pie sin mirarla.

— **Eso ya lo hago** — dijo en voz baja cuando pasé por su lado.

Mi móvil sonó mientras me alejaba de la mesa con el corazón acelerado. Vi que era Santaba y contesté enseguida.

— **¿Te importa si vienen Santana y Kurt?** — pregunté cubriendo el altavoz.

Negó sonriente desde el otro lado de la mesa y yo le di a Santana las indicaciones para que pudieran llegar.

— **Gracias —** dije cuando colgué—. **Últimamente no nos hemos visto mucho.**

— **De nada. ¿Estás segura de que tus amigos no me odian?**

— **¿Y por qué iban a hacerlo?** — cuestioné sorprendida.

— **No fui especialmente simpática con ellos el día que nos conocimos.**

— **¡Ah!** — exclamé recordando el memorable momento **—. No te preocupes por eso. Te dieron la razón en cuanto saliste por la puerta.**

— **Bueno… es que la tenía** — confirmó presuntuosa.

Tina me recibió con un abrazo y tan extrañada de verme allí que busqué a Rachel antes de contestar, pero se había quedado rezagada saludando a un grupo de personas, dejándome sola ante el peligro.

— **Me encontré con Rachel el otro día por casualidad y me dijo que hoy tocabas aquí. He venido con unos amigos para verte** — mentí irremediablemente ante la presencia de Jess.

— **Genial. ¿Conoces ya a Jess?**

— **Sí, nos acaban de presentar** — mintió Jess por mí en esta ocasión, y nuestras miradas coincidieron brevemente.

— **Ven, que te presento a las chicas** — dijo tirando de mi ropa.

Dediqué a Jess una sonrisa de agradecimiento, que me devolvió antes de que siguiéramos a Tina hasta la barra principal. Mi cara se convirtió en una mueca cuando fue pronunciado el nombre de sus amigas: Baia, Baila, Beila y Britt.

— **Puedes reírte** — dijo Tina.

Estaba haciendo unos esfuerzos impresionantes por no hacerlo allí mismo, pero solté una carcajada cuando vi que todas se reían.

— **¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?** — preguntó Rachel detrás de mí.

— **Te has perdido la cara de Quinn con el nombre de las chicas** — le informó Blyth.

— **Tina, ¿por qué siempre te adelantas? Quería verlo…**

— **Ahora comprendo el nombre del grupo. B's** — confirmé—.

Reparé en que la mirada de Tina se posaba detrás de mí y me di la vuelta para saber qué observaba. Tropecé con el azul profundo de los ojos de Ruth York y noté que las dos nos azoramos ligeramente al encontrarnos inesperadamente cara a cara. Me acordé de que Rachel me había dicho que era prima de Tina, hasta aquel instante lo había olvidado por completo. Era la última persona que esperaba ver allí.

— **Hola Ruth** — tardé en saludar, aunque lo hice antes que ella.

— **Hola. Me estabas pareciendo tú… ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?** — le tembló la voz y recorrió mi cuerpo hasta mi pie escayolado.

— **Me atropelló un coche, pero ya estoy bien.**

— **¿Os conocéis?** — preguntó Tina sorprendida.

— **Sí** — contestamos a la vez y vi que Ruth me miraba desviando con rapidez la vista hacia su prima.

Desvié la vista yo también y choqué con los ojos de Rachel, que me observaban intrigados en silencio. Supe que nuestra extraña reacción había captado el interés de todas, y el de Rachel, sin la menor duda. Me sentí incómoda y rehuí sus ojos sacando el móvil para comprobar que no me hubieran llamado los chicos, que no estuvieran perdidos en algún lugar. Con la música tan alta era imposible oírlo, sin embargo, sí oía a Ruth decirle a su prima que me conocía de cuando practicábamos Parkour, y también cuando quiso saber de qué me conocía ella a mí. Reconocí enseguida a las dos chicas que acompañaban a Ruth y las saludé también.

— **¿Por qué no me lo has contado?** — me preguntó Rachel al oído cuando caminábamos hacia el otro lado del local.

— **¿El qué? ¿Qué nos conocíamos? Lo hice.**

— **No, lo que hay entre tú y ella.**

— **Entre ella y yo no hay absolutamente nada.**

— **Pues no es lo que me ha parecido.**

— **¿Y por qué iba a mentirte? Si te digo que no hay nada es porque no lo hay.**

— **¿Pero lo hubo?**

— **No** — negué—. **Nunca ha habido nada.**

Me miró fijamente a los ojos y tuve la certeza de que trataba de leer en mi mirada si le mentía o no. Me quedé de pie apoyada en la muleta cuando todas fueron acomodándose en los sofás y butacas frente al escenario. No conocía aquella parte del local. La tarde que estuve las puertas correderas estaban cerradas impidiendo el acceso a aquella zona reservada para las actuaciones en directo. Bajé la vista al suelo cuando Ruth se acercó a Rachel.

— **Ven, siéntate conmigo** — me indicó Jess desde uno de los sofás.

Agradecí que me invitara a sentarme con ella. Aún me sentía un tanto molesta ante la desconfianza de Rachel, y comenzaba a ponerme celosa la proximidad de Ruth hablándole al oído.

— **Rach me ha dicho que estudias medicina.**

— **Sí.**

— **¿En qué curso estás ya?**

— **En tercero.**

— **Rach también me ha dicho que tocas muy bien el piano.**

— **Eso lo veo difícil, jamás me ha visto tocar.**

— **Sí, eso me lo ha dicho también —** se rio abiertamente.

— **¿Entonces cómo puede saberlo?** — pregunté, y mis ojos buscaron a Rachel, que me contemplaba mientras Ruth continuaba con confidencias a su oído.

— **Precisamente por eso, porque nunca quieres que te vea.**

— **Tal vez sea porque lo que no quiero es que vea cómo lo aporreo.**

— **Ven conmigo** — dijo cogiendo mi mano y obligándome a abandonar el sofá.

La seguí sin saber dónde íbamos. Entramos por una de las puertas de acceso exclusivo para el personal, y tras caminar por un pasillo con más puertas aparecimos detrás del escenario. Vi que todo estaba dispuesto para la actuación de las chicas. La batería, los teclados, la guitarra eléctrica, el bajo y hasta una trompeta esperaban en la oscuridad. Jess encendió dos focos y se sentó frente a un piano digital situado contra una de las paredes.

— **Siéntate aquí conmigo** — me señaló el espacio que había dejado a su derecha en el banco.

Se oía la música, el golpeteo de los vasos al chocar y el barullo de la gente al otro lado del telón. Me senté a su lado y la miré cuando levantó la tapa, dejando ver las relucientes teclas blancas y negras.

— **¿Empiezo yo?** — preguntó con amabilidad.

Asentí y observé sus manos deslizarse sobre las teclas.

— **Pasacalle, de Händel** — murmuré cuando tocó las primeras notas.

— **Genial, la conoces.**

— **Sí —** confirmé.

— **¿Lo intentamos juntas?**

Aunque dudara de que la escayola me dejara hacer el juego de muñeca que necesitaba para alcanzar sin problemas todas las teclas no quise negarme. Apenas nos llevó unos segundos acompasarnos, a pesar de que hacía un mes y medio que no tocaba el piano.

— **Tocas de maravilla, Quinn** — susurró.

— **Y tú.**

— **¿Desde cuándo tocas?**

— **Los cuatro años, ¿y tú?** — quise saber.

— **Los seis. ¿Más rápido?**

— **Más rápido** — afirmé.

Los dedos de Jess volaron sobre el teclado y yo la seguí hasta que terminamos muertas de risa.

— **Absolutamente espectacular** — dijo una voz a nuestra espalda.

Jess y yo nos giramos a la vez. Sabía que era Rachel, aunque su voz sonara más grave y profunda de lo habitual. Estaba apoyada en la pared de la entrada con un vaso de tubo entre las manos.

— **¿Puedo quedarme?** — nos preguntó sin cambiar de posición.

— **Por supuesto** — dijo Jess **—. Yo tengo que regresar a mis quehaceres, pero cuídame a Quinn, es la mejor compañera de piano que he tenido en mi vida.**

Advertí la pierna de Jess golpeando la mía disimuladamente antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta, dejándome a solas con Rachel.

— **¿Quieres?** — me ofreció la bebida cuando se detuvo a mi lado.

— **No, gracias.**

— **Es Coca-Cola, te la traía a ti.**

— **Muchas gracias** — dije aceptándola en esta ocasión.

— **¿Puedo?** — señaló el espacio que había ocupado Jess. Asentí al tiempo que bebía un trago. Me miró y luego dirigió la vista sobre las teclas

—.

 **¿Tocarías otra vez?**

— **Yo es que soy de música más contemporánea.**

Se echó a reír.

— **Toca lo que quieras, solo quiero oírte.**

Me decidí por una pieza del compositor Greg Maroney. Lo había descubierto en YouTube y había aprendido a tocarla de oído.

— **Preciosa, ¿cómo se llama?**

— **Breathe.**

— **Justo como me siento yo ahora. Me he quedado sin respiración al oírte tocar.**

— **Gracias.**

— **A ti por tocar tan maravillosamente bien** — susurró tomando mi mano izquierda para besarla.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

— **Tócala otra vez, por favor** — me pidió.

Volví a tocar Breathe y la miré cuando su mano se deslizó suavemente acariciando mi espalda. La encontré con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la música. Bajé la vista a sus labios y volví al teclado con rapidez, cuando el deseo de besarlos estuvo a punto de hacer que perdiera la razón. Aún me temblaba el cuerpo cuando volvimos con el resto de las chicas.

Aquella noche Tina y yo nos conocimos un poco más a fondo.

Confirmar sus propias sospechas, o las que Ruth le había infundado, sobre cuáles eran mis preferencias, hizo que ella se abriera conmigo. Supe entonces que había algo más que le unía al Breadstix, que no solo eran los conciertos de los fines de semana, el objetivo principal de pasar tantas horas en aquel local. Tina estaba enamorada de una de las propietarias de la sala. Mejor dicho, de la pareja de la dueña de la sala. Al parecer, había bastante diferencia de edad entre Alejandra y su novia, Maika.

Tina mantenía que era imposible que Alejandra aún la quisiese. Me pregunté qué consideraba Tina por bastante diferencia de edad. A mí me volvía loca Rachel, y era obvio que entre nosotras había una importantísima diferencia de edad, pero eso no hacía que mis sentimientos por ella se vieran resentidos. Me animé a preguntar cuántos años suponía aquella diferencia y me respondió que unos catorce. Alejandra tenía treinta y seis y Maika alrededor de los cincuenta, si no los había superado ya. Me pareció insignificante si lo comparaba con la que existía entre Rachel y yo. Sobre todo porque en nuestro caso se vería acrecentada, ante los ojos de los demás, debido a que yo aún era menor de edad.

Me había quedado en la cabeza la conversación mantenida con Tina, incluso cuando San y Kurt por fin aparecieron y coreaban como locos las canciones junto a las B's. Aunque sabía que Tina no lo tenía fácil con Alejandra, me hallaba en desventaja ante la similar tesitura que ambas vivíamos. En cierta manera, me sentía demasiado cercana a aquella situación que me había descrito. Horas y horas compartidas con alguien a quien no sabes si realmente le importas.

— **¿Sabes cómo se llama la morena?** — me preguntó Santana al oído.

Seguí la dirección que apuntaba su dedo y vi que se refería a la chica que tocaba los teclados y hacía los coros a Tina.

— **Baia, Baila, Beila o Britt**

— **¿Me estás tomando el pelo?**

— **Te juro que no, se llaman así. Creo que es Britt, pero espera.**

Vi que me hacía una mueca cuando me volví para confirmarlo con Rachel, pero no le hice caso.

— **Es Britt—** me confirmó.

— **¿Sabes si tiene novia?** — le volví a preguntar.

Sonrió y se acercó más a mi oído.

— **No, que yo sepa. ¿Por qué tanto interés?**

— **No soy yo la interesada.**

— **¿Seguro?**

— **Segurísimo. A mí quien me interesa es otra.**

— **¿Ah, sí? No tenía ni idea, ¿la conozco?**

— **No creo —** me reí siguiéndole el juego.

Noté que me sujetaba de la manga de la chaqueta atrayéndome más hacia ella.

— **Tal vez sí. ¿Cómo se llama?**

Me separé ligeramente y le dediqué una mirada de complicidad antes de girarme para informar a Santana. La gente se agolpaba a nuestro alrededor y los cuerpos se pegaban unos a otros, confundiéndose bajo la única fuente de luz proveniente del escenario.

— **¿No me vas a decir su nombre?** — me susurró de nuevo al oído.

No contesté, pero busqué su mano disimuladamente, aprovechando el tumulto que nos rodeaba. En cuanto la rocé, sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos. Dejé de prestar atención a las B's y me centré en nuestras manos unidas, que se devolvían las caricias a escondidas de los demás. Permanecimos así hasta que las chicas abandonaron el escenario y la música volvió a sonar en los altavoces. Le di las gracias después de que tomara la iniciativa de presentar a Santana y Kurt a las chicas. Nadie pudo sospechar que el verdadero motivo de su repentino gesto fuera la creciente atracción que se reflejaba en los ojos de Santana ante la presencia de Britt. Volvimos a ocupar nuestra zona de sofás y Rachel se unió a Jess y a mí en nuestra conversación. Hablando de todo y nada, descubrí que el padre de Rachel había fallecido también. Hacía ya muchos años de aquello, y al parecer ya estaba divorciado de su madre cuando un fulminante ataque al corazón lo desplomó en plena calle. Aunque Rachel no sonó afectada cuando relató brevemente lo ocurrido, me pareció muy joven para haber perdido ya a sus dos padres. Seguía sin saber qué le había pasado a su madre, pero lógicamente no pregunté.

Casi ni reparé en los tres chicos que saludaron al grupo hasta que la mirada de Kurt y la mía se cruzaron. Percibí un brillo especial en sus ojos y miré al moreno engominado con el que estaba hablando. Me di cuenta de que le gustaba. Dirigí la mirada a Santana para saber qué era de ella, y la encontré haciendo reír a Britt. Cuando quería era muy divertida, me pregunté qué anécdota le estaría contando. Mis ojos tropezaron sin querer con los de Ruth, pero desvié la vista tropezándome ahora con los de Rachel, que me miraban. Levanté la mirada frente a mí, cuando una mano de mujer se posó, por detrás del sofá, en su hombro y se deslizó hasta alcanzarle el rostro, obligándole a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Apenas pude ver su cara antes de que se agachara y la besara cariñosamente en la mejilla. Su pelo, aunque más oscuro, se confundió enseguida con el de ella cuando sus cabezas se juntaron. La observé al incorporarse para saludar a Jess. Parecía más mayor que Rachel, aunque posiblemente tendría la misma edad. Rachel no aparentaba su edad ni de broma, y perfectamente podía sostener que tenía treinta sin que nadie lo hubiera dudado jamás. Poseía una piel magnífica, sin arrugas, por más que ella pensara lo contrario. Miré sus ojos cristalinos como el agua y le devolví el escueto saludo que me dirigió educadamente. Supe al instante que era su ex, pero si aún albergaba alguna duda en mi interior, Rachel la disipó cuando rehuyó mi mirada y se puso en pie, alejando a la mujer de donde nos hallábamos sentadas. La seguí con la mirada mientras bordeaba el sofá para reunirse con ella. Cuando la alcanzó, me fijé en que Rachel era un poco más baja. Bajé la vista a su cintura en el instante que la mujer la rodeó, al tiempo que se alejaban aún más entre la gente. Regresé a mi conversación con Jess, tratando de ignorar aquella mano que rodeaba a Rachel de un modo que me dolía.

— **No es lo que parece** — le oí decir a Jess en voz baja cuando volví a mirarlas y vi que la mujer castaña aún mantenía su mano en la cintura de Rachel mientras hablaban, ahora, frente a frente.

Bajé la vista tímidamente al suelo al sentirme descubierta, pero no tardé en levantarla para mirar a Jess, y esbocé una sonrisa que se dibujó triste, en agradecimiento por sus palabras.

— **En serio, no lo es** — me dijo otra vez.

— **Tampoco pasaría nada aunque lo fuera. Es lo que hay. Y lo que hay es nada aunque yo me niegue a reconocerlo.**

— **Dudo mucho que no haya nada.**

— **No, no lo hay** — aclaré con rapidez ante el temor de que pensara que Rachel y yo habíamos ido más allá. No me importaba lo que los demás pudieran pensar de mí, pero no estaba dispuesta a tolerar que alguien pensara de Rachel lo que no era.

— **No hablo de nada físico, sino emocional** — habló como si hubiera sido capaz de leerme el pensamiento—.

Jamás en mi vida había visto a Rachel tan feliz como la veo últimamente.

Miré sus ojos azules detenidamente y sentí que sus palabras habían sido sinceras.

— **Gracias.**

Cuando una de las camareras reclamó la atención de Jess, no me apeteció quedarme allí ni unirme a los chicos, que parecían encantados con sus respectivas compañías. Al menos, alguien era feliz aquella noche. Yo también lo había sido, hasta que aquella mujer castaña me recordó con su presencia que no tenía nada que ofrecer a Rachel. Me escabullí entre la gente y salí a la terraza. Necesitaba respirar. Me separé del cristal para que la tenue luz de los focos no iluminara mi cuerpo en la noche. No había nadie fuera más que yo y el murmullo del mar que se oía a lo lejos. Oculta en la oscuridad, busqué la mejor perspectiva para observar a Rachel y a aquella mujer sin ser vista. Las atenciones de la castaña iban cada vez a más y sus miradas y gestos hacia Rachel eran, sin lugar a dudas, excesivamente cariñosos. Me pareció advertir, en la distancia, que Rachel comenzaba a mostrarse incómoda, pero no estaba del todo segura. Permitía que la castaña le acariciara el rostro y tocara su pelo. Retiré la vista al volverse borrosa a través de las lágrimas cuando la mujer la abrazó y Rachel le devolvió el abrazo. Oía mi propia respiración, de lo profunda y dificultosa que se había vuelto tras presenciar aquello. Volví a mirarlas y descubrí que Rachel rehuía el beso que la castaña pretendió darle en los labios, en su lugar le besó la mejilla antes de separarse de ella. Se me había encogido el corazón contemplando la escena y me dirigí hacia el extremo de la terraza con intención de esconderme al ver a Rachel encaminarse de vuelta a donde habíamos estado sentadas. Me apoyé en la barandilla, pegada a la parte que colindaba con la terraza de su oficina y dirigí la mirada al mar, aunque no consiguiera distinguirlo. Necesitaba calmarme y dejar de sentir esa extraña mezcla de celos, dolor y rabia que desató en mí la visita de su ex. No miré cuando, pasados unos cuantos minutos, oí que se abría la puerta que daba acceso a la terraza.

— **¡Por fin! ¡Estás aquí! Llevo un rato buscándote** — dijo caminando hacia mí.

Reconocí la voz de Rachel antes de girarme.

— **Sí. Me apetecía tomar un poco el aire, pero ya estaba a punto de entrar. ¿Ha vuelto Jess?** — pregunté dirigiéndome a su encuentro.

— **Está en la barra principal.**

No dije nada y pasé de largo sin mirarla cuando llegué a su altura, pero su mano agarró la mía, obligándome a darme la vuelta.

— **No es lo que crees —** me dijo suavemente.

Me encogí de hombros.

— **Yo no he dicho nada** — murmuré sin levantar la vista del suelo.

Volvió a tirar de mi mano, impidiendo que continuara caminando.

— **Solo es una amiga.**

— **No tienes por qué darme explicaciones.**

— **Pero quiero dártelas, porque pienso que te estás equivocando.**

— **Como quieras. Aunque en realidad, puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana, conmigo no tienes nada.**

— **¿Cómo que no tengo nada contigo? No debería tenerlo, pero lo tengo.**

— **No, no lo tienes.**

— **¿No tengo nada con alguien con quien me paso horas abrazada?**

— **Si es por eso, a ella también la abrazas y dices que tan solo es una amiga. ¿Entonces?, ¿qué soy yo? —** al fin la miré.

— **Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida** — susurró acercándose a mí y rodeándome en un abrazo.

— **¿Por qué no deberías?**

— **Porque tú tendrías que estar con alguien de tu edad, como tus amigos.**

— **Quizá también sería mejor estar con alguien del sexo opuesto** — dije deshaciendo nuestro abrazo.

— **No es lo mismo —** me retuvo entre sus brazos.

— **¿Por qué no?**

— **Porque si no te gustan los chicos, no tienes por qué salir con ellos. Hoy en día uno puede elegir con quién quiere estar.**

— **Al parecer, yo no —** repuse antes de encaminarme dentro del local.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14.**

Después de aquella maravillosa semana que pasé a todas horas con Rachel, las dos tuvimos que regresar a nuestros deberes. Ella a su clínica y sus pacientes y yo a la facultad y mis prácticas. Sin embargo, cada tarde tan pronto terminaba en el hospital, me acercaba a su casa y pasábamos un rato juntas. Era incapaz de pasar un día completo sin verla. Necesitaba, al menos, aquellas dos horas diarias, aunque estuvieran siempre centradas en mis estudios. Rachel siempre me ayudaba y yo agradecía que lo hiciera, porque cada vez me costaba más concentrarme en algo que no fuera ella. Solo me dejaba libres los viernes por la noche y los fines de semana. En ocasiones ni eso. Estaba tan empeñada en que no descuidara mis estudios, que era casi peor que mi madre. Muchísimo peor, fui descubriendo con el tiempo.

Comenzamos a frecuentar el Breadstix las noches de los fines de semana, aunque yo prefiriera estar a solas con ella. Santana me rogaba por ver a Britt y así yo podría ver también a Rachel. Era la excusa perfecta, según ella. Lo que Santana no sabía, es que yo ya la veía y no necesitaba aquellas noches en compañía de tanta gente, que lo único que hacían era distanciarnos más. Me veía obligada a cambiar mi actitud frente a los demás. Ya no podía abrazarla en público y echaba dolorosamente de menos su proximidad física. Aun así, entendía a Santana cuando me decía que necesitaba ver a Britt, yo misma había experimentado el vacío y la angustia cada vez que pensaba que algo pudiera alejarme de Rachel. Santana era mi amiga y estaba dispuesta a mantener esos encuentros por ella. No obstante, me negaba a revelar a nadie la extraña pero especial relación que existía entre Rachel y yo, aunque nunca fuera más allá de simples abrazos y caricias. Me conformaba con aquello a pesar de que deseara mucho más. Kurt también se unía a aquellas noches de música con la esperanza de ver a Blaine, el engominado amigo de Britt que había conocido en BouAzzer. Y lo conseguía, porque aquel chico aparecía con sus amigos, aunque Kurt mantuviera que era por las B's. Ya me había dado cuenta de que Blaine mostraba un claro interés por Kurt y que las B's tan solo se habían convertido en una coartada. Sin saberlo, el grupo se había convertido en la coartada perfecta para todos. Cualquier excusa era buena con tal de no revelarnos, los unos a los otros, nuestros verdaderos sentimientos. Ruth York también se dejaba caer por allí con sus amigas. Una noche, en la que había bebido un poco más de la cuenta, se acercó a mí iniciando una conversación. En realidad, no me apetecía entablar conversación con nadie que no fuera Rachel, pero no quise mostrarme maleducada y disimulé prestándole atención. Cuando al rato, mi mirada se cruzó con la de Rachel, volví a ver en sus ojos aquel brillo en el que ya había reparado el fin de semana anterior. No me gustaba lo que leía en sus ojos. Estoy segura de que pensaba que ella estaba fuera de lugar y que yo tendría que estar, como en aquel momento, divirtiéndome con la gente de mi edad. De una manera sutil, me empujaba para que así lo hiciera.

— **Buenos días** — saludó reflexiva.

Me esperaba apoyada en la puerta que sostenía abierta para mí y su presencia me dejó sin aliento. No pude evitar recorrerla con la mirada y me pregunté si tendría idea de hasta qué punto la quería. La observé de cerca cuando estuve a su lado. Tenía el pelo oscurecido por la humedad y sus ojos del color del chocolate desprendieron, como siempre, destellos brillantes bajo la luz del sol.

— **Buenos días** — respondí acariciándole la mano al pasar.

Me acomodé en el asiento del copiloto y la seguí con la mirada mientras rodeaba el coche. Nuestros ojos se encontraron a través del parabrisas, no desvié la vista, aunque me hubiera descubierto atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos.

— **Te invito a desayunar** — dijo bajo mi incesante mirada.

— **Te invito yo.**

— **No, invito yo. Tú ahorra el dinero.**

— **¿Y para qué quiero hacer eso?**

— **Para tus cosas, no sé. Para lo que te guste.**

— **Bueno… tú eres lo que más me gusta en el mundo.**

Una extraña expresión se dibujó en su rostro y permaneció con la mirada fija en la carretera. No sabía si estaba haciendo esfuerzos por obviar mi comentario o estaba pensando en qué responderme. No conseguía descifrarlo, sin embargo, por una vez, no me sentí temerosa de su posible reacción. Me relajé cuando por fin sus labios sonrieron levemente.

— **Invito yo o doy media vuelta y te vuelvo a dejar en tu casa** — pretendió sonar amenazadora, pero no lo consiguió.

Estiré el brazo izquierdo, por fin liberado desde el lunes de la escayola, hasta alcanzar su pelo. Aprecié la humedad de su melena entre mis dedos y le retiré un mechón, colocándoselo detrás de la oreja para poder ver mejor su cara. Volví a su oreja y acaricié el contorno, bajando después por la suave piel de su cuello. Se tensó ligeramente cuando mis caricias se tornaron sensuales, pero continué con ellas.

— **En serio, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?**

Me acerqué a ella.

— **A la tuya, sí** — le susurré al oído antes de besar la tensa mandíbula.

— **¡Quinn!** — exclamó en voz baja.

Volví a alcanzar su cara y le di un beso suave en la mejilla. Deslicé la mano desde su hombro hasta su mano, apoyada en la palanca de cambios, cubriéndola con la mía.

— **¿Cómo quieras que vea mal lo que siento por ti? Es imposible.**

Tardé en conseguir una reacción por su parte. Giró al fin la mano sobre la palanca y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. La apreté con fuerza e hice resbalar después mi pulgar por su palma. Volví a besar su rostro antes de separarme de ella. Cuando lo hice arrastré su mano conmigo y la coloqué sobre mi regazo. Parece que era todo lo que me quedaba en aquel momento. Al menos, que le cogiera la mano era algo que aún no le parecía mal y colé los dedos bajo su jersey de lana para acariciarle la muñeca.

— **¿Dónde vamos?** — pregunté cuando divisé el mar a lo lejos **—. ¿A BouAzzer?**

— **No, a la competencia.**

Le besé la mano antes de dejársela libre. Ella me miró por un instante cuando lo hice.

— **Te devuelvo la mano, por si la necesitas.**

Lo cierto era que necesitaba saber si ella deseaba el contacto tanto como lo deseaba yo. Rachel sabía que si se acercaba yo jamás me separaba, que siempre era bienvenida cuando invadía mi espacio personal. Sin embargo, no siempre recibía la misma bienvenida cuando era yo quien invadía el suyo. Presté atención a sus maniobras y a la dirección que tomaba. Dejamos atrás la salida hacia BouAzzer y continuó por la autopista un par de kilómetros más. Aparcó en una carretera estrecha que conservaba arena en el asfalto y salí del coche antes de darle tiempo a que me ayudara. Observé el restaurante de camino hacia él. Recordaba al de Rachel en la madera y las grandes cristaleras, pero ni era tan grande ni parecía tan nuevo.

— **Es más bonito el tuyo** — murmuré mientras la camarera caminaba hacia nosotras.

Rachel me miró cuando aquella mulata de proporciones atléticas nos preguntó dónde deseábamos sentarnos.

— **Aquí mismo está bien** — señalé una mesa vacía rodeada de otras mesas abarrotadas de gente.

— **Allí por favor** — corrigió Rachel, señalando a su vez una mesa al fondo junto a la cristalera sobre la playa.

Me reí para mí misma porque lo había hecho a propósito. Sentarnos en aquella mesa hubiese sido como asistir a un bodorrio. Hubiéramos disfrutado de cualquier cosa menos de intimidad, y después de todo, parecía que Rachel también la buscaba.

— **¡Si quisiera hijos los habría tenido yo! —** espetó de pronto, al tiempo que examinaba el menú.

Solté una carcajada y miré hacia la mesa que no habíamos ocupado. — **Perdona, igual ha sonado un poco…**

— **Tranquila, ha sonado genial** — le interrumpí—. **A mí tampoco me gustan los niños. De hecho, creo que ese rollo de tener hijos y formar una familia está sobrevalorado. Yo tampoco quiero hijos —** pronuncié bajo su atenta mirada.

— **Igual cambias de opinión con el tiempo.**

Le mantuve la mirada un instante y volví a observar a los integrantes de aquellas familias.

— **Tal vez o tal vez no** — confirmé antes de saber qué posibilidades ofrecía la carta.

Sabía que me estudiaba mientras leía el menú.

— **Lo sé Rachel, para ti soy muy joven como para saber aun lo que quiero y lo que no** — dije sin levantar la vista de aquella cartulina plastificada. La miré cuando se rio y dirigí la vista una vez más hacia aquellos niños hiperactivos de caras pegajosas **—. No querría un hijo ni teniéndolo contigo.**

— **Bueno saberlo, te agradezco tu sinceridad.**

Buscó sus gafas para continuar con la lectura de la carta.

— **Estás…** —me callé cuando alzó la vista.

— **¡Qué! No te cortes, dime.**

— **Solo iba a decir que estás muy guapa con gafas. Siempre me ha encantado como te quedan.**

— **No hace falta que me adules, no me ha molestado lo que me has dicho.**

— **A mí tampoco me molesta que no quieras nada conmigo** — dejó escapar una risita dejando ver su maravillosa dentadura, tan blanca como la espuma de las olas.

Desayunamos prácticamente en silencio, apenas la miré. Su belleza a la luz del día me dolía como si me clavaran puñales, recordándome que jamás conseguiría que me viera como una posible opción en su vida.

— **Me encanta esta música** — dijo en voz baja.

— **A mí también me gusta.**

— **¿La conoces?, últimamente no dejo de oírla.**

— **Es Requiem por un sueño.**

— **¿De quién es?**

— **El compositor es Clint Mansell, pero esta versión es la de la violinista Kate Chruscicka.**

— **¿Y cómo sabes tú tanto?**

— **Porque me encanta Kate. No tiene más de veinte o veintidós años. Hace fusión y es espectacular verla tocar. Tiene un violín eléctrico que se ilumina cuando lo toca, una pasada.**

Asintió imperceptiblemente y su mirada se volvió más profunda mientras me observaba.

— **Otra niña prodigio, como tú.**

Arqueé las cejas no sin cierta ironía en mi rostro.

— **Con tu permiso, tengo que ir al baño.**

— **¿Quieres que vaya contigo?**

— **No, gracias** — respondí antes de abandonar la mesa.

De camino al cuarto de baño me encontré con la camarera y aproveché para pedirle que me preparara la cuenta para cuando volviera. Era la única manera de poder pagar algo y tenía que ser a escondidas de Rachel. Disimulé cuando me percaté de que Rachel nos miraba desde la mesa por lo que le pregunté por las escaleras en las que había reparado durante el desayuno. Efectivamente, aquellos peldaños concedían un acceso directo a la playa. Salí del baño escabulléndome entre la gente para evitar que Rachel me viera. Logré alcanzar la barra y dejar un billete que cubría de sobra la cantidad que la morena me mostró.

— **Así está bien** — le confirmé antes de encaminarme hacia la mujer más guapa de aquel local. Oí que agradecía mi generosa propina, y sin mirar atrás levanté la mano para quitarle importancia.

— **¿Vamos a la playa?** — pregunté un par de pasos antes de llegar a la mesa donde me esperaba.

Bajó la vista hasta mi escayola.

— **No puedes caminar así por la arena.**

— **Sí que puedo, ya lo verás** — tiré del puño de su jersey para que se moviera.

— **Espera, hay que pagar esto.**

— **Nos ha invitado la camarera. Claro que ha sido a cambio de tu número de teléfono. Espero que no te importe, como es más o menos de tu edad…**

Sacudió la cabeza y una sonrisa desdeñosa se dibujó en sus labios.

— **No te creo. Has pagado tú, te he visto hablando con ella.**

— **Venga, vamos.**

— **No me gusta que pagues tú, Quinn —** replicó bajando los escalones de madera detrás de mí.

— **Relájate, yo nunca te pediría nada a cambio.**

— **Pues justo a ti es a la única que se lo concedería.**

— **Sí, seguro…** — mi timbre de voz rozó el aburrimiento.

— **Prueba.**

Me giré para mirarla.

— **Te encanta vacilarme, ¿verdad?**

Abrió el portón de madera y pasé al otro lado delante de ella. La playa era extensa y estaba prácticamente desierta a excepción de algunos ancianos que se divisaban a lo lejos, paseando junto a la orilla. — **En absoluto. Dime, ¿qué me pedirías?**

Tenía la mirada felina. El color chocolate de sus ojos era intenso y profundo y por unos instantes me perdí en ellos.

— **Nada, no quiero nada que te tenga que pedir porque tú no me quieras dar.**

Cogió mi mano deteniendo mi intención de adentrarme en la playa.

— **¿Qué crees que es lo que no te quiero dar?**

— **La misma oportunidad que en su día diste a otras.**

La expresión de su rostro se dulcificó al instante. Me miró fijamente, paseando después sus ojos por mi cara detenidamente.

— **Es que pienso que esa oportunidad te la debería dar otra persona.**

— **La quiero de ti, Rachel. El resto del mundo me importa una mierda** — solté su mano y me encaminé en dirección al mar.

Me siguió de cerca y no tardé en sentir su mano de nuevo, rodeando mi brazo para ayudarme a caminar por la arena.

— **Puedo sola, gracias.**

— **Anda, no te enfades —** se rio apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro.

— **No estoy enfadada, pero puedo sola, gracias** — insistí.

Ignoró mis palabras y continuó dándome soporte en cada paso que daba. Sus labios sonrieron cuando la miré ante su persistente actitud. Me hizo gracia, pero giré la cara para que no me viera. Tenía razón, caminar por la arena con la escayola era agotador. Me hacía ilusión acompañarla porque sabía que le encantaba la playa, pero estaba claro que no iba a poder pasear por ella en aquel estado. Hice un esfuerzo más y avancé todo lo que pude hasta que me rendí.

— **Te espero aquí** — anuncié deteniéndome en seco tras atravesar unas dunas. Aún nos encontrábamos a una larga distancia de la orilla, pero no podía más.

— **No tendríamos que haber venido.**

— **¿Por qué no?, te gusta la playa. Date un paseo y disfrútala.**

— **No te voy a dejar aquí sola.**

— **No me va a pasar nada** — dije utilizándola de apoyo para poder sentarme en la arena. Se sentó a mi lado y levantó la vista en dirección al mar **—. En serio, ¿por qué no te das un paseo con las de tu generación?** — señalé a un grupo de señoras mayores ataviadas de ropa deportiva que pasaron a lo lejos, frente a nosotras.

Soltó una carcajada y me miró.

— **Prefiero seguir en mi papel de niñera, si a ti no te importa…**

— **Como quieras** — sonreí a regañadientes—. **Pensaba que igual preferías la compañía de alguien más de tu quinta. Como no te gustan los niños…**

Esta ocasión no respondió a mi provocación.

Hacía un día precioso. Apenas corría brisa en la playa y el sol comenzaba a calentar en exceso. Parecía increíble que estuviéramos en marzo. Me quité la cazadora y me acomodé sobre ella, utilizándola de almohada. El mar tenía un azul intenso y el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la arena me produjo una extraña sensación de tranquilidad y nostalgia a la vez. Miré a Rachel, que continuaba sentada contemplando el mar que tanto le gustaba. Podía pasarse horas así, al igual que yo podía pasar una eternidad haciendo lo mismo con ella sin aburrirme. Echaba de menos su contacto y sentía ganas de tocar la melena castaña, que caía por su jersey de lana gruesa color hueso. Sin embargo, me quedé quieta, observándola desde atrás y reprimiendo las ganas de abrazarla. Me dio un vuelco el corazón en el instante en que nuestras miradas tropezaron, cuando giró la cabeza en mi dirección. Me había sorprendido tantas veces observándola en el silencio, que tampoco me importó que me descubriera una vez más. Se dio la vuelta tumbándose a mi lado con los codos clavados en la arena.

— **¿Sigues enfadada?** — me preguntó apoyando la barbilla en mi hombro.

Negué con la cabeza. Estábamos tan cerca que se me desbocó el corazón sin que pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo.

— **¿Me perdonas por lo de antes?, no lo he dicho en serio**.

Sonrió fijando la vista en mis ojos.

— **¿Crees que haría buena pareja con alguna de ellas?**

— **No, por Dios —** exclamé **—. Lo he dicho para fastidiar, porque siempre estás con lo de nuestra diferencia de edad.**

— **¿Y cómo crees que se nos vería a nosotras dentro de veinte años?**

Me quedé atónita ante su pregunta.

— **¿Estarías tanto tiempo conmigo? Siempre he pensado que me dejarías mucho antes.**

— **Me dejarías tú, por alguien más joven.**

— **Eso no es verdad.**

— **Sí, sí lo es. Buscarías en otra lo que yo ya no te pudiera ofrecer. Ni siquiera te lo puedo ofrecer hoy en día…**

— **¿Y según tú qué es lo que no me puedes ofrecer?**

— **Lo mismo que tú me ofreces a mí.**

— **¿A qué te refieres?**

— **A la igualdad de condiciones.**

Me quedé pensando en aquella respuesta. No estaba muy segura de sí se refería a lo que me temía, que se refería.

— **¿Entiendes de lo que te hablo?**

— **No sé si quiero entenderlo** — admití.

Alcé la mano y acaricié su cara.

Bajó la vista, pero no se movió.

— **Pues es muy importante que lo hagas.**

La atraje más hacia mí, hasta que nuestros rostros se rozaron.

— **¿Me estás diciendo que sería mejor que estuviera con alguien de mi edad a quien no quiero, en lugar de estar con alguien que no es de mi edad pero a quien quiero?** — le pregunté al oído.

— **No, pero encontrarías a alguien de tu edad a quien querer.**

— **Eso es imposible. Te seguiría queriendo a ti —** confesé antes de abrazarme a ella.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15.**

Deshice mis planes habituales con Santana y Kurt tan pronto supe que Rachel no se encontraba bien y no iría al Breadstix aquella noche de sábado. Como no quise que sospecharan cuando llegaran allí y vieran que tampoco ella aparecía, les dije que Russel nos llevaba a cenar a mi madre y a mí muy cerca del local, asegurando así la credibilidad de mi pequeña mentira para que no relacionaran mi ausencia a la de Rachel. Incluso les insinué que tuvieran cuidado con lo que hacían por si coincidíamos.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de que Rachel estuviera enferma de verdad o tan solo me había enviado aquel mensaje al móvil para que yo saliera por mi cuenta. Fuera lo que fuera, no importaba, no me apetecía estar en el Breadstix, ni en ningún otro lugar, si ella no estaba conmigo. Me sentí mal cuando me abrió la puerta de su casa envuelta en un grueso albornoz y con la mirada vidriosa, aunque la sonrisa que me dedicara mejorara su aspecto.

— **No, no quiero contagiarte** — susurró cuando me acerqué para darle un beso.

No le hice caso y la besé igualmente, abrazándola cariñosamente.

— **Tienes fiebre** — dije al notar el excesivo calor que desprendía la piel de su mejilla bajo mis labios. Asintió bajo mi atenta mirada, que recorría la palidez de su rostro **—. Te he sacado de la cama. Lo siento.**

— **No importa, pero no deberías estar aquí. ¿Por qué no estás divirtiéndote?**

Me molestó lo que me dijo, pero me callé y tomé su caliente mano para llevarla de vuelta a la cama. No encendí la luz cuando vi que la televisión iluminaba la habitación como para no tropezar con algo. Me gustó del modo en que me miró cuando tiré del cinturón de su albornoz y lo deslicé por sus hombros para quitárselo. Abrí más la cama e hice que se metiera dentro.

— **¿Cuánto tienes?** — pregunté reparando en el termómetro sobre su mesilla.

— **Treinta y ocho.**

— **¿Qué estás tomando?**

— **Un antigripal.**

— **¿Has vomitado?**

— **No** — sacudió la cabeza.

— **¿Has cenado algo?**

— **No tengo hambre. ¿Y tú has comido?**

— **Al menos tienes que beber líquidos. ¿Qué te apetece? ¿Una manzanilla?**

— **No, qué asco, eso sí que me da ganas de vomitar.**

— **A mí también** — admití—. **¿Un zumo de naranja?**

Vi que se le iluminaban los ojos.

— **Pero puedo preparármelo yo perfectamente.**

— **No, tú te quedas en la cama. Déjame que cuide de ti por una vez.**

— **Es sábado, tendrías que estar con tus amigos pasándotelo bien.**

— **Tranquila, te preparo el zumo y me largo** — dije cortante ante su segunda invitación a que me fuera de allí.

Advertí que me observaba cuando me giré, desapareciendo de su habitación. Hallé la nevera llena de existencias. Por lo menos, la gripe le había pillado con la compra de la semana hecha. Al ver la cantidad de verduras que tenía, me pregunté si podría hacer una sopa. A fin de cuentas, era lo que siempre me preparaba mi madre cuando estaba enferma. Usé el móvil para consultar las recetas de sopa de verduras en Internet. Como siempre, cada una tenía su toque personal y todas eran igualmente válidas. Me decidí por la que creía que se parecía más a la que me preparaban a mí en ocasiones como aquella, y que figuraba en la red como la receta original.

— **Muchas gracias** — me dijo cuándo aparecí frente a ella con un vaso recién exprimido de naranjas.

— **De nada.**

— **¿Has quedado en el Breadstix?**

— **No, no he quedado** — respondí aproximándome a la ventana.

— **¿Puedo preguntar entonces a dónde vas?**

— **A casa.**

— **¿No te apetece salir?**

— **No.**

— **Sé de una que le va a dar algo cuando vea que no apareces**. — Sabía que se estaba refiriendo a Ruth, pero no dije nada—. **Está loca por ti** — habló otra vez.

— **No —** negué con la mirada clavada en el jardín, que se dejaba ver a través de las cortinas—. **Está loca por follarme, pero solo porque debo ser la única chica de su zona a la que no se ha tirado. Hay una enorme diferencia.** — Me di la vuelta para mirarla cuando su silencio inundó la habitación. La encontré observándome con los ojos abiertos como platos —. **¿Qué te sorprende tanto? ¿Lo que te he dicho o cómo te lo he dicho?**

— **Las dos cosas.**

— **Bueno, podría decírtelo de una manera más fina, pero ya no eres una niña, ¿verdad?**

— **Está claro que no, pero tú sí lo eres.**

Me reí sin ganas.

— **A veces tienes gracia, Rachel** — resoplé.

— **¿Por qué dices eso?**

— **Te preocupa enormemente nuestra diferencia de edad, sin embargo, no dudas un instante en lanzarme a los brazos de cualquiera con tal de que sea más o menos de mi edad, aunque yo no le importe una mierda y solo me quiera llevar a la cama para escribir un nombre más en su larga lista de conquistas.**

— **Yo no he dicho eso.**

— **Por supuesto que no, tú nunca dices nada** — noté que su rostro se ensombrecía **—. No es un reproche** — confirmé—. **Aunque no lo creas, entiendo tu dilema conmigo, pero solo te pido que no me busques rollos absurdos. No estoy buscando un polvo, si quisiera eso ya me lo habría echado. No me han faltado candidatas aunque suene asquerosamente pretencioso. Y no hablo precisamente de Ruth.**

— **Lo siento, no he pretendido en ningún momento que sonara así.**

— **Venga, duérmete, te vendrá bien dormir. Si mañana necesitas algo, dame un toque si quieres. Que te mejores.**

— **No te vayas** — susurró.

— **¿Quieres que te traiga algo antes de irme?** — le pregunté admirando, como ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, lo bien enmarcado que había quedado el retrato que le dibujé con aquel paspartú blanco.

— **No, muchas gracias. Lo que quiero es que te quedes un rato más. Aún es pronto.**

Sentí que se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y di media vuelta para salir de allí. Lo último que quería es que me viera llorar.

— **Quinn, no te vayas así, por favor.**

— **Enseguida vuelvo** — acerté a decir antes de abandonar la habitación.

Me rodaron algunas lágrimas de camino a la cocina y aún me rodaron más mientras cortaba la verdura para prepararle la sopa. Me molestaba la intensa luz blanca, encendí en su lugar la que se encontraba en el extractor, suficiente para controlar la sopa mientras hervía. Sentada en una silla, fui comprobando el tiempo de cocción en el móvil. Me empezaba a doler mucho la cabeza y el hecho de que al final hubiera roto a llorar hizo que los pinchazos aún fueran a más. La menstruación me vendría al día siguiente y aquel era el habitual modo en que mi cuerpo avisaba de ello.

— **¿Puedo pasar?**

— **¡Solo faltaba! Es tu casa, si alguien sobra aquí soy yo** — respondí sin mirarla.

— **Tú nunca sobras.**

— **Vuelve a la cama, Rachel** — suspiré.

— **¿Qué estás haciendo?**

— **Una sopa de verduras.**

— **¿Para mí?**

— **No, para mi padre, ¿a ti qué te parece?**

— **Muchas gracias, no tendrías que haberte molestado.**

— **No es molestia, solo es una sopa. No es ni comparable a todo lo que tú haces por mí. Me das de comer, de cenar, estudias conmigo, me das la pomada… ¡Hasta me has tenido que limpiar el culo!**

— **Y lo volvería a hacer un millón de veces más** —dijo suavemente antes de acariciarme la melena.

Me tensé cuando posó su mano sobre mi cabeza, y aún más cuando la deslizó acariciándome el rostro. Apartó la mano cuando giré la cara ligeramente, rechazando su contacto.

— **¿No puedo?**

— **Vete a la cama.**

— **¿Tanto te ha molestado que te diga que le gustas a Ruth?**

— **No, es por lo que se desprende cuando me dices que le gusto a Ruth** — levanté la vista al fin y la miré dolida—. **Joder, Rachel, ¿precisamente tú tenías que convertirte en mi celestina?**

— **Eso no es verdad.**

— **Sí que lo es. Hace semanas que me he dado cuenta. Otra cosa es que no diga nada. ¿Me has visto cara de idiota?**

— **No, tienes una cara preciosa —** sonrió y alzó la mano con intención de tocarme.

Levanté el brazo y detuve su trayectoria antes de que me rozara. Retiré la vista de su rostro al ver la turbación que le causó que la rehuyera de aquel modo.

— **Te lo he dicho porque nunca me has contado lo que pasó** — dijo intentando acariciarme una vez más.

— **Déjame, en serio** — murmuré agachando la cabeza, aunque en esta ocasión sí permití que me tocara.

— **Y también te lo he dicho porque estoy celosa.**

— **¿De qué? —** pregunté sorprendida al tiempo que luchaba por controlar mis lágrimas, que amenazaban con empañarme los ojos otra vez.

— **Que nunca hables del tema me hace pensar que ahora que os veis con más frecuencia, podría surgir algo y quizá ya no le dirías que no esta vez.**

Apoyé la frente en su estómago.

— **Si no hablo es porque me parece ridículo andar contándolo por ahí, y más a ti. Pero si quieres te lo cuento.**

— **Sí que quiero** — me confirmó deslizando las manos por mi espalda.

— **No sé qué te contó Ruth pero en realidad, tampoco pasó nada. Nos veíamos a menudo porque yo iba al parque a practicar Parkour. Como era muy buena siempre pululaba cerca para aprender. El año pasado empezamos a hablar más, yo seguía igual de pendiente de ella y tal vez eso le hizo pensar que me pudiera gustar, cuando tan solo estaba interesada en su técnica. Total un día intentó darme un beso y le dije que no. Fin de la historia. Ya ves tú… — ¿Eso es todo?**

— **Sí. Más tarde nos vimos unas cuantas veces en el parque y ya apenas hablábamos. Bueno, más bien era ella la que no me hablaba a mí. Luego me atropelló Shuester y después volvimos a coincidir en BouAzzer —** sentí que me daba un beso en la cabeza antes de que le quisiera puntualizar un tema más—. **Y si le dije que no, no fue porque tuviera una novia diferente cada mes, sino porque no me gustaba. Nunca me ha gustado. Lo otro me parece genial, así compensa conmigo y mi falta de relaciones.**

— **Y la mía** — se rio.

— **Si tú no tienes es porque no quieres.**

— **Lo mismo podría decirte yo.**

— **No, yo sí que quiero —** confesé abriéndole el albornoz.

— **Quinn…**

— **¡Cómo puedes estar tú celosa!** — Exclamé obviando su leve protesta y besándole el estómago por encima del pijama—. **Si estoy loca por ti desde el día que te conocí. Y desde entonces, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti ni un solo instante. Odio los días de diario porque solo puedo verte un rato, y cuando por fin llega el fin de semana para poder estar contigo, tú me dices que me vaya con mis amigos. ¿Por qué no te quieres enterar de que es contigo con la única que quiero estar? Que si tú no estás conmigo, yo ya no me divierto ni quiero hacer nada ni nada me interesa. Yo solo quiero estar donde tú estés.**

— **Quinn, por favor…**

Levanté la chaqueta del pijama para acceder a la piel de su estómago sin nada de por medio. Tembló bajo mis labios cuando la besé y comencé a recorrerla lentamente. Sentí que se le moteaba la piel y el febril calor que desprendía hizo que aún la deseara más.

— **Por favor** — me rogó alcanzando mi barbilla.

— **A ti nunca te diría que no, ¿lo sabes, verdad?**

— **Por favor, no me hagas esto.**

— **¿Qué te hago?** — quise saber.

Esquivó mi interrogante mirada por respuesta. Bajé la vista por su cuerpo y contemplé un instante su pecho, que subía y bajaba con la respiración tan agitada como la mía, antes de cerrarle el albornoz. Acarició mi cara suavemente para darse la vuelta, dejándome sola en la cocina. Esperé un rato más hasta que la sopa estuvo hecha y apagué el fuego, dejando el recipiente con el calor que le quedaba. La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarme, no dejaba de darle vueltas a la espiral de contradicciones que había dicho Rachel desde que entrara por la puerta de su casa. Localicé paracetamol junto a unas cajas de vitaminas en una repisa y me tomé una pastilla, antes de volver a su habitación.

— **Dime que no sientes nada por mí y me iré, me iré para siempre y te dejaré en paz** —dije deteniéndome junto a su cama. Ella estaba tumbada de lado y sus ojos se apartaron de los míos cuando llegó su turno de respuesta **—. ¿No me vas a contestar? ¿Vas a desaprovechar la oportunidad de librarte de mí de una vez por todas?**

Sus ojos buscaron los míos durante unos segundos y volvió a desviar la vista sin decir nada. Me quedé de pie donde estaba, contemplándola unos instantes por si decidía abandonar aquel mutismo y hablar.

— **Como quieras. Cambiaré la pregunta entonces** — anuncié ante su persistente silencio **—. ¿De verdad te gustaría verme con Ruth o con alguna otra chica?**

— **No** — respondió mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Mantuvimos la mirada mientras me deshacía del jersey y la bota. Antes de deslizarme junto a ella bajo las sábanas me abrió la cama dándome la bienvenida. Se me aceleró más el corazón cuando se acercó rodeándome con sus brazos tan pronto me tuvo frente a ella—. **Es más, como intente besarte de nuevo, la mato** — me susurró al oído **—. A ella y a cualquier otra.**

— **Lo mismo digo yo con tu ex. Ella sí que intentó besarte. Te aseguro que Ruth no se acercó tanto, tampoco le hubiera dejado que lo hiciera** — afirmé con una punzada de dolor al revivir la imagen en mi cabeza.

Estaba acurrucada contra mi cuerpo y mantenía la cabeza bajo mi barbilla. Me besó la base del cuello cuando supo que las había visto.

— **Te garantizo que no tienes por qué preocuparte por ella —** dijo, volviéndome a besar la piel del cuello.

— **¿Te duele?** — le pregunté al oír el leve quejido que emitió cuando pasé la mano por su espalda, al abrazarla con más fuerza contra mí.

— **Me duele todo el cuerpo** — sonrió.

Me separé de ella para que tuviera más sitio.

— **Ven —** hice que se tumbara boca abajo y me apoyé sobre un codo, pegándome a su cuerpo cuando se acomodó. Le retiré el pelo, colocándoselo detrás de la oreja para poder ver el perfil de su rostro. Después, acaricié la larga melena y descendí por su espalda dándole un masaje.

— **Gracias por haber venido** — susurró.

— **De nada.**

— **Estaba deseando verte** — volvió a susurrar.

Bajé la vista para verle la cara. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sus dedos formaban un puño que le tapaban los labios.

— **¿Y cómo es que a mí no me lo ha parecido?**

Me agarró del pico de la camiseta, se acercó aún más a mí y hundió la cara en mi pecho, besándome la piel que dejaba al descubierto mi escote. El corazón se me colapsó al sentir el calor de sus labios.

— **Es porque no me gusta que te tengas que quedar aquí encerrada un sábado por la noche, cuando deberías estar por ahí distrayéndote un poco.**

— **Pero si lo estoy deseando** —confesé con la voz ronca por la excitación—.

 **Estoy harta del Breadstix, no puedo más. Lo hago por Santana para que vea a Britt. No me puedo creer lo que está tardando en decirle que le gusta… No lo entiendo** — reflexioné más para mí misma que para compartirlo con Rachel—. **No tiene mi problema porque las dos son mayores de edad. No tiene el de Tina porque Britt no tiene novia. No sé a qué está esperando…**

— **A veces a la gente le da miedo revelar sus sentimientos.**

— **¿Por qué? ¿Por si les dicen que no?**

— **Supongo —** murmuró.

— **Pues tampoco es para tanto. Mírame a mí, tú llevas casi tres meses diciéndome que no y aquí sigo.**

Se echó a reír.

— **Ya, pero como tú no hay dos.**

— **Ni como tú tampoco, ese es mi problema** — dije besándole la sien.

Sus dedos me acariciaron la piel y subieron hasta mi clavícula cuando seguí besando el contorno de su rostro.

— **Al final, te voy a pegar la gripe.**

— **Lo dudo, pero aunque fuera así no me importa nada en absoluto** — le confesé al oído.

— **Entonces… sigue** — murmuró cariñosa antes de besar mi corazón acelerado. Continué recorriendo con los labios el perfil de su cara cuando sentí su mano tensarse en mi cuello reteniéndome contra ella—. **A veces el miedo es a que te digan que sí** — susurró.

Aquella tarde de viernes no había tenido prácticas en el hospital, así que me fui directamente a casa de Rachel.

Lógicamente, no me iba a dar un respiro y según llegué me instaló en el salón para que siguiera estudiando. La verdad es que no me importaba mientras ella estuviera conmigo. Además, aquella noche parecía que no íbamos a ir al Breadstix. Santana tenía un cumpleaños y Kurt ya había empezado a quedar con Blaine por su cuenta, aunque se pasaran por allí, cuando íbamos todas. Era lo que más me gustaba de los chicos. Ellos se decidían mucho más rápido que nosotras. Sin embargo, tengo que reconocer, en este caso, que Santana y Britt cada vez andaban más de cerca de empezar a hacer su vida juntas, sin que las actuaciones de las B's fueran ya la excusa.

Creo que Rachel también estaba encantada con que nos tomáramos una noche libre fuera del Breadstix. Aunque no lo expresara abiertamente con palabras, su rostro se iluminó tan pronto se lo comuniqué. Me pareció además, que se encontraba cansada por más que ya se hubiera recuperado de la gripe. Yo solo deseaba cenar con ella a solas y después tumbarnos para ver una película. Por fin, iba a tenerla para mí sola una noche de viernes.

— **Rachel, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?** — hacía rato que había abandonado el salón y la echaba de menos. Se hallaba en la cocina preparando la cena y levantó la vista con aprensión **—. Tranquila** — me reí desde el marco de la puerta—, **no es sobre tu vida sentimental. No me interesa en absoluto** — ella enarcó una ceja y me mantuvo la mirada—. **En serio** — insistí avanzando hacia ella— **me pongo del hígado cuando te imagino haciendo el amor con otra persona, que no sea yo obviamente, así que no quiero saber nada de ninguna de tus amantes y mucho menos de tus relaciones sexuales con ellas.**

Sentí como la tensión congelaba su rostro y la mirada se le agrietaba. Me quedé petrificada. Bajó la vista y volvió a alzarla. Se produjo un silencio tan intenso que parecía que se acababa el mundo. Sus ojos volvieron a recorrerme hasta que al fin habló.

— **No vuelvas a decirme una cosa así en tu vida.**

— **Lo siento** — murmuré impactada por la seriedad de su voz y la severidad de su mirada.

— **Sigue estudiando** — me dijo, pero esta vez ni siquiera me miró.

Enterré la cabeza en el libro, pero no pude estudiar. La sentía trajinar en la cocina y podía percibir su mal humor cada vez que abría y cerraba un cajón. Jamás la había visto así de enfadada conmigo. Ni siquiera cuando me descubrió examinando mi propio hematoma en el hospital. No sabía qué hacer. Me hubiera vuelto a levantar en su busca para disculparme un millón de veces si hubiera sabido que con eso bastaba. Pero sabía que no. Ya no era una cuestión de pedir más o menos disculpas. Oí que salía de la cocina y que se alejaba por el pasillo. Después, escuché un leve portazo. Pasé bastante más de una hora sin saber nada de ella.

Intuí que se había refugiado en su habitación porque no tenía ganas de verme. Empezaba a sentirme excesivamente incómoda, sentí que tenía que irme de allí. No me gustaba la sensación de que el invitado hubiera usurpado el terreno del anfitrión expulsándolo de su propiedad. Me recordaba a la trama de muchas películas de terror, y yo parecía estar interpretando el papel de la mala y perversa visitante. En ese momento sonó el móvil de Rachel. Me levanté deprisa y la llamé en voz alta, pero no obtuve respuesta. Caminé hasta la mesa donde el jarrón blanco que había exhibido las rosas que le regalé, continuaba presidiéndola, aunque ya no luciera ninguna en su interior. Barbra, leí en la pantalla del móvil cuando volvió a vibrar sobre el cristal. Se me encogió el estómago, pero tomé el móvil y me apresuré a salir fuera del salón. La volví a llamar desde el hall. Avancé un par de pasos más por el pasillo y grité su nombre, pero Rachel seguía sin oírme o al menos sin responderme. Al fin, la insistente llamada se cortó. Caminé de vuelta y dejé el teléfono exactamente donde estaba. Arranqué una hoja de mi cuaderno y le escribí una nota avisándole de que le habían llamado. Ignoré el nombre de Barbra, no quería que supiera que lo había visto. Le di las gracias por todo y volví a disculparme, aunque me constara que ya no serviría de mucho. Descolgué mi abrigo del armario principal, donde Rachel lo había colgado. Sentí una presión en el pecho al ser consciente de que solo quedaba un dudoso fin de semana a la vista, que la despiadada realidad se impondría como cada lunes, separándonos durante interminables horas con su habitual rutina.

No tuve noticias de ella en lo que quedó del día, y lo que fue peor, tampoco las tuve durante el fin de semana. Apenas dormí y apenas comí durante lo que fue el fin de semana más largo de mi vida. Ni siquiera se había molestado en enviarme un mísero mensaje al móvil. ¿Tanto le había ofendido mi comentario? Al parecer sí.

Tuve que mentir a Santana y Kurt. Utilicé una vez más el nombre de mi madre y el de Russel como excusa para no vernos el sábado. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie y tampoco de hablar, no me apetecía compartir lo que había sucedido. No quería consuelo ni que me recordaran que yo misma lo había jodido todo. Solo deseaba saber de una única persona en todo el mundo, de la que no llamaba.

El lunes amanecí tan triste y gris como el día. Había vuelto a pasar la mayor parte de la noche llorando. En esta ocasión, el silbido del viento y la gruesa lluvia me habían acompañado, azotando mi ventana. Parecía que al fin había llegado el invierno. Anuncié a mi madre que no iría a clase, que no me encontraba bien. No lo dudó en cuanto me vio la cara y se aseguró rápidamente de que no tuviera fiebre. Conseguí que se fuera a trabajar, no sin antes mantener una discusión que lograría agotarme del todo. No tenía fuerzas para discusiones estúpidas y me encerré en el baño. Pasé el resto de la semana atrincherada en mi habitación. No quería salir, no podía comer y apenas conseguía dormir. El rostro de mi madre se iba desencajando más cada día, al tiempo que mi dolor se incrementaba con cada noche que no sabía nada de Rachel. El viernes por la tarde vino Russel y por primera vez, desde que salía con mi madre, se quedó a dormir en casa durante todo el fin de semana. Sabía que mi madre lo había hecho a propósito después de nuestra última discusión. Prácticamente le había echado de mi habitación cuando me hizo llorar una vez más, preguntándome por lo que ocurría. No quería contárselo a nadie y menos a ella, por mucho que pensara e insistiera que podía hacerlo. Ninguna madre estaba preparada para oír que su hija de dieciséis años estaba enamorada de una mujer que tenía incluso más años que ella, y que había pasado casi dos meses viéndola a diario y en secreto.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16.**

— **Es por Santana, ¿verdad?** — preguntó mi madre mientras aparcaba en la clínica.

Me encontraba fatal, peor que nunca. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche pensando en la posibilidad de coincidir con Rachel aquella mañana, en la que iban a retirarme la escayola de la pierna izquierda. Me tranquilizaba pensar que ella no tendría ganas de verme y que haría todo lo posible por evitarme. Me había fijado en todos los coches estacionados, cuando buscábamos un sitio donde aparcar y no había visto el suyo. Ya eran las ocho y veinte, así que posiblemente se hubiera cogido el día libre, sabiendo que aquel lunes yo tenía cita con el doctor Shuester.

— **No, mamá** — suspiré.

— **¿Os habéis peleado?**

— **No.**

— **¿Estabas saliendo con ella y lo habéis dejado?**

— **Mamá, por favor** — apenas podía respirar. Sentía un nudo en el estómago que me estaba provocando náuseas.

— **No entiendo por qué no quieres hablar conmigo.**

— **Eres mi madre no mi amiga** — espeté de mal humor saliendo del coche. — **Y no pretendo serlo, pero sé un poco de mal de amores.**

— **¿Y qué vas a decirme?, ¿que aún soy muy joven?, ¿que se me pasará?** — elevé el tono de voz y noté que un corrillo de gente me miraba.

— **Se te pasará, créeme. Y un día te acordarás de esto y te reirás.**

— **Mañana vuelvo a clase, si es lo que te preocupa** — dije cruzando la puerta automática de entrada a la clínica y sentí que se me aceleraba el corazón.

— **No me preocupa que no vayas a clase. Sé que tienes capacidad suficiente para recuperarlo, y si no es así no pasa nada.**

— **Efectivamente, porque si soy muy joven para una cosa, lo soy par todo.**

— **¿Quieres dejar la carrera?**

— **No he dicho eso —** respondí entrando en el ascensor. Me quedé impactada con mi propio reflejo en el espejo. Tenía la cara tan demacrada que parecía que acabara de salir de la cárcel.

— **Tampoco pasaría nada, podrías tomarte un tiempo. ¿Te gustaría ir al extranjero unos meses?**

— **Lo que me gustaría es que dejáramos el tema.**

Caminé detrás de ella por el largo pasillo. Levanté la vista por encima de su cabeza para asegurarme de que Rachel no estuviera al fondo, hacia donde nos dirigíamos. Tuve que mirar detenidamente porque había demasiada gente en el pasillo aquella mañana. Pero ella no estaba, la hubiera reconocido a la legua. Hallamos un par de asientos libres frente a la consulta de Shuester. Tenía la puerta cerrada y leí la reluciente placa con su nombre. Me pregunté cuánta de esa gente, que ya espera allí cuando llegamos, tendría cita con él también. Seguro que nos atendía con retraso.

Mi madre detuvo el nervioso movimiento de mi pierna.

— **Bebes demasiado café** — murmuró acariciándome la rodilla.

Bajé la vista a su mano, que la había dejado reposada sobre ella. Agradecí el reconfortante calor que me daba y la cubrí con la mía. Me miró con cierto aire de sorpresa cuando lo hice.

— **¿Qué?** — protesté.

— **Tienes unas ojeras que te llegan hasta los pies.**

Me sobresalté cuando la puerta de Shuester se abrió frente a nosotras.

— **Señora Fabray —** estrechó afectuosamente la mano de mi madre.

— **Quinn, ¿cómo estás?**

— **Bien, gracias. ¿Y usted?** — estreché también la mano que me ofrecía.

Desvié la vista hacia la puerta abierta detrás de él, cuando sus ojos me observaron más de cerca.

— **Bueno, voy a… ¡Ah no, por ahí viene!** — exclamó mirando detrás de mí en esta ocasión.

Giré la cabeza y me dio un vuelco el corazón cuando mis ojos chocaron con los de Rachel, que me miraban desde el fondo del pasillo. Hacía diez días que no la veía y su visión me encogió el alma. Sonrió, dejando ver su preciosa dentadura. Sentía los latidos del corazón en mis propios oídos, ensordeciendo todo lo que me rodeaba. El sudor impregnó mis manos y resbalé sobre la muleta. Venía vestida de calle, como si acabara de llegar. Cuando se abrió paso entre la gente reconocí la chaqueta de piel color camello. El taconeo de sus andares me hizo mirar hacia el suelo.

Los vaqueros desgastados contrastaban con las botas de piel natural con las que le había conocido. No se las había vuelto a ver desde entonces.

Observé su belleza y su figura mientras se aproximaba, y no pude evitar que los ojos se me llenasen de lágrimas. Bajé la vista y los cerré con fuerza antes de que me viera. ¿Cómo pretendía que la olvidara si volvía a aparecer en mi vida? Era obvio que había sabido aprovechar la oportunidad que yo misma le puse en bandeja el día que me marché de su casa. Se lo había puesto demasiado fácil con mi espantada. No le obligué siquiera a pensar en cómo decirme que tenía que olvidarme de ella, que lo nuestro era imposible. Ni siquiera tuvo que buscar el momento más apropiado, ya lo había hecho yo por ella. Se agarró a aquella estúpida confesión que le hice como a un clavo ardiendo. Quizá mi comentario fue atrevido, pero aún le daba vueltas a la cabeza buscando dónde se encontraba la ofensa. Volví a levantar la vista cuando sus pasos sonaron más cercanos y su silueta se volvió nítida frente a mí.

— **Hola** — me tembló la voz. Sentí la humedad en mis ojos y recé para que ella no la advirtiera.

— **Hola, Quinn** — aún conservaba la sonrisa que me dedicó mientras sorteaba a la gente en el pasillo hasta alcanzarnos. Noté que su brazo me rodeaba cariñosamente la cintura—. **¿Cómo estás?**

Aprecié que su sonrisa se quebraba cuando vio mis ojos y mi rostro en la proximidad.

— **Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?** — me volvió a temblar la voz y besé sus mejillas cuando ella lo hizo en las mías.

Su mano se tensó en mi cintura cuando saludó a mi madre.

— **¡Por fin la última escayola! Tendrás ganas, ¿verdad?** — trató de sonar simpática y sus ojos volvieron a estudiar mi rostro.

— **Sí** — asentí agachando la cabeza.

Era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos más que en instantes muy precisos. Podía oler su aroma y recordé las veces que había estado abrazada a ella, sintiendo su calor y su cuerpo contra el mío. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de olvidarme de aquello?

Avanzamos detrás de mi madre y el doctor Shuester. Me temblaban las piernas y las manos, sabía que Rachel notaba mi temblor. Cuando su mano acarició mi espalda las lágrimas volvieron a brillar en mis ojos. Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza y tragué saliva.

— **Lo siento** — anuncié deteniéndome en el umbral de la puerta, tratando de controlar la voz para que no sospecharan que estaba cerca de romper a llorar—. **Necesito ir al cuarto de baño.**

— **¿Ahora mismo?, ¿no puedes esperar?** — preguntó mi madre girándose hacia mí.

Se produjo un silencio, porque ya no me salía la voz necesaria que no delatara mi estado. Mantuve la vista clavada en el suelo aunque se dibujara borroso bajo mis pies.

— **Por supuesto, no hay ninguna prisa. Yo le acompaño** — Rachel se apresuró a llenar el silencio.

— **No, está bien, gracias. Puedo esperar** — confirmé recuperando de nuevo la voz.

Me senté en la silla que me indicaron al lado de mi madre. Hice un esfuerzo descomunal y alcé la vista para mirar al doctor Shuester mientras nos hablaba. No estaba segura de hasta qué punto mi extraño comportamiento fuera, había hecho sospechar a alguien que el verdadero motivo de mi penoso estado era Rachel. No quería que se sintiera incómoda, y mucho menos ponerla en evidencia. Respondí a las preguntas del doctor y hasta me reí cuando hizo una broma sobre mí y mis ojeras, relacionándolas con un exceso de vida nocturna. Sentía la mirada de Rachel, aunque yo no desviara la mía del rostro de Shuester. Bajé la vista cuando sus dedos tamborilearon la mesa. Llevaba las uñas cortas, como siempre, pero se las había pintado de color rojo oscuro. Seguro que aquella tonalidad tenía nombre propio, aunque yo lo desconociera. No era precisamente muy amiga de los esmaltes de uñas. Reconocí que le favorecía mucho, tenía las manos preciosas. Observé detenidamente sus dedos, y las venas y tendones que se marcaban en el dorso. Por mucho que le molestara oírlo, se me seguía encogiendo el corazón cada vez que imaginaba sus manos tocando a alguien que no fuera yo. Levanté la vista al fin y la miré. En esta ocasión, le sostuve la mirada que no fui capaz de mantener desde que la viera en el pasillo. La sorpresa brilló en sus ojos, regalándome una sonrisa. Bajé de nuevo la vista y la posé sobre su mano. Volví a mirarla cuando sus dedos se recogieron en un puño. Negué imperceptiblemente con la cabeza para que no me la ocultara. Recorrí una vez más el camino hacia su mano y me estremecí cuando sus dedos temblaron levemente al estirarlos sobre la mesa. Alcé la vista y sonreí brevemente en agradecimiento. Aquella intensa mirada que en otras ocasiones me brindara, se asomó a sus ojos y me fundí en ellos durante unos instantes. Regresé a su mano y a los cinco dedos que me apuntaban sobre la mesa, para memorizar cada detalle. Supe en ese momento a qué iba a dedicar el resto del día, a dibujarla de memoria. Pasé con Rachel y Shuester a la habitación de al lado, ya la conocía. Había pasado por lo mismo con las otras dos escayolas. Me tumbé en la camilla, esta vez, para que Shuester pudiera cortarla. La sensación de ligereza cuando me puse en pie de nuevo me resultó familiar. Aún la sentía entumecida y me fijé en el color de la piel por la falta de oxigenación. Dejé que Shuester me examinara mientras me hacía caminar. Después, me pidió que me desnudara de cintura para arriba, porque quería ver mi tórax. Me puse nerviosa otra vez ante la presencia de Rachel. No es que fuera a ver nada que no hubiera visto con anterioridad, pero yo no me hallaba en mi mejor momento para desnudarme delante de ella. Aun así, hice un esfuerzo y me desabroché la camisa, dejando ver el vendaje. La deslicé hasta descubrir los hombros, esperando con todas mis fuerzas que aquello le bastara a Shuester.

— **¿Podrías quitártela, por favor?** — dijo amablemente.

Se me erizó el vello del cuerpo cuando sentí a Rachel detrás de mí y sus manos resbalaron por mis brazos ayudándome a desprenderme de la camisa.

— **Gracias** — murmuré sin mirarla.

— **De nada —** respondió posando su mano un segundo sobre mi espalda. — **Tiene muy buen aspecto, veo que has estado cuidándotelo —** comentó Shuester cuando me retiró el vendaje.

Asentí. En realidad había sido gracias a Rachel, pero no la miré porque seguía detrás de mí en algún punto de aquella habitación.

— **Date la vuelta, por favor** — habló de nuevo Shuester.

No me lo podía creer, justo cuando comenzaba a relajarme, porque Rachel había decidido quedarse en un segundo plano fuera de mi campo visual, lo que agradecía enormemente, aquel hombre me pedía aquello. Me di la vuelta, pero bajé la vista al suelo. Veía su figura frente a mí aunque no la mirara. Me sentía tan ridícula como la primera vez que me bañó. Las manos de Shuester palparon mis costillas y noté que la camisa se movía. Levanté la vista lo suficiente para ver las manos de Rachel jugueteando con la etiqueta del cuello. Estaba apoyada sobre una mesa y sostenía mi camisa, que caía cubriéndole gran parte de las piernas. Alcé aún más la vista hasta alcanzar su rostro. Tenía la mirada ausente mientras pasaba los dedos por la trabilla de tela que permitía colgarla. Me sobresalté ligeramente cuando sus ojos me miraron de pronto y me descubrieron observándola. Esbozó una sonrisa triste y su mirada recorrió mi piel desnuda durante un instante, deteniéndose sobre la pulsera que me había regalado.

— **Perfecto** — dijo Shuester—. **Rachel, ¿puedes vendarla otra vez?**

Me giré con sorpresa hacia él, pero este ya se había dado la vuelta a su vez. Observé con pavor cómo cerraba la puerta tras de sí, dejándome a solas con Rachel en aquella habitación.

— **Puedo hacerlo yo misma, no te preocupes** — me tembló la voz.

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que habló.

— **¿Ya no quieres que lo haga yo?**

— **¿Dónde me pongo?** — pregunté con la misma suavidad con la que ella me había formulado la pregunta. Desistí sobre la marcha ante la duda de que otra insistencia por mi parte pudiera molestarla.

— **En la camilla, por favor.**

Giré la cabeza hacia el lado donde se encontraba la camilla. Ella aún seguía detrás de mí, apoyada sobre la mesa, intuía, ya que no había sido capaz de mirarla desde que Shuester abandonara la habitación. Me sentía tan estúpida y expuesta, que me cubrí el pecho con el brazo izquierdo antes de darme la vuelta para dirigirme a donde me había dicho. Me apoyé en la camilla al advertir que se encaminaba hacia la puerta. Pensé que se marchaba cuando posó la mano en el picaporte. Sin embargo, bloqueó el pestillo, dio media vuelta y vino hacia mí. Bajé la vista al suelo antes de que me viera pendiente de lo que hacía. Sentí su mano sobre mi cabeza, deslizándose después por el lateral de mi rostro.

— **¿Cómo estás?** — susurró antes de besarme en el nacimiento del pelo.

— **Bien, gracias** — se me había hecho un nudo en la garganta cuando me tocó cariñosamente.

— **Estás más delgada** — suspiró, y su mano se tensó en mi rostro acariciándome.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y me llevé la mano derecha para presionar mi sien, en un intento por controlar el llanto. Bajó la suya hasta mi barbilla e intentó levantarla, pero opuse resistencia. No quería que me viera llorar. Agaché aún más la cabeza al tomar mi cara entre sus manos. Traté de separarme cuando las yemas de sus pulgares resbalaron bajo la humedad de mis ojos.

— **No llores, por favor** — susurró con dulzura, y me besó la piel humedecida por mis lágrimas.

— **No tendrías que estar hoy aquí** — le reproché ante la rabia que sentía por no haber conseguido retenerlas.

— **Quería verte.**

— **No tendrías que haber venido** — insistí.

— **¿Por qué no?**

— **Porque no me gusta hacer el ridículo delante de todo el mundo.**

— **Tú no haces el ridículo** — volvió a besarme donde lo había hecho antes.

— **No eres tú la que te pones a llorar en mitad del pasillo** — le reproché de nuevo, antes de secarme los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

— **Nadie se ha dado cuenta.**

— **Tú sí.**

Alzó mi cara y al fin la miré. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas. Su pierna se hizo sitio inesperadamente entre mis muslos cuando se acercó más a mí. Sus ojos recorrieron mi rostro y se detuvieron en mis labios cuando apoyó su frente contra la mía. Mi respiración sonó más fuerte cuando respiré la suya en la proximidad. Me ardió la piel cuando sus labios rozaron imperceptiblemente los míos.

— **Te he echado tanto de menos… ¿Lo sabías?** — susurró. Negué con la cabeza, porque no me salía la voz. Traté de besar sus labios, pero se separó lo justo para que no les diera alcance—. **¿Hoy sales a las seis?** — preguntó con la voz ronca.

— **Hoy no voy a clase** — respondí entrecortadamente.

Tenía el corazón fuera de control palpitándome a toda velocidad. Me tembló el pulso cuando apreté el botón del interfono a pie de calle. Había quedado con Rachel en que me pasaría por su casa, tan pronto mi madre me llevara de vuelta a la mía y se marchara a trabajar. Durante el trayecto en coche con mi madre y el que realicé en el autobús de camino a su casa, no había podido dejar de pensar en el roce de sus labios y lo cerca que estuvieron de besarme. Me seguía estremeciendo cada vez que revivía una y otra vez, aquella imagen en mi cabeza.

— **Pasa, está abierto**.

Empujé la puerta y la encontré con medio cuerpo dentro del maletero. En el suelo junto a sus pies, esperaba una maleta, mientras estibaba otra dentro del coche. Al parecer se iba de viaje y sentí un dolor agudo en la boca del estómago. ¿Me había pedido que fuera para despedirse? Ahora entendía la razón por la que no trabajaba aquel día y solo había ido a la clínica para verme a mí. Se había cambiado de ropa. Estaba más delgada también y me extrañó no haberme dado cuenta en ningún momento durante el tiempo que compartí con ella en la consulta de Shuester.

— **¿Te vas de viaje?** — soné abatida.

Se incorporó y se dio la vuelta.

— **Hola, Quinn** — sonrió.

Me sobresalté y di un paso atrás cuando vi su rostro.

— **¿Qué te ocurre?**

— **Perdona, pensaba que eras Rachel**

— **¿Cómo dices?**

Estudié estupefacta su rostro y su melena, el parecido era asombroso, como dos gotas de agua.

— **Pensaba que eras Rache** l **—** repetí.

— **Y lo soy. ¿Te encuentras bien?**

— **No, tú no eres Rachel.**

— **¿Cómo qué no? ¿Estás bien?** — su mano se alzó tratando de alcanzarme, pero la esquivé antes de que me tocara **—. Buenos reflejos** — sonrió otra vez. — **¿Dónde está Rachel?**

— **Me estás empezando a preocupar.**

— **¿Esto es una broma, no?**

— **Lo tuyo es una broma, querrás decir.**

Bajé la vista por su cuerpo. Llevaba un jersey fino de cuello alto color azul marino y unos pantalones safari, del mismo color. Calzaba botas de montaña. Reparé enseguida en sus uñas pintadas de aquel rojo oscuro que había visto en Rachel hacía un rato.

— **En serio, ¿dónde está Rachel?**

— **Me estás asustando, Quinn, ¿qué te pasa?**

Di un par de pasos atrás sin dejar de mirarla y me asomé por el lateral del coche para tener una mayor perspectiva del entorno. La puerta de la casa estaba abierta y agudicé el oído en busca de algún ruido en el interior.

— **¡Rachel!** — la llamé todo lo alto que pude.

Se echó a reír y recortó nuestra distancia.

— **¿Qué haces?**

— **¿Dónde está?**

— **Yo soy Rachel, ¿pero qué te ocurre**? — volvió a acercar su mano y dejé que me tocara.

Sabía que aquella mujer frente a mí no era quien decía, el tacto de su mano sobre mi piel lo confirmó.

— **Tú no eres Rachel— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces quién soy?**

— **Por el parecido tan idéntico deduzco que su hermana gemela. La otra Gioconda.**

— **¿Cómo?**

— **La otra Mona Lisa, como la del Museo del Prado de Madrid.**

— **Impresionante** — esbozó otra sonrisa, tan exactamente atractiva a la de Rachel **—. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?**

— **Tengo mis motivos.**

— **Dime alguno.**

— **Tú estás más delgada y ella tiene más pecho.**

Cierta sorpresa se reflejó en su mirada.

— **No tenía ni idea de que hubierais intimidado tanto.**

— **Lógico, porque no lo hemos hecho, solo me da clases particulares** — me giré un poco para que viera mi mochila. **— ¿De qué?**

— **¡Barbra ya!, déjala tranquila —** surgió Rachel como una aparición de detrás del coche.

Suspiré aliviada y me reí cuando reconocí su preciosa cara. Mis ojos no dejaron de saltar de una cara a la otra.

— **¡Gemelas idénticas! ¡Alucinante!**

— **Te ha llamado gorda, por cierto —** se rio Barbra mirando a su hermana.

— **No, no lo he hecho.**

— **Pero tu pecho le gusta más que el mío** — volvió a reírse.

— **Tampoco he dicho eso** — me defendí enrojeciendo cuando los ojos de Rachel me miraron.

Así que aquella era Barbra. No había conseguido quitarme el nombre de la cabeza durante los largos días que no supe nada de Rachel. Estaba segura de que aquel nombre pertenecía a su ex. Nunca me había alegrado tanto de estar tan equivocada.

— **No ha sido idea mía, te lo prometo** — me dijo Rachel cuando Barbra entró en casa riéndose.

— **¿Cómo no me habías dicho que tenías una hermana… gemela?**

— **No lo sé, nunca me lo preguntaste** — la observé un instante. Aquello era justo lo que iba a preguntarle el día que se enfadó tanto conmigo, desencadenando un dolor y una tristeza que aún me acompañaban **—. ¿Qué ocurre?**

— **Nada.**

— **No, dime** — insistió acercándose a mí.

— **No tiene importancia. ¿Te vas de viaje con ella?**

— **No, yo me quedo aquí contigo —** dijo con dulzura **—. ¿Me acompañas al aeropuerto?**

— **Claro** — respondí, y me di la vuelta para que no viera que las lágrimas habían vuelto a empañar mis ojos.

Me instalé detrás y estiré la pierna izquierda, que aún sentía extraña, sobre el asiento para demostrarle a Barbra que allí iría más cómoda, puesto que no me sentía bien usurpando el asiento del copiloto, que consideraba le correspondía a ella. Volaba de vuelta a Colombia, así que le esperaba un largo viaje. Barbra era médico también y desde hacía tres años trabajaba para Médicos sin Fronteras, en el Hospital San Francisco de Asís, en Quibdó. Siempre me había fascinado aquella organización y sentía un especial interés por su labor humanitaria. Se produjo un breve silencio cuando quise saber qué hacía ella allí exactamente.

— **De todo un poco** — respondió.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Rachel en su retrovisor y supe al instante que aquella vaga respuesta tenía un porqué.

— **En el programa de asistencia médica y psicológica a víctimas de violencia sexual** — me dijo Rachel.

Asentí agradecida por no haberme ocultado la verdad. De hecho, fue precisamente en algo así en lo que pensé tras la imprecisión de sus palabras. No volví a hacer más preguntas y me mantuve ajena a su conversación mientras contemplaba el paisaje de la autopista que nos llevaba al aeropuerto. Les ayudé divertida a plastificar las maletas bajo las protestas de Barbra ante la insistencia de Rachel. Tampoco me pronuncié, pero efectivamente, Rachel tenía razón. No costaba tanto hacerlo y garantizaba cierta tranquilidad con la cantidad de gente que las manipularían hasta la llegada a su destino. Me despedí de Barbra y me alejé unos pasos para dejarlas a solas. Al mirarlas mientras se abrazaban, me pregunté si Barbra. Yo no hubiera sido capaz de dejar marchar a Rachel y continuar con mi vida a miles de kilómetros de ella. No me hubiera quedado más remedio que convertir su vocación, fuese la que fuese, en la mía.

— **¿Estás bien?** — le pregunté a Rachel cuando su hermana desapareció tras pasar el control de seguridad.

— **Sí, no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada.**

Caminamos de vuelta al parking en silencio, pero nuestras miradas se buscaban cada vez que la gente nos separaba al interponerse en nuestro camino.

— **¿Cómo has sabido que no era yo? Eres la primera persona que se da cuenta sobre la marcha** — me dijo dentro del coche.

Me encogí de hombros.

— **No lo sé.**

— **Es porque yo estoy gorda, ¿eh?** — bromeó dándome un suave codazo.

— **No, tú no estás gorda, pero aunque lo estuvieras seguiría igual de…** — me callé antes de terminar la frase.

— **¿De…? —** me miró para que continuara.

— **Ha sido todo y nada** — cambié mi respuesta— **no sé cómo explicarlo, una sensación muy extraña, veía tu cara pero sabía que no eras tú.**

— **¿De…?** — volvió a preguntar.

— **¿Qué?**

— **No has terminado la frase.**

— **Ah… no sé qué estaba diciendo.**

— **Seguirías igual de…** — me la recordó ella.

— **Ah… —** sonreí—. **Es que no quiero terminarla.**

— **¡Ah!** —exclamó, pero ella ya no sonrió.

Desvié la vista de sus ojos color chocolate, que me observaban en la proximidad.

— **También ha sido por el tacto, tú no tocas así —** dije sin mirarla.

— **¿Y cómo toco yo?**

— **Tú sabrás Rachel** — vi la expresión de su rostro y me di cuenta de que le había dolido mi desairada respuesta **—. En realidad, no estoy segura** — hablé de nuevo suavizando el tono de voz—. **Solo sé que cuando ella me ha tocado no he sentido nada y no ha habido una sola vez que haya pasado eso cuando eres tú la que me tocas.**

Sus ojos brillaron otra vez y deslizó la mano por el lateral de mi rostro acercándome a ella. Me miró fijamente a los ojos. No sé si esperaba una reacción por mi parte o estaba pensándose dos veces lo que iba a hacer. A mí, desde luego, me abandonó el valor para besarla, aunque no hubiera nada que deseara más.

— **¿Qué te apetece comer?** — su voz sonó grave.

— **Lo que te apetezca a ti, yo no tengo hambre.**

— **Tienes que comer** — dijo, y besó la piel de debajo de mi mejilla antes de separarse.

Rodamos de vuelta por la autopista. Había más tráfico de entrada a la ciudad que en sentido contrario. Conducía tan pendiente del tráfico como de mí, que la miraba de reojo, pretendiendo estar atenta a la carretera.

— **¿Por qué no viniste al Breadstix el sábado por la noche?** — preguntó rompiendo el silencio que compartíamos.

Dudé antes de contestar y sus ojos me miraron por mi silencio.

— **Porque pensé que no querías verme.**

— **¿Y por qué te fuiste de casa?**

— **Por el mismo motivo.**

— **Pues estabas equivocada.**

— **A mí no me lo pareció en ese momento.**

— **¿Por qué dices eso?**

— **Si te encierras en tu habitación durante más de una hora mientras yo estoy en el salón de tu casa, está claro que lo último que tienes es ganas de verme.**

— **Me di una ducha.**

— **¿Otra?** — Sonreí escéptica—. **¿Para qué, para relajarte y así no echarme tú misma de tu casa? Te ahorré el trabajo.**

Vi que la mirada se le apagaba. Volvimos al silencio y yo volví a contemplar la autopista frente a mí.

— **¿No vas a preguntarme por qué no te he llamado yo?** — habló de nuevo pasado un rato.

— **No** — respondí sin dudarlo. Giró la cabeza en mi dirección y me miró sorprendida—. **Y tampoco quiero oírlo ahora, gracias. Dejémoslo en que no pudiste, había venido tu hermana Barbra a visitarte, ¿no te acuerdas?**

Asintió perpleja y el silencio volvió a reinar en el habitáculo del coche.

— **Sigues enfadada conmigo, ¿verdad?**

— **No, no estoy enfadada. ¿Crees que lo estoy porque no quiero saberlo? Lo que ocurre es que no quiero que me mientas y tampoco quiero oírte diciéndome la verdad. Sé de sobra por qué no lo has hecho. Prefiero dejarlo como está. Además, no tienes por qué llamarme, yo tampoco lo he hecho.**

— **¿Y por qué no?**

— **Porque ya no voy a seguir persiguiéndote, Rachel** — suspiré **—. Si quieres que desaparezca de tu vida, lo haré. Empiezo a sentirme como una puta acosadora.**

Sus ojos se helaron mientras me miraban.

— **¿Te has parado a pensar cómo coño me siento yo persiguiendo a una chica de dieciséis años? ¿Te has parado a pensar qué nombre tiene eso? La miré atónita tras sus palabras.**

— **No el que estás pensando. Joder, Rachel, eso déjalo para los hijos de puta que violan y abusan de las niñas que luego tiene que atender tu hermana, a las mafias y chulos que trafican con ellas y a los pedófilos del mundo.**

Su mirada se enturbió antes de regresar a la carretera, y ya no pronunció ni una sola palabra más.

Ocupamos una mesa al fondo del restaurante, junto a la cristalera sobre la playa. Éramos las únicas en el comedor. Aún era pronto para que se produjera el bullicio de la hora punta de la comida. Me fijé en que los ojos de Rachel saltaban sin cesar de una página a otra de la carta, abierta entre sus manos. Ni siquiera estaba leyéndola. Levantó por fin la vista hacia mí cuando el camarero nos preguntó si nos habíamos decidido.

— **Nada, gracias** — respondí **—. No tengo hambre.**

— **Yo tampoco voy a comer. Tráigame una copa de vino tinto, por favor. ¿Quieres beber algo o tampoco? —** volvió a mirarme.

— **Una Coca-Cola, gracias.**

Miró al camarero asegurándose de que había oído mi petición y después dirigió la vista al mar. Me recliné sobre el respaldo al ver que no tenía ganas de conversación y aproveché para contemplar sus manos, apoyadas sobre la mesa. La miré cuando bebió de un solo trago la mitad de la copa que le acababan de traer. Después, encendió un cigarrillo y expulsó el humo con aire ausente.

— **¿No vas a hablarme?** — pregunté en voz baja, después de que continuara un largo rato con la mirada fija a través de la cristalera.

— **Sí que te hablo Quinn…** — suspiró y vació la copa de vino en un segundo trago. Se giró en busca del camarero, pero reparó rápido en el avisador que había en la mesa—. **Esto es un invento, ¿no te parece?** — Comentó apretando el botón de llamada—. **Ya era hora de que a alguien se le ocurriese…**

Sonreí con el sopor que había desprendido su voz con aquella observación y vi al diligente camarero aparecer detrás de ella.

— **Otra copa de vino, por favor. ¿Tú quieres otra?** — señaló con el dedo mi bebida, que prácticamente se encontraba intacta.

— **No, gracias.**

— **Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Qué tal todo?, ¿qué tal las clases?**

— **No he ido a clase.**

— **¡Ah! —** Exclamó con sorpresa—. **Bueno…** — dudó **—. ¿Y qué has hecho entonces?, ¿has ido a algún sitio?**

— **No, en realidad no he hecho nada. ¿Y tú?** — Pregunté mientras el camarero dejaba la segunda copa de vino sobre la mesa—. **No bebas más, por favor, Rachel** — susurré cuando vi que volvía a dejar el contenido de la copa a la mitad de su capacidad.

— **Tranquila, ahora en un rato llamo a un taxi y te vas con él.**

— **No quiero irme, quiero estar contigo.**

Sus ojos me observaron detenidamente desde el asiento de enfrente.

— **Es para que no te pase nada y llegues bien a casa, si es lo que te preocupa.**

— **No me preocupa eso. Prefiero matarme contigo que vivir sin ti.**

Vi que la mirada se le humedecía y bajó la vista a la mesa con rapidez. Después, agachó la cabeza, apoyándose sobre la mano.

— **No digas esas cosas ni en broma** — murmuró.

— **Rachel, no, no llores, por favor** — susurré otra vez, y me incliné acercándome a ella. Le rodeé la muñeca para apartar su mano, pero no me dejó.

Me colé entonces por un lateral y acaricié su rostro. Cuando mis dedos ascendieron por su piel me detuvo, llevándose mi mano a los labios. Sentí que me besaba los dedos suavemente y la acaricié en respuesta. Me levanté y me senté a su lado. Continuaba ocultándome el rostro y apoyé la barbilla en su hombro, abrazándola. Acaricié su melena y bajé por su espalda hasta la cintura. Se tensó bajo mi mano e intenté con la otra retirarle la suya una vez más, pero tampoco me dejó.

— **Ya he llorado yo suficiente por las dos estos días, así que no llores tú, por favor** —confesé besándole la sien.

Su mano se movió al fin, sujetándome contra ella.

— **Te aseguro que no tienes motivos por los que llorar** — habló en voz baja.

— **Yo creo que sí.**

— **No** — negó con la cabeza.

— **Entonces no vuelvas a decirme en tu vida lo que me has dicho en el coche** — giré su cara y por fin pude verle los ojos. Los tenía enrojecidos, y las pestañas mojadas parecían casi tan negras como las mías. Le sequé las lágrimas y me acerqué. Bajó la vista a mis labios cuando me aproximé aún más, no se separó. Se me aceleró el corazón, y aunque dudé un momento, esquivé aquellos labios que tanto deseaba besar, para hacerlo en la mejilla **—. Me parece bien si quieres beber, pero entonces come algo** — dije cogiendo su copa y apurando el vino que quedaba en ella de un trago.

— **¿Qué haces? —** miró estupefacta.

Sacudí la cabeza cuando lo tragué.

— **Yo también quiero beber.**

— **Ya** — sonrió incrédula—. **Pero tú no puedes.**

— **No me digas… ¿Y qué vas a hacer?, ¿llamar a la poli?**

Se echó a reír.

— **Creo que puedo yo sola contigo, mi amor…**

Claro que podía conmigo ella sola, y más si volvía a llamarme aquello que me había derretido. Notaba el calor del alcohol en mi cuerpo y la agradable sensación de relajo que conllevaba. Creo que fue la primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, que conseguía estar con ella sin que se me disparara el corazón ni me temblara el pulso. Pedimos mucha comida, demasiada tal vez. Rachel se había empeñado en que probara varias especialidades de aquel restaurante portugués.

— **Da gusto verte comer** — me dijo ofreciéndome el último langostino que quedaba en la bandeja.

— **Como mucho, lo sé.**

— **Me encanta, por fin una mujer que no está a dieta.**

— **¿Desde cuándo soy yo una mujer?**

— **¡Boba!** — sonrió, pasándome la yema del pulgar por la ojera.

— **Apenas has comido langostinos, pensaba que te gustaban** — comenté tratando de obviar la descarga de electricidad que me había producido su roce.

— **Me gusta mucho más ver cómo los disfrutas tú.**

Me sonrojé ligeramente y pinche el langostino con mi tenedor ofreciéndoselo.

— **No** — sonrió otra vez **— es para ti.**

Negué con la cabeza y se lo acerqué más.

— **Insisto, es tuyo.**

Bajé la vista a su mano cuando me rodeó la muñeca, me acordé de aquel momento en la consulta de Shuester en que había accedido a mi petición y había vuelto a abrir la mano, dejándome que la mirara. Sentí una punzada de deseo recordando el juego de miradas y la complicidad que compartimos en silencio.

— **Te queda muy bien. Tienes unas manos preciosas** — murmuré.

— **Ha sido cosa de mi hermana, yo no suelo pintarme las uñas. Pero si vas a mirarme así, creo que lo haré más a menudo.**

Me ardió la cara y levanté la vista con reparo. Me fundí en la profundidad de sus ojos oscuros que me miraban. Noté que me robaba el tenedor. Supe que no me saldría la voz, así que ni lo intenté y acepté el jugoso langostino que me llevó a la boca.

— **Gracias.**

— **De nada —** me guiñó un ojo.

Desvié la vista hacia el mar porque me costaba mantener su mirada. Hubiera bebido más vino, pero Rachel no había vuelto a pedir más desde que yo vaciara de golpe lo que quedaba en su copa.

— **¿Qué te apetece hacer ahora?** — pregunté temiendo que quizá nuestro encuentro estaba llegando a su fin.

— **Que me digas que hoy también quieres dormir conmigo. Solo, si tú quieres, claro.**

— **¿Cuándo no quiero hacerlo?** — no me atreví a mirarla.

— **Estos diez últimos días.**

— **Eso no es verdad** — bajé la vista a la mesa—. **Pensaba que querías que desapareciera de tu vida.**

— **Sería lo más sensato, ¿no crees?**

— **No, aunque lo haré si tú me lo pides** — hice una pausa porque se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas emborronaron mi vista—. **Pero ya te lo dije, no me pidas que vea mal lo que siento por ti, eso es imposible.**

Se acercó besándome en la mejilla.

— **¿Por qué yo?** — me preguntó al tiempo que cubría mi mano con la suya. **— ¿Por qué estoy enamorada de ti? ¿Es eso lo que me estás preguntando?**

— **¿Lo estás?**

Agaché la cabeza y me cubrí los ojos con la mano que tenía libre. Asentí mientras me secaba las lágrimas, impidiendo que se derramaran.

— **Ni te imaginas hasta qué punto** — me reí con mi propia confesión y percibí el calor líquido de mi llanto rodando por mi cara.

— **Quinn, no llores por favor, no soporto verte llorar** — advertí que sus labios se humedecían cuando me besaron cariñosamente.

— **No estoy llorando** — me reí otra vez entre lágrimas.

— **No lo entiendo, eres guapísima, inteligentísima y tienes un cuerpo espectacular… Podrías tener a quien tú quisieras.**

Al fin giré la cabeza y la miré. Yo sí que no entendía por qué le costaba tanto comprender que ella era a la única que deseaba tener.


	17. Chapter 17

**N.A. ¡HOLA MIS PEQUEÑAS ANSIOSAS!**

 **HE DECIDIDO SER BUENA Y HOY SUBIRÉ DOS CAPÍTULOS, YA QUE OS ESTÁIS MOLESTANTO EN PONER REVIEW JAJAJAJAJA**

 **CREO QUE HOY OS GUSTARÁ EL CAPITULO DE HOY.**

 **Capítulo 17.**

Aún seguía dándole vueltas a lo que me había dicho en el restaurante mientras cambiaba mi ropa por un pijama, que me había prestado para que durmiera más cómoda.

— **¡Ves como no te queda pequeño!** — exclamó cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño de su habitación.

Levanté la vista despacio, recorriendo su cuerpo frente a mí, hasta alcanzar sus ojos. Encontré un atisbo de sorpresa en su mirada y supe que se debía al deseo que manifestaba la mía. Caminó hacia mí descalza y me fijé en que las uñas de sus pies lucían el mismo esmalte que las de sus manos. Todavía llevaba puesta la camisa, pero se había cambiado los vaqueros por unos pantalones de satén color burdeos.

— **Tienes que dormir un poco, el aspecto de tus ojeras empieza a preocuparme** — me dijo al pasar por mi lado, rozándome ligeramente el rostro.

La rodeé por la cintura impidiendo que se alejara y la atraje hacia mí.

— **Es a ti a la única que quiero** — murmuré abrazándola.

— **Y yo a ti, mi amor, ¿aún no lo sabes?** — susurró y sus brazos me rodearon.

Su respiración se agitó cuando me deslicé bajo el ligero tejido de su camisa. No tardé en apreciar cómo se moteaba la suave piel bajo el recorrido de mis yemas. El tacto de su mano al alcanzar mi rostro, hizo que detuviera mis caricias. Supe que estaba a punto de decirme que parara, sin embargo, no lo hizo. La miré insegura cuando su rostro quedó frente al mío, a escasos centímetros. Bajó la vista lentamente y antes de darme cuenta, sentí el calor de sus labios besando los míos. Me ardió la piel cuando mi labio superior quedó dulcemente atrapado entre la calidez de los suyos, durante unos intensos segundos que me desbocaron el corazón.

Se separó de mí y la miré con la vista nublada por el deseo. Vacilé antes de deshacer el corto espacio que había vuelto a quedar entre las dos, fundiendo mis labios con los suyos en mayor intensidad.

— **¿Estás segura, Quinn? —** me preguntó suavemente al arrastrarla en mi abrazo hasta la cama.

— **¿Todavía me lo preguntas?** — asintió sin mirarme—. **Nunca he estado más segura de algo en toda mi vida** — le confirmé.

La besé de nuevo, no sin cierto temor a que me rechazara, pero merecía la pena intentarlo. Respondió a mi suave beso con la misma suavidad que le ofrecí yo, después se intensificó lentamente, tornándose deliciosamente sensual. Reanudé mis caricias sobre su espalda desnuda y la sostuve contra mí, cuando apoyé la cabeza sobre la almohada. No quería, por nada del mundo, renunciar a su calor y que dejara de besarme de aquel modo. Ahogué un gemido cuando sus labios se fueron abriendo camino entre los míos. Di la bienvenida a aquel beso ardiente y profundo, a aquella lengua húmeda y caliente que me acariciaba con una exquisita habilidad. Gemimos al mismo tiempo cuando atrapó mi lengua y la disfrutó despacio. Su jadeante aliento empapó mi sexo y mis caderas saltaron en busca de un contacto más directo con su anatomía. Me moví debajo, entrelazando las piernas, y jadeé cuando acogí el peso de su cuerpo.

— **Te voy a hacer daño —** susurró sin aire, separándose un poco de mí.

Tenía la mirada teñida de deseo. Alcé la mano y pasé unos dedos temblorosos por sus labios, lubricados por mis propios besos.

— **No me duele** — mi voz sonó ronca por la pasión.

La acerqué a mí para besarla.

Resurgió mi estado de excitación cuando mi lengua se fundió con la suya de nuevo. Me perdí en el recibimiento que me dio su boca y apreté mi sexo involuntariamente contra su muslo. Volví a acariciar su tersa espalda, tratando de recuperar el control y olvidarme de la necesidad que latía entre mis piernas. Deslicé la mano bajo la tira del sujetador en esta ocasión. Me molestaba todo lo que se interponía en el contacto directo con su piel. Estuve a punto de desabrochárselo, pero me faltó valor. Me dirigí entonces a su cintura, ascendiendo por su costado. Tenía la piel de gallina y los músculos de su estómago se tensaron cuando lo acaricié. Atrapé su lengua entre mis labios y al instante escuché su respiración tornarse más sollozante, advirtiendo la tenue presión de sus caderas contra mi pierna.

Nuestros gemidos no tardaron en confundirse y mis caderas volvieron a buscarla con deseo, olvidando los ligeros balanceos anteriores. Me separé de ella jadeante y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

— **Eres preciosa** — me besó.

Su lengua volvió a invadirme por completo, me di cuenta de que estaba peligrosamente cerca de no poder controlar el orgasmo que sentía cómo iba creciendo en mi interior.

— **Rachel** — dije en un murmullo.

Me acarició el rostro con ternura y la miré. Me encontré con sus ojos avellanados, no estaba segura de sí comprendía que hacía rato que había sobrepasado el punto de no retorno y que si volvía a besarme me precipitaría a lo inevitable. Pero sus labios cubrieron los míos y me dejé llevar otra vez por la pasión. Me resultaba mucho más difícil eludir el beso de Rachel que el orgasmo al que estaba a punto de llevarme. Y la verdad es que tampoco quería que se detuviera. La deseaba mucho más de lo que ella misma pudiera imaginar. Su dulce y húmeda lengua se adentró desbordante de sensualidad en mi boca, arrancándome otro gemido de placer que me curvó la espalda, apretándome contra su pecho. Gimió conmigo rodeándome la cintura. Su mano permaneció al final de mi espalda, aguantando mi peso contra su cuerpo antes de tomar mi lengua para chuparla con fruición. Me abrasaba la boca y volví a presionar mi sexo contra su muslo. Me separé tan pronto supe que el placentero roce me había llevado hasta la cresta de la ola. La siguiente presión, por leve que fuera, haría que sucumbiera. Apoyé la frente contra la suya para tomar aliento. Jadeaba descontroladamente y el corazón me palpitaba como si estuviera a punto de saltarme del pecho. Estaba tan excitada que ni siquiera traté de disimularlo. Percibía la sangre latiendo en mi pubis, desesperado porque le aliviara de la presión.

— **Quinn** — susurró mi nombre y asintió imperceptiblemente mientras sus labios volvían a besarme. Supe entonces que sabía perfectamente que ya era incapaz de aguantar mucho más. La cabeza me dio vueltas cuando su beso se volvió voraz, salvaje y profundo. Me volvía loca cuando me besaba así y dejé que se adentrara cuanto deseara. Ya era muy tarde para mí. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba con excesiva avidez a los estímulos de Rachel. Traté de controlar mis propias caderas, que buscaban incesantes las suyas, hasta que un nuevo y excitante roce de su lengua hizo que desistiera. Mi cuerpo se curvó vencido por el placer y me froté contra su muslo dejando que brotara aquel maravilloso orgasmo. Me sentí derramarme incontrolablemente en la siguiente contracción de placer que me produjo Rachel apretándose contra mí. El incontenible líquido fluyó empapando mi sexo y resbaló placenteramente humedeciéndome el ano.

— **Estoy loca por ti** — gimió entre mis labios, mientras las últimas oleadas de placer caliente manaban recorriendo de nuevo mi entrepierna.

Apenas podía responder a su beso mientras me agitaba abrazada a ella. Cuando el cuerpo de Rachel volvió a moverse, acompasado con el mío, me di cuenta de que la humedad había traspasado mi pijama y el de ella también. Apreciaba cómo palpitaba mi sexo contra su pierna, recordándome en cada latido el exorbitante orgasmo al que me había llevado. Supe que ella también lo sentía latir cuando ahogó un gemido y se estremeció apretándose suavemente contra mí.

— **Dios, Quinn eres preciosa** — musitó entrecortadamente.

Era la primera vez en mi vida que experimentaba un orgasmo húmedo de aquella magnitud. En ese momento aprendí que no tenía punto de comparación. Volví a besar sus labios cuando buscaron los míos cariñosamente. Aún temblaba y me faltaba aire para seguirla, pero luché contra la lasitud que había invadido mi cuerpo tras el orgasmo. Estaba sudando y jadeante cuando saboreé la sal que resbalaba por su piel. Tenía la mirada intensa, el sudor brillaba en sus sienes y sobre su labio superior. Su melena castaña caía sobre mí, su aroma había impregnado mi piel.

Casi no podía creer que fuera Rachel la que yaciera allí sobre mí, que fuera ella con quien hubiera compartido lo que acababa de suceder. Me parecía un sueño.

Noté bajo mis dedos el pulso que latía en su cuello y descendí por él hasta la clavícula. Al adentrarme lentamente en su boca en busca de su lengua, me excité de nuevo y una punzada de placer latió otra vez entre mis piernas. Volví a descender lentamente por su escote hasta que el botón de la camisa me impidió el paso. La abrí ligeramente y acaricié con mi mejilla la piel donde se dibujaba su pecho. Después lo hicieron mis labios. La agitada respiración hacía ascender y descender su pecho contra mi rostro y el perfume maravilloso que desprendía revivió todos mis sentidos. La besé mientras mis dedos desabrochaban aquel primer botón. No pude apartar mis ojos de la piel dorada, que contrastaba con el encaje blanco del sujetador. Suspiré ante aquella visión antes de hacer rodar mis labios por ella, deseando el contacto con aquella parte de su cuerpo, que por primera vez expuesta, me llevó a besar la tierna piel donde nacía su pecho. Cuando volví a besarla, acariciándola con la lengua en esta ocasión, se separó de mí aunque sus labios buscaran los míos.

— **No** — jadeó con los ojos cerrados en un leve susurro.

— **Lo siento** — me disculpé.

— **No, Quinn** — negó con dulzura y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, volviéndome a besar.

Me sumergí de nuevo en su boca y en la destreza de sus labios. Protesté cuando se tumbó a mi lado y dejé de sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío. Sonrió ante mi decepción y me rodeó la cintura, atrayéndome hacia ella en un abrazo.

— **Estoy agotada** — exhaló relajando su brazo alrededor de mí.

Era cierto, Rachel llevaba mucho tiempo soportando parte de su propio peso para no aplastar mi tórax. Quedamos de lado, frente a frente, y rehuí su penetrante mirada tímidamente.

— **Estás más preciosa si cabe cuando tienes un orgasmo** — susurró antes de acariciarme con suavidad los labios.

Me sentí un tanto avergonzada de la reacción que había tenido mi cuerpo únicamente por un beso. Aquel había sido el primero, y a pesar de no contar con otro momento parecido en mi vida con el que compararlo, sabía que era difícilmente superable. Supuse que aquella era la enorme diferencia de besarme con una mujer y no con otra adolescente como yo, por mucho que cualquiera hubiera sugerido, incluida Rachel, como la forma más apropiada de estrenarme en aquella materia.

— **Ha sido espectacular** — confesé, ocultando la cara en su cuello.

— **¿De verdad?**

— **Lo sabes de sobra** — me reí.

Se rio también ante la indiscutible obviedad. Estaba segura de que ella no había conseguido tener un orgasmo, aunque el estremecimiento de su cuerpo y sus gemidos me hicieran dudar un instante mientras yo alcanzaba el mío. La abracé con más fuerza, su mano se tensó de inmediato en mi espalda respondiendo a mi abrazo. Subí por su cuello y en cuanto rocé sus labios mi piel ardió y mi beso se tornó más atrevido. Deslicé mis dedos y vibró bajo mi tacto. Me detuve antes de llegar al lugar de donde me había pedido que me retirara y lo salté, apoyando la palma de la mano sobre su estómago. Ralentizó nuestro beso y su lengua rozó muy despacio la mía. Arrugué la camisa bajo mi mano hasta que pude tocar su piel. Levanté el algodón y me deslicé bajo él en la siguiente caricia. Ascendí desabrochando los botones de la camisa, pero no me atreví con el último, el único que mantenía su pecho aún cubierto bajo el tejido. Abrí la tela suelta de la camisa y acaricié la curva de su cintura, desplazándome después hacia la espalda. Tenía la piel caliente y sus caderas se estremecieron sutilmente. Mi mano ascendió rozando toda la piel expuesta de su estómago hasta sus costillas. Topé con el sujetador y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por abandonar aquella carne, que comenzaba de nuevo a agitarse descontroladamente. Modelé con una caricia su costado, siguiendo las curvas de su cuerpo hasta su cadera.

Descubrí en ese momento que no llevaba ropa interior bajo el fino pantalón, suave y liviano como la seda. Su boca aceleró el movimiento con un gemido, reclamando mayor profundidad sobre mi lengua. Un grito ronco de placer salió de mi garganta y mi mano descendió por el perfil de su muslo. Bajé ligeramente sus pantalones, descubriéndole la cadera, y toqué la trémula piel sin nada de por medio. Deseaba hacer el amor con ella, pero no me atrevía a decírselo ni a ir más allá con mis caricias. Me sobraba la ropa con cada oleada de calor que emanaba su boca, me molestaba especialmente la suya, que se interponía constantemente en el contacto directo entre nuestra piel. La habitación me daba vueltas mientras su boca me besaba con apremio y su cuerpo respondía con claros signos de excitación a mis caricias. Me tumbé boca arriba y la arrastré conmigo, para que quedara de nuevo sobre mí. Ya no soportaba su ligero contoneo y me deslicé en busca de más. Gemí cuando nos rozamos y vi que se estremecía en el momento en que empujé sus caderas, haciendo que su sexo cubriera el mío por completo. Se separó jadeante y perdí el calor de su boca. Levanté la cabeza en busca de sus labios otra vez.

— **Bésame** — rogué.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y sus labios me besaron con pasión. Me apreté contra su sexo y mi cuerpo se curvó al sentirlo latir sobre el mío, percibiendo su caliente humedad a través del finísimo pantalón. Le temblaban los dedos cuando desabrochó los botones de mi chaqueta del pijama. Me incorporé para que pudiera quitármela y la prenda voló por encima de su cabeza. Su beso se volvió lento de pronto, como si buscara cierto control tras su repentina reacción de comenzar a desnudarme.

— **Quiero hacer el amor contigo** — jadeé bajo su boca. Quería que supiera que yo lo deseaba más que ella, que me moría por que continuara deshaciéndose de mi ropa.

Sus ojos entreabiertos me miraron. Su mirada se volvió más profunda mientras me contemplaba. Acarició mi piel desnuda, alcanzando el vendaje que cubría mi pecho. Dejé de contar con su suave tacto durante un instante, y lo recuperé otra vez, sobre el final de la venda que protegía mis costillas. Temblé cuando recorrió mi estómago, descansando después, la mano sobre mi cintura para tomar aliento. Sus dedos no tardaron en reactivarse y descendieron acariciándome bajo el pantalón hasta llegar a mi cadera. Busqué su lengua con urgencia, apretándome con la misma urgencia contra su húmeda y palpitante carne tan perfectamente acoplada a la mía. Me sacudí de placer y necesidad bajo su cuerpo, frotándome sin descanso contra su sexo que me devolvía las caricias siguiendo un enloquecedor compás. De pronto, su contacto resbaló entre mis piernas y Rachel se separó de mí cortando nuestro beso. La miré desorientada en la proximidad. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración tan agitada que sollozaba. Comprendí demasiado rápido su debate interior en la expresión de su rostro y no quise fingir que no había reparado en él.

— **Ven, olvida lo que he dicho** — susurré sin aire, rodeándola con los brazos y apoyándola sobre mí.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18.**

— **Gracias** — dije a la corpulenta mujer vestida de negro de cabeza a los pies, que sujetaba la puerta por mí.

Me detuve un instante tras entrar y observé el local por si veía a Rachel, pero estaba demasiado concurrido. Había gente por todas partes reunida en corrillos mientras charlaban. Me dirigí al fondo, donde se alzaba el escenario, y lo hice atravesando un lateral que colindaba con una barra que confinaba más gente bebiendo y pidiendo nuevas consumiciones. Utilicé la rampa que descendía a una segunda altura y mis ojos chocaron de frente con una mujer morena, vestida de blanco. Bajé la vista al suelo, asegurándome de no resbalar sobre la goma, por si alguien hubiera derramado alguna bebida, y volví a mirar al frente. Sentí su mirada clavada en mí y no pude evitar desviar la mía hacia ella, que continuaba observándome detenidamente. Calculé las posibilidades de mi trayectoria para llegar al escenario, pero aquella mujer se situaba en el único lugar que podía dar acceso a mi destino, si es que no quería dar la vuelta y rodear todo el mirador. Al volver a mirarla, un breve gesto se dibujó en sus labios, como si acabara de adivinar mis intenciones para esquivarla. Su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo con el mismo sosiego de antes, parecía estar memorizándome. Levanté la vista hacia las luces de color añil, que se iluminaron en ese preciso momento sobre el escenario, permitiéndome leer el rótulo que daba nombre al local desde donde me encontraba, Breadstix. Mis ojos volvieron a aquella mujer mientras me aproximaba y enseguida estudié a sus acompañantes, eran todas mujeres. Las cuatro charlaban ajenas a su amiga y a las miradas que me dedicaba. La rehuí otra vez. Cuando me acerqué aún más alcé la vista lo suficiente para ver sus piernas descruzarse, poniéndose en pie frente a mí.

— **Hola** — dijo la mujer, como si su cometido fuera salir a recibirme.

Observé su impecable traje de pantalón blanco, que resaltaba su espléndida figura, sus ojos negros, tanto como los de Rachel.

— **Hola** — respondí.

Sonrió más abiertamente, sin dejar de estudiar mi rostro con detenimiento.

— **¿Cuántos años tienes?**

— **¿Cuántos tienes tú?**

Una discreta risa escapó de su garganta.

— **Cuarenta y ocho, pero no lo comentes. Suelo decir que rondo los cuarenta y dos.**

Sonreí ligeramente ante aquella confidencia.

— **Yo tengo alguno menos.**

Noté el tacto de una mano en mi espalda, antes de girarme para comprobarlo, supe que era Rachel.

— **Hola —** dijo posando sus ojos en la mujer frente a mí con tanta rapidez que apenas coincidieron nuestras miradas—. **Te espero allí** — añadió señalando con su dedo índice el escenario, no sin antes dirigirme otra breve mirada.

Se me había acelerado el corazón. No había visto a Rachel desde el lunes, y como siempre, su simple presencia desataba en mí demasiados deseos poco apropiados, al parecer, para mi edad.

— **Dime que eres modelo o que te gustaría serlo.**

— **¿Cómo dices?** — me acerqué porque no estaba segura de haber oído bien con la música.

— **¿Eres modelo?** — preguntó elevando el tono de voz.

— **No** — respondí sorprendida.

— **¿Te gustaría serlo?**

La miré intrigada por la pregunta.

— **No, creo que no.**

— **¿Por qué? ¿Te parece una frivolidad?**

— **En absoluto —** respondí cargada de ironía.

Sus ojos volvieron a examinarme. **— Solo un anuncio, nada más. Te quitas esos vaqueros, te pones otros y caminas exactamente igual a como lo has hecho ahora.**

— **Me temo que no estoy interesada.**

— **¿No quieres ganar dinero? ¿Cuánto quieres?, todo es negociable.**

— **En serio, no se trata de dinero, tan solo no quiero hacerlo.**

— **Al menos piénsatelo.**

La miré cuando se inclinó sobre su bolso para sacar una tarjeta de visita, que luego me extendió. La leí para mí delante de ella: Face It. Agencia de Publicidad. Greta Gray. Directora General. No pude evitar leer su nombre dos veces y busqué con la mirada aRachel, pero no la encontré.

— **Quizá cambies de opinión. Si es así, llámame** — habló otra vez.

— **No creo que lo haga.**

— **Dos semanas, piénsatelo durante dos semanas, y si luego no quieres no me quedará más remedio que aceptarlo.**

Guardé la tarjeta en el bolsillo trasero del vaquero.

— **Si en dos semanas no te he llamado, ya sabrás la respuesta.**

Se limitó a mirarme mientras me alejaba.

— **¿Vienes mucho por aquí?**

Me giré y la descubrí mirándome el trasero.

— **No** — la miré con descaro, hasta que sus ojos volvieron a los míos.

— **¿Cómo te llamas?** — volvió a preguntarme, sin el menor asomo de rubor después de que le pillara de aquel modo.

Me di la vuelta y no contesté.

Vi a Rachel tan pronto me abrí paso entre dos mujeres que charlaban de pie. Me esperaba con la cadera apoyada en el respaldo de un sofá. Su visión me cortó una vez más la respiración. No pude apartar la vista de ella mientras caminaba a su encuentro. Me detuve tan cerca que le obligué a alzar la mano para detener mi trayectoria. Creo que pensó que le iba a besar allí mismo, en mitad del local. Efectivamente, no se equivocaba, solo cuando advertí su mano en mi clavícula reaccioné dándome cuenta de en dónde me encontraba. La observé de cerca, tenía el gesto serio y la mirada penetrante.

— **Hola** — dije dándole un beso cargado de sentimiento, muy próximo a la comisura de sus labios.

— **Quinn, por favor** … — susurró agachando la cabeza. Di un paso atrás separándome de ella. Levantó la vista al instante y me miró—. **¿La conoces?**

Supe enseguida a quién se refería.

— **No, ¿tal vez tú sí? Casualmente… se llama Greta** — respondí, aún dolida por su reacción cuando intenté besarla.

Desvió la mirada, buscándola detrás de mí.

— **No la he visto en mi vida. ¿Qué quería?**

— **Nada** — me encogí de hombros.

— **¿No me lo vas a contar? — No hay nada que contar.**

— **¿Y qué es lo que te ha dado entonces?**

— **¿Cómo?** — pregunté incrédula.

— **¿Qué es lo que te has guardado en el bolsillo?** — su tono sonó impaciente.

— **No son drogas, Rachel, si es eso lo que estás pensando.**

— **Entonces, ¿por qué no me dices lo que es?**

— **¿De verdad piensas que soy tan estúpida como para aceptar drogas?** — estudié su rostro cuando me miró fijamente—. **Parece que sí** — admití molesta.

Deslicé la mano en el bolsillo del vaquero y saqué la tarjeta. Le abrí la mano depositándola en el centro de su palma.

— **Toma, las drogas —** dije de mala gana.

Bajó la vista y miró lo que le había dado.

— **¿Qué es esto?**

— **Una tarjeta, su puta tarjeta.**

La movió bajó la luz y vi que la alejaba de sus ojos tratando de leerla.

— **No leo una mierda sin gafas** — protestó **—. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que la llames cuando tengas un rato libre?**

Más que a una pregunta me sonó a una acusación. Aparté la vista furiosa, dolida por su frío recibimiento y su falta de confianza en mí.

— **Toma** — me tocó el brazo.

Vi que me extendía la tarjeta entre los dedos.

— **Quédatela, quizá deberías llamarla tú. Seguro que a alguien como ella sí le permitirías que te tocara** — una leve sonrisa se perfiló en sus labios y enfurecí más todavía **—. Es una estupidez que te quedes a medias por elegir en la cama a una niña sin experiencia en lugar de a una mujer.**

Su penetrante mirada me fulminó.

Agradecí que se apagaran las luces y se encendieran las del escenario. Apenas pude ver a las chicas que tomaban posiciones ante sus respectivos instrumentos cuando percibí su mano tirando de la mía. La seguí entre el gentío, que se agolpaba para acercarse al escenario. Caminé agarrada a su mano incluso cuando me arrastraba por la calle, imponiendo un paso más rápido. Me acomodé en el asiento del copiloto y la seguí con la mirada mientras rodeaba el coche. Nuestros ojos se encontraron a través del parabrisas y ninguna de las dos desviamos la mirada. No hablamos durante el trayecto. Conducía deprisa, no sabía dónde íbamos, pero intuí que me dejaría en casa, harta de mí, cuando cogimos la avenida. De pronto, giró a la izquierda en su calle y supe entonces que el destino parecía ser otro. Observé nerviosa cómo se abría la puerta automática. Salí del coche cuando tiró del freno de mano con tanta fuerza, que pensé que se quedaría con él en la mano. La noche fuera estaba clara, y aunque no había luz en el porche, la luna llena iluminaba la entrada.

— **¿Estás enfadada conmigo, verdad?** — pregunté con temor cuando abrió la puerta.

Se dio la vuelta y cogió mi mano metiéndome en casa de un tirón. Cerró la puerta de un manotazo y me empujó contra ella.

— **No, pero estás equivocada en un par de cosas. Tú eres la única que deseo que me toque y a la única que deseo en mi cama. Ese es mi problema** — susurró entrecortadamente antes de cubrir mis labios con los suyos.

Gemí ante aquella sensación, que tanto había echado de menos durante aquellos días sin verla. Su beso se tornó ansioso con rapidez, salvaje incluso, cuando buscó mi lengua encajando su sexo sobre mi muslo. Se apretó contra mí en un gemido y su lengua entró hasta el fondo de mi boca. Me sujetó por las caderas cuando me tambaleé por el placer. Tomó mi lengua entre sus labios y la chupó con voracidad, al tiempo que retiraba mi mano de su cintura, guiándola inesperadamente hasta cubrir su entrepierna. Gemimos a la vez cuando frotó su sexo húmedo y caliente contra mi mano. Sentí de inmediato una respuesta de su propio placer en mi clítoris. No estaba segura de cuánto aguantaría sin alcanzar el clímax antes que ella. Me agarró por las solapas de la chaqueta y me giró sin dejar de besarme. Quedamos al revés. Rachel apoyada contra la puerta y yo frente a ella.

— **Tócame** — jadeó entre mis labios, llevando nuevamente mi mano a su sexo.

Se apretó contra ella cuando la acaricié y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse con más fuerza, frotándose con mayor intensidad. Tenía la respiración sofocada y me sentía mareada por el deseo. Bajé la vista por su cuerpo al reparar en sus manos abriéndose camino entre nosotras. La vi soltarse el botón de su propio pantalón, bajándose a continuación la cremallera. Me estremecí cuando cubrió mi mano con la suya y me deslizó bajo el pantalón abierto. Temblé al acariciar su vello, después me empujó más abajo, guiando mis dedos por su aterciopelada humedad hasta la entrada de su vagina.

— **Entra, Quinn** — jadeó con dulzura, besándome de nuevo.

Mis dedos temblorosos resbalaron con la caliente humedad y ella volvió a dirigirlos a su vagina.

— **Quiero sentirte dentro de mí** — gimió y los presionó para que lo hiciera.

Otro escalofrío recorrió mi piel. A pesar de la presión que ejercía su mano sobre la mía, me pareció advertir cierta resistencia y retiré uno de mis dos dedos, penetrándola lentamente.

— **No quiero hacerte daño** — me titubeó la voz.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta, dejando a la vista su cuello, a pesar de toda la ropa que aún llevábamos encima. Jadeaba agitadamente y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios antes de mirarme. **— Tranquila, mi amor** — acarició el dorso de mi mano entre sus piernas y alzó la otra cubriendo mi mejilla **—. Te aseguro que no me lo haces en absoluto.**

Tensó su mano sobre la mía una vez más, y mis yemas volvieron a empaparse con su calor líquido cuando empujó con firmeza mis dedos dentro de ella. Resbalé por su lisa y húmeda vagina hasta que mis dedos quedaron totalmente cubiertos por su carne, hinchada y palpitante. Levanté la vista para mirarla, pero me dio un vuelco el corazón al descubrir que era ella quien me miraba a mí. Tenía la expresión felina, sus ojos entornados me contemplaban en la proximidad.

— **Te quiero** — jadeó.

Sentí la emoción de sus palabras y no conseguí impedir que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Me dolió cuando tragué saliva, haciendo lo imposible para que no rodaran estropeando aquel momento.

— **Y yo a ti** — se me quebró la voz en la respuesta, pero la besé antes de darle tiempo a que cayera en el porqué de mi voz rota.

No fue una buena idea besarla para ahuyentar mis lágrimas. La emoción aún ahogaba mi garganta, luchaba contra el dolor agudo que me asfixiaba en el intento por devolverle sus besos y la atención que solicitaban sus caderas.

Esquivé su roce cuando se quiso acercar a mis ojos, hundiendo mi cara en su cuello.

— **¿Qué te ocurre?** — susurró suavemente.

— **Que estoy loca por ti** — esos segundos de respiro sobre su cuello hicieron que pudiera recuperar parte de la voz.

— **Bésame —** susurró otra vez.

Besé su cuello y al instante mi beso se tornó húmedo sobre su piel.

— **Mírame** — jadeó con dulzura.

Ascendí hasta que alcancé sus labios. Su lengua entró en mi boca sin preaviso, al tiempo que sus caderas empujaron con fuerza sobre mis dedos, hundiéndome completamente dentro de ella. Gemimos al unísono. Sentir mis dedos rodeados y aprisionados por su cuerpo hizo que olvidara todo, que me concentrara en saber lo que deseaba siguiendo las señales en su respiración y sus jadeos. Me moví con ella en cuanto su cuerpo buscó mayor presión. Doblé los dedos y cubrí con la palma su clítoris, arrancándole otro gemido. Salí de ella, y con mis dedos lubricados le acaricié haciendo círculos sobre su latiente órgano. Podía sentir cómo vibraba cada vez que se apretaba contra mi mano. En realidad, lo que deseé en ese momento fue sentirla en mi boca, pero algo me decía que no me dejaría hacerlo. Atrapó mi lengua entre gemidos y la chupó, acompasada a mis caricias sobre su clítoris. Deslicé la mano por su piel lisa y resbaladiza, cubriendo completamente su sexo. Quería sentirla en su totalidad a falta de no poder acariciarla con mi boca. Volvió a gemir cuando mi dedo corazón le rozó el ano. Acaricié lentamente el anillo de músculo prieto, notando que se relajaba bajo mi yema, que lo iba lubricando. La agitación de ambas aumento considerablemente y dejé que se frotara a su antojo. La excitación que rezumaba hizo que quisiera darle más placer, tirando de sus pantalones para bajarlos un poco más. Fundí de nuevo mi lengua con la suya buscando con la otra mano el final de su espalda, colándome bajo su pantalón también. Acaricié su suave piel y la recorrí por completo, mientras sentía sus glúteos tensarse bajo mi tacto. Advertí la leve rigidez de su cuerpo cuando deslicé atrevidamente mis dedos entre ellos, tomando el relevo de mi otro dedo. Cubrí de nuevo su ano y presioné levemente acariciándolo en círculos. Gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás y percibí una vez más que el apretado aro se relajaba y se tensaba bajo mis caricias, al tiempo que sus caderas saltaban contra mi otra mano, estimulándose con más fuerza su palpitante clítoris. Me aparté ligeramente al darme cuenta de que se encontraba muy cerca de alcanzar el orgasmo. Protestó imperceptiblemente, por lo que mis dedos recorrieron su lubricado sexo hasta la entrada de la vagina. Resbalé con facilidad dentro de ella, pasando sobre la parte de piel rugosa de la cara delantera. No me detuve allí, continué hasta que mis dedos quedaron totalmente cubiertos con su calor. Ella se curvó, separando más las piernas, descolgando su cabeza hacia delante, apoyando su frente sobre mis labios.

— **Sí** — jadeó.

Alzó la vista con un movimiento pesado, mirándome con deseo antes de besar. Lo hizo de la misma forma autoritaria con la que embistió contra mis dedos, llevándome tan dentro que mi clítoris latió alarmantemente. Pensé que alcanzaría irremediablemente el orgasmo en ese mismo instante.

Me excitaba y me estremecía ver a Rachel salvaje, desbocada e insaciable. Apoyé la muñeca en mi pierna en busca de mayor resistencia y estiré los dedos dejándolos rígidos. Agradecí que comprendiera mis deseos, sin necesidad de palabras, cuando sus manos buscaron apoyo contra la puerta y una de ellas se aferró al pomo, hallando estabilidad y fuerza para empujar. Quería que Rachel tomara el control de la penetración y que me enseñara cómo le gustaba. Se retiró lentamente, y antes de que su vagina liberara mis yemas, su lubricada carne volvió a resbalar, cubriendo mis dedos en su totalidad.

— **Eres preciosa** — musité despacio cuando repitió aquel excitante movimiento.

Incrementó el ritmo paulatinamente, buscando en cada penetración un contacto más profundo e intenso que el anterior. Volví a estimular su ano y su cuerpo se tornó exigente, embistiendo descontroladamente su vagina contra mis dedos.

— **Quinn** — gimió mi nombre y noté que las paredes de su vagina se tensaban para obtener una fricción mayor en la penetración.

Fundimos nuestras bocas, pero descubrí que le costaba responder. Tomé entonces su lengua y la chupé, enseguida su cuerpo se curvó, adelantando aún más las caderas y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás.

— **Más** — murmuró entre gemidos, rodeándome el cuello con los brazos.

El hall se desvaneció bajo mis pies cuando apoyó los hombros contra la puerta, invitándome a que fuera yo quien tomara el control. Retomé el enloquecido compás, recorriendo la lubricada vagina en toda su profundidad.

— **Más** — me rogó al oído en un quejido.

En aquel momento entendí lo excitada que estaba, su deseo de mucho más. Dudé un instante, pero salí de ella y añadí un tercer dedo a la penetración.

— **Sí, mi amor** — gimió ante la nueva intensidad.

Su cabeza rodó de un lado a otro sobre la puerta, me sorprendió lo inerte que permaneció su cuerpo cuando aceleré el ritmo, penetrándola con más fuerza, más profundamente. Tan solo gemía inmóvil mientras me recibía. Cuando alcancé el fondo en mi siguiente penetración, enmudeció un segundo y sus constantes gemidos anteriores se convirtieron en un grito ronco, que explotó en su garganta antes de balbucir mi nombre. Sentí que se contraía alrededor de mis dedos, que sus caderas se reactivaban empujando posesivamente la vagina contra ellos, bajo otra mezcla de gritos y gemidos que me estremecieron. Utilicé la longitud de mi pulgar y acaricié con una ligera presión su clítoris, arrancándole otro profundo quejido que me llegó al alma. Su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente, despegándola de la puerta. Los espasmos y contracciones de su vagina volvieron a envolver mis dedos. Su caliente líquido corrió mojándome la mano y su cabeza se desplomó contra mi hombro entre sollozos.

— **Te quiero** — dijo con apenas un hilo de voz.

— **Y yo a ti** — respondí sintiendo en mi corazón las convulsiones de su orgasmo.

La sujeté contra mí por la cintura, cuando se tambaleó perdiendo el equilibrio. Temblaba y la rodeé, maravillada por la belleza de su rostro y de su cuerpo durante el orgasmo. Aún sentía las contracciones de la vagina alrededor de mis dedos, el palpitar caliente de sus paredes contra ellos.

— **No** — sollozó cuando traté de abandonar suavemente aquella posición **—. Me gusta tenerte dentro de mí** — su voz sonó tan débil como la vez anterior.

Permanecí quieta, sintiéndome más enamorada que nunca, disfrutando del peso de su cuerpo contra el mío, de los latidos internos de su orgasmo. Todavía gimoteaba jadeante, temblando contra mí. Le acaricié la espalda y besé la piel de su cuello, dejando que su respiración fuera, poco a poco, recuperando la normalidad junto a la mía.

— **Rachel, vayamos a la cama** — susurré después de que pasáramos un buen rato abrazadas contra la puerta.

Su mano se tensó, en un intento de sus dedos por acariciar mi melena.

— **No puedo** — sonrió—. **No puedo caminar** — añadió con una risa floja que me contagió.

— **Tendríamos que haber ido a la cama desde un principio.**

— **Estaba muy lejos** — continuó riéndose.

— **¿De dónde?, ¿de la puerta?**

— **Desde el Breadstix, bastante he hecho aguantando hasta llegar aquí. Durante un momento pensé en llevarte al camerino de las chicas cuando vi que salían al escenario** —me reí con su confesión. Levantó la cabeza y al fin volví a ver su preciosa cara. La echaba de menos desde que se apoyara en mi hombro para reponerse de la energía consumida. Me miró con complicidad y se acercó a mis labios **—. Estás tan guapa cuando te enfadas…** — dijo en voz baja.

Me aproximé más y rocé sus labios antes de besarla. Lo hice muy despacio, porque quería disfrutar de su boca con calma. Aún recordaba estremecida su deseo, sus húmedos besos y el modo en que se movía mientras hacía el amor conmigo. Especialmente recordaba cuando gritó mi nombre entre gemidos, en el instante en que estallaba en un orgasmo. Me ardía la piel con cada roce de sus labios, aunque no aumenté el ritmo de mi beso ni siquiera cuando gimió al acariciarle la lengua lentamente ni cuando sentí que se humedecían de nuevo mis dedos dentro de ella.

— **Bésame así otra vez** — exhaló cuando me separé.

— **En la cama.**

— **Ahora, por favor. Me ha encantado.**

Deshice el mínimo espacio que había quedado entre nuestras bocas y tomé su labio superior entre los míos, otra vez. Lo acaricié con la lengua en toda su superficie, después hice lo mismo con el inferior. Me abrí paso en su boca entreabierta y volví a rozar su suave lengua. Me abrasaba con cada pausada caricia que me devolvía. El placer me recorrió la piel desde la nuca hasta la punta de los pies. Capturé la punta de su húmeda lengua y la cubrí con mis labios. La chupé despacio, manteniéndome en la superficie, y sentí que la vagina de Rachel se volvía tan resbaladiza como la mía. Empezaba a dejarme llevar por la pasión, quise más.

Temblé cuando Rachel encajó su muslo contra mi entrepierna. La placentera presión sobre mi clítoris hizo que mi cuerpo se adelantara en busca de más, y ella se apretó contra mí otorgándomelo.

— **No —** me aparté, deslizando cuidadosamente los dedos fuera de su vagina **—. Quiero ir a la cama.**

Sus caderas se movieron ligeramente cuando salí de ella y sus ojos me estudiaron silenciosos en la proximidad.

— **¿Por qué nunca me tocas?** — pregunté.

Ahogó un suspiró y rehuyó mi mirada, desviando la vista hacia abajo.

Observé su rostro y la extraña expresión que se había marcado en él, igual que el día que le confesé que deseaba hacer el amor con ella. Como respuesta decidió detenerse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Al menos, aquella noche me ha había hecho una enorme concesión.

— **Da igual, no tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres.**

Me sujetó, impidiendo que me separara de ella.

— **¿De verdad crees que no quiero? No hay nada en el mundo que desee más, Quinne. Me pasaría el resto de mi vida haciéndote el amor.**

— **Pues hazlo, yo quiero que lo hagas. ¿Por qué es un problema para ti si yo también quiero?**

Me besó con ternura.

— **No tienes ni idea del esfuerzo sobrehumano que tengo que hacer para no perder el control.**

— **Quiero que lo pierdas, como esta noche. Me gustas mucho más cuando estás salvaje y te dejas llevar, cuando no piensas y solo actúas.**

— **¿Salvaje? —** rio contra mi cuello.

— **Sí, me ha encantado. Aún estoy en estado de shock de lo impresionante que me ha parecido** — confesé fundiendo mis labios en los suyos, en un apasionado beso.

— **¿Cuántos años vas a necesitar que tenga para que consideres ético hacer el amor conmigo?, ¿veinte quizá?** — pregunté porque necesitaba saberlo.

Sonrió a pesar del desconcierto que le ocasionó mi pregunta.

— **¿Qué tal dieciocho?**

— **Diecisiete, ni un día más** — me contempló lejos del convencimiento **—. En serio, ni un minuto más. Vete pidiéndote el día de mi cumpleaños libre. Mejor aún, la víspera también la quiero para mí. A las doce en punto de la noche tendré oficialmente diecisiete, a esa hora te quiero desnuda en la cama** —cogí su mano y tiré de ella para llevarla a la habitación.

— **¿Y dónde te gustaría que lo celebráramos?**

— **En la cama, a ser posible en la tuya, porque en un hotel íbamos a levantar sospechas. No pienso dejarte salir de ella en todo el día.**

Me rodeó la cintura abrazándome por detrás cuando entramos en su habitación.

— **Me parece perfecto, porque yo tampoco a ti** — me susurró al oído.

Cubrí sus brazos con los míos y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.

— **Acepto propuestas por debajo de los diecisiete, lo digo por si en algún momento cambias de opinión.**

— **¿A qué hora tienes que volver a casa?** — preguntó ella con una sonrisa desoyendo mi proposición.

— **A la que quiera, mi madre no está.**

— **Quédate a dormir conmigo entonces, ¿puedes?**

Asentí mientras me perdía en el cosquilleo que me provocaba su boca sobre el cuello. Las manos treparon por mi cuerpo y dejé que me quitara la chaqueta. Noté que también se desprendía de la suya, aunque no me diera la vuelta para mirarla. Se sumergió enseguida bajo mi camiseta acariciándome el estómago.

— **Ya no llevas la venda** — descubrió cuando sus dedos rozaron mis costillas.

— **No** — respondí antes de girar la cabeza para besarla.

Sus dedos se colaron bajo la cinturilla de mi vaquero en la siguiente caricia y gemí al sentirla tan cerca de mi pubis.

Tenía el corazón tan acelerado como la respiración, solo era consciente del tacto de su mano, que me recorría quemándome la piel. Bajó por mi pierna y se deslizó suavemente entre mis muslos. Advertí que se humedecía más mi entrepierna aunque sus caricias no terminaran de alcanzar mi sexo. Me excité aún más cuando gimió en el momento en que mi lengua profundizó en su boca. Me quité la camiseta con un movimiento rápido, dándome la vuelta entre sus brazos con urgencia.

— **Quinn…** — jadeó cuando aplasté mi pecho contra el de ella.

Hice caso omiso de su leve protesta, encajando mi sexo sobre su muslo y obligándola a apoyarse en el brazo del sofá. Tomó mi rostro tratando de controlarme, pero la besé con decisión al tiempo que mis caderas se movían buscando su cuerpo, apretándola contra mí.

— **Tócame** — dije con el placer que me produjo el roce de su muslo.

— **Quinn, por favor…**

— **No es la primera vez, lo has hecho muchas veces, solo que esta vez no hay guantes ni pomadas de por medio.**

— **Quinn…**

— **Así por una vez no tendré que disimular lo mucho que me gusta que me toques** —confesé desabrochándome el sujetador.

Sus ojos bajaron por mi torso desnudo cuando dejé que este cayera al suelo. Su mirada se volvió abrasadora y recordé aquel día que vi en ella la misma intensidad contemplando la desnudez de mi cuerpo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello, y yo había empleado mucho tiempo pensando en aquello. Me acerqué más, aún sujetaba mi rostro entre sus manos, aunque no tardó en ceder, respondiendo con apremio a la profundidad de mi beso. El calor de su boca y el contacto con su lengua me estaban volviendo loca. Cada vez me excitada más, cada vez quería más. Solo deseaba que me tocara, pero Rachel no lo hacía. Rodeé sus muñecas y guie sus manos, deslizándolas por mi piel. Gemí cuando me cubrió con ellas los pechos y las yemas de sus pulgares acariciaron imperceptiblemente mis pezones. Aplasté mis pechos contra sus manos para sentirla mejor.

— **No, mi amor** — sus manos resbalaron hasta mi cintura.

Me detuve en seco ante su rechazo, no me lo podía creer. Jamás pensé, hasta aquel preciso instante, que pudiera volver a sentirme más ridícula en toda mi vida que cuando cuidaba de mí en la clínica. Desde luego, estaba muy equivocada si en algún momento creí que la vergüenza vivida con anterioridad era difícilmente superable.

No podía sentirme más estúpida y expuesta, con la mitad de mi cuerpo desnudo ante ella y la respiración tan agitada que llenaba el silencio de la habitación. Me separé y me giré en busca de algo con lo que cubrirme.

— **Quinn** — me llamó. No contesté, no porque estuviera enfadada sino porque no me salían las palabras. Posó su mano en mi espalda cuando me agaché para recoger la camiseta del suelo—. **Entiéndelo, por favor** — susurró, besando mi espalda desnuda cuando me erguí. A pesar del estremecimiento que me produjo el roce de sus labios y el calor de su mano sobre mi piel, me puse la camiseta tan rápido como mis temblorosas manos me lo permitieron—.

 **¿Podemos hablar un segundo?**

— **No** — hablé al fin **—. Ya me ha quedado claro. Tranquila, no volverá a pasar.**

— **Yo no he dicho eso** — suspiró.

Recogí mi sujetador y mi chaqueta y me encaminé hacia la puerta.

— **No te vayas, por favor, quédate conmigo** — me rogó, volviendo a posar su mano sobre mi espalda.

Me quedé paralizada ante su ruego. Había sonado tan sincero que no supe qué hacer. Me sentía ridícula, pero no quería volver a irme de su casa. Sabía que me dolería más esa decisión que aceptar su constante negativa sobre aquel tema. Me di a vuelta y la miré.

— **¿Me prestas un pijama y un cepillo de dientes, por favor?**

Sonrió con sorpresa y sus ojos brillaron en la penumbra de la habitación.

Ignoré su sonrisa y busqué mi móvil en los bolsillos. Me senté en el sofá y escribí un mensaje a mi madre, diciéndole que me quedaba a dormir en casa de Martina. Otra mentira más viajó por la red, pero no me invadió la culpa.

— **Gracias** — murmuré sin mirarla cuando dejó lo que le había pedido junto a mí en el sofá.

— **De nada** — respondió acariciándome el pelo.

Obvié su cariñoso gesto y mantuve la mirada en el móvil, esperando alguna respuesta. Siempre respondía, así que aquella noche no iba a ser menos. Rachel seguía de pie frente a mí, pero no la miré. Todavía me costaba mirarla a la cara después de lo sucedido. Leí el mensaje de mi madre, que no tardó en llegar. Decía entre otras cosas que la llamara al día siguiente cuando me levantara. Le hice saber que así lo haría y guardé el móvil de nuevo en mi chaqueta, bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel. Cogí el pijama y el cepillo de dientes y me puse en pie con intención de ir al cuarto de baño a cambiarme. No se retiró cuando lo hice y quedamos muy cerca. Tenía ganas de tocarla, pero esquivé su cuerpo para salir de la habitación.

— **Puedes usar este baño** — dijo en voz baja.

— **Voy al otro, gracias.**

Abrí el grifo, y cuando el agua mojó mis manos, los restos de mi apasionado sexo con Rachel cobraron vida entre mis dedos. Retiré rápidamente la mano izquierda del chorro, acariciando mis propios dedos con la yema del pulgar, disfrutando de la resbaladiza sensación entre ellos. Permanecí mucho rato así, hasta que por fin, muy a mi pesar, dejé que el agua borrara la huella de su orgasmo en mi piel. De regreso a la habitación, encontré a Rachel metida en la cama, recostada contra los almohadones y saltando de un canal a otro con el mando a distancia de la televisión. Estaba tan guapa que me hacía daño mirarla. Rehuí su mirada, dejando la ropa en el sofá.

— **Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte** — me dijo abriendo la cama a modo de bienvenida cuando caminé hacia ella.

— **He tardado un poco, perdona.**

— **Puedes tardar todo lo que quieras, lo decía porque te echaba de menos.**

Bajé la vista y me deslicé bajo las sábanas, sabiendo que me miraba cuando apoyé la espalda sobre los almohadones, en la esquina de la cama que había abierto para mí. Se cercó sin dudarlo y recostó la cabeza en mi hombro.

— **¿Puedo?** — preguntó. Asentí sin mirarla. Me besó el cuello y su brazo me rodeó. Aunque permanecí inmóvil, permití que me abrazara—. **Puedo oír tu corazón** —susurró—. **Me encanta, siempre late tan rápido…** — yo misma podía oírlo, así que no era de extrañar que lo hiciera ella con el rostro apoyado sobre él—. **No estés así conmigo, por favor.**

— **Duérmete** — dije suavemente.

Tanteó el edredón y cuando halló el mando a distancia lo dejó en mi regazo.

— **Buenas noches** — suspiró besándome en el corazón.

No exterioricé lo mucho que me gustó su beso por encima de mi pecho y continué mirando la televisión.

— **Buenas noches** — respondí y bajé aún más el volumen para no molestarla.

Me mantuve tan quieta como antes, disfrutando de su respiración y del calor de su cuerpo junto al mío.

— **Tienes razón. Ha sido impresionante** — murmuró y su aliento acarició mi cuello, moteando toda mi piel. Me sobresalté ligeramente al oír su voz después de tanto tiempo en silencio. Sabía que aún no se había quedado dormida, pero no esperaba que me hablara después de mi distante actitud hacia ella. Me sentí idiota de nuevo, pero esta vez por mi estúpido orgullo. Giré el rostro en su dirección y la abracé por fin. Se apretó cariñosa contra mí y me besó **—. Gracias** — susurró agradecida por que hubiera abandonado mi fingida indiferencia.

Me tumbé de lado para quedar frente a ella y la abracé con más fuerza, hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello.

— **¿Si ya me hubiera acostado con alguien te lo pondría más fácil?** — le pregunté al oído.

— **No** — tardó en contestar **—. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?**

— **Porque eso tendría una rápida solución.**

Levantó la cabeza y me miró fijamente.

— **¡Ni se te ocurra!** — me advirtió antes de besarme.

Me reí con su tono autoritario pero su beso se tornó exigente con rapidez, adentrándose posesivamente en mi boca. Parecía celosa, y aunque había sido una broma por mi parte, me encantó que se mostrara así. Retiró la sábana y el edredón de un tirón y se tumbó sobre mí, deslizando una pierna entre las mías. Descubrí entonces que no llevaba pantalones de pijama, solo vestía una chaqueta larga. Un enorme placer resurgió cuando su muslo me presionó el sexo, recordándome lo excitada que llevaba toda la noche desde que llegáramos a su casa. Bajé las caderas a propósito, porque me encontré demasiado cerca de no poder aguantar el siguiente roce sin alcanzar el clímax.

— **Quiero sentirte, quiero que tengas un orgasmo** — susurró jadeante con dulzura.

Me excité aún más con sus palabras y tomé su rostro entre mis manos buscando unos segundos para reponerme.

— **Contigo. Quiero que lleguemos a la vez** — confesé entrecortadamente.

Me moví bajo su cuerpo buscando su sexo con el mío. Quería sentirla a ella. No había sido capaz de olvidar la increíble experiencia de días atrás, aunque después decidiera interrumpir aquel intenso instante. Comprendió enseguida lo que deseaba y se deslizó entre mis piernas concediéndomelo. Le devolví el beso con urgencia cuando su húmedo sexo se apretó contra el mío. Bajé las manos por su espalda, acariciándola por encima de la suave chaqueta. Cuando alcancé el final confirmé que estaba en lo cierto, tampoco llevaba ropa interior. Efectivamente, mi apreciación había sido correcta a través de mi fino pantalón. Subí por su cintura y me sumergí bajo la chaqueta. Mis dedos rozaron levemente la curva de su pecho, pero la extrema rigidez de su cuerpo en aquel instante me hizo desistir de mi intento de acariciarlo. Quería tocarla y por un momento estuve punto de decírselo. Estaba harta de tanta ropa y tan excitada que deseaba mucho más. Hice resbalar mi mano por su estómago hasta que mis yemas rozaron su pubis. Sus labios descendieron por mi cuello y la humedad de su lengua fue cubriendo mi piel. Descansé los dedos sobre su vello, acariciándolo suavemente antes de deslizarme entre las dos. Gimió más fuerte cuando sintió mi mano bajo su sexo. No entendí por qué me permitía aquello y sin embargo, no me dejaba que acariciara su pecho. Consideraba que existía mayor intimidad en aquel acto, mucho más aún cuando deseó sentirme dentro de ella. Tal vez no le gustara que le tocaran ahí, y desde luego, aquel no era el momento para tratar de averiguar si solo eran imaginaciones mías o había algo que le incomodara al respecto. Aún era capaz de sentir el cálido tacto de sus manos y el placer que me produjeron cuando se tensaron sobre mis pechos. Había durado tan solo unos segundos pero se había grabado a fuego en mi mente de tal manera, que no comprendía cómo aquello no le pudiera gustar a alguien. Apenas tardé unos instantes en apartar aquel pensamiento de mi cabeza. Su sexo humedeciendo mi mano, cada vez que se frotaba contra ella, me llevó al borde del precipicio. El olor de su pelo, que caía sobre mi rostro, y sus gemidos contra mi cuello, me estaban haciendo perder la razón. La creciente presión de su sexo contra mi palma repercutía directamente sobre mi clítoris. Supe que no aguantaría más.

— **Bésame** — gemí.

Cuando su lengua volvió a fundirse con la mía comenzó la primera punzada de placer de mi orgasmo. Retiré la mano y la sujeté por las caderas, apretándola contra mí. Grité cuando me froté descontroladamente contra su sexo, perdiéndome en el estallido de placer contra su carne. Mis gemidos se confundieron al instante con los de Rachel y supe que ella también estaba teniendo un orgasmo conmigo. Sentir su propio orgasmo en el momento en que lo estaba teniendo yo hizo que se prolongara el mío. Mi cuerpo siguió moviéndose acompasado al ritmo que marcaba ella. Sus caderas fueron perdiendo empuje hasta que se derrumbó exhausta sobre mí. La abracé sin fuerza, porque yo también me había quedado agotada. Sin embargo, respondí a las leves presiones que espaciadamente ejercía su sexo contra el mío y que hacía que nos sintiéramos mutuamente.

Jadeábamos al unísono y cerré los ojos, inmersa en el peso y el calor de su cuerpo, al tiempo que íbamos recobrando la respiración.

No conseguía conciliar el sueño porque no podía dejar de besarla y acariciarla mientras yacía abrazada a mí, en la quietud de la noche. De vez en cuando mis ojos se cerraban, pero enseguida su calor y su respiración contra mi cuello me despertaban, haciendo que regresara a mis caricias sobre su piel.

— **¿No puedes dormir?** — susurró.

— **Ya dormiré cuando no esté contigo.**

Sus dedos se tensaron sobre mi cuello y ascendieron, acariciándome el rostro. Después, lo hicieron sus labios buscando los míos. Me besó lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, y con una dulzura tal, que me dejó jadeante cuando se separó de mí.

— **Ven —** me dijo haciendo que me acurrucara a su lado.

Me apoyé sobre su pecho y cerré los ojos, concentrándome en los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Me rodeó con los brazos, sujetándome contra ella y me perdí en el recorrido de su mano acariciándome la espalda bajo la chaqueta del pijama.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19.**

La luz del día hizo que me despertara. Cuando abrí los ojos encontré el bello rostro de Rachel junto al mío y el corazón, como siempre que la veía, me dio un vuelco. Me sentí más feliz que nunca. Era la primera vez que pasaba la noche entera con ella. Aún dormía profundamente, por lo que no me moví para no despertarla, solo me dediqué a contemplarla en la proximidad, sabiendo que nadie, ni siquiera ella, interrumpiría aquel momento durante un largo rato. Parecía una niña, casi tan cría como yo.

Hasta su cuerpo parecía más pequeño de lo que en realidad era. Respiraba con regularidad y su peso sobre el mío me hacía pensar que aún se hallaba lejos de despertar. Una de sus manos reposaba en el comienzo de mi pecho, dándome calor, y una de sus piernas descansaba entre las mías. Me hubiera quedado así el resto de la vida. Deseé tocarla, pero no lo hice y permanecí quieta, admirando sus facciones. Pasé mucho tiempo así, y enseguida reparé en que cuanto más la miraba más la deseaba. Quería besarla y acariciarla. Mi respiración se agitó demasiado rápido, para mi propia sorpresa. Lo mejor era que me levantara y le dejara dormir, y así para cuando se despertara podría llevarle el desayuno a la cama. Me moví muy despacio para que no me sintiera.

— **No —** murmuró abrazándose a mí por detrás—. **No te vayas.**

— **¿Te he despertado?**

— **Ya dormiré cuando no esté contigo** — me susurró al oído. Sonreí al reconocer mis propias palabras de la noche anterior—. **Es una de las cosas más bonitas que me han dicho nunca** — volvió a susurrarme. Tiró del cuello de mi chaqueta y sus labios besaron mi nuca. Su boca descendió hasta el final de mi espalda. Cuando la alcanzó, levantó la chaqueta dejándomela al aire—. **No sabes cuánto me gusta despertarme a tu lado** — dijo moteándome la piel con su aliento.

Volví a sentir sus labios recorriendo mi espalda lentamente, pero esta vez sin el fino tejido de por medio. Bajó la mano hasta la parte de atrás de mis muslos, deslizando los dedos entre ellos. No pude pensar en otra cosa que en aquel movimiento entre mis piernas, que a cada caricia iba acercándose peligrosamente a mi sexo. Sus labios se dirigieron a mi cintura y su brazo me rodeó las piernas, acariciándome ahora los muslos por delante.

— **Tienes un cuerpo precioso** — jadeó descansando su rostro en la curva de mi cintura.

Permanecí quieta, con la respiración desbocada, esperando su siguiente movimiento. Quería que me tocara, pero no iba a pedírselo esta vez. El ridículo que había hecho la noche anterior me había bastado para el resto de mi vida. No iba a ser yo quien le volviera a poner alguna parte de mi anatomía más íntima directamente en sus manos, para que me tocara de una vez por todas. Me acarició la cintura con la mejilla y su boca volvió a humedecerme la piel a besos. Sus labios regresaron al final de mi espalda, tirando del pantalón y descubriendo ligeramente el comienzo de mis glúteos. Posó un jadeante aliento sobre ellos y el cuerpo me ardió en llamas. Ahogué un gemido cuando la excitación de su boca recorrió aquella pequeña zona de piel dejada al descubierto. Sus manos me guiaron para que me diera la vuelta. Volví a quedar de lado, pero en esta ocasión mirando hacia ella. Temblé bajo su aliento cuando cubrió la piel de mi estómago al tiempo que su mano ascendía. Apenas sentí su roce en la curva donde se me perfilaba el pecho, antes de que se retirara a mi costado. Me subió aún más la chaqueta del pijama, cuando sus labios ascendieron hasta donde lo habían hecho sus dedos hacía un instante. Pensé por un momento que al fin iba a abandonar aquel pudoroso comportamiento conmigo, pero una vez más me equivoqué. Volvió a descender por mi estómago una vez hubo alcanzado el límite de piel que ella misma se había marcado. No protesté, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con ella, tampoco permití que mi cuerpo mostrara deseo por que continuara. Dejé que se deslizara por mi piel a su gusto, incluso cuando aquellos dedos me bajaron el pantalón, descubriéndome las caderas para cubrirlas con la humedad de sus besos. Podía escuchar sus jadeos, que se solapaban con los míos, y que sonaron más fuertes cuando cedió un poco más mi pantalón, hasta el comienzo de mi pubis, incendiando mi cuerpo. Se detuvo, como siempre, y yo permanecí sin aliento esperando a que se decidiera. Sentía el calor de su boca, ahora inmóvil, contra mi piel y yo misma decidí separarme tumbándome boca arriba. Noté el suspiró que dejó escapar y cogí su barbilla levantándole la cara.

— **Buenos días** — dije acariciándole el rostro, agachándome para besarla.

— **Buenos días, mi amor** — me respondió con sorpresa, y me devolvió el beso con una intensidad que agradecí, pero que no esperaba.

— **Quédate aquí, vengo ahora** — anuncié. Me sentí mareada por el deseo cuando me puse en pie y me tambaleé al caminar, al tiempo que recomponía mi pantalón de pijama.

— **¿Qué mirabas antes?**

Me giré sorprendida y la encontré apoyada sobre un codo contemplándome desde la cama con una sonrisa en los labios.

— **Lo increíblemente guapa que eres y lo locamente enamorada que estoy de ti.**

Esta vez fui yo quien sonrió al ver que rehuía sonrojada mi mirada y mis palabras.

Descubrí que la nevera estaba llena de chocolate Cadbury. No sé en qué momento se hizo con semejante provisión, pero me encantó que se acordara de mí, de que me gustaba frío. Troceé varias frutas, tosté pan y exprimí naranjas hasta que obtuve dos vasos llenos. Dejé el café haciéndose y dispuse todo en una bandeja para llevarlo a la habitación. No quería que se enfriara la comida y además ya la echaba de menos, me moría de ganas por verla. Me apresuré por el largo pasillo cargada con la bandeja. Se incorporó de un salto cuando me vio aparecer bajo el marco de la puerta.

— **¿Has preparado el desayuno?**

— **Te prometo que esto está mucho más bueno que mis espaguetis, es lo único que sé preparar.**

— **Tus espaguetis estaban deliciosos** — repuso con dulzura caminando hacia mí **—. Y tu sopa de verduras también** — me ayudó con la bandeja, tomándola por el otro lado y estiró el cuello para besar mis labios —. **Muchas gracias. No me lo merezco**.

— **Si hay alguien que se lo merece eres tú, que te pasas el día cuidándome y cocinando para mí.**

Aproveché para contemplar sus bonitas piernas desnudas mientras ella dejaba la bandeja en la mesa de madera blanca, frente al sofá.

— **Me preparas el desayuno y me lo traes a la cama… cásate conmigo** — rio antes de volver a besarme.

Me abrazó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo cuando perdí ligeramente el equilibrio, debido a su apasionado beso.

Cuando su lengua rozó la mía, renació el estado de excitación al que me había llevado en la cama y que había tratado de olvidar preparando el desayuno.

— **Me parece una idea genial. A ver si así conseguimos consumar** — bromeé cuando se separó.

Soltó una carcajada echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

— **En serio, casémonos. Pero te recuerdo que a partir de ese momento, tendrás deberes conyugales de obligado cumplimiento.**

Tiró de mi mano entre más risas, dirigiéndome al sofá.

— **Es perfecto** — comenté sentándome allí **—. No sé cómo no se me ha ocurrido a mí antes. Tú dejarías de vivir bajo esa absurda dicotomía, porque tendrías el beneplácito de un juez, por consiguiente, también del resto de la sociedad, y yo sería la persona más feliz del mundo.**

Me observó con un fingido aire de asombro, ya que aún mantenía la sonrisa en los labios.

— **¿Eso crees? ¿Qué necesito el consentimiento de los demás?**

— **Bueno…** — la miré dudosa **— el mío ya lo tienes.**

Sonrió con dulzura.

— **¿Y qué hay del mío propio?**

— **Ah… no había pensado en eso —** confesé desanimada.

Me tomó de la barbilla elevando mi rostro y se inclinó para besar mis labios. Cuando lo hizo, la chaqueta de pijama que vestía se despegó de su piel, dejando ver el interior. No pude evitar aquella visión y mi mirada se posó sobre sus pechos desnudos. Me encogí de dolor cuando mis ojos detectaron con rapidez la cicatriz que se dibujaba en su pecho derecho.

Todo cobró sentido abruptamente y el puzzle se completó desgarradoramente en mi cabeza. Aquella era la última pieza que conformaba el cuadro, un cuadro que jamás pensé que contemplaría tan cerca, mucho menos en la mujer que más quería en el mundo. Miles de momentos vividos con ella pasaron por mi mente como una película. Detalles insignificantes, en aquellos momentos, me golpearon de lleno, arrancándome de la nube en la que vivía para estrellarme contra la cruel realidad. Pude sentir el vértigo de la caída libre de mis propias emociones antes de que el mortal impacto me reventara, partiendo en dos mi corazón. ¿Cómo era posible que no me hubiera dado cuenta antes de que algo estaba ocurriendo? Mi cerebro recordó las ocasiones que la descubrí llevándose una pastilla a la boca, las veces que se ausentaba, sin motivo, cuando comíamos juntas. Su constante rechazo a desprenderse de la ropa y a que mis caricias se desplazaran sobre su pecho tenía la única explicación que jamás deseé escuchar, un cáncer de mama.

— **¿Estás bien?** — me preguntó, besándome la frente.

Me abracé a sus piernas y apoyé la mejilla en su vientre. Los ojos se me habían llenado de lágrimas, sabía que estaba a punto de romper a llorar.

— **Compréndelo, Quinn** — dijo suavemente, acariciándome la melena.

Reparé en que ella seguía enfrascada en nuestra conversación anterior, ajena al dolor que me había roto por dentro, atribuyendo mi abrazo a su persistente aplazamiento cuando se trataba de hacer el amor conmigo.

— **No me importa —** me apresuré a contestar—. **Yo solo quiero estar contigo, no tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras.**

Deslizó sus manos por mi espalda.

— **¿Y ese cambio de opinión?** — rio ligeramente.

— **Voy a por el café** — es todo lo que alcancé a decir mientras deshacía nuestro abrazo, rehuyendo cualquier tipo de contacto visual. Apenas logré cruzar el umbral de la puerta cuando, incapaz de retenerlas, mis lágrimas se derramaron por mi rostro. Me alejé deprisa con la vista borrosa y me cubrí la boca para silenciar el llanto, pero el angustioso dolor dobló mi cuerpo haciendo que me apoyara en la pared para no caer al suelo. El largo pasillo se desdibujó a través de mis lágrimas y supe que Rachel no podía verme así. Alcancé el cuarto de baño y me encerré en él.

Abrí el grifo del agua fría y sumergí la cara, tratando de calmar mi estado. A los pocos segundos el llanto me ahogó bajo el agua, dejándome sin oxígeno. Cerré el grifo y me senté en el helado borde de la bañera. No podía dejar de llorar, permanecí allí un buen rato dejando que el dolor fluyera a través de mis ojos. No conseguía reponerme ni apartar de mi mente su cicatriz, por qué le había tenido que pasar a Rachel. El cáncer de hígado que había acabado con la vida de su madre me hizo recordar que era uno de los órganos más comunes donde solía diseminarse el cáncer de mama. Pero cuando Rachel me lo contó, una tarde en la que al fin tuve valor para preguntárselo, no me habló de que su madre hubiera desarrollado una metástasis en el hígado, tras padecer inicialmente un cáncer de mama.

— **Quinn, ¿dónde estás?**

Su voz llamándome me alarmó y cogí el papel higiénico para sonarme.

— **En el baño.**

— **No sé por qué siempre usa este baño** — murmuró para sí, me pareció—. **¿Por qué nunca utilizas el de la habitación?**

— **Me gusta este.**

La oí reírse.

— **Se está quedando frío el desayuno. ¿Te falta mucho?**

— **Come tú. Yo no tengo hambre** — respondí sucintamente.

— **¿Cómo que coma yo? Me gustaría desayunar contigo** — su voz sonó más cerca al otro lado de la puerta.

Me miré en el espejo. Tenía la cara enrojecida por la congestión y los ojos hinchados por la llorera. Iba a necesitar bastante más tiempo para lograr borrar las huellas de haber estado llorando.

— **Voy a ducharme.**

Hubo un silencio demasiado largo y sentí que se acercaba más la puerta.

— **¿Estás bien?**

— **Sí —** respondí al tiempo que más lágrimas rodaron por mi cara.

— **¿Podrías dejar la ducha para luego y desayunar conmigo ahora?**

— **No tengo hambre** — se me quebró la voz.

— **Quinn… ¿Te encuentras bien?**

— **Sí** — tardé en contestar porque no me salía la voz, intentando acallar mis sollozos.

— **¿Puedo entrar?**

— **Está cerrado. — Pues ábreme.**

— **Estoy desnuda.**

— **¿Y cuál es el problema? No sería la primera vez que te veo desnuda, mi amor…**

— **Enseguida salgo.**

Me pareció que al fin se alejaba y abrí el grifo otra vez para lavarme la cara, pero ni el agua helada conseguía que mi llanto cesara. Estaba tan fría que me dolían las manos bajo el chorro. Necesité otro largo rato para que mis lágrimas dejaran de caer. Me lavé la cara tantas veces que se me irritó la piel, pero al menos logré que la hinchazón de mis ojos disminuyera ligeramente. El agua había empapado los puños de la chaqueta del pijama y traté de secarlos con una toalla. Respiré hondo y alboroté mi pelo para cubrir mi rostro en la mayor medida. Cuando salí del baño di gracias de no coincidir con Rachel en el pasillo. Me encaminé hacia su habitación tomando aire y haciendo un esfuerzo por apartar aquella cicatriz de mi cabeza. Necesitaba aparentar que estaba bien cuando la viera.

— **Estoy aquí —** la oí detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta despacio y la encontré con un hombro apoyado en el marco de la puerta que daba acceso al salón. Se había puesto una bata de corte masculino y tenía las manos hundidas en los bolsillos delanteros.

— **¿Desayunamos allí?** — indiqué con un dedo el lugar donde se hallaba ella, pero no me moví.

— **El desayuno se ha quedado frío** — dijo suavemente y sus ojos me estudiaron en la distancia.

— **Lo siento, ahora mismo lo caliento.**

— **No importa. ¿Qué te ocurre, Quinn?**

Su voz sonó tan dulce que no conseguí evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas otra vez.

— **Nada** — sonreí a duras penas, rehuyendo su mirada.

Su hombro se despegó de la puerta y se encaminó hacia mí. Agaché la cabeza y me sequé las lágrimas antes de que estuviera tan cerca, que no tuviera forma de disimular mi tristeza.

— **Nadie llora por nada** — indudablemente, tenía razón y su modo de decirlo hizo que rompiera a llorar. Me cubrí el rostro tratando de controlarme pero cuando me abrazó, el llanto me venció **—. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Quinn?** — había una mezcla de confusión y preocupación en su voz.

— **Nada, en serio. No es nada** — respondí entre lágrimas, abrazándola con fuerza contra mí.

— **¿Es porque anoche te dije que no?, ¿por lo de esta mañana?**

— **No, por Dios.**

— **¿Te duele algo? ¿Te encuentras mal?** — Su mano se deslizó por mi cuerpo hasta mi abdomen — negué con la cabeza y acaricié su pelo, que le caía por la espalda **—. ¿Estás bien conmigo?** **¿Quizá ya no estés tan segura de que quieras estar aquí?**

Su pregunta me impactó, pero sobre todo me dolió llenándome de dudas.

— **¿Eso te ocurre a ti?** — pregunté entre sollozos.

— **No, mi amor —** susurró besándome el cuello— **. ¿Crees que hubiera dejado que todo esto ocurriese si no fuera porque estaba absolutamente segura, aunque sea una locura? Solo quiero asegurarme de que no es eso lo que te ocurre a ti, porque si fuera así no pasaría nada, ¿de acuerdo?**

— **No, no estoy de acuerdo. Si te ocurriera a ti, a mí sí me pasaría, me pasaría mucho** — repuse deteniendo mis caricias sobre su melena.

— **Y a mí también, Quinn** — suspiró y sus labios subieron por mi cuello hasta alcanzar los míos. Me besó despacio al tiempo que secaba mis lágrimas con sus dedos—. **Dime qué te pasa, por favor.**

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé otra vez.

— **Nada, de verdad.**

Pasé el resto del día abrazada a su cintura y sin dejar de llorar. Cada vez que me calmaba un poco negaba todas las posibles opciones que Rachel iba preguntándome para averiguar el origen de mi desconsolado llanto. Me sorprendió cuando nuestro apasionado sexo contra la puerta de su casa salió a relucir. Le juré hasta la saciedad que me había vuelto loca, que me había encantado, aunque ella pensara que tal vez se había excedido. Supuse que pensó aquello al considerar que había sido mi primera vez. Si hubiese tenido treinta años estoy segura de que jamás hubiera dudado de lo mucho que me gustó. Me preguntó por la mujer del Breadstix y le conté nuestra conversación, para que se quedara tranquila. Mi empeño en no revelar que había visto su cicatriz provocó que su mente se disparara, preguntándome por todo tipo de terribles situaciones que, por desgracia, demasiada gente contaba en su haber. Me sentí mal cuando sus preguntas fueron tomando un cariz tan serio. Estuve a punto de confesarle la verdad cuando llegó a dudar de si me había acostado con alguien, atribuyendo el hipotético suceso al único propósito de facilitarle una relación sexual conmigo. Me di cuenta de que mi estúpida pregunta de la noche anterior había calado en ella de un modo que no esperaba. Me eché a llorar otra vez cuando vi el dolor en su mirada. Un dolor que no era necesario y que provoqué por comportarme como una cría. No dejé de negarlo, ni tampoco dejé de decirle que la quería, que estaba loca por ella, mientras la besaba. Lo hice sin descanso durante tanto tiempo que nos olvidamos de todo, dejándonos llevar por el deseo. Ni siquiera dejé de besarla cuando sus labios ya no me respondieron, vencidos por el placer del orgasmo.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20.**

Pasé la peor semana de mi existencia. Aún peor que aquellos días en los que Rachel no llamaba y pensaba que no quería volver a verme. Ojalá hubiera sido esa la causa de mi llanto, que todo hubiese terminado en que lo nuestro no podía ser, si con eso hubiera borrado el paso del cáncer por su vida. Rompía a llorar en cada esquina, durante las clases e incluso durante las prácticas. Santana y Kurt dejaron al fin de preguntar qué me sucedía, limitándose a cubrirme cuando las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos. Me hice de tantos libros sobre el cáncer de mama como había disponibles en la biblioteca. También compré otros, escritos por mujeres que lo habían padecido. Leí cuanto pude, tanto como mis lágrimas me permitieron hacerlo antes de que me emborronaran la vista.

Hablaba con Rachel cada noche, y aunque me hacía feliz escuchar su voz a falta de verla, aún tenía que hacer esfuerzos por no echarme a llorar por teléfono. Cuando llegó el viernes, ya no aguantaba más. Llevaba toda la semana sin poder verla, porque al parecer debía ocuparse de unos asuntos. Me ofrecí voluntaria a ayudarla con lo que fuera un millón de veces, pero siempre me decía que no, alegando que me dedicara a estudiar.

Faltaba una hora para que terminasen las prácticas de la semana en el hospital cuando, sin pensarlo dos veces, me escabullí y salí de allí a toda prisa. Subí a la moto y conduje todo lo rápido que pude, sorteando los coches de los habituales atascos del comienzo del fin de semana. Aparqué frente a la puerta de su garaje y me asomé para cerciorarme de si estaba. Cuando vi su coche estacionado en el porche me dio un vuelco el corazón. Trepé por la puerta saltando al otro lado y corrí hacia la entrada para llamar al timbre. Habíamos quedado aquella noche, pero no podía pasar un segundo más sin verla.

— **¿Estás sola?** — pregunté con la mirada nublada por el deseo, sin siquiera responder a su saludo, cuando abrió la puerta sorprendida al verme allí, frente a ella, antes de lo previsto.

— **Sí, tranquila, ¿estás bien?**

— **No** — respondí antes de abrazarla y besarla con toda mi alma. Gemí con el calor de su boca y al instante gimió ella cuando mi lengua se fundió con la suya. La empujé hacia dentro y cerré la puerta de golpe. Volvió a gemir cuando le saqué el botón del pantalón de un solo tirón, deslizando las manos por debajo para sentir su piel. Me excité aún más al deshacerse ella de mi cazadora con la misma rapidez, colándose bajo mi camiseta hasta acariciarme la espalda. Caminamos con urgencia hasta su habitación mientras nos besábamos desesperadamente. Se apretó contra mi cuerpo y mis manos resbalaron por su espalda. Acaricié sus glúteos al tiempo que ayudaba a sus caderas a moverse contra mí. Me arrodillé entre sus piernas obligándola a sentarse en el borde de la cama—. **¿Por qué ya no te veo?** — pregunté al tiempo que la descalzaba. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y lo levantó para besarme de nuevo **—. Antes te veía todos los días y desde que estoy contigo solo te veo los fines de semana. No puedo estar sin ti.**

Sonrió entre jadeos y me arrastró sobre ella, tornando abrasadoramente profundo su beso. Se movió buscando mi sexo y empujó mis caderas para frotarse con él. La placentera y constante presión contra mi clítoris hizo que me detuviera al poco tiempo y tomara aire, tratando de retrasar el orgasmo que sabía que alcanzaría con su siguiente roce.

— **Sigue —** pronunció entre mis labios.

Me reuní con su mirada y me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que yo yacía sobre Rachel. Hasta aquel momento, siempre me las había arreglado para que fuera al revés. Me encontraba más cómoda cuando dejaba que ella marcara el ritmo, puesto que no necesitaba más estímulo que su boca besándome para tener un orgasmo. De lo que no estaba tan segura era que eso le bastara a ella también. Mi falta de experiencia me llenaba de dudas y me hacía sentir que no estaba a la altura de poder satisfacerla. De hecho, fui incapaz de volver a penetrarla después de nuestra primera y única vez. En aquella ocasión Rachel me guio, haciendo prácticamente todo el trabajo. Tan solo me sentía más segura de mis habilidades cuando estimulaba su clítoris manualmente, más aún cuando dejaba que ella tomara el control frotándose contra mi mano.

Aquello me encantaba, pero solo podía hacerlo cuando era Rachel la que reposaba sobre mí.

En mi nueva posición toda la destreza dependía de mí, y aunque deseara usar mi mano para tocarla directamente, no lo hice temiendo que mi presión y mis caricias no fueran las adecuadas para llevarla al orgasmo. Me desplacé ligeramente para evitar un contacto tan directo con mi clítoris, y así ser capaz de resistir más tiempo.

— **No** — protestó, volviendo a colocarme sobre su sexo, al tiempo que me besaba ardientemente.

— **No aguanto más** — me vi obligada a confesar cuando comenzó a frotarse enérgicamente.

— **Yo tampoco** — gimió antes de tomar mi lengua para chuparla con fruición.

Apenas unos segundos después, su cuerpo se curvaba y sus labios me liberaban para dejar escapar un grito de placer. Cuando comenzó a sacudirse contra mi sexo, fui yo quien estallé en un orgasmo, uniéndome al de ella. Me estremecí cuando sus manos descendieron por mi cuerpo acariciándome los glúteos, al tiempo que me apretaba con más intensidad contra ella. Era la primera vez que me tocaba y el calor de sus manos recorriéndome, traspasaba el desgastado tejido de mis vaqueros quemándome la piel. La besé sumergida en el placer de los últimos coletazos de nuestro orgasmo, en el placer de sus manos acariciándome de aquel modo.

— **Me gusta tanto cuando me tocas…** — susurré en busca de aliento cuando sus caricias bajaron por la parte de atrás de mis muslos para volver a ascender cubriéndome los glúteos. No tardó en activar su movimiento sobre ellos y sus dedos se tensaron masajeándome sensualmente.

— **Tranquila, descansa** — me dijo al tratar de seguir besándola. Cerré los ojos y fue ella la que deslizó sus labios sobre mi cuello, besándolo lentamente, mientras me acariciaba la espalda bajo la camiseta, ayudándome a recuperarme. Después, su beso me buscó.

— **Te he traído una cosa —** dije jadeante cuando terminó nuestro lento y largo beso.

— **¿Ah, sí?, ¿qué es?**

— **En cuanto me pueda mover, te lo traigo** — sonreí.

— **Lo puedo traer yo** — anunció tan ilusionada como una niña pequeña—. **¿Dónde está?**

— **En mi mochila.**

— **¿Traías mochila?**

— **Sí, está fuera, en la entrada.**

— **¿Y qué hace fuera tu mochila?**

— **No sé** — respondí sin dar mayor explicaciones.

No quise decirle que tenía tantas ganas de verla y de estar con ella, que me molestaba cualquier cosa que se interpusiera entre las dos cuando me abriera la puerta. También había dejado el casco fuera para tener las manos libres y poder abrazarla.

Sonrió con dulzura.

— **¿Cómo has entrado, por cierto?**

— **Saltando —** me reí **—. Pero no me ha visto ningún vecino.**

— **Es verdad** — rio **—. A veces se me olvida que tienes dieciséis años y que eres más ágil que un gato.**

— **En la cama no —** repuse con rapidez. Sonrió a regañadientes apartando la vista y giré su rostro para que mirara **—. Es una broma. Además, hoy se te ha olvidado un poco. Hemos hecho un gran avance. Ha sido increíble** — dije besándola de nuevo.

Permanecí un buen rato mirándola a los ojos de color miel, que contrastaban con sus pupilas dilatadas y que miraban los míos en la proximidad.

— **Aún tienes la mirada triste** — dijo pasando la yema del pulgar sobre la piel bajo mis ojos.

— **Las ojeras me han salido por otro motivo** — comenté con una sonrisa, desviando la conversación.

— **Lo sé, pero no hablo de eso.**

— **¿Cómo quieres que no esté triste si llevo cinco días sin verte?**

— **La tienes más triste aún que aquella mañana cuando te vi en la consulta de Shuester.**

— **No verte siempre me pone así.**

— **¿Me vas a contar alguna vez el motivo por el que llorabas el domingo pasado?**

Agaché la vista al sentir que empezaba a emocionarme. Había tratado de concienciarme que lo último que necesitaba Rachel a su lado, era una persona que llorara por su cáncer. Ya habría llorado ella lo suficiente cuando conoció el diagnóstico, cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a la traumática operación y al agresivo tratamiento. Y como había leído en un libro, el cáncer es un tipo de enfermedad que nadie puede olvidar. El miedo se adormece después de acabar el tratamiento, pero no desaparece. Debía afrontar a diario una constante incertidumbre sobre su salud y convivir con ello, revivir todo lo ocurrido con una mezcla de esperanza e intranquilidad ante la posibilidad de que pudiera volver a aparecer en cada control semestral o anual. Yo misma tenía que aprender a vivir con la misma fortaleza que demostraba Rachel, y aunque aún me faltara mucho para conseguirlo, desde luego no podía permitir que fuera ella la que me tuviera que consolar a mí.

— **Lo haré, pero no hoy** — se me rompió la voz y oculté mi rostro en su cuello.

— **¿Por qué hoy no y otro día sí?** — me preguntó suavemente, levantándome la barbilla para verme la cara.

— **Porque como ves, aún no puedo hablar sin ponerme a llorar** — confesé al no lograr impedir que viera mis ojos llenos de lágrimas **—. Y no quiero llorar más. Cuando sea capaz de hablar sin hacerlo, te lo contaré** — confirmé secándome la humedad de los ojos antes de que resbalara por mi rostro.

Le devolví el beso cuando sus labios me besaron con dulzura.

— **¿Es por algo que te ha ocurrido? Contéstame solo a eso, por favor** — me rogó.

— **Ojalá me hubiera ocurrido a mí, pero no, no es a mí a la que le ha sucedido nada.**

— **¿Entonces a quién?**

— **A la persona que quiero más que a mi vida…** — tardé en contestar, tras ver en su mirada la imperiosa necesidad de saber de una vez la razón de mi tristeza.

La confusión brilló en sus ojos ante mi respuesta y su mirada se paseó interrogante por los míos.

— **Te quiero —** le dije antes de besarla y levantarme de la cama **—. Voy a por tu regalo.**

— **¿Le ocurre algo a tu madre?**

Me giré para mirarla.

— **No, no me refiero a esa clase de amor.**

— **¿Entonces de quién hablas?** — preguntó despacio y no sin cierto temor.

Pude leer en sus ojos el esfuerzo que realizaba su mente buscando algo, una prueba que confirmara la posibilidad de que yo supiera lo que ella, hasta el momento, se había propuesto ocultarme.

— **¿De verdad no sabes de quién puedo estar hablando?**

— **No lo sé —** dudó.

Me acerqué de nuevo a la cama y me incliné sobre ella, acariciándole el rostro. Bajó la vista y vi que se había emocionado. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos mientras la besaba y sus labios me devolvieron el beso, con tanto sentimiento que se me encogió el corazón. Me separé jadeante y me sentí mareada cuando fui en busca de lo que tenía para ella. A mi regreso, me senté en el borde de la cama con la mochila entre las piernas.

— **¿Es un regalo entonces? —** sonrió.

Asentí cuando vi su ilusión, en ese instante supe que no retomaríamos nuestra conversación anterior.

— **¿Qué crees que es?**

— **No tengo ni idea.**

— **¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?**

— **Me da igual. Si viene de ti, me encantará. Sea lo que sea.**

— **Eso espero, porque aunque se puede devolver, me temo que es una movida.**

— **No pienso devolverlo.**

Me reí cuando extendió las manos para que se lo diera de una vez.

— **¡Pesa!** —comentó palpando la caja —. **Muchas gracias…** — dijo dándome un beso antes de deshacerse del papel que la envolvía **—. ¡Pero esto viene a tu nombre!** — exclamó cuando reparó en el destinatario y el remitente impresos en el paquete.

— **Lo sé, pero es para ti. No es que quede muy elegante que digamos, pero quería que te llegara tal y como lo he recibido yo. No quería tocar nada.**

— **¿Es un mineral?**

— **Sabía que lo descubrirías en cuanto lo vieras, pero la pregunta es… ¿cuál?**

— **¿Una cobaltocalcita?**

— **La pregunta se convierte entonces en… ¿de dónde?**

— **No puede ser…**

— **Eso asegura al menos la vendedora** — asentí exultante.

La observé mientras abría la caja sin ocultar su ansiedad, hundiendo la mano entre las esponjosas almohadillas que la acolchaban.

— **¡Pero si es enorme! —** exclamó cuando la sacó envuelta en papel burbuja, protegiéndola aún más de posibles golpes.

— **Ocho centímetros de largo por cinco de ancho y tres de alto** — confirmé tras contemplar cómo la desenvolvía cuidadosamente.

— **¡Qué preciosidad, mi amor!** — susurró ante el grueso cristal rosa fucsia que cubría completamente una de las caras de la pieza.

— **Pues sí** — admití admirándola—. **Es mucho más bonita en persona que en las fotos. No mienten, ¿verdad?** — pregunté al ver que leía la vieja tarjeta que acompañaba al mineral, donde además de situar la procedencia en España, figuraba su fórmula química y la catalogaba como parte de una antigua colección de un tal H.C. Van Tassel, bajo el número 1469.

— **No, no mienten, no tienen por qué. Y además, te digo yo que esta cobaltocalcita es de España** — confirmó levantándola para mirarla a tras luz—. **Llevo años detrás de ellas y solo pude conseguir la que te enseñé. ¿Cómo te has acordado?**

— **¿Cómo quieres que me olvide?**

Me rodeó por la cintura y me arrastró, tumbándome sobre su regazo mientras me besaba. Su beso se tornó tan largo y profundo que me dejó sedienta de ella.

— **Muchas gracias. Aún no me puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de encontrar una…**

— **Yo tampoco, llevaba más de dos meses buscándola por todas partes, hasta que hace un par de semanas apareció anunciándose en eBay.**

— **¿La has conseguido en eBay? ¿Pero para comprar en eBay no hay que ser mayor de edad?**

Sonreí desviando la vista al verme descubierta.

— **Mentí** — me reí.

— **Pero eso no se puede hacer…** — dijo acariciándome el rostro.

— **Me parece que sí** —me reí aún más —. **Ahí tienes la prueba.**

— **¿Cuánto has pagado por ella?**

— **Rachel, no** — protesté **—. No puedes preguntarme eso cada vez que te hago un regalo.**

— **Lo siento, pero es que no quiero que te gastes el dinero. Y sé de sobra que cuestan mucho.**

— **Pues no ha costado tanto como crees, ni siquiera ha llegado al 1% de lo que hubiera sido capaz de pagar con tal de llevármela y quitarme al otro pujador tocapelotas de encima.**

— **¡Ay, Dios!** — exclamó **—. ¿Encima has estado pujando?** — Solté una carcajada—. **Quiero que te des de baja de eBay ahora mismo** —negué con la cabeza—. **¡Cómo que no!**

— **No pienso hacerlo, ¿y si encuentro otra? No voy a estar dándome de alta y de baja cada vez que quiera comprarte algo.**

— **Yo tengo cuenta en eBay, solo que hace mucho que no la uso. Te la doy y entras con mi clave, así podrás comprar todo lo que quieras.**

— **No.**

— **¿Por qué no?**

— **Porque no quiero. No quiero ni tus claves ni tus cuentas ni tu dinero. Lo único que quiero de ti es que me quieras.**

— **¿Y no lo hago?**

— **No. Llevas toda la semana dándome largas para no verme. Lo mismo me hiciste la semana anterior.**

— **Eso no es verdad, mi amor, tenía cosas que hacer.**

La contemplé en silencio y me pregunté si todo iría bien. Quizá le había tocado una revisión, alguna prueba o lo peor de todo, tal vez los resultados no habían sido buenos y ese era el motivo de estar ocupada todas las tardes. Se me encogió el alma solo de pensarlo.

— **¿Qué ocurre? —** preguntó al tiempo que me acariciaba.

— **Nada** — dije alcanzado sus labios para besarla.

— **No sé en qué estás pensando, pero estoy segura de que te equivocas.**

— **Eso espero** — murmuré antes de besarla otra vez, haciendo que se recostara sobre los almohadones.

— **No tienes ni idea de lo que te echo de menos cuando no estás conmigo ni de las ganas que tengo siempre que llegue el momento de verte. Y no solo te hablo de hora, sino de siempre, desde que estabas ingresada. Jamás en mi vida había deseado que llegara la hora de ir a trabajar hasta que tú apareciste.**

— **¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste?**

— **¿Decirte qué?** — sonrió—. **¿Que estaba empezando a perder la cabeza por una chica de dieciséis años a la que el idiota de mi jefe había atropellado?**

— **Sí** — me brillaron los ojos.

— **Pues aunque no lo creas… lo hacía. A mí manera, pero lo hacía.**

— **¿Y qué manera es esa? Si incluso pensé que le ibas a decir a Shuester que no podías conmigo, que no dejaba de acosarte…**

Me reí cuando soltó una carcajada. — **¿Pero cómo pudiste pensar que yo sería capaz de hacer una cosa así? Además, eso no era acoso. Insistencia, tal vez, pero no acoso** —sonreí ligeramente, avergonzada al recordar las cosas que le decía y el modo en que la miraba desde el mismísimo instante en que la conocí—. **Y me encantaba…** — susurró con aquella intensa mirada que me derretía — bajé la vista tímidamente por el modo en que lo dijo **—. Dame un beso** — volvió a susurrar —aún estaba nerviosa y rehuí su mirada cuando me acerqué para dárselo **—. Uno de verdad** — dijo tomándome la cara entre sus manos y volviéndome a besar.

Apenas tardamos en querer más la una de la otra y nuestro húmedo beso se fue volviendo más profundo. Sus dedos se colaron inesperadamente entre mis labios acariciando mi lengua sensualmente. Dejé que alternara sus caricias sobre mi lengua entre sus yemas y su propia lengua mientras me perdía en el calor de las múltiples sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo, que me resultaban tan placenteras como si lo estuviera haciendo directamente sobre mi sexo. Me deslicé entre sus piernas cuando supe que era exactamente eso lo que deseaba hacerle. Me rodeó el cuerpo con las piernas y sus caderas saltaron buscando mi contacto.

Abandoné su boca y bajé por la piel de su cuello, para seguir por su escote hasta que el botón de la camisa me impidió continuar. Se tensó bajo mis manos cuando lo desabroché, abriéndole un poco más la camisa. Ignoré la rigidez de su cuerpo y me desplacé lentamente hasta la curva donde comenzaba su pecho para besarlo. Recorrí la piel que el sujetador no le cubría con mis labios, después hice lo mismo con mi lengua. Apoyé la frente sobre su pecho deteniendo mis caricias cuando sus manos se aferraron con fuerza al edredón.

— **Tranquila, no voy a hacerlo** — susurré cubriendo con mi mano una de las suyas.

Tardé un poco en conseguir que se relajara, que entrelazara sus dedos con los míos. Me arrepentí de haber hablado. Solo quería que supiera que no iba a quitarle la camisa y mucho menos el sujetador, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Aun así, tendría que haberme callado y haber evitado aquella situación. En realidad yo tenía bastante con acariciar y besar aquella parte de piel donde se insinuaba su pecho, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo. Mi excitación solo indicaba que mi siguiente movimiento sería desnudarla. Por si no había sembrado suficiente inquietud en ella durante nuestra conversación anterior, mi intento por tranquilizarla no dejaba la menor de duda de que yo era consciente de que algo ocurría. No quise levantar la vista por si me encontraba con sus ojos. Sabía que ya no sería capaz de fingir si los miraba y seguía deseándola tanto que tampoco quería que se rompiera aquel momento. Volví a besar la piel entre sus pechos y continué bajando hasta alcanzar su estómago. Tembló cuando levanté el tejido para sentirla directamente con mis labios. Tenía la piel caliente y suave como la seda. Su respiración se agitó aún más, junto a la mía, cuando comencé a cubrirla de besos. Desabroché los botones del final de su camisa cuando la tela se tensó al quedar atrapada bajo su espalda, impidiéndome llegar a sus costillas. Me volvió loca el aroma que desprendía, el ligero contoneo de su cuerpo en respuesta a mis caricias. Descendí y mis labios se toparon con la cinturilla de su pantalón, solté el botón y bajé la cremallera en el siguiente movimiento.

— **Quinn… —** jadeó cuando mis manos tiraron ligeramente para abrírselo y mi boca rodó, besando la piel hasta el comienzo del pubis.

Pretendí no haberla oído, y aunque detuve mis labios, recorrí con las manos sus piernas hasta la cara interna de los muslos. Vi que vibraba cuando en la siguiente caricia rocé su sexo. Esperé un instante y volví sobre él cubriéndolo con mi mano. Sus caderas se estremecieron cuando dejé la mano reposando sobre el calor húmedo que era capaz de apreciar a través del algodón. Contemplé la piel que había quedado expuesta entre la abertura del pantalón, que dejaba vislumbrar el vello del pubis, retomando su tacto con una ligera presión. Enloquecí al descubrir que no llevaba ropa interior y me costó una barbaridad no desprenderme de sus pantalones, sumergir mi boca en aquel calor, aquella humedad, aquel sexo. En medio de un gemido sus piernas se abrieron involuntariamente, al tiempo que se apretaba imperceptiblemente contra mi pulso. Intuí que si mi boca no se hubiera encontrado tan cerca del vértice de sus piernas, hubiera buscado una mayor presión contra mi palma. Aquel pequeño detalle me excitó mucho más, lo que me hizo tirar de sus pantalones, impulso que reactivó al instante mi boca, haciendo que mis labios descendieran sobre su monte de Venus.

— **No, mi amor** — jadeó otra vez y su mano me cogió de la barbilla, impidiendo que continuara. Se la besé y cuando sus dedos se relajaron acariciando mi rostro, me moví deprisa para no darle tiempo a que reaccionara. Gemí al besar de nuevo su pubis, al acariciar aquel suave vello —. **Quinn, por favor…** — susurró **—. No es eso lo que quiero.**

Se me escapó un suspiro al ceder a su petición y la besé una vez más antes de que mis labios tomaran otra dirección, ascendiendo hasta alcanzar los suyos. Me besó ardientemente cuando fundí mi boca con la suya.

— **Sí que quieres** — susurré ante sus caderas apretándose contra mi cuerpo, bajo claros signos de excitación—. **Y yo también lo estoy deseando.**

Ahogó un gemido besándome apasionadamente. Sus labios apresaron con rapidez mi lengua y comenzó a chuparla, el movimiento se volvió pausado, marcando un ritmo lento, tan extraordinariamente sensual que me llevó al borde del clímax. Llevada por el deseo, me dejé caer a un lado para poder quitarle los pantalones. Me sentí desorientada al ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y de lo que ella me estaba permitiendo. Liberé sus piernas del suave tejido que las envolvían, pero me atrapó con una de ellas al adivinar mis intenciones. El ágil movimiento con el que me había inmovilizado, además de sorprenderme por la rapidez, me hizo reír. Había conseguido tumbarme boca arriba, notaba la presión de una de sus rodillas contra mi cadera, al tiempo que utilizaba parte del peso del resto de su cuerpo para limitar mis movimientos.

Me reí otra vez cuando su rodilla volvió a presionar mi cadera ante un nuevo intento por mi parte de liberarme.

— **¿Vas a algún sitio, querida?** — su voz sonó tan seductora que me recorrió un escalofrío por toda la piel, erizándome el vello.

Levanté la vista y me dio un vuelco el corazón al encontrarme con sus ojos entornados, que me contemplaban con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

— **No** — negué con la cabeza.

— **¿Puedo soltarte entonces?**

— **No** — volví a negar y giré la cabeza hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho, que había quedado a mi altura al detener mi descenso por su cuerpo.

Besé la piel entre sus pechos y le desabroché los dos botones que faltaban para que se abriera totalmente su camisa. Retiré la tela, que cayó por detrás de su espalda y bajé la vista por su cuerpo.

Contemplé la curva de su cintura hasta su cadera desnuda, la llanura de su vientre, que moría en el comienzo de un vello púbico perfectamente dibujado, a medio ocultar bajo la pierna que flexionaba sobre mí.

— **Tienes un cuerpo precioso** — susurré acariciando con las yemas de los dedos el camino de piel que llevaba a su pubis.

Me besó cogiéndome de la barbilla y alzan o mi rostro.

— **Déjame hacerlo por favor** — le rogué. No me contestó, pero volvió a besarme con la misma pasión de antes **—. ¿Eso es un sí?** —pregunté jadeante. No me había quedado clara su reacción y necesitaba salir de dudas.

— **No** — susurró con una ligera sonrisa, reanudando nuestro beso.

— **¿Puedo saber por qué?** — negó sutilmente con la cabeza mientras seguía besándome—. **No encuentro más motivo que el hecho de tener dieciséis años** — dije respondiéndome a mí misma.

— **Es porque no hay nada que me guste más que tu boca cuando me besa —** susurró otra vez en tono sugerente.

Me ardió la piel con sus palabras, con la humedad que me ofrecían sus besos. Me coloqué frente a ella dispuesta a abrazarla, en esta ocasión su rodilla me liberó permitiendo que lo hiciera, rodeándome por la cintura con la pierna cuando quedamos de lado. Gimió apretándose contra mi cuerpo al sentir mis caricias abandonando su espalda para bajar por sus glúteos desnudos. Tiró de mi camiseta, apartando el tirante del sujetador hasta descubrirme el hombro, volviendo a cubrirlo, esta vez de besos. Deslicé mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos, estremeciéndome cuando sus piernas se separaron más dándome la bienvenida. Estaba tan húmeda y excitada, que me sentó mal que no me permitiera llevarle al orgasmo con mi boca. Ni siquiera traté de disimular mi disconformidad y cuando dejé escapar un suspiro de resignación, sus labios recorrieron de vuelta el camino hasta los míos.

— **Te quiero —** jadeó.

Aquel beso me dejó más hambrienta que antes, dirigiendo todos mis sentidos a mis dedos en contacto con su calor líquido. Imaginé mi propia boca recorriendo cada suave pliegue que recorrían mis yemas, y en su lugar, atrapé su lengua dedicándole las mismas atenciones que hubiera dedicado a su húmedo y palpitante sexo de haberme dejado hacerlo. Las caderas de Rachel dejaron atrás aquel suave vaivén, tornándose más exigentes. Empujó su vagina contra las yemas de mis dedos cuando acaricié la entrada, pero ignoré aquella ligera presión que me invitaba a penetrarla, por temor a no hacerlo bien. No quería volver a insinuarle que tomara ella el control de la penetración y yo tampoco estaba segura de poder garantizarle un orgasmo vaginal si todo iba a depender de mí misma. Sin embargo, continué deslizando mi mano hasta cubrir su sexo por completo y así poder estimular también su ano. Ahogó un gemido tan pronto mis yemas lo rozaron, lubricándolo con su propia humedad que mis dedos transportaban. Sabía que aquello le gustaba, y aunque lo hubiera descubierto casi al azar durante nuestra primera noche de amor, no había olvidado cada punto exacto de su anatomía, que le hacía saltar y gemir de placer. Gemí con ella cuando sus susurros comenzaron a ser más fuertes con cada presión de mi mano estimulando su clítoris y su ano al mismo tiempo. Mi sexo latía con su placer, cuanto más la sentía empujando contra mí más deseaba que fuera mi boca la que se encontrara en el privilegiado lugar que ocupaba mi mano.

— **Quiero contigo, mi amor** — sollozó —. **Quiero que tengas un orgasmo conmigo.**

Mi clítoris vibró tan fuerte que me hizo gemir curvándome la espalda. Su tacto bajó por mi cadera deslizándose sobre mis glúteos, colándose después entre ellos al sujetarme contra ella.

— **Quinn** — gimió al advertir que me agitaba contra su cuerpo bajo los espasmos del orgasmo **—. Eres preciosa** — besó mis labios, que ya no pudieron responderle.

Experimenté cómo se contraía el apretado anillo de músculo que acariciaba bajo mis dedos, al tiempo que se contraía igualmente mi sexo, antes de que sus gemidos sonaran por encima de los míos, que fuera un cuerpo ahora el que se sacudiera contra el mío.

— **Te quiero** — susurré, recibiendo las últimas presiones que ejercía su sexo frotándose contra mi mano.

— **Y yo a ti** — gimieron sus labios. Una descarga de electricidad me cosquilleó cuando me lamió desde la base del cuello hasta la boca, abriéndose paso entre mis labios **—. Estoy loca por ti** — musitó deslizándose hasta mi pecho por encima de la camiseta.

Sollocé al oírla gimotear, advirtiendo que su sexo se movía sinuoso sobre mi mano. Seguía tan húmeda como lo estaba antes, y me di cuenta de que deseaba más. Resbaló en busca de mis dedos, y cuando la entrada de su vagina halló mi tacto, presionó abiertamente sobre ellos para que la penetrara. Los estiré y empujé suavemente, pero tan pronto como me sintió entrar empujó con decisión, hundiéndome completamente dentro de ella. Su boca subió cubriendo la mía, al instante nuestras lenguas se unieron en un profundo beso.

— **No sabes lo que me gusta cuando estás dentro de mí** — susurró entrecortadamente, antes de tumbarse boca arriba y arrastrarme sobre ella.

No pude ignorar la camisa abierta, que dejaba ver el sujetador negro que capturaba sus pechos agitados por la excitación. Descendí por el resto de su piel desnuda, tanta la separación de sus piernas flexionadas como su sexo oculto bajo mi mano, demandaban con urgencia que le diera placer. Me quedé maravillada ante aquella visión. Cuando sus labios me besaron, dejé de admirar la belleza de su cuerpo, fascinada por el modo en que se me ofrecía y nerviosa ante la incertidumbre de si sería capaz de satisfacer sus necesidades. Enseguida me perdí en el calor abrasador de su boca, su lengua lamía la mía con tal voluptuosidad, que me hizo sollozar volviéndome salvaje. Levanté los brazos sorprendida cuando sus manos me ayudaron a quitarme la camiseta, de la que pretendí desprenderme aunque no le fuera a parecer bien. La diferencia de sentir el calor de su piel directamente contra la mía me pareció el paraíso. Me estremecí cuando apretó su pecho contra el mío, cuando sus manos estudiaron cada centímetro de mi espalda desnuda. Bajó los tirantes de mi sujetador y recorrió la piel hasta uno de mis hombros, después lo hizo hasta alcanzar el otro. Aquella humedad descendió hasta la curva de mi pecho, que se balanceaba ligeramente sobre su rostro debido a mi excitada respiración, a la falta de sujeción que había perdido con los tirantes, que ahora caídos, tan solo rodeaban mis brazos. Durante unos instantes solo fui consciente de su boca sobre aquella zona de piel, que se acercaba más a mis pezones, claramente endurecidos bajo el tejido del sujetador. Deslicé mi mano hasta que los dedos se me humedecieron al resbalar en una caricia sobre su sexo. Cuando me detuve sobre la entrada de su vagina, gimió y sus piernas se separaron más, invitándome a que entrara.

— **Quinn** — sollozó al tiempo que la penetraba.

— **Quítamelo** — le rogué cuando sus manos se unieron a sus labios sobre mi escote, en el nacimiento del pecho.

Ignoró mi petición, pero hundió la cara entre mis pechos y sus caderas se desbocaron empujando contra mis dedos. Gemí sin parar, con lo que aceleré el ritmo y la fuerza de mi penetración. La humedad de su vagina me facilitaba estimularla por completo y el movimiento se tornó increíblemente acompasado entre la dos. Era mi perfecta pareja de baile. Apoyé la base de la mano sobre su clítoris para que pudiera frotarse cada vez que conquistaba el fondo de su vagina. Sus labios abandonaron mi pecho y subieron en busca de los míos. Se abrazó a mis hombros con fuerza y pronto descubrí que buscaba apoyo. Sus caderas incrementaron aún más aquel frenético movimiento y yo la seguí. Me susurró algo al oído que no pude entender. No estaba segura de sí se trataba de palabras inconexas, derivadas del placer, o intentaba decirme algo entre gemidos.

— **¿Te estoy haciendo daño?** — musité asustada, al tiempo que suavizaba mi penetración, cuando volvió a susurrarme algo ininteligible al oído.

Su mano bajó por mi brazo hasta alcanzar la mía y la apretó con fuerza llevándome más dentro de ella.

— **No, mi amor, todo lo contrario** — jadeó con una sonrisa placentera y la mirada desenfocada. Presionó mi mano de nuevo instándome a que regresara a aquel ritmo rápido y fuerte **—. Me encanta** — susurró con más claridad—.

 **Me vuelve loca cuando te siento dentro de mí** — gimió bajo mis labios.

Aquella situación me parecía un sueño. Todavía me costaba creer que Rachel me quisiera del mismo modo que la quería yo. Sus pies se despegaron del colchón, abriendo aún más las piernas, entregándome explícitamente su sexo. Me rodeó el cuello con fuerza y su cuerpo se curvó hacia mí cuando incrementé la potencia de mi penetración. Estaba tan perfectamente lubricada que entraba y salía de ella con una facilidad asombrosa, permitiéndome llegar tan profundamente como deseaba. Estuve cerca de ralentizar mi movimiento para prolongar aquel momento lo máximo posible. Sus gemidos y sus susurros a mi oído, junto con la exaltada acogida que me brindaba su cuerpo con cada intensa penetración, no quería que terminaran jamás. Pero no lo hice y mantuve aquel enloquecido ritmo, deseando en cierto modo que lograra mantenerse en la fase de meseta durante mucho más tiempo.

— **Te quiero, mi amor** — gimió antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y liberar mi cuello, aferrándose al cabecero de la cama.

— **Yo también te quiero** — apenas tuve tiempo de responder cuando gritó con la misma fuerza con que se contraía alrededor de mis dedos, expulsándome prácticamente fuera de ella.

Detuve mi movimiento y disfruté extasiada del cálido fluido que vertía sobre mi mano, en violentas convulsiones. Salí de ella con suavidad tan pronto las siguientes contracciones me lo permitieron, cubriendo su sexo con mi mano. Acaricié su clítoris con ligeras presiones arriba y abajo, y un nuevo gemido salió de su garganta al tiempo que otra oleada de líquido caliente se derramaba empapándome de nuevo la mano.

Mi pelvis se contrajo ante aquella maravillosa sensación de tener a Rachel vaciándose de placer sobre mí, aunque en ese momento deseé como nunca que lo hubiera hecho sobre mi boca. Cuando apreté los muslos ahogué un sollozo al sentir que comenzaba el orgasmo al que me había llevado ella sin saberlo, tan solo percibiendo y contemplando el suyo. La abracé con fuerza mientras aún temblaba descontroladamente descubriendo que mi cuerpo lo hacía tanto como el suyo.

Cerré los ojos aspirando su aroma. Me encantaba cuando, abrazadas exhaustas después del orgasmo, nos íbamos reponiendo, y la lasitud abandonaba nuestros cuerpos.

— **¡Espectacular!** — exhaló a mi oído.

Busqué sus ojos entreabiertos, que me miraron con una intensidad conmovedora.

— **¡Tú sí que eres espectacular!**

Cuando sintió sobre su piel la humedad que aún conservaba mi mano tras su orgasmo, la cubrió con la suya.

— **Lo siento** — murmuró secando mi palma.

— **Rachel, no —** suspiré, sujetando su mano, deteniendo su movimiento—. **Jamás me pidas disculpas por tener un orgasmo.**

— **Ya, pero te he empapado** — volvió a murmurar un tanto avergonzada, me pareció.

— **Pues eso digo** — sonreí **— que me encanta que lo hagas, me vuelve loca. No te haces una idea de hasta qué punto…**

Me reí cuando enrojeció, apartando la vista de mis ojos tímidamente. La rodeé con más fuerza y me dirigí a su cuello besándolo despacio.

— **¿Has tenido tú también un orgasmo o tan solo me lo ha parecido?** — dijo casi sin voz junto a mi oído otra vez.

Su pregunta me hizo reír aún más.

— **¿No te acabo de decir que me vuelves loca?**

Me apretó contra ella y escuché que también se reía.

— **¿Y eso qué significa exactamente?**

— **Que sí, que soy un desastre. Como buena adolescente, no aguanto nada** — no me quedó más remedio que admitir mi falta de control cuando estaba con ella.

Levantó mi cara y me miró con dulzura. Había un brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos cuando habló.

— **Pues a mí me parece lo más bonito, encantador, erótico, sensual y seductor, además de halagador, que me ha ocurrido en la vida** — se aproximó lentamente a mí y me besó muy despacio, poniendo en práctica cada uno de los adjetivos que había empleado para describir mi orgasmo sin estimulación directa.

Cuando se separó me sentí tan excitada como lo estaba antes.

— **Como puedes ver, tampoco tengo fin** — jadeé.

Sonrió saliendo de debajo de mí y sentándose a horcajadas sobre mi sexo.

— **Estoy súper mareada** —dijo divertida cuando se inclinaba para besarme.

— **Yo también, por eso no me muevo. Ven, túmbate conmigo** — le devolví el beso para que me hiciera caso y se acomodara sobre mí.

Al cabo de un rato su cuerpo pesaba más y su respiración se había vuelto profunda y regular. Se había quedado dormida. La abracé con cuidado, retomando mis caricias sobre su piel con mucha suavidad para no despertarla.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21.**

— **La otra noche te esfumaste como el humo. Es uno de los mejores trucos de magia que he presenciado** — dijo una voz a mi espalda, mientras esperaba a que cualquiera de las atareadas camareras del Breadstix me atendiera de una vez.

Había llegado antes de tiempo, como siempre que quedaba con Rachel, pero ni ella, Santana, Kurt o las B's habían aparecido aún.

— **Hola Greta** — saludé al volver la cara y encontrarla a mi lado, más cerca de lo que me hubiera gustado.

— **Hola —** sonrió haciendo una pausa **—. Aún no sé cuál es tu nombre, por cierto** —le devolví una forzada sonrisa. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no quería decírselo **—. No es justo, tú ya sabes el mío.**

— **Me llamo Quinn.**

— **¿Puedo invitarte a tomar algo, Quinn?**

— **No, muchas gracias.**

Suspiré aliviada cuando la mirada de Jess coincidió con la mía por encima de la barra y se encaminó hacia mí, desatendiendo a un grupo de chicas que reclamaban su atención vociferando distintas consumiciones.

— **Me van atender, ¿quieres algo?** — le anuncié a Greta por mera educación.

— **Un margarita, por favor, que sea de fresa.**

Asentí y me dirigí a Jess antes de que cualquier otra mujer entre el tumulto, se me adelantara y me arrebatara la vez.

— **Hola, un margarita de fresa y una Coca-Cola por favor.**

Advertí la mano de Greta en mi brazo y la proximidad de su cuerpo antes de que hablara.

— **¡Tanto esperar para una simple Coca-Cola!** — exclamó junto a mi oído **—. Tómate otra cosa.**

— **Es que no bebo alcohol y la Coca-Cola me gusta.**

— **Eso me parece bien** — rio **—. Pero hay cientos de cócteles que no lo llevan, déjame a mí. ¡Cambia esa Coca-Cola por un San Francisco si eres tan amable!** — le dijo a Jess frente a nosotras.

Me encogí de hombros imperceptiblemente y le hice una seña con la cabeza dándole mi aprobación en el momento en que los ojos de Jess, ahora interrogantes, buscaron los míos.

— **Veo que te cuidas, eso está muy bien. Yo también debería hacerlo más a menudo, pero me cuesta salir una noche y no tomarme algo menos… aburrido. Ya tengo suficiente cotidianidad a lo largo de toda la semana. ¿Y tú?** — me preguntó cuándo la camarera se retiró de la barra para preparar nuestras bebidas.

— **Supongo que también.**

— **¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Estudias, trabajas, ambas cosas?**

Su pregunta me hizo caer en que no sospechaba para nada mi verdadera edad. Lo cierto era que siempre me había pasado. Ni siquiera cuando accedí a la universidad con tan solo catorce años mis compañeros, que ya contaban todos ellos con dieciocho, pudieron intuirlo. Posiblemente mi estatura y el precoz desarrollo de mi cuerpo habían borrado los rasgos excesivamente infantiles que era capaz de distinguir en otras chicas de mi edad. Con el tiempo, la voz se fue corriendo y casi no quedó un compañero que no me mirara de reojo al pasar, tras conocer mi corta edad y la magnífica beca que había conseguido por parte del estado por aquel motivo.

— **Estudio.**

— **¿Puedo preguntar el qué?**

— **Medicina.**

— **Vaya** — exclamó con una sonrisa—. **¿En qué curso estás?**

— **En tercero.**

Su mirada estudió mis facciones una vez más.

— **¿Has pensado en la propuesta que te hice?**

— **No mucho** — admití. Jamás había pensado menos en una cosa. El cáncer de Rachel no me había dado ni un segundo de respiro durante toda la semana, ocupando todo mi tiempo en saber más sobre aquella enfermedad, en tratar de sobreponerme a la brutal conmoción que me provocó el significado de aquella cicatriz sobre su pecho derecho **—. Aunque te lo agradezco, no estoy interesada** — añadí amablemente hundiendo la mano en el pantalón en busca de dinero cuando vi las dos coloridas bebidas que Jess dejó sobre la barra para nosotras.

— **Guarda eso, por favor** — me dijo suavemente envolviendo mi mano y evitando que pudiera extender el billete que acababa de sacar **—. Invito yo, todavía tienes que probar el cóctel. ¿Y si no te gusta?**

— **Gracias** — respondí volviéndome a llevar el dinero dentro del bolsillo. No quise insistir y mucho menos discutir por el ridículo coste que debía suponerle a la directora general de una agencia de publicidad aquel vistoso líquido.

La vi entregar su tarjeta de crédito a Jesse o mejor dicho Jess.

— **El de tubo** — me dijo cuándo alargué la mano, dudosa entre el largo y estrecho vaso y la copa. Ambos tenían un color muy similar y ambos lucían una corona blanca teñida a juego en el borde. Tomé las dos copas y le ofrecí la suya.

— **Muchas gracias, qué educada** — apuntó mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

— **De nada, gracias a ti por la invitación**.

Desvié la vista para concederle mayor privacidad cuando le acercaron el datafono, tecleando su número secreto.

— **¿Qué puedo hacer para que cambies de opinión?**

— **Nada, en serio.**

— **Aún queda una semana más para que puedas darle una segunda vuelta. No es difícil de hacer y tampoco tendrás que hablar, solo ponerte unos vaqueros y entra y salir de la Ópera.**

— **¿De la Ópera?** — no pude disimular mi sorpresa.

— **Sí, así es como yo lo veo. Es la noche de estreno de Romeo y Julieta. Todos esperan vestidos de rigurosa etiqueta, unos afinados en corrillos y otros en pareja a lo largo y ancho de la escalinata de acceso. De pronto, apareces tú, sola, abriéndote paso entre todos ellos. Aún no se te ve el rostro. Es un plano medio tomado de espaldas. Tu preciosa melena rubia cae sobre un espectacular abrigo negro que te llegaría hasta los pies, lo que hace que parezca que tú también vas de etiqueta. La gente comienza a volverse cuando tú pasas por su lado. No queda muy claro el porqué de que todos te miren. Se sobrentiende que es por tu belleza, pero también va a ser por tu juventud. Piensa que los que te rodearán andarán entre los treinta y cinco y cincuenta años de edad. Cuando alcanzas la entrada principal un acomodador joven y guapo te reclamará embelesado la entrada. En ese instante, te abrirás el abrigo solo por un lado y deslizarás la mano dentro del bolsillo trasero, para sacar tu entrada, dejando ver que vistes unos vaqueros. Las mujeres más maduras de tu alrededor mostrarán, con gestos y chismorreos al oído de sus acompañantes, sus críticas a lo que llevas puesto. Sin embargo, entre los más jóvenes arrancarás una sonrisa de agrado por haber quebrantado el estricto código de vestimenta. Caminas hasta el ropero y te desprendes del abrigo. La cámara entonces recorrerá tú cuerpo de arriba a abajo mostrando con claridad los vaqueros y cómo guardas el número que te acaban de asignar. Ahí te darás la vuelta y por fin se te verá el rostro. Ignorarás la cara de estupefacción de todos los que en el vestíbulo descubren que vas arreglada de cintura para arriba, pero no de cintura para abajo, y te acercarás al acomodador, que te espera cautivado con una sonrisa, para llevarte hasta tu butaca en primera fila.**

 **Caminarás hasta tu asiento y la toma entonces será de frente, exhibiendo con detalle el diseño del pantalón. Te sentarás y cruzarás las piernas. Mientras tiene lugar la Ópera, las personas sentadas en la misma fila que tú, no dejarán de mirarte las piernas enfundadas en los vaqueros, entonces el nuevo ángulo que toma un foco sobre el escenario, los iluminará haciendo que Julieta reparé en ellos y luego en ti. Os miráis, os gustáis y Julieta ya no apartará sus ojos de ti durante el resto de la representación. A su término, serás la primera en ponerte en pie para aplaudir, cuando todo el mundo te siga levantándose de sus asientos, tú abandonarás el tuyo y te alejarás sola por el pasillo principal, dando la espalda al escenario.**

 **Julieta te sigue con la mirada, al tiempo que saluda al público. Cuando se da cuenta de que te va a perder, porque estás cruzando la puerta, salta del escenario y corre detrás de ti. El acomodador que presencia la escena sale corriendo detrás de Julieta, que te sigue a ti. Tú ya has accedido al vestíbulo y el hombre del ropero te reconoce al instante, entregándote tu abrigo sin necesidad de que le des el resguardo. Desciendes las escaleras del edificio y cuando llegas a pie de calle, Julieta sale en tu busca por la puerta principal. Tú no la ves porque continúas alejándote, pero el taconeo de sus zapatos al bajar a toda prisa las escaleras en la quietud de la noche, hace que te gires antes de abrir la puerta del elegante taxi que acaba de detenerse frente a ti. Os volvéis a mirar, os sonreís y le abres la puerta del taxi cuando te alcanza. Reparas en su atuendo de Julieta y te quitas el abrigo para cubrirla, pasándoselo por los hombros. Ella entra primero, después lo haces tú, exponiendo una vez más los vaqueros al sentarte. El guapo acomodador presencia la escena desde lo alto de las escaleras y se ríe sacudiendo la cabeza cuando comprende la atracción que existe entre las dos. Luego, observa resignado el taxi, que se distancia con vosotras dentro.**

— **Me encantará verlo, me encantará ver que Julieta cambia a su tradicional Romeo por otra «Julieta» y que alguien se ha atrevido, al fin, a transgredir las cuadriculadas normas de la publicidad, haciendo que ambas se marchen juntas en un anuncio. Pero yo no puedo ser la otra Julieta, lo siento.**

— **Sí que puedes, hazlo tú, por favor. Dime con cuánto dinero te considerarías bien remunerada por lo que te acabo de contar y yo me encargo de conseguírtelo.**

— **No es el dinero, Greta. Hasta sería capaz de hacerlo gratis si supiera cómo.**

 **No soy la chica que buscas para ese anuncio.**

— **Por supuesto que lo eres. Llevo muchos años en esto y sé distinguir un diamante de una circonita a la legua. Tú eres precisamente la auténtica Julieta.**

— **Muchas gracias, pero te digo de verdad que no puedo hacerlo. No se me dan bien esas cosas y tampoco me interesan. Entiéndelo.**

Bajó la vista a su copa de igual color que un rubí, aún sin probar, y aprecié su cara de desilusión.

— **¿Qué te parece esa chica?** — le pregunté haciendo que dirigiera la mirada hacia donde señalaba mi dedo índice con disimulo.

— **¡Por el amor de Dios, otra pelirroja no!**

— **¿Tienes algo contra las pelirroja?** — me reí.

— **Contra las teñidas sí, y ella lo es. Busco belleza con personalidad, rasgos con carácter, con temperamento, como tú. No quiero otra piel de porcelana que haya que maquillar durante horas para que no se le transparenten las venas. Quiero fuerza, salud, naturalidad, vitalidad. Te quiero a ti.**

Negué suavemente con la cabeza.

— **Lo siento pero no.**

— **¿Podríamos cenar entonces?**

— **Ya he cenado, pero gracias de todas formas.**

— **No me refería a hoy, cualquier otro día me parecería bien.**

— **Tampoco otro día sería una buena compañía, estoy loca y perdidamente enamorada de alguien, y cada décima de segundo que tengo libre es para pasarlo a su lado.**

— **¡Qué afortunada debe ser ella!** — suspiró con cierto asombro ante la sinceridad de mi respuesta.

— **No, la afortunada soy yo.**

Sonrió de medio lado e hizo chocar su copa contra mi vaso.

— **Que seas feliz entonces.**

— **Tú también, y espero que encuentres pronto a tu Julieta** — le deseé antes de beber de mi cóctel escarlata **—. Está muy bueno** — le dije tras saborearlo—.

 **Muchas gracias.**

— **A ti, me alegra que te guste.**

Enmascaré el sobresalto que me produjo descubrir que todos, excepto Kurt, habían llegado ya. Más concretamente la visión de los ojos de Rachel, que me miraban atentamente a pocos metros de distancia. Le sonreí cuando su circunspecto semblante me brindó una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas y leí en sus labios el «hola» que articuló. No tuve ni tiempo de acercarme cuando Santana se abalanzó sobre mí, abrazándome cariñosamente.

— **¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Quinn?** —me preguntó haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos, alejándome más del grupo.

— **Nada, estoy bien, no te preocupes** — respondí saludando a todos con la mano cuando nos miraron.

— **¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar si llevas una semana llorando y no quieres hablar del tema? ¿Dónde has ido hoy?**

— **A casa, no aguantaba más en el hospital, estaba muy agobiada pero ya estoy mejor.**

— **¿Todo esto es por Rachel? ¿Le has dicho que estás loca por ella y te ha dicho que no?**

— **Más o menos** — mentí. Bajo ningún concepto iba a revelar el cáncer de Rachel. Aunque hubiese querido hacerlo, me sentía incapaz de pronunciar aquella palabra sin romper a llorar y sin sentir el mismo dolor que si me arrancaran de cuajo el corazón. Y ni loca confesaría que entre ella y yo ya había algo más.

— **No sé si yo estaría tan segura de eso… Tendrías que haber visto cómo te miraba mientras hablabas con esa mujer en la barra. ¿Quién era, por cierto?**

— **No sé, me ha empezado a hablar de cócteles sin alcohol y al final me ha convencido, me he pedido un San Francisco. Tenía razón, está muy bueno. Toma, prueba.**

— **Deberías usarla para darle celos, creo que funcionaría…** — bebió un trago de mi bebida.

— **No digas gilipolleces** — me reí recordando la primera vez que la conocí el efecto que tuvo en Rachel.

— **Lo digo completamente en serio. Cuando he llegado, Rachel ya estaba aquí. Pensaba que tú no estabas, no te había visto, pero ha sido ella la que me ha dicho, con cara de pocos amigos aunque haya tratado de ocultarlo, que estabas en la barra. Y no te ha quitado la vista de encima desde entonces. Ni a ti ni a la morena guapa. Y ya aprovecho para decirte que ella sí que es mucho, pero que mucho, más mayor que tú… ¿Cuándo te vas a fijar en alguien de tu edad?** — me devolvió el vaso.

— **¿Cuándo tenga cuarenta?** — solté una carcajada.

— **¿Ya se ríe mi chica?** — preguntó Kurt dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

— **Sí, ya me río** — le devolví el beso **—. ¡Qué bien hueles!**

— **¿De verdad, estás bien?**

— **Sí, no te preocupes. Venga, vamos, que al final se va a mosquear todo el mundo, y además tenéis a vuestros respectivos esperándoos.**

Nos unimos a los chicos, y como ya era habitual, pretendí que pareciera que me encontraba con Rachel por primera vez aquel día.

— **¡Tenía tantas ganas de verte otra vez!** — le dije tan pronto tuve oportunidad de hablar sin que nadie me oyera.

— **Y yo a ti** — dijo bajando la vista al suelo.

— **Le he dicho que no a lo del anuncio y a lo de ir a cenar con ella. Solo he aceptado su invitación a este San Francisco, porque no he querido discutir** — quise que supiera a pesar de no estar segura de si quería saberlo. Aunque parecía estar bien conmigo, intuía un no sé qué en ella que me decía que no iba a preguntar por mi larga conversación con Greta.

— **Gracias** — me miró otra vez.

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Por contármelo.**

— **¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me enamoré de ti en el mismo instante en que me preguntaste por mi nombre?**

— **No** — esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— **Bueno, pues ahora ya sí** — le devolví la sonrisa.

— **¿Te he dicho alguna vez que todo empezó en el instante en que tú me preguntaste lo mismo?**

— **No** — negué desconcertada.

Asintió con la cabeza.

— **Me pareció lo más encantador que había oído en mi vida. Mira que llevo años atendiendo a pacientes que llegan de todas las formas posibles a urgencias, y muchos hablan y dicen y preguntan, pero jamás nadie me había preguntado por mi nombre, mucho menos del modo en que me lo preguntaste tú.**

— **¿Cómo te lo pregunté?**

Una sensual mirada centelleó en sus ojos como respuesta.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22.**

Estábamos a punto de salir hacia Gladstone's, un restaurante famoso por las diversas maneras en que se podía degustar el marisco fresco, ya fuera con pasta, con arroz o simplemente cocido o a la brasa. Estaba situado en la carretera de la costa, a pie de playa, y habíamos quedado todos para cenar allí. Las B's venían al completo, con Santana incluida, también Kurt y Blaine con sus amigos.

— **¡Qué guapa estás!** — le dije cuando apareció en el salón, donde esperaba a que terminara de arreglarse.

La miré fijamente mientras caminaba a su encuentro. Bajó la vista a mis labios y una breve sonrisa se asomó a los suyos al darse cuenta de lo que quería. Su mano subió hasta mi rostro para acariciarme cuando la besé.

— **Estás muy seria, mi amor.**

— **En un rato voy a tener que compartirte con todos, disimular y sentarme lejos de ti, hacer ver que me interesa la conversación de los demás y esas cosas, cuando lo único que me importa realmente eres tú. Apenas podré mirarte porque no soy capaz de hacerlo sin que se me refleje en la cara lo locamente enamorada que estoy de ti… Así que no, no estoy muy alegre que digamos…**

— **Te quiero** — sonrió, y sus labios cubrieron los míos suavemente.

— **¡Estoy harta de no poder pasar un día entero contigo a solas!** — protesté.

— **¿Qué te gustaría hacer entonces?**

— **Que cenáramos tú y yo solas, dar un paseo contigo por la playa si te apetece y después volver aquí de nuevo, pasarnos la noche entera haciendo el amor.**

Sus ojos me miraron seductores, brillando con deseo.

— **Me parece un plan perfecto** — anunció en voz baja cogiéndome de la mano y dirigiéndome al sofá.

La contemplé cuando tomó asiento. Abrió mi cazadora y sus labios me besaron el estómago por encima de la camisa. Posó las manos detrás de mis rodillas, acariciándome las piernas en toda su longitud.

— **Ven aquí conmigo** — me besó ardientemente y me arrastró para que me sentara a horcajadas sobre ella.

Deslizó la cazadora por mis hombros para quitármela y sus manos resbalaron por mi espalda hasta mis glúteos. Levantó las caderas y colocó los brazos bajos mis corvas, abriéndome completamente las piernas. Me estremecí con el nuevo roce contra su pubis, que estimulaba todo mi sexo. Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello y a continuaron descendieron por mi escote. Cuando sentí su lengua colarse bajo la tela tratando de alcanzar uno de mis pechos, tiré con fuerza haciendo saltar la hilera de corchetes de mi camisa vaquera, abriéndola de golpe frente a su rostro.

— **Eres preciosa** — gimió enterrando su cara entre mis oscilantes pechos.

Su húmeda boca me recorría la piel sin cesar y se movía alternante entre la carne donde me nacía un pecho al otro. Gemí más fuerte cuando, por primera vez, su lengua se deslizó bajó el tejido del sujetador acercándose a uno de mis endurecidos pezones.

— **Tienes el pecho más bonito que he visto en mi vida** — jadeó—. **Es perfecto, espectacular, como toda tú.**

Alcancé su barbilla y levanté su cara obligándola a abandonar sus atenciones sobre aquella parte de mi anatomía, a pesar del placer que me daba y lo mucho que deseaba seguir sintiéndola sobre ellos.

— **Tú también tienes un pecho precioso** — le dije mirándole a los ojos. Percibí la imperceptible tristeza que se ocultó bajo su sonrisa, el extraño velo que empañó sus ojos antes de que desviara la vista rehuyendo mi mirada **—. Sí, lo tienes** — confirmé **—. Lo tienes precioso aunque tú no lo creas —** afirmé de nuevo besándole los labios muy despacio.

Apoyé la frente sobre la suya, y al ver que seguía sin mirarme, busqué sus manos, que acariciaban mis muslos y me mantenían excitantemente abierta y entregada al placer sobre su pubis. Me miró cuando las retiré, llevándomelas a los labios para besarle los nudillos y deteniendo así el placentero balanceo que me apretaba una y otra vez contra su sexo.

— **¿Por qué?, ¿no quieres?** — su voz sonó un tanto desilusionada.

Sonreí brevemente y llevé sus manos a mi cintura para que me rodeara.

— **Quiero que me abraces** — susurré entre besos.

— **Sigue, mi amor** — musitó ella de igual modo **—. ¿Ya no quieres?, ¿por qué?, ¿qué ocurre?** — No contesté y retomé nuestros besos **—. No** — susurró deteniendo mis manos, soltando el botón que yo acababa de encajar.

Se me agitó la respiración cuando abrió totalmente mi camisa y sus ojos recorrieron mi torso detenidamente. Temblé cuando posó las manos en mi cintura, acariciando suavemente mi contorno.

— **¿Es porque apenas te acaricio?** — me preguntó sin apartar la vista de mi piel mientras sus dedos se movían ahora sobre mi estómago.

— **Claro que me acaricias Rachel, siempre lo haces.**

— **Tal vez no lo suficiente…**

Miré sus manos, que tiraron inesperadamente de mi cinturón para soltarlo. Después, liberó el botón de mi pantalón, bajándome la cremallera. Cada vez me excitaba más el modo en que miraba mi cuerpo, que empezaba a responder sin el menor disimulo. Ahogué un gemido cuando sus dedos resbalaron por la abertura acariciándome el comienzo del pubis. Su respiración se había vuelto tan jadeante como la mía, a la vez que sus yemas viajaban más abajo, enredándose en mi vello. No había nada que deseara más en aquel momento que continuara bajando y deslizara su mano bajo mi sexo. Me moví sinuosa, incorporándome ligeramente para dejarla entrar. Alzó la vista y me miró, comprendiendo que estaba invitándola a ello.

— **Te juro que a veces no lo entiendo** — murmuré cuando vi en sus ojos que no iba a hacerlo.

Trató de sujetarme al levantarme, pero le impedí que me detuviera.

— **No te enfades, por favor.**

Me abroché la camisa y recompuse mis pantalones antes de hablar.

— **Vámonos, al final vamos a llegar tarde** — le dije comprobando la hora en su reloj.

— **¿Y qué importa?, ¿no decías que no tenías ganas de ir?**

— **Me está entrando hambre.**

Se puso en pie y cogió mi barbilla haciendo que la mirara.

— **¿Puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo esta noche?**

Me perdí en sus preciosos ojos durante un instante.

— **No** — mentí.

— **¿No puedes o no quieres?**

— **No puedo.**

— **¿Por qué no?**

— **Porque mi madre me tiene que dar el biberón** — sonreí punzante, girando la cara hacia el oscuro jardín que dejaba ver la cortina abierta.

— **¿Y en Semana Santa vas a tener el mismo problema?**

— **No creo, se marcha con Russel a Nueva York, así que me lo tomaré yo sola.**

— **¿Y tú no vas?** — preguntó extrañada.

— **No.**

— **¿Por qué? Creía que siempre habías querido conocer Nueva York.**

— **Sí, pero no a cualquier precio. Ya iré.**

— **¿Si no fuera Russel irías tú?**

— **La verdad es que últimamente me viene bien Russel, distrae a mi madre, pero no tanto como para jugar a la familia feliz y moderna. ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?**

— **Supongo** — suspiró retirándome el pelo detrás de la oreja—. **¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces?**

— **Nada, estudiar y verte a ti, si quieres y estás por aquí.**

Se hizo un silencio, y aunque sabía que me estaba observando, mantuve la vista clavada en el enorme ventanal.

— **No me puedo creer que no me hayas dicho antes que te quedabas sola toda la Semana Santa** — habló de nuevo.

— **¿Cuándo?, si apenas te veo** — le reproché yo también.

— **Sí voy a estar y me encantaría verte. Cuando no estaré será a la vuelta de Semana Santa, desde finales de mes hasta finales de mayo** — añadió con precaución tras hacer una breve pausa.

Se me encogió el corazón. Bajé la vista al césped que había frente a mí y luego la dirigí hacia la vegetación. Estaba al borde de comenzar a llorar cuando supe que pasaría un mes sin verla—. **Voy a Colombia, a ver a Barbra** — me hizo saber con la misma prudencia que antes, aunque yo no le hubiera preguntado el motivo de tan larga ausencia.

— **¿Está bien tu hermana?** — al fin la miré. No entendí que fuera a hacer un viaje tan largo y durante tanto tiempo para ver a Barbra si no habían pasado ni dos semanas desde que su hermana la visitara.

— **Sí, gracias, está muy bien** — me miró con cautela.

Supuse que aquel cuidado con el que me había informado, aquella mirada, se debía al temor de mi reacción. Efectivamente, no se equivocaba. Pero no exterioricé el dolor físico que ya era capaz de sentir por su marcha, aunque aún estuviera a escasos centímetros de mí.

— **Me alegro, entonces el viaje es de placer. ¿Tienes ya los billetes?** — pregunté tratando de sonar despreocupada.

— **No, aún no** — retiré la vista cuando sus ojos se pasearon por mi rostro—. **Te llamaré todos los días** — me dijo acariciando el contorno de mi oreja.

— **¡Ni se te ocurra, quieres arruinarte o qué! Con que me envíes un WhatsApp de en vez cuando, para saber que estás bien y que te estás divirtiendo, me conformo.**

— **No sé usarlo.**

— **No te preocupes, es muy fácil, yo te enseño. ¿Tienes el software descargado?**

— **No tengo ni idea.**

Me recordó a mi madre. La tecnología móvil le resultaba tan ajena, que ni siquiera mostraba interés por conocer las posibilidades que ofrecía fuera del uso habitual como teléfono convencional o los mensajes de texto. **— Luego te lo miro, vayamos a cenar.**

— **Había pensado en que pasáramos juntas la Semana Santa. No estaba segura de sí ibas a poder, pero ahora que lo sé… ¿Te gustaría?**

— **Ya sabes que sí. ¿Vas a poder coger algún día libre?**

— **Hablo de toda la Semana Santa, desde el próximo fin de semana hasta el siguiente. Tú y yo solas, fuera de aquí, sin nadie que nos moleste.**

Supe que se me había iluminado la cara, su invitación había conseguido aliviar ligeramente mi aflicción.

— **¿Dónde te gustaría ir?**

— **Quería que fuera una sorpresa. Bueno, una sorpresa a medias, porque necesitaba saber si tú podrías.**

— **¿Ya lo habías planeado?**

— **En realidad está todo reservado, el lunes les puedo dar la confirmación definitiva.**

— **Muchas gracias —** dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Me retuvo, evitando que me separara de nuevo, abrazándome contra ella.

— **No, gracias a ti. Voy a echarte tanto de menos…**

Aún tenía el estómago agarrotado, y aunque había conseguido no romper a llorar como una cría, tampoco estaba segura de poder hablar controlándolo una vez más. No fui capaz de mirarla a los ojos cuando se movió y su rostro quedó frente al mío en la proximidad. Mantuve la vista en sus labios cuando estos se acercaron en busca de los míos.

Le devolví el dulce beso que me dio, pero Rachel quería más. Aquel beso se hizo más intenso, se volvió más íntimo. Su apasionada forma de besar hizo que el dolor que había tratado de enterrar me estrangulara la garganta.

— **Vámonos a cenar, por favor** — le rogué antes de que la tristeza me venciera y las lágrimas me delataran.

— **Sí, mi amor** — susurró con pesar.

No la miré, aunque ella sí lo hiciera, mientras me alejaba hacia la entrada para montarme en el coche. Me abroché el cinturón de seguridad y ladeé la cara hacia el cristal de mi ventanilla, contemplando, sin ver, el contorno de las casas y locales que se alineaban de camino al restaurante.

— **¿Qué haces conmigo, Rachel?** — quise saber.

— **¿A qué te refieres exactamente?**

La miré escéptica cuando me encontré con sus ojos que me observaban en la penumbra.

— **A nada, déjalo.**

Sabía de sobra a lo que me refería. Me preguntaba que si tan mal le hacía sentir ir más allá conmigo, si tan inmoral le parecía, no podía ser que estuviera feliz a mi lado.

Quizá yo podría cambiar muchas cosas, sin embargo, jamás conseguiría trocar las dos únicas que importaban. No podía hacer desaparecer el cáncer de su cuerpo para que nunca lo hubiera padecido ni convertirme en una persona con veinte años más para que mi corta edad dejara de martirizarla.

— **Me bajo aquí —** anuncié aprovechando que se había detenido frente a un semáforo en rojo. Ya el cartel luminoso de Gladstone's brillaba a lo lejos.

— **No, ¿por qué?**

— **Porque no quiero que nos vean llegar juntas.**

— **Me importa muy poco, por no decir nada, que lo hagan o no.**

— **Pero a mí sí. Diré que he venido en autobús y que me he perdido, de ahí el retraso** — le informé apresuradamente antes de cerrar la puerta del coche sin darle margen a que no me lo permitiera.

Crucé corriendo al otro lado, reparando en que ya nunca hacía deporte como antes. La sensación de libertad que me invadía con la práctica del Parkour volvió a mi cabeza, casi la había olvidado. Aceleré el ritmo y corrí como un rayo mientras sorteaba a la gente y las vallas de las aceras. La descarga de adrenalina ahuyentó mis lágrimas, al menos, momentáneamente.

Cuando accedí a la enorme terraza que servía de acceso a la zona cubierta del restaurante, descubrí que estaban allí sentados. La carrera me había acalorado y agradecí la genial idea de que cenáramos fuera con la noche tan buena que hacía. Rodeé una de las altas estufas blancas, aún sin encender, dirigiéndome a la hilera de la izquierda, donde estaban instalados. Me alegré de ver a Jess, que como siempre me recibió muy cariñosa. Besé a todos, incluida Ruth, y me hice hueco al lado de Santana al final del largo banco de madera. Jess presidía la mesa contra la barandilla, dando la espalda a la bonita vista sobre la playa, con lo que había quedado a mi derecha, y me alegré de tenerla cerca.

— **De habérmelo dicho habría pasado a buscarte** — me dijo Ruth cuando me disculpé por el retraso, aludiendo al lío de autobuses que tuve que coger.

Caí en ese momento en que me había sentado frente a ella.

— **No te preocupes, la próxima vez ya no me pierdo. Gracias de todos modos.**

Me serví un vaso de agua con hielo de una de las jarras de cristal que había sobre la mesa y me lo bebí casi de golpe. Miré impaciente la hora en el móvil, cuando me pareció que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo como para que Rachel hubiera aparecido. Esperaba que no estuviese enfadada conmigo por salir corriendo de su coche, decidiendo no venir a cenar.

— **Me alegro mucho de que te hayas apuntado** — le dije a Jess **—. No sabía que venías.**

— **Ni yo tampoco. En realidad, me ha invitado Rachel esta misma tarde.**

— **¿Te ha invitado o te ha obligado?** — sonreí.

Soltó una carcajada.

— **No pasa nada, vengo encantada.**

— **Una noche más a solas con la guardería al completo y a Rachel le da algo… Yo también te hubiera obligado.**

Volvió a reírse y yo con ella. Cuando aparté la vista de los intensos ojos azules de Jess topé con los de Rachel, que me miraban a la vez que caminaba por la terraza en nuestra dirección. La observé mientras saludaba con un beso a cada uno de nosotros y también me puse en pie para recibirla cuando llegó hasta donde me encontraba sentada.

— **Quinn** — sus ojos me examinaron en la proximidad.

Le devolví su cariñoso beso con más frialdad de la que albergaba y cuando se separó de mí supe que se había dado cuenta. La seguí con la mirada al rodear la mesa, deteniéndose detrás de Ruth.

— **Ruth, guapa, hazme sitio, por favor** — le dijo posando la mano en su hombro con la mirada fija en mis ojos.

Bajé la vista a la mesa cuando obligó a Ruth a desplazarse hacia su derecha y Rachel tomó asiento justo enfrente de mí.

— **Siento el retraso, ha llamado mi hermana y me ha tenido una hora al teléfono** —habló de nuevo.

Esperé oír algún comentario al respecto por parte de Jess, pero a excepción de preguntarle por ella y cómo le iba, no salió a relucir su inminente viaje. Tal vez Jess no lo supiera aún, o tal vez no supiera que yo ya conocía la noticia, y no sería ella la que torpemente provocara que lo descubriera. En cualquier caso, algo seguía sin encajarme del todo. Yo tampoco dije nada y pretendí estar ajena a su conversación. Seguí el movimiento de la mano de Rachel cuando cogió su servilleta y secó una pequeña salpicadura de agua sobre el pecho de Jess. Aquel gesto hizo que me fijara en su femenina anatomía por primera vez.

Aunque supe desde el primer instante en que la conocí que había nacido hombre, siempre la había visto como mujer. Su melena, sus cuidadas manos, la carencia de vello en su rostro, su cintura, su modo de caminar y sus gestos eran de mujer. Exceptuando la prominente nuez, una estatura por encima de la media nacional y una voz un tanto grave, se podía considerar que no quedaba nada de lo que fue un varón. Y eso si valoraba que aquellas tres características se pudieran adjudicar exclusivamente al sexo masculino. Había conocido féminas tan grandes o más que ella, con una nuez destacable en ocasiones y con una voz muchísimo más ronca que la que poseía Jess. Imaginé que habría pasado años hormonándose para adquirir aquel aspecto, pero fue su pecho lo que realmente había llamado mi atención.

Mi mente regresó a la tarde anterior.

Aún continuaba acariciando la piel de Rachel, que yacía dormida sobre mí cuando despertó. Se tumbó cariñosa a mi lado al tiempo que me besaba, acurrucándose somnolienta, de nuevo, contra mi cuerpo. Como habíamos quedado para ir al Breadstix, porque las B's tocaban aquella noche, le dije que tenía que ir a casa a dejar la moto y así aprovechaba para ver a mi madre, darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa.

A mi madre no le gustaba que saliera en moto por la noche, se suponía que salía con Santana y Kurt, por lo que cogeríamos el coche, como el resto de los fines de semana, por si llegábamos tarde. Pero me pidió que me quedara un rato más con ella. La abracé más fuerte y le dije que sí. Yo tampoco quería irme, aunque no quedara más remedio si deseaba continuar con mi doble vida sin levantar sospechas. Sin embargo, cuando su teléfono móvil sonó se sobresaltó, incorporándose de golpe. Me indicó que tenía que cogerlo tras comprobar quién le llamaba. La contemplé mientras se levantaba de la cama y no pude ignorar su trasero desnudo, que el movimiento de su camisa al caminar me dejaba ver de cuando en cuando. E ignoré aún menos su pubis cuando se giró tras coger con prisa una bata del armario antes de desaparecer de la habitación. Esperaba que no fuera su ex. Aunque había conseguido controlar mis celos, aquella mujer de ojos cristalinos me hacía sentir en inferioridad de condiciones. Era cierto que Rachel me demostraba que me quería, pero siempre me quedaba la duda de cuánto tiempo tardaría en cansarse de una adolescente de dieciséis años, que no podía ofrecerle lo que ella necesitaba, para buscar aquellas carencias en una mujer adulta. Miré de nuevo hacia el armario abierto cuando algo cayó al suelo. Supuse que las prisas con las que Rachel había sacado la bata hicieron que aquel liviano tejido se desprendiera de su percha. Me levanté y recogí una camisa negra que parecía de seda. La sacudí con suavidad antes de volver a colgarla en su percha. Al hacer más hueco entre la ropa colgada, evitando que otro roce la hiciera caer, descubrí una bolsa de plástico grande sobre una balda baja, que prácticamente pasaba inadvertida con la cascada de ropa que caía sobre ella. No pretendí fisgonear, pero mis ojos tampoco pudieron eludir las grandes letras impresas en color azul: «Clínica Romo. Medicina y Cirugía plástica». Se me encogió el corazón al dar por hecho que sus revisiones oncológicas las haría allí, y regresé a la cama a esperar que terminara de atender su llamada.

Aquello lo había dado por hecho la tarde anterior, cuando la concentración de mi riego sanguíneo se hallaba bastante lejos de mi cerebro y la palabra «medicina», por su significado, había solapado a la de «cirugía plástica». Y también era cierto que la tarde anterior desconocía que Rachel se fuera a marchar de viaje durante un mes.

Aquella palabra me había confundido, sin embargo ahora, y tras reparar en el pecho de Jess, solo era capaz de recordar las letras que aludían a la cirugía plástica. Miré atrás y me aseguré de que ningún camarero se encontrara de camino con nuestra comida. Me disculpé y me levanté de la mesa, ansiosa por consultar en Internet a qué se dedicaba exactamente la Clínica Romo. Caminé deprisa aferrada a mi móvil y con la mirada posada en él, cuando al doblar la mesa que ocupábamos me di cuenta de que ya no tenía margen de esquivar al hombre contra el que chocaba.

— **Lo siento, perdona** — me excusé alzando la vista.

Una extraña sensación de familiaridad me invadió por completo cuando miré sus aturdidos ojos color avellana, que me miraban con una calidez sobrecogedora.

— **No, por favor, perdona tú** — me respondió con una sonrisa afectuosa.

Tenía la tez blanca, el pelo rubio y una barba de cuatro o cinco días donde se asomaban algunas canas. Era alto y de complexión atlética. Me sacaba más de media cabeza y vestía una cazadora de cuero que parecía de motorista, cosa que constaté al fijarme en el casco integral que llevaba en la mano. Noté que se azoraba bajo mis escrutadores ojos antes de inclinar la cabeza ligeramente, a modo de despedida, y continuar con su camino. Me quedé paralizada. Una tormenta de imágenes y emociones estallaron en mi cabeza y me giré para mira le. Ni siquiera me preocupó cuando él también volvió la cabeza hacia mí, siendo el primero en retirar la vista tras ese momento. Le observé de espaldas, junto al hombre que le acompañaba.

— **Quinn, ¿estás bien?** — oí que me preguntaba Kurt a lo lejos.

Me sobresalté cuando tomó mi mano, haciendo que me diera cuenta de que se encontraba a mi lado.

— **Sí, voy a hacer una llamada** — respondí, percatándome de que todos en la mesa me miraban.

— **¿Qué ha sido eso?** — preguntó Kurt con asombro.

— **No lo sé. Enseguida vuelvo** — anuncié antes de mirar los ojos interrogantes de Rachel, que continuaban observándome desde el fondo.

Me alejé hacia la entrada y localicé un sitio tras un enorme tiesto de piedra, que me daría la intimidad que necesitaba para llevar a cabo mi consulta con tranquilidad. Me apoyé en la barandilla y contemplé unos segundos la playa, la espuma blanca que formaban las olas rompiendo contra la orilla. Cuando accedí a la página web de la clínica, descubrí que allí no había ninguna unidad de oncología. Se trataba de la mejor organización médica en cirugía plástica reparadora y estética. Su equipo lo formaban más de cien médicos especialistas. Cada uno de ellos contaba con más de veinte años de experiencia, y había sido la primera institución médica en obtener el certificado de calidad ISO.

Aquello me hizo dudar seriamente acerca de si Rachel iba a marcharse a Colombia o tan solo lo utilizaba de excusa para operarse el pecho sin tener que contármelo. Por lo que había leído, y tras ver aquella mañana su pecho, sabía que la intervención quirúrgica a la que se había sometido fue la cirugía conservadora de la mama. Gracias a Dios, eso era indicativo de que el tumor no sería muy grande. A través de una tumorectomía se lo habrían extirpado, junto al tejido sano cercano al mismo en el interior de la mama, pero aquella le había dejado el pecho operado más pequeño. Algo absolutamente inapreciable cuando estaba vestida. Era verdad que, aunque había conseguido abrirla, no se deshacía de su camisa cuando hacíamos el amor. Aun así, tampoco me había parecido apreciable la diferencia entre los dos pechos bajo el sujetador, que suponía llevaba adaptado para conseguir una simetría. Solo era evidente si mirabas su pecho al desnudo. Me daba igual. No quería que se sometiera a más intervenciones, y su consiguiente riesgo, por una simple cicatriz y una pequeña diferencia de tamaño. No sabía qué le pasaba por la cabeza, pero estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que mostrarse tal y como era podía provocar cualquier tipo de rechazo en mí.

Pasé un mensaje a mi madre confirmándole que me quedaba a dormir en casa de Santana. De regreso a la mesa, choqué con los ojos verdes del hombre con el que había tropezado, nos sonreímos brevemente antes de que girara a la izquierda y caminara hasta el fondo del banco, para tomar asiento junto a San de nuevo.

Desde el momento en que llegué había encontrado a Tina un tanto cabizbaja, pero no quise decirle nada delante de todos. Aproveché para sonreírle cuando nuestras miradas coincidieron y con un gesto de cabeza pretendí saber si estaba bien.

— **No, no lo está** — respondió Ruth interceptando mi señal al tiempo que Tina asentía sin convicción.

Miré a Tina, cuando bajó la vista al plato de spaghetti alle vongole que le acababan de servir y que yo también había pedido, aunque mi ración aún no había llegado.

— **Tiene que olvidarse de ella** — habló de nuevo Ruth dirigiéndose a mí.

— **Eso es fácil de decir y muy difícil de conseguir.**

— **Lo que tiene que hacer es buscar a otra y echarse un polvo.**

— **Ruth…** — suspiró Rachel.

— **Ni que eso sirviera de algo. Seguiría igual de enamorada de ella.**

— **¿Igual que tú de…?** — se calló y sus ojos miraron de reojo a Rachel.

Le mantuve la mirada al tiempo que sentía a Santana removerse en su asiento junto a mí queriendo tirársele al cuello. Rachel giró la cabeza en su dirección dedicándole una cortante mirada.

— **Sí, igual** — confirmé para su sorpresa.

— **Pues tú también estás perdiendo el tiempo —** dijo incisiva.

Alcé la mano ligeramente, impidiendo que Rachel pronunciara las palabras que intuí tomando forma en sus labios.

— **Es posible** — admití—. **Pero yo mi tiempo lo pierdo en lo que me da la gana.**

— **¡Joder Ruth!** — exclamó Tina.

— **Era una broma.**

— **No, no lo era** — repuse con rapidez —. **Pero no pasa nada.**

Un incómodo y largo silencio reinó en la mesa bajo el malhumorado rostro de Rachel. Después, cada uno se centró en su comida, poco a poco fuimos recuperando la normalidad durante la cena. Todos menos yo, que aunque fingí estar bien cuando me hablaban directamente, me mantuve en un segundo plano y apenas abrí la boca.

— **¿Quieres otra?**

Levanté la vista hacia Ruth al darme cuenta de que la pregunta iba dirigida a mí. Su dedo índice apuntaba en dirección al vaso de Coca-Cola que acababa de vaciar con el último trago.

— **Sí, gracias.**

— **De nada** — me respondió amablemente, apresurándose a llamar al camarero.

Me fui con Rachel porque me pidió que le acompañara en cuanto terminamos con los postres. La seguí y bajé tras ella los cinco escalones de piedra que llevaban a la oscura playa.

— **¿Estás bien? Llevas toda la cena tan callada…** — me dijo acariciándome la mejilla con el pulgar.

— **Tenía entendido que cuando los mayores hablaban los niños se callaban…**

— **Estás enfadada** — se rio con mi sarcasmo.

— **¡Qué va! Si me lo estoy pasando en grande. ¿Tú no?**

— **¿Por qué no me has dejado que le diga cuatro cosas?**

— **¿A quién? ¿A la chica tan guapa con la que llevas intentando emparejarme desde que te conocí?**

— **Quinn…** — suspiró agarrándome de la cintura.

— **Tampoco ha dicho nada que no sea verdad** — subrayé separándome de ella.

Cuando accedí de nuevo a la terraza, vi que el hombre rubio y su acompañante caminaban en mi dirección con intención de abandonar el restaurante. Aproveché a mirar al segundo. Era algo más bajo, aunque también fuera de complexión atlética. Llevaba el pelo muy corto y lucía un apurado afeitado. Caminaba agarrado a otro casco integral de moto, de color rojo. Rachel me miró cuando le devolví la sonrisa al rubio, que junto con otra inapreciable inclinación de cabeza, me ofreció al cruzarnos. Me detuve al notar que sus pasos se alejaban y me apoyé en la barandilla para echarle un último vistazo.

— **¿Está bueno?** —pregunté cuando reparé en la intensa calada que dio a su cigarrillo tras encenderlo.

Bajó la vista hacia el humeante tabaco y sonrió brevemente.

— **Sí.**

— **Me alegro, disfrútalo, es el último que te fumas.**

— **Pensaba que no te molestaba.**

— **Y no me molesta. Me encanta el olor del tabaco rubio.**

— **¿Entonces?**

— **Es malo para la salud. Si no fuera por eso, no me importaría nada que fumaras.**

Sonrió más abiertamente.

— **Ahora mismo lo apago.**

— **No** — posé mi mano en su brazo deteniendo su intento de deshacerse de él **—. En serio, fúmatelo y disfrútalo. Solo me gustaría que fuera el último.**

— **Lo será, si es lo que quieres.**

— **En realidad, preferiría que lo quisieras tú. No sirve de nada si vas a fumar cuando no estés conmigo, que es casi siempre…**

Contuvo la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios tras aceptar mi reproche.

— **Soy un poco mayor para fumar a escondidas, ¿no te parece? Puedes quedarte tranquila, no volveré a fumar.**

— **Gracias** —dije rozando con el dedo índice el dorso de su mano. Me giré para contemplar la vista sobre la playa mientras esperaba a que Rachel terminara de disfrutar su supuesto último cigarrillo **—. ¿Sabes quién era?** — hablé de nuevo al advertir su silenciosa mirada sobre mí durante un largo rato.

— **No** — tardó en contestar tras estudiar mi rostro.

Sonreí suspicaz al darme cuenta de que había preferido escoger esa respuesta.

— **Mi padre** — le confirmé.

— Lo he imaginado — admitió en voz baja **—. Te pareces muchísimo a él. ¿Estás bien?** —preguntó suavemente, y deslizó la mano por la barandilla hasta cubrir la mía. Entrelacé los dedos con los suyos un instante antes de soltar su mano.

— **Sí, no te preocupes.**

— **Creía que no le conocías.**

— **Y es verdad. Es la primera vez que le he visto siendo consciente de que era mi padre. Tengo vagos recuerdos de un hombre que jugaba conmigo cuando era pequeña, pero eso es todo. Imagino que era él.**

— **¿Y cómo has sido capaz de reconocerle?**

— **Tú lo has dicho, soy clavada a él. También por su forma de mirarme.**

— **Él te conoce, ¿verdad?**

— **He crecido pensando que mi padre era un cabrón que había abandonado a mi madre al saber que estaba embarazada de mí, pero cuando estuve ingresada en la clínica descubrí que no fue así. Resulta que no era un cabrón, sino gay. El hombre que le acompañaba es su pareja.**

— **¿Por qué no me lo habías contado antes?**

Me encogí de hombros.

— **Lo hubiera hecho de haber salido la conversación pero como nunca ha sido así, tampoco quise hablar de ello sin venir a cuento.**

— **¿Y ha cambiado algo en ti ahora que le has visto?**

— **Supongo, no lo sé. Tal vez deba conocerle. Ahora que no vas a estar durante un mes quizá sea un buen momento para hacerlo.**

Desvió la vista hacia el mar cuando le dije aquello, pero volvió a mirarme para saber una cosa más.

— **¿Te supone un problema que sea gay?**

— **No, todo lo contrario. Fue a mi madre a la que se lo supuso, y aunque entiendo perfectamente que se sintiera dolida y traicionada, me pregunto si le hubiera apartado de mi vida del mismo modo en que lo hizo si le hubiese pillado engañándola con una chica en lugar de con aquel chico.**

— **Probablemente sí.**

Una risa cáustica escapó de mi garganta.

— **Probablemente no —** le corregí—.

 **Las dos sabemos que eso no suele ocurrir entre los heteros. Mi madre no quería que tuviera un padre gay y mira tú por dónde, ahora no solo el padre de su hija es gay sino que también su hija. Espero que tenga más suerte con su próximo hijo.**

— **¿Está embarazada tu madre?** — me preguntó con sorpresa.

— **No, pero lo estará.**

— **Eso no puedes saberlo.**

— **Lo que tú digas, Rachel** — respondí con aburrimiento.

— **No te enfades.**

— **No me enfado pero vamos a dejar la conversación.**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Porque si vas a estar quitándole hierro a cada observación que hago, pretendiendo suavizar o ignorar la realidad, prefiero no seguir hablando.**

— **Lo siento.**

— **No importa. Ya sé que lo haces con buena intención y con afán de protegerme. Aunque no sepa muy bien de qué.**

— **¿Qué te hace pensar que tu madre quiera tener otro hijo?** — me preguntó abandonando su amparadora actitud.

Me quedé pensativa unos segundos y decidí no contestar a su pregunta.

— **Estos quieren ir a tomar una copa al Breadstix. Yo no voy a ir. ¿Te importaría dejarme en casa de camino?** — aproveché para cambiar de tema.

— **Quédate conmigo esta noche.**

— **¿Y qué vas a hacer con Jess? Creo que ella también quiere ir y no puedes dejarla sola con el jardín de infancia. La has invitado a cenar para no tener que aguantar tú sola al parvulario, ¿y ahora pretendes marcharte?**

Sonrió ante la definición que utilicé para describir el grupo que formábamos.

— **Bueno, pues podrías acompañarme un rato y luego nos vamos.**

— **No, yo no voy a ir. Te espero en mi casa mientras te tomas algo con Jess y cuando termines, si quieres, me pasas a buscar.**

— **¿Por qué no me esperas en casa entonces?**

— **Como quieras —** soné resignada encogiéndome de hombros con desgana.

— **Si no te apetece quizá sea mejor que lo dejemos para otro momento… — Me parece bien.**

Me miró perpleja cuando di media vuelta, encaminándome hacia la mesa que ocupábamos.

— **Quinn, Quinn ¿cuánto es 395 entre 14?** — preguntó Santana.

— **28,21. ¿Habéis incluido ya la propina?**

— **¡Gracias, preciosa!** — asintió sonriente lanzándome un beso.

Le devolví el beso. Me hizo gracia que me llamara así. Las últimas veces que había oído aquel piropo salió de los labios de Rachel.

— **¡Menudo cerebro! ¿Se te dan bien los números?** — me preguntó Ruth.

Hice una mueca a modo de confirmación.

— **Se le da bien todo** — dijo Santana.

— **¿Y por qué no te presentas a uno de esos concursos de la tele? Hay algunos donde se puede ganar mucha pasta.**

— **Sí, eso me lleva diciendo Martina desde que la conozco. Tal vez lo haga un día de estos…**

Dejé un billete de veinte y otro de diez sobre la mesa, anunciando que me marchaba a casa.

— **¿No vienes a tomar algo al Breadstix?** — quiso saber Ruth.

— **¿Eso no te parece una pérdida de tiempo?** — le pregunté con retintín.

Se sonrojó ligeramente y apartó la vista de mi cínica mirada. Me sentí mal al instante, aunque no tuviera claro si era por no haber conseguido controlarme sin tomarme la revancha o por su hiriente apunte, que no había dejado de reverberar en mi cabeza durante toda la noche, recordándome lo que yo ya sabía. Jamás conseguiría ser la pareja de Rachel.

— **Otro día, hoy no puedo, de verdad, me tengo que ir** — hablé de nuevo suavizando la voz.

— **Si quieres te llevo** — se ofreció al tiempo que sus ojos volvieron a mirarme.

— **La llevo yo** — sentenció Rachel antes de darme tiempo a contestar. Su tono de voz había sido tan tajante que ni Ruth se atrevió a insistir ni yo a negarme—. **Cuando quieras** — dijo clavándome la mirada.

Descubrí que Jess tenía otros planes y que tampoco iría al Breadstix cuando me despedí de ella. Caminé en silencio al lado de Rachel hasta el parking al aire libre del restaurante, donde había estacionado su coche.

— **Igual hubieras preferido que te llevara Ruth** — habló con indiferencia, introduciendo la llave en el contacto. **— Igual** — pronuncié molesta con el mismo desdén.

— **Aún estás a tiempo** — replicó señalándome la puerta.

La miré fijamente a los ojos, tratando de dilucidar si aquella invitación a que abandonara su coche iba en serio.

— **Ya me llevará ella cuando tú no estés** — respondí a su provocación ante la duda.

— **Es verdad, se me había olvidado** — rio irónica—. **En un mes, si no es más, tendréis muchas ocasiones.**

— **¡Touchée! —** acepté la derrota y aparté dolida la vista de sus ojos.

Ahora ya no era solo un mes sino que se había abierto la posibilidad de que aún fuera más tiempo. De pronto, la opción de su operación se desvaneció por completo en mi cabeza y me pregunté si realmente iba a hacer ese viaje, si el motivo era separarse de mí el tiempo suficiente como para dar por terminada nuestra relación cuando volviera. Quizá pensara que un mes sin verla bastaría para olvidarme de ella. Para mi desgracia, iba a necesitar muchos meses para hacerlo. No sabía que al menos una vida entera, sino dos, era lo que yo iba a necesitar para lograr borrarla de mi cabeza y de mi corazón.

— **Quinn** — me nombró con dulzura al tiempo que rozaba mi pelo.

Supe que acababa de arrepentirse de utilizar su larga ausencia para hacerme daño. Me giré, la agarré atrayéndola hacia mí hasta que fundí mi boca con la suya en un posesivo beso. Gimió cuando me adentré y mi lengua se unió a la suya. Me devolvió el beso con la misma voracidad que impuse yo y mi sexo latió en respuesta al placer de sentir sus labios y su lengua abrasándome.

— **Vámonos a tu casa.**

Aún tenía la respiración acelerada, un torbellino de sentimientos fluía por mis venas cuando salí del coche en el porche de entrada. Todavía me dolía su comentario, aunque aquella respuesta la hubiera provocado yo. Me sacaba de quicio que insinuara que Ruth pudiera gustarme. Me hacía daño que a veces pareciera que si aquello fuera verdad no le importaría en absoluto. El cóctel de celos, rabia y deseo que latía en mi interior, hizo que estallara cuando pasó por mi lado simulando que no había ocurrido nada.

— **Nunca me ha gustado Ruth. Ni siquiera me gustaba cuando aún no te conocía. ¿Te ha quedado claro? —** le dije furiosa cerrándole el paso y obligándola a apoyarse en el morro del coche.

Su mirada vagó por mi rostro y una sensual sonrisa se asomó a sus labios.

— **Sí.**

— **Tú eres la única que me gusta, la primera y la única que me ha gustado en mi vida** — le confesé con rabia antes de besarla con la misma rabia que sentía.

Nos besamos salvajemente. La deseaba tanto que allí mismo desabroché con urgencia cada botón de su vestido camisero hasta abrirlo por completo. La abracé con fuerza acariciando su espalda. Resbalé hasta los glúteos y sus caderas saltaron apretándose contra mí. Me deslicé bajo la tela de su ropa interior para acariciarlos, al tiempo que su sexo encontraba mi muslo para frotarse con él. Me miró excitada cuando la empujé con mi propio cuerpo, haciendo que su espalda descansara sobre el capó del coche. Abandoné nuestro enloquecido beso y bajé hasta que mi boca alcanzó su pecho izquierdo. El pezón endureció bajo el tejido del sujetador y mis labios lo besaron. La oí gemir al acariciarlo con mi lengua y aquel gemido penetró en mi conciencia haciendo que recuperara el control. Me detuve un instante, supongo que esperando su habitual reacción, cuando me acercaba a aquella zona de su anatomía. Pero por primera vez no se tensó rehuyendo mi contacto. Me sentí feliz, había llegado a pensar que nunca conseguiría aquella intimidad con ella, que no le gustaba que le acariciaran allí. Sin embargo, su piel acababa de evidenciar todo lo contrario, respondiendo a mis caricias incluso por encima del sujetador. Trepé por el costado dejando atrás su cadera y la perfecta cala que dibujaba su cintura. Apenas rocé la curva donde se insinuaba su pecho con la yema del pulgar, y me mantuve atenta a sus señales. Su jadeante respiración aún no mostraba indicios de que me apartara, por lo que lo rodeé con suavidad. Lo sostuve un momento antes de que mis dedos se tensaran a su alrededor para llevármelo a la boca. Gemí con ella al tiempo que se curvaba y su sexo se apretaba contra mí. Ya no dudé y lo cubrí por completo con mi mano, estremeciéndome con el tacto de su erecto pezón. No me atreví a dirigirme a su otro pecho, aunque no pudiera apartar de mi ente lo mucho que quería hacerlo. Era la primera vez que me lo permitía y no estaba segura de dónde se hallarían los límites de su inesperada concesión. Sin embargo, yo deseaba más. Quería sentirla sin la ropa de por medio y alcancé su hombro bajándole el tirante por debajo del vestido abierto. Contemplé su pecho que se agitaba en armonía con su sofocada respiración y retiré la tela con más decisión de la que albergaba, exponiéndolo a la débil luz que proyectaba la luna en cuarto menguante. Me dio vueltas la cabeza cuando recorrí la redondez de la tierna carne endurecida por la excitación y mis húmedos labios rozaron su aún más endurecido pezón. Me pareció advertir que se tensaba, pero volví a recorrer su suave desnudez con mi boca. Su siguiente gemido resonó en la quietud de la noche al acariciar con mi lengua su prominente y duro pezón. Me derretí al envolverlo con mi mano, con el contacto directo con la caliente y sedosa piel, que se volvía rugosa en la cima. Lo acaricié, lo besé y lo lamí tomándome mi tiempo, y su cuerpo respondió ardientemente a cada estímulo. Cuanto más incrementaba la intensidad de mis caricias y mis húmedos besos sobre su oscilante pecho, más ávidas se volvían sus caderas empujando su sexo contra mi ingle. Con cada nuevo roce, beso y caricia, que mi boca le ofrecía, sus gemidos iban elevándose rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en el porche. Deslicé mis labios por la piel de su estómago hasta su pubis, cuando su enloquecida fricción contra mí me hizo saber que explotaría en un orgasmo. Sus caderas temblaron cuando lo besé y una de sus manos descendió deprisa sujetándome el rostro.

— **No** — jadeó.

Ignoré su negativa y volví a besarla antes de bajar ligeramente sus bragas y hacer rodar mis labios sobre su sedoso monte de Venus.

— **No, mi amor, no quiero eso** — me dijo tomándome la cara, ahora con las dos manos.

— **¡Por Dios, claro que quieres**! — me rebelé y aparté sus manos sujetándolas con fuerza contra el coche.

Intentó liberarse cuando mis labios resbalaron recorriendo su pubis aunque fuera por encima de su ropa interior. Ya no tenía forma de deshacerme de sus bragas, porque sabía que en cuanto utilizara una de mis manos para aquella tarea, y la soltara, no me lo permitiría.

— **Eres preciosa** — le susurré antes de sumergir mi boca en su sexo tras abrirme paso entre sus piernas, con un movimiento que le pilló de improviso. — **No,** **Quinn** — sollozó, tratando de cerrarlas, pero ya no tuvo éxito.

Sentí la humedad de su sexo a través del fino tejido y comencé a acariciarlo lentamente con mi lengua y con mis labios. Advertí que sus caderas se retraían separándose de mí, pero recuperé el mínimo espacio perdido y volví a cubrir su vulva con mi boca. En esta ocasión ejercí más presión. Ya no tenía escapatoria, mi boca la aprisionaba contra el coche y no contaba con más espacio para echarse hacia atrás. La oí jadear cuando comencé a recorrerla por completo. Aprecié que se estremecía cuando acaricié su ano con la lengua y ascendí hasta la entrada de su húmeda vagina. En ese instante quise soltarle las muñecas para poder desnudarla, pero aún se mostraba demasiado rígida como para intentarlo. Avancé hacia el clítoris y rodeé con mis labios los suyos. Comencé con suavidad a succionar y a chupar su carne por encima de la liviana tela, que cada vez iba adhiriéndose más a su sexo. Estaba caliente, y aunque ya no gimiera, respiraba con dificultad. Me concentré en aquella respiración para que me guiara en mi propósito. Algo me decía que la contención de sus gemidos era intencionada y que no ayudaría en mi deseo de satisfacerla oralmente. Aun así, persistí con mis atenciones alrededor de su clítoris y mis labios fueron intensificando gradualmente la presión. Aflojé sus muñecas, pero sin soltarlas, cuando noté que comenzaba a relajarse, dejándose llevar.

Poco después, contemplé maravillada cómo sus piernas se abrían sutilmente entregándose por fin a mí. No tardé en sentir su cuerpo sacudiéndose bajo mi boca y escuché cómo acallaba un gemido, al tiempo que el tejido que nos separaba, impidiéndome su contacto directo, se humedecía notoriamente con su calor líquido. Me detuve fascinada y disfruté de los espasmos que hacían latir su sexo contra mi lengua tras el orgasmo. Acaricié sus muñecas para compensar la presión que había estado ejerciendo sobre ellas y besé su vulva. Aquellos intensos latidos fueron remitiendo.

— **Te quiero** — susurré.

Tomó mi barbilla alzándome el rostro y apenas pude ver sus ojos entreabiertos cuando se inclinó sobre mí.

— **No vuelvas a hacerlo** — sollozó antes de fundir su boca con la mía, besándome apasionadamente. Me agarró de las solapas de la cazadora y me levantó del duro suelo sin interrumpir su ardiente beso. Se abrazó a mí y me estremecí por su modo de rodearme.

— **¿Por qué no?** — quise saber.

Enterró su cara en mi cuello. Aún jadeaba y le faltaba aire para hablar.

— **Porque eres muy joven, mi amor.**

— **Pero te quiero, estoy harta de tanto absurdo tabú, de que no me dejes quererte. Estoy enamorada de ti y es contigo con quien quiero hacer el amor, por mucho que te escandalice y no quieras oírlo.**

Levantó la cabeza que tenía apoyada en mi hombro y giró mi rostro hacia ella, besándome suavemente. Cogió mi mano y me llevó dentro. Caminamos a oscuras hasta su habitación. En cuanto cruzamos el umbral de la puerta lanzó las llaves sobre el sofá. Me quitó despacio la cazadora, después se deshizo de su chaqueta. Me atrapó el labio superior entre los suyos y comenzó su lento y sensual beso, que con cada roce de su lengua me arrancaba un nuevo gemido.

Me dejó temblando y con el corazón desbocado cuando caí sobre la cama. Mis ojos empezaban a acostumbrarse a la penumbra y distinguí la piel, que dejaba ver su vestido abierto al tumbarse sobre mí.

— **Sí que quiero oírlo. De hecho, me encanta oírlo** — susurró.

Su caliente aliento junto a mi oído me quemó la piel y la abracé. Su húmeda lengua se abrió paso en busca de la mía. Apenas profundizó en mi boca, se mantuvo un largo rato en la superficie, jugando con mis labios, explorándolos y lamiéndolos pausadamente. La suave cadencia de su beso me abrasaba, me incendiaba el cuerpo, que se curvaba de placer bajo el suyo. Retiró mis manos de su cintura cuando comencé a apretarme contra ella. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, sujetándome cada mano a uno y otro lado de mi cabeza, continuando con su enloquecedor beso. Me gustó tanto su dominante manera de inmovilizarme, que mi sexo se contrajo placenteramente en un espasmo. Había perdido el contacto con su pecho y solo contaba con el calor de uno de sus muslos entre los míos.

— **Dame tu lengua, mi amor** — gimió.

Me recibió con un suave roce, que se transformó en una intensa caricia cuando ahondé en aquel exquisito calor. Apresó mi lengua entre sus labios y se movió lentamente sobre ella. La lamió con calma y con el mismo sosiego comenzó a chupármela. Me hacía gemir tanto que no tardó en ofrecerme mayor profundidad, poco después acrecentó también el ritmo. Cada succión repercutía directamente en mi sexo, apreciando cómo la sangre se agolpaba en mi vulva. La creciente presión hizo que mis caderas saltaran en busca de las suyas. Levantó la pelvis impidiendo que me apretara contra ella y solo conseguí un ligero roce en mi entrepierna. Un desesperado sollozo escapó de mi garganta, pero Rachel volvió a besarme con pasión, ignorando por completo mi manifiesta necesidad. Su ardiente modo de besarme me dobló la espalda, arrancándome un ronco gemido, que retumbó entre las paredes de la habitación. Me retorcí bajo su cuerpo y mi sexo volvió a buscarla ansioso por su contacto, pero una vez más, no me dejó. La miré desconcertada y sonreí jadeante cuando me fundí en sus ojos, que me contemplaban con deseo.

— ¿ **Estoy castigada por lo de antes? ¿Es eso?** — me reí a pesar de lo excitada que estaba. Me faltaba el aire y mi respiración sonaba tan fuerte que parecía que acabara de subir corriendo los 1.860 escalones del Empire State.

Soltó una de mis manos y bajó hasta acariciar mi rostro, besándome con dulzura.

— **Lo de antes me ha parecido maravilloso** — me confesó al oído.

Me enredé en su melena con la mano que acababa de liberarme.

— **Y a mí, mi amor. Me ha encantado** — le confirmé aliviada, sin el menor síntoma de culpabilidad por desear aquel placer, que parecía pertenecer únicamente a los adultos.

— **Tan maravilloso que aún puedo sentirte** — susurró entrecortadamente a mi oído otra vez.

Me estremecí al oír aquellas palabras y ahogué un gemido al revivir en mis labios la húmeda recompensa que me había brindado su sexo tras el leve forcejeo. Busqué su cara, que se escondía contra mi cuello, y la besé suavemente. Sus caricias descendieron por mi cuerpo y se colaron bajo mi camisa, recorriéndome el estómago, que tembló con aquel tacto. Después, su boca se alejó de la mía y resbaló hasta mi escote. Se me aceleró el ritmo cardiaco en el momento en que sus manos fueron soltando los botones de mi camisa hasta abrirla por completo. La humedad de su lengua mojaba la piel, que iba quedando expuesta hasta topar con la cinturilla de mi pantalón. Era la primera vez que tomaba la iniciativa de desnudarme sin que yo participara activamente en aquel supuesto escándalo. Tan solo la tarde de nuestro primer beso se atrevió a ello, pero enseguida su código moral no le permitió continuar, así que ya no estaba segura de hasta dónde estaría dispuesta a llegar en esta ocasión. Sin embargo, sus caricias continuaron cuando hizo saltar el botón y bajó la cremallera. Sentí sus suaves besos deslizándose hasta alcanzar mi pubis. Hice un esfuerzo por controlar mis caderas, obstinadas en revelar lo excitada que me encontraba. Volvió a deshacer el camino con la boca y besó ardientemente la mía. — **Estoy loca por ti** — sus manos deslizaron mi camisa por los hombros.

Ayudé a que me la quitara y volvió a besarme mientras se desprendía de ella. Cuando sus labios se dirigieron a uno de mis hombros, retirándome el tirante del sujetador, y descendieron hacia mi pecho se me fue la cabeza. Me hizo rodar por la cama para que me tumbara sobre ella y sus manos recorrieron entonces mi espalda, colándose por debajo de mi pantalón abierto. Me sacudí bajo sus caricias sobre mis glúteos desnudos. Un escalofrío me electrificó por completo cuando sus manos ascendieron de nuevo hasta mis hombros, bajando mi otro tirante. Sus labios me cubrieron la piel con sus húmedos besos al tiempo que desabrochaba mi sujetador. Gemí con la desnudez de mis pechos sobre los suyos cuando lo hizo resbalar por mis brazos, deshaciéndose de él. El calor de su boca abrigó la mía y el de sus manos mi espalda desnuda. Mis sentidos se sumieron en la trayectoria que tomaron con las nuevas caricias, que rozaban las curvas de mis pechos. Me sentía mareada por el deseo y aturdida en cierto modo por su maravilloso cambio de actitud. Deseaba que me tocara de una vez y no prolongara más aquella placentera tortura, pero no dije nada temiendo que eso pudiera ahuyentarla y regresara a la norma que ella sola había establecido, y que yo nunca había compartido. Me licuaba en la humedad de su boca que me besaba con fervor y que desencadenaba un inagotable balanceo de mis caderas sobre su sexo. Cuando su siguiente caricia envolvió mi pecho desnudo, mi piel ardió de un modo que no conocía hasta entonces y tomé su lengua, chupándola con devoción. Se sacudió con el recibimiento que le ofrecí y la sentí tensarse sobre mi carne endurecida al tiempo que acariciaba suavemente mi pezón. No pude ni quise disimular la felicidad que me produjo su tacto en aquella zona de mi piel y en respuesta, sus manos cubrieron mis dos pechos. Temblé con el placer del calor que los recorría, acunaba y cercaba con caricias que iban poco a poco intensificándose guiadas por el incremento de mis gemidos.

— **Eres preciosa** — exhaló.

Sin pensarlo, la arrastré conmigo mientras nos besábamos e hice que yaciera otra vez sobre mí.

— Tranquila, Rachel — le susurré cuando aprecié cierta rigidez en el instante en que deslicé su vestido, abierto por los hombros— **. Solo es el vestido, nada más.**

Su respiración se agitó más de lo que ya estaba y tomé su rostro entre mis mano para besarla cuando supe que aquella agitación no era tanto por nuestro grado de excitación, como por la tensión que le había generado mi intención de desnudarla. Me devolvió el beso con dulzura y yo volví a cubrirla para que se sintiera cómoda.

— **No** — musitó **—, quítamelo** — fundí en su boca un largo y profundo beso y descubrí sus hombros una vez más, deshaciéndome del vestido. Vibré cuando la abracé y mi torso desnudo entró en contacto con el suyo, aunque aún mantuviera su ropa interior puesta. Rocé su lengua con la mía y cogí su mano para llevarla a mi pecho—. **Te quiero** — susurró cuando hice que sus dedo lo rodearan.

— **Y yo a ti** — gemí adentrándome en su boca al tiempo que disfrutaba de la dureza de mi pezón contra sus yemas.

Quería volver a sentir sus caricias sobre mi sensibilizada carne y enseguida sus manos me otorgaron aquel deseo. La presión sobre mis pechos aumentó, y con ella, la ansiedad de nuestro beso. La seguí con la mirada cuando bajó por mi cuello en busca de un nuevo destino. No pude apartar la vista del perfil de su rostro, que cada vez se dibujaba más nítido en la penumbra, de la cima de mi pecho que desaparecía dentro de su cálida boca. El roce de sus labios acariciando mi pezón, humedeciéndolo con su lengua me había gimotear sin descanso, y mi espalda se curvó de placer. Aquella sutil invitación a que no parara nunca, junto con el estado de excitación que rezumaba mi cuerpo, la incitó a acrecentar su intensidad sobre mi piel hinchada y endurecida. La voracidad con la que su boca comenzó a chupar y lamer mis pechos, al tiempo que los sostenía entre sus manos bajo exquisitas caricias, hizo que el orgasmo asomara en el vértice de mis dos piernas. Empecé a perder el control y supe que no resistiría mucho más. Mis caderas cambiaron de ritmo y se volvieron salvajes. Retiró una de sus manos de mi pecho y descendió hasta mi cadera, volviéndola a apoyar sobre la cama. La ligera presión que ejercía sobre mí no era suficiente para mantenerlas quietas, así que hice un esfuerzo por dominarlas, aunque en mi intento por complacer a Rachel un quejido de protesta escapara de mi garganta. Sonrió jadeante y me miró con aquella intensidad que me paralizaba el corazón.

Me besó profundamente y aprecié el rastro de calor que se deslizaba entre mis muslos. Ahogué un gemido al sentir su mano, por primera vez, sobre mi latiente vulva, e instintivamente mis piernas se separaron más. Me apreté contra ella, que iba gradualmente estimulándome por encima de la ropa al tiempo que me abrasaba la boca con su ardiente beso. Su mano se coló inesperadamente por debajo de mi pantalón abierto y gimió conmigo cuando cubrió mi sexo. Percibí que se humedecían sus dedos en el suave recorrido y la necesidad que palpitaba en mi interior desde hacía mucho tiempo me venció. Perdí de nuevo el control y comencé a frotarme contra su tacto, que respondía con una experta precisión en el epicentro de mi placer. La miré aturdida por el deseo y exaltada por lo cerca que me hallaba de alcanzar el orgasmo, cuando su mano resbaló abandonando mi sexo. La estela de su beso viajó entonces en dirección sur y se deshizo de mis pantalones, desnudándome por completo.

— **Eres preciosa, Quinn** — susurró contemplando la piel que iban cubriendo sus caricias.

Tiré de ella haciendo que volviera a tumbarse sobre mí. Estaba demasiado excitada como para ignorar lo lejos que habíamos llegado aquella noche. A pesar de dudar un instante, porque le había asegurado que tan solo deseaba quitarle el vestido, ya que jamás trataría de desprenderla del sujetador, bajé sus bragas no sin cierto temor a que me lo impidiera. Ahogué un suspiro cuando me lo permitió, sollocé cuando sentí sobre mí su desnudez. Aprecié que ella también se estremecía, cuando nuestras lenguas se unieron con la misma avidez que lo hicieron nuestros sexos. Sus caricias regresaron a mi pecho y pronto se tornaron más intensas, elevando mi nivel de excitación.

La humedad de su vulva frotándose con la mía hizo que me diera vueltas la cabeza. Jamás la había sentido tan directamente y tan intensamente unida a mí. De pronto, se escurrió entre mis piernas y sus labios iniciaron un vertiginoso descenso, que se detuvo sobre mi pubis. La oía jadear con claridad porque a mí se me había cortado la respiración. La recuperé cuando cubrió mi sexo con su boca con extremada delicadeza, sumergiéndose en cada pliegue hasta que halló mi vagina, lamiendo con suavidad la entrada antes de profundizar imperceptiblemente en ella. La placentera sensación me hizo gemir y mis piernas se abrieron más, invitándole a que se adentrara. Mi clítoris vibró con el sensual estímulo de su lengua entrando y saliendo de mí con aquel rítmico movimiento. Mi cuerpo se dobló cuando volvió a llevarse mi vulva a la boca y yo arrastré sus manos hasta mis pechos para que me tocara.

Me volví loca con la erótica cadencia con la que comenzó a succionarme y chuparme, al tiempo que sus manos apretaban mis pechos, tensando los dedos sobre mis erectos pezones. Gemía conmigo cada vez que me comía y escuchar sus gemidos, me encendió aún más. Pareció que acababa de leer mi pensamiento, cuando intensificó el ritmo sobre mi clítoris, deliciosamente atrapado entre sus cálidos labios. Intenté aguantar y retrasar el clímax que hacía rato amenazaba con imponerse, pero era una tarea imposible ignorar su boca devorando mi sexo.

Dejé de luchar contra mi propio deseo. Todos mis sentidos se perdieron en su boca haciéndome el amor, en sus manos que continuaban acariciando mis pechos. Jamás en mi vida había sido tan consciente de algo. Tan solo unos segundos después, mi clítoris se contrajo para inundar su boca al alcanzar el asombroso orgasmo. Me sacudí violentamente, y aunque traté de contener aquel líquido que expulsaba, volví a derramarme dentro de su boca, que gemía tan alto como la mía.

Permanecí inerte y sollozante unos instantes con su jadeante aliento de fondo, que aún me envolvía. Me senté sobre la cama y levanté temblorosa su rostro. Aún palpitaban aquellos espasmos que contraían mi sexo cuando la besé con todo mí ser. Advertí que se estremecía y mi lengua profundizó en su boca humedecida e impregnada de mi orgasmo.

— **Estoy locamente enamorada de ti, Quinn. Eso es lo que hago contigo** — habló con la voz entrecortada.

Me emocionaron sus palabras y volví a besarla.

— **Eres preciosa** — jadeó con una sensual sonrisa cuando pasé los dedos por su barbilla, secándole la piel.

Traté de tumbarme sobre ella pero no me dejó. Había comprendido con demasiada rapidez mis verdaderas intenciones y me quedó claro que no iba a permitirme que le correspondiera con sexo oral. Me pareció ridículo por lo evidente de su enorme excitación, pero esta vez no protesté. La arrastré sobre mí en su lugar, y gimió cuando hice que nuestras vulvas se unieran. Si no me iba a dejar sentirla en mi boca, quería sentirla entonces sobre mi sexo. Me había parecido la cosa más maravillosa del mundo después de su espectacular cunnilingus. Me agité cuando empujé y me fundí en su resbaladiza carne. Detuvo el ligero movimiento de sus caderas y dejó que fuera yo quien se moviera. Me encantó que quisiera que yo tomara el control y comencé a frotarme suavemente contra su sexo.

Enseguida el placer me invadió y supe que volvería a tener otro orgasmo. Levanté más una de mis piernas y giré la cadera al tiempo que sujetaba las suyas contra mi cuerpo. Gemimos al mismo tiempo cuando nuestras vulvas se acoplaron a la perfección, incrementándose nuestro contacto. Me derretía cuando la sentía de aquel modo, en que ambas empezábamos a buscarnos con impaciencia. Contemplé la cambiante oscilación de su cuerpo y elevé más las caderas, abriendo mis piernas explícitamente a ella.

— **Quinn** — gimió cuando mi nueva postura permitió que se sentara con todo su peso sobre mi vulva.

Vibré con el profundo contacto y cerré los ojos inmersa en su satinada carne. Me quedé prácticamente inmóvil, simplemente sintiendo cómo se masturbaba contra mi sexo al tiempo que me masturbaba a mí. La fricción de su suave vulva aumentó considerablemente sobre la mía. Acaricié su cintura y bajé por sus caderas hasta detenerme en el perfil del glúteo que se tensaba al empujar contra mí. Recorrí su cuerpo semidesnudo con la mirada, y aunque tuve la tentación de quitarle el sujetador para poder acariciar sus pechos, que se balanceaban al ritmo que marcaban sus caderas, no lo hice. Me conformé con el tacto de su mano que acariciaba alternante los míos, mientras su otra mano continuaba paseándose por mis glúteos. Su movimiento se volvió placenteramente circular y la miré cuando un gritó sordo salió de su garganta. Su cabeza cayó hacia delante y su melena no me permitió verle el rostro cuando comenzó a sacudirse sobre mí.

— **Sí, mi amor** — gemí al percibir que mi sexo se inundaba con su caliente marea.

Me excitó tanto aquello, que mi clítoris latió y me uní a su orgasmo mientras más de aquel líquido caliente corría caudaloso por mi vulva, empapando cada pliegue y recoveco de mis genitales.

Sentir su fluido al tiempo que mi sexo se contraía por el placer del orgasmo me llevó al séptimo cielo. Me incorporé de golpe y la abracé contra mi cuerpo, haciendo que se sentara sobre mí y sus piernas me rodearan.

— **Te quiero** — susurró jadeante.

— **Y yo a ti** — respondí besando su cuello hasta alcanzar sus labios.

Nos besamos despacio, porque aún nos faltaba aire y nuestros corazones palpitaban demasiado deprisa. Me rodeó con sus brazos y apoyé el rostro sobre su pecho, todavía agitado. Nos quedamos así durante un largo rato.

— **Rachel —** la llamé en voz baja cuando su respiración y la mía fueron recobrando la normalidad.

— **Dime, preciosa** — dijo ella.

— **Me ha encantado** — le confesé.

Se separó de mí buscando mis ojos.

— **Y a mí, mi amor** — me besó tan dulce y tiernamente que volvió a encender mi deseo.

Me abrazó arrastrándome hacia ella cuando nos deslizamos bajo las sábanas. La rodeé también y volví a acomodarme sobre su pecho. Me estremecí con el calor que desprendía su desnudez, junto a la mía. Ignoré su sujetador y no hice preguntas sobre si dormiría con él o no. Sus dedos acariciaron mi espalda y mi piel reaccionó al instante.

Alzó mi rostro y me miró a los ojos antes de que sus labios me besaran. Su beso fue lento pero apasionado, enseguida sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo desnudo, y yo me perdí una vez más en sus caricias.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23.**

Nunca la Semana Santa había tardado tanto en llegar, ni caído tan tarde en el mes de abril. La última semana de clase, antes de las esperadísimas vacaciones, me mantuvo separada de Rachel. No porque yo quisiera, sino porque ella seguía ocupada con asuntos varios, al parecer. Curiosamente, desde que nuestra relación se había vuelto más íntima menor era el tiempo que pasaba con ella. Ahora nos habíamos convertido en amantes de fin de semana. Supongo que tendría que haberme conformado con aquello, pero yo siempre quería más. Desde el mismo instante en que la conocí, Rachel se había convertido en mi adicción y ahora que había probado la droga, el síndrome de abstinencia no me dejaba vivir sin ella. Y lo peor de todo era el constante runrún de mi cabeza, que me decía que algo no encajaba, que algo ocurría. El jueves por la tarde acompañé a Santana, después de que termináramos las prácticas en el hospital, a comprar un regalo para Britt. Iba a ser su cumpleaños y quería ir a una tienda de instrumentos musicales que se encontraba al norte de la ciudad. La seguí en moto y me detuve detrás de ella cuando se nos cerró un semáforo. Tenía la vista fija en la luz roja que colgaba por encima del casco de Santana cuando un color azul, que se hallaba en mi campo de visión, me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Desvié la vista y me topé con aquellas luces de neón que iluminaban unas letras que me resultaron familiares. «Clínica Romo», leí sin poder evitar que me diera un vuelco el corazón. Rodé despacio en el momento que brilló la luz verde. Quería absorber cada mínimo detalle de aquel edificio blanco con enormes cristaleras al tiempo que circulaba por delante. Casi estaba llegando al final de la manzana donde terminaba el parking propiedad de la clínica, cuando mis ojos detectaron la trasera de un coche blanco entre los muchos que había allí aparcados. Era el coche de Rachel. Se me desbocó el corazón y aceleré vacilante la moto para no perder a Santana. De regreso a casa volvimos a pasar por delante de la clínica y a pesar de que la perspectiva desde enfrente me dificultaba la visión, pude distinguir que su coche permanecía allí estacionado. Me despedí de Santana en la esquina donde siempre lo hacía y continué en dirección a mi casa para no levantar sospechas. Tan pronto avancé por la calle, asegurándome de que ya se había marchado, di la vuelta y deshice el camino de nuevo hasta la clínica.

Comprobé que su coche seguía allí y aparqué la moto en el lateral de la calle de enfrente. Merodeé por la acera sin apartar mis ojos y terminé por sentarme sobre el respaldo de un banco, que me ofrecía la altura suficiente para ver sin ser vista. Pasé mucho tiempo allí sentada, con la mirada fija en su matrícula, hasta que a las ocho y veinte reconocí su figura caminando por el aparcamiento. Iba sola y otra bolsa de plástico, como la que había descubierto en su armario, colgaba de su mano. La contemplé con la mirada borrosa por las lágrimas durante su recorrido. Después, se metió en el coche y esperé a que saliera del parking. La seguí con la mirada hasta que se alejó tanto que dejé de verla.

— **Es precioso Rachel** — le dije contemplando la impactante panorámica sobre la playa de arena blanca y agua turquesa, que contrastaban con el verde de la vegetación y las palmeras.

— **Me alegro de que te guste** — respondió entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

— **Es lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida después de ti** — levanté su mano y bajé la vista para mirarla. Aún era capaz de sentir su tacto sobre mi cuerpo, desde el fin de semana anterior, en que habíamos hecho el amor.

— **Querrás decir de ti.**

— **No, de ti** — confirmé llevándome su mano a los labios para besarla.

— **¿Va todo bien, Quinn?**

Eso mismo me preguntaba yo.

— **Sí, muy bien. ¿Por qué?**

— **Porque hoy estás muy callada, especialmente callada.** —Tenía razón, apenas había hablado durante las tres horas y media de trayecto en el ferry que nos había llevado hasta allí. Y tampoco cuando desembarcó el coche y condujo cruzando la isla de norte a sur, hasta el exclusivo complejo hotelero donde nos hallábamos. Me moví para quedar detrás de ella, rodeándola por la cintura **—. Y triste** — añadió girando la cara para mirarme, al tiempo que se apoyaba sobre mi hombro.

— **Ya no** — sonreí.

Alzó la mano y me retuvo contra ella cuando buscó mis labios para besarlos. Gemí con el roce de su lengua y sus dedos se tensaron sobre mi nuca, acercándome más a su boca.

— **¿Cuánto cuesta este lugar?** — le pregunté con la respiración agitada.

Era una lujosa villa privada de dos habitaciones, dividida por un salón y una cocina integrada en el mismo. Teníamos piscina para nosotras solas y la enorme terraza donde nos encontrábamos daba acceso a la playa.

Cada una de las estancias se comunicaba con aquella terraza, a excepción de uno de los dos cuartos de baño. Todo estaba pensando para que uno pudiera disfrutar de la impresionante vista.

— **No, Quinn** — susurró—. **¿Es por eso por lo que estás así?**

— **No, es porque no puedo vivir sin verte.**

Se dio la vuelta entre mis brazos y volvió a besarme apasionadamente. — **Te quiero** — dijo abrazándose a mi cuerpo.

— **Yo también puedo ayudar a pagar esto. Tengo dinero. No te lo he dicho, pero ya he cobrado la indemnización de Shuester.**

— **Ya era hora** — suspiró **—. Pero no quiero tu dinero.**

— **¿Estás segura? —** bromeé—. **Me ha dado una pasta.**

— **No hay dinero en el mundo que pueda pagar lo que te hizo.**

— **Me hizo la persona más feliz del mundo. Te conocí a ti.**

— **No digas eso. No me gusta que digas eso.**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Porque podría haberte matado.**

— **Pero no lo hizo y te conocí.**

— **Quinn…** Me reí.

— **¿Vamos a la playa?**

— **¿Me das una vuelta en moto?**

— **¿Qué moto?**

— **La de agua. ¿Sabías llevarla, verdad? Porque yo no.**

— **¿También tenemos moto de agua?** — se me iluminó la cara.

— **Podemos tener todo lo que tú quieras, mi amor.**

Deshice mi maleta a toda prisa y me cambié aún más rápido. Se rio cuando le pregunté si le importaba que la esperara en la playa. Me lanzó un chaleco salvavidas y me mostró burlona la llave de la moto, que sacó de su bolso.

— **Si la quieres, ven a por ella** — me dijo en tono sugerente.

La recorrí de arriba a abajo con la mirada y me acerqué despacio. Sentí un escalofrío cuando posó su mano sobre mi estómago desnudo, impidiendo que me aproximara más. Sonrió y escondió la mano detrás de su espalda.

— **Dame un beso y te la doy**.

Estiré el cuello para dar alcance a sus labios y ella me rodeó, besándome abrasadoramente. Protesté cuando abrió mi mano y me entregó la llave. No quería la moto, quería hacer el amor con ella. Estaba terriblemente excitada y ella también, aunque lo disimulara cuando me echó de la habitación. Salí a regañadientes y escuché su risa mientras me alejaba. Descubrí que aquella parte de la playa era de uso exclusivo para la villa que ocupábamos. Al menos había cincuenta metros de distancia hasta nuestras vecinas, que en aquel momento jugaban en el agua. Me pregunté si serían pareja, pero enseguida desvié los ojos a la cubierta de proa color azul oscuro metalizado de la Yamaha que flotaba en la orilla, amarrada a un poste de madera. Volví a mirarlas cuando me sorprendió la buena temperatura que tenía el agua. Pensaba que iba a estar más fría a pesar de los cuatrocientos kilómetros que habíamos recorrido en dirección sur. Supuse que la ola de calor que habían anunciado para Semana Santa, y que ya se hacía notar, tenía mucho que ver con aquello. Además, Tlys era la última isla que conformaba el archipiélago donde vivíamos y la más austral de todas. Colgué el chaleco salvavidas del manillar de la moto y me zambullí en el agua cristalina mientras esperaba a Rachel. No tardó en aparecer con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en sus labios y supe que aún se estaba riendo de mí, por haberme dejado en el estado de excitación en que me dejó. Salí del agua para recibirla y le salpiqué suavemente la cara, en respuesta a aquella traviesa sonrisa.

— **Esta noche hablamos** — anuncié.

Soltó una carcajada que me hizo reír.

— **Dios, qué guapa eres** — suspiró paseando sus ojos por mi rostro.

Enrojecí y aparté la vista, como si eso evitara que ella no pudiera verme. La miré de soslayo cuando me fijé en que sonreía por mi reacción. Me di la vuelta con rapidez y me dirigí a la moto.

— **¿Nos vamos?** — pregunté sin mirarla, tratando de controlar mi acelerada respiración.

Su mano se posó de pronto en la curva de mi cintura, al tiempo que sus labios besaban mi espalda mojada poniéndome la piel de gallina.

— **Nos vamos** — susurró.

Pasamos la tarde entera subidas en la moto. Me costó un buen rato convencerla para que la llevara ella. No quería dejar de sentir su intenso abrazo y sus manos, que cada poco tiempo acariciaban mis piernas mientras surcábamos aquel manto turquesa, pero quería que comprobara que no era difícil conducirla, que cualquiera podía hacerlo. No dejó de reírse y de hacer bromas cuando le hice recordar que el cordón elástico que até a su chaleco salvavidas, y que la unía a la llave de contacto, se le conocía por el nombre de «hombre al agua». Y ya no paró de reírse cuando descubrió que, efectivamente, podía conducir la moto ella sola. Estaba tan feliz y exultante que me paseó arriba y abajo sin descanso. Me abracé a su cuerpo y me alegré tanto de verla así, que la triste imagen que conservaba de ella, caminando sola por el aparcamiento de la clínica, se desvaneció en mi cabeza. Sin embargo, aquella escena volvió a atormentarme cuando la dejé en la tumbona de la terraza y me metí en el baño a ducharme y a arreglarme para la cena.

Me senté en el sofá de la habitación y encendí la tenue luz de una lámpara que había sobre una mesa cuando el cielo se fue oscureciendo. La oía canturrear y oía correr el agua de la ducha mientras la cabeza no dejaba de darme vueltas, esperando a que terminara. Me había impactado tanto verla sola en ese parking y con aquella bolsa, suponía que llena de decenas de pruebas que le estarían haciendo, que aún no había conseguido borrar la imagen de mi mente y de mi corazón. No podía entender por qué no le acompañaba alguien, por qué me ocultaba una cosa así. Hasta me hubiera alegrado de verla en compañía de su ex.

— **Hola, preciosa** — dijo cuando salió y me encontró allí sentada **—. ¿Qué haces ahí tan solita en la penumbra?**

Llevaba enrollada una toalla que le cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos, su melena oscurecida por la humedad del agua caía cubriendo uno de sus hombros desnudos.

— **Pensar en ti.**

Me sonrió con dulzura.

— **¿Te apetece que pidamos la cena aquí o prefieres ir al restaurante?**

— **¿Qué día te vas al final?** — le pregunté suavemente.

— **El 28.**

— **Un miércoles** — confirmé—. **¿A qué hora?**

— **A la una y media. ¿Por?**

Exactamente a la misma hora que salía el avión que tomó su hermana.

— **Por ir a despedirte.**

— **No puedes, tienes clase. No te preocupes por eso ahora.**

— **No pasa nada porque falte un par de horas.**

— **Con lo poco que te queda para terminar el curso no deberías faltar.**

— **Tengo dieciséis años y estudio tercero de medicina, podría faltar el curso entero, que seguiría estando por delante del resto de mis compañeros, ¿no te parece?** — me miró fijamente sin mediar palabra **—. Pero si por algún motivo no quieres que vaya, no iré** — hablé de nuevo.

— **¿Qué te ocurre, Quinn?**

— **Que no quiero que lo hagas** — dije tras contemplarla indecisa unos instantes.

— **¿El qué? ¿Irme a Colombia?**

— **No te vas a Colombia.**

Aprecié el leve gesto de sorpresa que se dibujó en su rostro.

— **Claro que voy.**

— **No, no te vas** — negué—. **¿Qué día vuelves?**

— **Aún no lo sé.**

— **¿Tienes el billete de ida y no el de vuelta?**

— **Sí, ya lo sacaré allí cuando decida qué día vuelvo. ¿Cuál es el problema?**

— **Que es mucho más caro** — repuse con escepticismo—. **Con sacar un billete abierto hubieras solucionado el problema.**

— **No sé, siempre viajo así. Puedo pagarlo** — se encogió de hombros.

— **Lo sé** — afirmé, echando un vistazo a mí alrededor. Aquella impresionante villa era una prueba irrefutable de lo que podía pagar sin problemas—. **¿Estás buscando trabajo en otra clínica?**

— **No, y mucho menos allí, si es lo que estás pensando. Quiero seguir viviendo lo más cerca posible de ti.**

— **¿Y aquí? En casa, quiero decir —** corregí sobre la marcha al caer que estábamos fuera.

— **Tampoco, por ahora estoy bien donde estoy.**

— **Quiero verte desnuda** — le rogué tan inesperadamente para ella como para mí.

— **Perdona, ¿cómo dices?**

— **Que te quites la toalla. Quiero verte desnuda, por favor.**

— **¿Qué me estás pidiendo?** — preguntó, echándose a reír—. **¿Un striptease?**

Dejó de reírse cuando me puse en pie y caminé hasta ella.

— **No, Rachel** — le dije al ver que sus manos se aferraban a la toalla, sujetándola contra su pecho **—. No te la voy a quitar. Ni siquiera lo he hecho mientras hacíamos el amor, así que no lo voy a hacer ahora** — bajó la vista al suelo y percibí la tensión de su rostro cuando le besé los labios. Rodeé su cuello y la abracé contra mí. Tardó en retirar los brazos, que quedaron aprisionados contra mi tórax—. **Lo que quiero es que tú quieras quitártela cuando estés conmigo.**

— **Pues es obvio que no quiero hacerlo.**

Me quedé gélida ante sus frías palabras, pero continué abrazándola. Deslicé lentamente mis labios por la piel de su cuello, y ni siquiera mis besos en aquella parte de su cuerpo, que me constaba que le gustaba, hicieron que se relajara.

— **¿Y si apagara la luz?** — pregunté despacio.

— **Tampoco.**

Ignoré su tajante y glacial respuesta, persistiendo con mis besos sobre su piel hasta alcanzar su hombro.

— **Vayamos al restaurante, te espero fuera** — dije cariñosa tras comprender que aquella rigidez no la abandonaría.

No me miró cuando me separé de ella, dándome la vuelta para salir de la habitación y dejar que se vistiera.

— **Eres preciosa tal y como eres. Lo único que importa de la cicatriz de tu pecho es lo que la ha causado. No quiero que te operes, Rachel. No quiero que pases por más intervenciones, por más anestesias, y mucho menos por más dolorosos postoperatorios** —confesé antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

Me detuve ante el atronador silencio que desencadené, pero no me atreví a volverme para mirarla.

— **¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?** — habló al fin detrás de mí.

— **Te vi la cicatriz** — respondí suavemente sin cambiar de posición. — **Eso ya lo figuraba. Si la hubieras visto bien sabrías que es algo más que una simple cicatriz lo que tengo en el pecho.**

Me giré despacio. La encontré agarrada a su toalla con la cabeza ligeramente agachada, y con la mirada pétrea clavada en mí.

— **¿Y qué quieres hacer, Rachel? ¿Ponerte un implante? Eres médico. Sabes mejor que nadie que eso aumenta el riesgo de que se desarrolle un nuevo tumor** — se me quebró la voz y presioné mis sienes con fuerza para evitar ponerme a llorar.

— **No, cariño, no llores, por favor** — se apresuró hacia mí y me abrazó **—. No es un implante, es una nueva técnica.**

— **¿Cómo de nueva? ¿Te vas a convertir en conejillo de indias? Pero si eres preciosa como eres ahora.**

— **No, Quinn, es con grasa. Se reconstruye con mi propia grasa corporal.**

— **¿De dónde? ¡Pero si tú no tienes grasa!** — me sequé la humedad de los ojos antes de que alguna lágrima se derramara.

— **Créeme, todos tenemos grasa** — rio con una carcajada. La miré tan perpleja como me quedé. ¿Cómo podía reírse tan alegremente de aquello? Me dolió tanto su risotada que casi me enfadé con ella. Imaginé que aquella era su forma de enfrentarse al cáncer, pero a mí se me heló la sangre en las venas **—. Del abdomen** — su voz recuperó un tono más serio cuando reparó en lo conmocionada que me había dejado su risa, como si de un vulgar chiste se tratara.

— **¿Hace cuánto tiempo que te ocurrió?** — se me volvió a romper la voz.

— **Un año y siete meses. Pero tú no te preocupes por eso, preciosa. Estoy bien, estoy limpia. Me hago revisiones cada seis meses y todo está perfecto.**

— **Pues eso es lo único que importa, Rachel —** rompí a llorar **—. ¿Qué necesidad hay de que vuelvas a entrar en un quirófano?** —me abracé a ella.

— **Porque quería evitar esto y porque necesito sentirme bien. Necesito hacer el amor contigo bien y no estar pensando en cuál va a ser el siguiente movimiento de tu mano, para que no lo descubras. O peor aún, que te sorprenda llorando desconsoladamente por ese mismo motivo, y a partir de ese momento, ya ni siquiera tenga de qué preocuparme porque tú misma me tranquilizas, diciéndome que no vas a desnudarme** — me secó las lágrimas al tiempo que besaba mis labios.

— **No lloraba porque tuvieras una cicatriz sino porque supe lo que te la había originado. Y si desde luego no te he desnudado, no es porque no lo deseara sino porque sabía que no lo deseabas tú. Podría haberte faltado un pecho, faltado los dos incluso, que yo te seguiría queriendo igual y deseándote del mismo modo. Te lo aseguro, Rachel.**

Sacudió la cabeza.

— **Joder** — exhaló—. **Tú no tendrías que haberte enterado de esto.**

— **¿Por qué no? ¿Cómo puedes decirme una cosa así?**

— **Porque tienes dieciséis años, eres una niña. Tú no te mereces esto.**

— **La que no te lo mereces eres tú** — repuse con rapidez y tomé su rostro entre mis manos para besarla.

— **Tienes que estar con alguien de tu edad, no conmigo** — dijo cortando nuestro beso—. **A tu edad deberías vivir ajena a ese tipo de cosas.**

— **No, no, no** — le rogué— **no empieces, Rachel. No empieces con ese tema, por favor.**

— **¿Cómo es posible que te hayas enterado?**

— **Atando cabos. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que te fueras en realidad a Colombia, y necesitaba averiguarlo de una vez por todas.**

— **¿Qué cabos?**

— **Solo han sido una sucesión de casualidades.**

— **¿Qué casualidades?** — preguntó otra vez poniendo énfasis en cada palabra.

— **No te enfades, pero la semana pasada descubrí una bolsa de la Clínica Romo en u armario. Te juro por lo que más quieras que fue por accidente. Te llamaron al móvil, tú saliste corriendo, cogiste una bata y una de tus camisas se cayó al suelo. Me levanté de la cama para recogerla y al ir a colgarla vi la bolsa. Ni siquiera le di importancia en ese momento. Para entonces ya sabía lo que te había ocurrido, así que pensé que era donde te hacías las revisiones. Al día siguiente me dices que te vas a Colombia a ver a Barbra. Y no una semana o quince días, sino todo un mes. Tampoco en ese momento caí. Solo pensé que tal vez le ocurría algo que tú no querías contarme, ya que no hacía ni dos semanas que se había ido. Nos fuimos a cenar y cuando le secaste unas gotas de agua a Jess reparé en su pecho, en que era operado. Me acordé entonces de la bolsa de la Clínica Romo. Allí no solo se leía medicina, también cirugía plástica. Me fui de la mesa y entré en la página web desde el móvil, verificando que no existía ninguna unidad de oncología, por lo tanto, difícilmente podrías estar haciéndote unas revisiones rutinarias. Sin embargo, constaté que eran los mejores en cirugía plástica reparadora y todo tipo de tratamientos estéticos. Ahí es cuando empecé a pensar en qué hacía una bolsa de ellos en tu armario, si no era porque en algún momento les habrías visitado. Entonces llega el jueves, y** **Santana me pide que le acompañe a comprar un regalo para Britt por su cumpleaños. De camino a la tienda, descubro que estoy pasando por delante de la Clínica Romo y que tu coche está allí aparcado. Decido regresar con** **Santana hasta casa para que no sospeche, me aseguro de que se ha ido y doy media vuelta hasta la clínica. Tu coche continúa en el mismo lugar de antes, por lo que aparco la moto para que no puedas verla y desde la acera de enfrente espero a que salgas. Apareces sola caminando por el parking y con otra bolsa idéntica a la de tu armario, te montas en el coche y te vas. He querido pensar que igual estabas en una entrevista de trabajo, porque soy incapaz de creer que me hayas dicho que te vas cuando en realidad lo que ibas a hacer era meterte en un quirófano para operarte sin decirme ni una sola palabra. Más tarde, como cada noche, me llamas a las nueve y media y me cuentas despreocupadamente que has estado con Jess en BouAzzer** — bajé la vista a sus labios cuando advertí que estaban conteniendo la risa—. **¿Te hace gracia?** —pregunté casi escandalizada.

— **No** — trató de controlar la sonrisa que iba lentamente formándose en sus labios—. **¿Pero qué querías que te dijera?**

Contemplé su precioso rostro, que me miraba interrogante como una niña pequeña arrepentida de su última travesura.

— **Si quieres operarte, si eso es lo que realmente quieres, dime que lo necesitas hacer por ti y no por mí. Si supiera cómo te convencería para que no lo hicieras.**

— **Es por mí, de verdad.**

— **Déjame estar contigo, por favor. No me eches de tu vida** — le rogué de nuevo —. **Quiero acompañarte a cada prueba y quiero estar a tu lado hasta que entres en quirófano y cuando salgas de él, quiero que me dejes cuidar de ti hasta que te hayas recuperado del todo.** — Apoyó la frente en mis labios y cabeceó agarrada a mi camiseta **—. Había llegado a pensar que te estabas viendo con alguien más —** confesé.

— **No, mi amor, no hay nadie más que tú. ¿Cómo puedes pensar una cosa así?**

— **Porque no entendía que ya solo pudiera verte los fines de semana.**

— **No te veía porque era la única forma humana que encontraba para no terminar acostándome contigo. ¿Cuántas veces crees que iba a poder estar contigo sin que me preguntaras por qué siempre llevaba puesto el sujetador?**

— **Muchas, muchísimas** — besé su frente.

— **Porque lo sabías** — sonrió.

— **Al principio creí que no te gustaba que te tocaran el pecho, hasta que el sábado pasado conseguí averiguar que no era verdad…** — busqué sus labios y la besé.

Me ardió la piel cuando me devolvió el beso con ternura, acariciando mi lengua con la suya. Tanteé la pared y apagué la sutil luz que iluminaba la habitación.

— **No, Quinn** — susurró al quedarnos a oscuras y comprender mis intenciones —. **No quiero que me veas así, ¿no lo entiendes?**

— **Ya te he visto, Rachel, y eres preciosa. No sé cómo puedes pensar ni por un instante que algo de ti no me pudiera gustar. Quiero hacer el amor contigo, por favor** — supliqué llevándola hasta la inmensa cama al tiempo que retomaba nuestro beso.

Hice que se tumbara y me desnudé adaptando los ojos a la oscuridad. Distinguía con facilidad la toalla blanca que cubría su cuerpo, pero me llevó más tiempo adivinar su rostro y descubrir que me estaba contemplando. Su respiración sonó más fuerte con el roce de nuestros labios y gemí al instante con el húmedo calor de su boca, de su dulce recibimiento. Besaba tan maravillosamente bien que me sacudí sin que aún me hubiera tocado. Ahogó un gemido cuando temblé sobre ella, fundiéndonos suavemente.

— **Eres preciosa** — sollocé tras apreciar que se tensaba cuando comencé a abrir muy despacio su toalla.

Exhaló aire, permitiéndome que continuara. Me estremecí cuando mi pecho desnudo entró en contacto con el calor del suyo, cuando mi desnudez reposó sobre la suya. Volví a fundirme en su boca y me sentí feliz. Poco a poco la rigidez que aún albergaban sus músculos fue cediendo y su cuerpo me acogió amoldándose al mío, dándome así una completa bienvenida al fin.

 **FIN**


	24. Chapter 24

Acaba de salir del hospital, me acaban de dar los resultados de la prueba, no había sido capaz de esperar a Rachel para abrirlos a pesar de que iban a su nombre, en cuanto Santana me entrego el sobre y leí el resultado, salí corriendo para el BouAzzer en busca de ella.

Aparque el coche de mala manera y salí corriendo – **Rachel** – entre gritando empujando con fuerza las puertas, llevándome por delante a Jess

– **Quinn ten más cuidado con los ancianos que tú seas una treintañera, no significa que todos tengamos tu agilidad** –bromeaba Jess con una sonrisa.

Pero al ver mi cara de cansancio y lo fatigada que me encontraba que casi no podía respirar, corrió a sujetarme preocupada – **¿estás bien?** – inmediatamente miró al joven camarero que acaban de contratar para que me trajera una silla.

Por suerte todavía no habían abierto, ya que esta noche se llenaría de gente porque las B's iban a dar su último concierto

– **Si tranquila es que he corrido demasiado rápido y creo que ya me voy haciendo viaje –** bromee para tranquilizarla.

– **¿Tome señorita Berry agua? –** me decía el joven mientras me entregaba un vaso de agua.

– **Jess has vis… ¿Quinn? ¿Qué ha pasado estás bien?** – En cuanto alce la vista al oír su adorable voz, no puedo evitar estremecerme y volver a recordar el momento en que la escuche por primera vez, aquel momento en el que me enamore perdidamente de ella.

Rachel se acercó a mi corriendo preocupada, vi que esperaba que le dijera que estaba bien pero como muchas veces me pasaba con ella, no podía articular ninguna palabra, ya que si pronunciaba algún sonido, todos los allí presentes sabían mi grado de excitación.

Y todo por culpa de su adorable tacto que producía sus dos manos una sobre mi muslo derecho y la otra sobre mi mejilla, me esforcé a mí misma para evitar cerrar los ojos en cuan sentí como acariciaba tan suave mi pómulo.

Esta noche me había tocado guardia en el hospital y no pude dormir con ella, pese a los años que llevaba, todavía no me había acostumbrado a pasar más de 24 horas sin verla. Al estar tanto tiempo sin ella sentía que me faltaba el aire. Pero no era de extrañar esa mujer la cual ahora tenía ante mis ojos era mi oxígeno, sin la cual no podría vivir.

Aquel día iba con el pelo suelto, le había crecido un poco más con respecto al día que la conocí y he de decir que me encantaba, con un vestido corto que resaltaba su piel bronceaba y mostraba sus perfectas piernas tonificadas.

Aquellas largas piernas en las que me encantaba perderme. No pude evitar temblar ante el deseo de recorrerlas con mi boca **– Mi amor** – no te como me miraba asustada examinándome por todos lados mostrando algún indicio de dolor, pero el poco aliento que había recuperado se me escapo al oír cómo me llamaba y no pude evitar que los ojos se me llenaran de lágrimas ante la emoción.

Por mucho que pasaran los años no me acostumbraba a aquello aún seguía esperando que Rachel me dijera que todo ha sido un maldito sueño – **me estas asustando, por favor ¿Qué te ocurre? Háblame** – al ver su preocupación y algo de angustia me esforcé en tratar que no me temblara la voz.

– **Estoy bien, tranquila** – noté como me temblaba la voz y el horrible calor que comenzaba a emanar en mi interior.

No te como seguía analizándome no muy segura de mi respuesta – **¿Qué te ocurre?** –

Notaba aun mi garganta seca a pesar de haberme bebido un vaso de agua, por lo que me limité a entregarle la carta, vi como la analizaba antes de sacar la información me miro de nuevo y pude observar que le temblaban un poco las manos **– ¿son los resultados?** – pude notar los nervios en su voz.

Jess nos miró a ambas con cara de pánico **– Oh dios mío ¿Rachel…** \- ambas sabíamos lo que iba a preguntar ya que ella sabía del cáncer de mi esposa, por eso Rachel la interrumpió.

– **Tranquila Jess, yo estoy bien, es Quinn estos días se ha estado sintiendo algo mareada, de hecho se desmayó en el hospital y en casa. Santana se empeñó en hacerle un par de pruebas para asegurarse que todo estaba bien–**

Miro al sobre de nuevo y me volvió a mirar a mi pidiéndome permiso, se incorporó una vez se aseguró que yo estaba bien y se marchó a su despacho, supuse que iba a por sus gafas, aunque no pude evitar decepcionarme ya que me moría de ganas por saber su reacción.

Ya más calmada y recuperada de mi carrera me incorporé con ayuda de Jess ya que aún las piernas me seguían temblando y como algo de temor me adentre al despacho de Rachel.

En cuanto entre note como el corazón se me partía en dos, si soy honesta sentí pánico ante una reacción negativa por parte de Rachel, estaba mirando al mar cruzada de brazos dándome la espalda, podía notar como el cuerpo le temblaba índice de que estaba llorando, pude sentir la ironía del momento al recordar que la llorona era yo en esta relación pero en este momento era ella quien derramaba lágrimas y todo por mi culpa.

Con forme me acercaba a ella me iba armando de valor, me mataba verla llorar, trate de decir algo pero me volvía a ver quedado muda al ver como aquellos ojos chocolate me miraban con ese brillo tan intenso haciendo que me enamoraran cada vez más haciendo que mi corazón latiera con tan fuerza, y esta vez sí que estaba segura que Rachel era capaz de oírlo.

No me dejo emitir ni una sola palabra cuando sentí que la voz había vuelto a mí, ya que eran sus labios lo que luchaban por los míos. Con fuerza y deseo, pero a la vez tan suave y delicado haciéndome entender que me amaba. No dude en cerrar los ojos para sentir la energía que nuestras lenguas producían provocándome la piel de gallina podía sentir el deseo en mi interior, provocándome pequeños escalofríos que preparaban mi cuerpo para la acción.

Acción que acabo rápidamente cuando sentí como delicadamente Rachel se separaba de mí dándome un último roce en los labios mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos para que a pesar de separarnos siguiéramos unidas físicamente – **te quiero** – susurró mirándome a los ojos aun con lágrimas en ellos.

Con una enorme sonrisa alce la mano para frenar la lágrima que caía por su mejilla directa a la comisura de sus labios, aproveche y se los acaricie.

Noté como inclinaba su cuerpo hasta posicionar sus labios de nuevo en mi cuerpo salvo que esta vez algo más abajo, me beso la tripa **– os quiero** – sonrió de nuevo volviendo a besar mi vientre plano donde ya se encontraba nuestro hijo.

– **Te quiero** – le susurre con una enorme sonrisa lanzándome sobre sus labios.


	25. Chapter 25

Quince años eran los que habían pasado desde que le entregue mi virginidad a Rachel y todavía no podía creerme como nos habían cambiado las cosas a ambas, aunque si soy honesta durante todos estos años solo una cosa siguió igual bueno a lo mejor dos. Mi amor por Rachel y su pasión por los minerales.

Cuando estaba a punto de cumplir los dieciocho años la casa de Rachel se inundó y aprovechando que ese fin de semana mientras se la arreglaban, mi madre se había marchado a NY con Russel, la invite a pasarlo en mi casa. Todo salió perfecto salvo por un pequeño detalle, mi madre llegó antes de tiempo y nos pilló a ambas durmiendo en la cama… desnudas.

Cada vez que recuerdo la cara roja de furia de mi madre deseando matar a Rachel, me entra la risa. La pequeña amistad que habían formado en el hospital desapareció. Pero con el tiempo descubrió que mi amor por ella era real y no le quedó más remedio que aceptarla, de hecho el día de mis dieciocho cumpleaños, le invitó a Rachel a celebrarlo con nosotras y con Russel.

Mi madre y Russel se acabaron casando y unos años después a mi adorado hermanito, no salió tan listo como yo pero no puede quejarse, a veces me gana al ajedrez, creo que no debí enseñarle a jugar.

Cuando Tina acepto que jamás Maika dejaría a su mujer, cambiamos el Breadstix por el BouAzzer. Quedábamos todos los sábados, y un sábado ya con diecinueve años descubrí que mi padre iba bastante por allí, ya habíamos hablado alguna que otra vez cuando le confesé a mi madre que no me importaría conocerlo y con el tiempo todos los sábados nos acabamos encontrando allí, pude descubrir que teníamos muchísimas cosas en común. Pero a pesar de eso, ambos comprendimos que jamás nos sentiríamos como padre e hija pero como no queríamos perder el contacto nos hicimos grandes amigos y confesores.

Me acabo presentando a su marido y a sus dos preciosos hijos gemelos. Le acabe presentando a Rachel y aunque pude notar que no le hacía mucha gracia la diferencia de edad que había entre nosotras fue respetuoso y educado con ella. Cosa que agradecía bastante, no sabía si Rachel sería capaz de aguantar otra situación parecida como la vivida con mi madre.

Mi madre y mi padre mejoraron su relación al principio ambos se esforzaban por mí, por eso un Domingo Rachel y yo preparamos una comida para que vinieran ambas familias aprovechando que Barbra había venido con su marido a pasar unos días con Rachel.

La verdad que de primeras fue muy tensa la situación pero gracias a las bromas de la hermana de Rachel las cosas fueron calmándose y mi madre y el marido de mi padre se hicieron buenos amigos, desde entonces quedamos todos los domingos para comer todos juntos.

Cuando todos descubrieron que estaba saliendo con Rachel, dejamos de escondernos, al igual que dejamos de quedar con las chicas los sábados para aprovecharlos para nosotras, ya que no podíamos vernos entre semana tanto como nos gustaban.

A pesar de que todos lo sabían Rachel no dejo de recordarme nuestra diferencia de edad hasta que cumplí 23 años.

Cuando acabe la universidad decidí especializarme en oncología, ya que cuando tenía 22 años a Rachel le volví a aparecer el maldito cáncer, y como todo en mi vida me hacía indicar que era muy promiscua para muchas cosas en casarme no sería diferente por lo que antes de que ella entrara en el quirófano la obligue a casarse conmigo, sospecho que me dio el sí quiero estando algo afectada por los medicamentos. Ya que una vez recuperada me regaño hasta la saciedad que no debía haber hecho eso porque si moría yo sería muy joven para enviudar, bla, bla, bla os podéis imaginar a Rachel dándome sus discursos de nuestra diferencia de edad que tanto odio.

Pero esos momentos tan duros en vez de distanciarnos nos unieron más. Y por suerte ya está bien y parece ser que el cáncer por fin ha desaparecido. Esta vez se empeñó en operarse ya que la primera vez no se lo permití y aunque yo no estuve muy de acuerdo porque no me importaba me parecía perfecta tal y como era, pero me explico que necesitaba hacerlo para sentirse bien consigo misma.

Tras el cáncer decidió jubilarse de la medicina y dedicarse a tiempo completo a mí y al BouAzzer.

Una vez salió del hospital me mude con ella a vivir a su casa, nuestra primera aparición pública como recién casadas fue en la boda de Santana y Brittany. Recuerdo ver la cara de asombro de todos. Especialmente Ruth, ni os imagináis como disfrute al ver su cara.

Pensé que Santana y Kurt se iban a enfadar pero me entendieron y me felicitaron al igual que hice yo con ellos ya que Kurt y Blaine se habían prometido.

Durante todos estos quince años he de confesar que he llorado bastante unas veces de felicidad, otras de tristeza. Hemos tenido muchísimos momentos como parejas para bien y para mal. Pero sobretodo lo más importante y lo que más me gusta, es que nos hemos tenido la una a la otra.

Llevo horas acordándome de todos mis momentos vividos con ella mientras la observo dormida ingenua a lo que ocurre a su alrededor, totalmente desnuda y cubierta con una sábana que le tapa de la cintura para abajo.

No puedo evitar recorrer toda su figura desde el inicio de la sabana un poco más debajo de su ombligo subiendo por su costado hasta perfilar sus pechos, sus preciosos pechos que tanto adoro. Me fijo donde antes tenía su cicatriz que ya no la tiene y eso me alegra saber que esa horrible etapa ya la hemos superado, no puedo evitar emocionarme recordando todos aquellos momentos, cierro los ojos con fuerza, y unas pocas lagrimas caen por mis mejillas.

Vuelvo a centrarme en el recorrido ya que me he quedado bastante tiempo admirando sus pechos y vuelvo a subir hasta llegar a sus carnosos labios pasando por la barbilla. Me esfuerzo en no acercarme y besarlos con la pasión que deseo, esta tan preciosa dormida, aún es pronto para despertarnos y que vengan nuestros familiares y amigos ya que hemos organizado una comida para comentarles la nueva noticia.

Llevábamos unos meses buscando que me quedara embarazada pero al parecer mi ginecóloga nos comentó que por el estrés que estaba viviendo yo en el trabajo, no estaba funcionando bien, asique nos aconsejó que parasemos un tiempo en el tercer intento pero al parecer las pruebas debieron hacerlas mal porque en los análisis que Santana me hizo me confirmaron que estaba de casi dos meses.

No me lo podía creer aun, todavía seguía esperando que me dijeran que la mujer que tenía a mi lado no era real y era un estúpido sueño, pero el malestar y el cansancio en mi cuerpo me indicaban que dentro de mi había un pequeño feto creciendo y que tendría los ojos de Rachel. Estaba tan segura que saldría con sus ojos. Ya que fue en lo único que me fije a la hora de elegir al donante que tuviera esos ojos color chocolate que tanto amaba.

Noto como un pequeño malestar dentro de mí se apodera de mi cuerpo, sintiendo unas terribles nauseas, obligándome a levantarme corriendo directa al baño.

Mientras vacío mi interior apoyada en el W.C. oigo la somnolienta voz de Rachel, creo que le he pegado una patada, tratando de salir corriendo.

Trato de concentrarme en los pasos que se escuchan tras de mí para evitar el malestar que estoy sintiendo.

Cuando noto como su mano se posa en mi frente provocándome un gran alivio, tras la dándome de nuevo a los primeros días cuando la conocí. Me centre en el calor que me trasmitía su mano en mi frente y con la otra me frotaba la espalda, conseguir reprimir las náuseas.

– **¿Te encuentras mejor?** – me cuestionaba preocupada.

Pero volvía a quedarme sin palabras, por lo que me limite a asentir, no podía hacer otra cosa que centrarme en las leves caricias que me estaba inconscientemente.

Antes de salir del baño me lave los dientes, pude observar en el espejo como me miraba con un brillo en los labios, recordando la primera vez que la vi tras el espejo en el hospital, sonreí al percibir que ese brillo seguía teniéndolo.

Se había puesto una camisa para cubrir su torso y unas braguitas, pero a pesar de eso podía seguir viendo su tonificado cuerpo, pasaran los años que pasasen ella siempre tenía un cuerpo perfecto.

– **Vamos** – dijo tirando de mí entrelazando nuestras manos. – ¿A dónde? –

– **tengo que alimentar a mis dos bebes** – me dijo levantándome la camiseta para acariciar mi vientre y besarme en los labios.

– **Tienes razón abuela, tienes que alimentarnos** – bromeé siguiendo su broma con respecto a la edad, retiro lo dicho anteriormente, jamás olvidaría nuestra diferencia de edad pero que le voy hacer la amaba a pesar de ello.

– **Te amo, mi amor** – sonreí mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras me entregaba un bombón de chocolate Cadbury, antes de profundizar nuestro beso.


End file.
